Desilusión
by Anyara
Summary: Cuando la desilusión es tan grande, que no deja sitio, ni en la mente, ni en el alma, para nada más. - Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!... – nos apuraba la marcha Miry, a su manera, siempre amable y maternal.

— ¡Lis!... – llamé esta vez en dirección a la entrada del hotel en el que nos habíamos hospedado, en tanto sostenía con ambas manos mi bolso de viaje, hacía la caravana que habíamos alquilado para nuestra aventura.

—Eso ponlo bajo la litera del fondo, ahí hay sitio – me indicó Miry, cuando llegué hasta ella.

—Ajap – fue mi expresión, una que no lograba quitarme cada vez que quería asentir sobre algo.

Subí al vehículo, y ya en el primer paso comencé a chocarme con todo. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura cómo pensábamos sobrevivir en un espacio tan pequeño, durante los veinticuatros días que andaríamos en la carretera. Ante la expectativa de la aventura, se me hacía un enorme nudo en el estómago, y de inmediato dejaba de importarme la falta de espacio. Si me sentía muy agobiada, siempre podría abrir una ventana ¿no? Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con dos pequeñas ventanas laterales, además del retrovisor y a mi espalda, el parabrisas. Bueno, siempre podríamos detenernos cinco minutos a descansar.

Ahí estaba mi eterno optimismo, a prueba de balas. Aunque ahora mismo yo no sabía bien, las balas de cañón que nos podían caer en el camino.

—Miry me dice que ponga esto bajo la litera del fondo — habló tras de mi Susanne, Sussy o peque como solíamos llamarle de cariño. Ella era la menor de todas nosotras y a la que más nos costó que viniese. Nos habíamos tenido que plantar en casa de sus padres, las tres 'adultas' de la expedición, y casi firmar un documento notarial en el que nos hacíamos responsables de ella.

—Dame un momento… — forcejeé un poco con la puerta que debía abrirse bajo la litera, hasta que cedió, dejándome caer de paso — auchh… — me quejé — ya está — sonreí, sentada en el suelo, en el pequeño espacio que había entre la litera y la puerta del baño.

Sussy rió de buena gana y se asomó por la puerta, para contarles a Miry y a Lis, que finalmente había aparecido, de mi infortunio. Así que en tanto me ponía en pie, intentando no tropezar con nada más de paso, vi las cabezas de mis amigas, una tras la otra, sonriendo y mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — les pregunté, arrodillada en el suelo, en una posición muy poco afortunada. Las carcajadas sonaban en nuestra reducida sala-dormitorio.

— ¿Estás bien Andrea? — me preguntó finalmente Miry, cuando pudo dejar de reír.

—Sí… — me reí — sólo con el orgullo un poco herido — me acaricié el trasero, aliviando un poco el golpe que me había dado.

— Nada que no pueda aliviar Bill ¿no? — preguntó Sussy con picardía. La miré ampliando la sonrisa. Era la más pequeña sí, pero eso no significaba nada.

—Desde luego… — contesté animada, ya poniéndome en pie. Escuchando la voz de Lis entrando en la caravana.

—Huy… mi amiga aquí presente, es capaz de dejarse caer para que Bill le alivie.

Todas reímos ante el comentario, porque cada una de nosotras sabía, que una parte de verdad había en aquellas declaraciones.

—Ahora sí, organicémonos — pidió Miry subiendo tras Lis, logrando de ese modo que las cuatro estuviésemos dentro de los seis metros cuadrados que se suponía que tenía la caravana.

—Bien — acepté presta, metiendo mi maleta en el espacio que había bajo la litera.

— ¿Quién tiene la llave de la habitación? — escuché a Miry preguntar a mi espalda, y fue Lis la que respondió.

—Yo.

Me giré a mirar a Sussy.

—Dámela, voy a pagar la habitación — anunció Miry — ahí arriba se puede poner otro bolso — indicó un armario que estaba sobre el asiento cama que componía el comedor.

—Tu bolso peque — le hablé a mi amiga, que me entregó su equipaje.

De ese modo, en cuestión de quince minutos, estábamos todas acomodadas dentro de la caravana. Miry era la que organizaba, estaba implícito en ella, su profesión era la administración y el comercio exterior, así que se manejaba bastante bien con todo lo que era, poner las cosas en su lugar. Así que ella sería la que conduciría en el primer turno, al menos eso habíamos acordado durante la noche, mientras repasábamos nuestra ruta de viaje.

Creo que el nudo en el estómago se me iba haciendo cada vez más apretado y pesado, pensando en lo que íbamos a emprender.

— ¿Listas? — preguntó Miry, desde el asiento del conductor.

Cada una de nosotras contestó desde su posición. Lis, se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Miry, ella era nuestra traductora particular. Había estudiado idiomas, así que hablaba el inglés, el francés y el alemán. Tres de los idiomas que más nos interesaban. Sussy estaba sentada al fondo, mirando desde la ventana, como íbamos dejando el hotel en el que nos habíamos hospedado, a las afueras de Marsella, ella comenzaría a estudiar pedagogía dentro de poco, como ya había dicho, era la más pequeña de todas nosotras, con apenas dieciocho años, las demás la superábamos, la que menos con seis años, y la que más, o sea yo, con ocho. Yo me había acomodado en la mesa que había en medio, comenzaría a trabajar en los carteles que teníamos pensados, como lo mío era el diseño gráfico, me habían asignado la labor de creatividad. Así que aquí estaba, intentando bosquejas sobre una cartulina, nuestros anhelos.

— ¿Música? — quiso saber Lis.

— ¡Eso ni se pregunta! — respondió desde el fondo Sussy.

—Mira la peque, siempre atenta… — rió Lis, poniendo un cd en la radio de la caravana.

Al menos en cuestión de música, todas sabíamos que estábamos de acuerdo. Justamente por la música es que nos habíamos reunido. Seguiríamos a Tokio Hotel, nuestra banda favorita, de concierto en concierto, durante nada menos que veinticuatro días.

Suspiré mirando por la ventana. Y me sentí como Bill en una fotografía hermosa que tiene, durante el tour de Zimmer. Cuando encontré esa imagen, la amé de inmediato. Su mirada curiosa era algo que me llenaba el alma.

Hace casi dos años atrás, cuando comenzamos a planear este viaje, estábamos tan emocionadas que no podíamos contenernos. Sabíamos que nos tocaría sacrificarnos, de hecho yo no sabía lo que era ir al cine, más que para ver dos esperados estrenos, o de compras sólo por placer, desde que nos lo habíamos propuesto. Y a pesar de ello, el viaje había peligrado más de una vez. Desde el comienzo nos lo habíamos planteado como una meta. Las cuatro o ninguna. Pero claro, llego un momento en el que una dijo 'no puedo' y las demás nos quedamos con el corazón destrozado. Así que creamos un fondo común, que tenía que permitirnos las entradas, el costo del alquiler de la caravana, además de la comida. Tres cosas indispensable.

Comenzó a sonar una de las nuevas canciones del tour, y que le daba el nombre el nuevo disco 'Freihet'. No debía de extrañarnos, aquella metáfora giraba en torno a la banda y los chicos, además de llevarla Bill tatuada en el brazo. El ritmo comenzó a impregnarnos, y cada a una a su manera se sentía sumergida en la ensoñación de verlos.

El primero concierto al que asistiríamos sería en esta misma ciudad, Marsella. Habíamos comprado entradas para un total de ocho conciertos, de los catorce que darían a lo largo de casi un mes. A la mayoría, asistiríamos desde las gradas. No nos era posible pagar todos los conciertos en primera fila, pero nos habíamos asegurado dos de ellos, desde delante. Queríamos escucharles respirar, de ser posible. Claro, pensar en ello era una alegoría, algo meramente simbólico, pero sólo pensar en la posibilidad de una cercanía así, hacía que valiera la pena traer sólo un bolso, con un par de mudas de ropa.

— ¿Cómo va eso? — preguntó Sussy, sentándose junto a mí.

—Bueno… no tengo demasiadas ideas ahora mismo… — acepte.

— ¡Bill, tienes la obligación de hacerme un hijo! — exclamó desde su sitio Lis, que parecía haber echado el doble de azúcar a su café está mañana. Tenía tanta energía, que si la poníamos a correr junto a la caravana, lo haría con gusto.

—Eso está demasiado visto — le contestó Sussy — tenemos que ser más originales.

—A estas alturas lo tenemos difícil — agregué — al pobre ya le han dicho de todo… hasta tampones le han tirado al escenario…

—Y brasieres— acotó Miry desde su sitio, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Oh sí… —contesté—yo me traje uno de Victoria's Secret que me compre, pero me da pena lanzárselo y que no lo recoja… no cuestan dos euros ¿eh?

— ¡Lis, Lis, Lis!—habló con prisa Miry, indicando un cartel de la carretera que estaba escrito en francés. Lis, además de acompañar a Miry como copiloto, estaba atenta también a las señalizaciones, para no perdernos.

De ese modo, entre conversaciones, risas y canciones. Nos encontramos poco tiempo después, detenidas en un aparcamiento para caravanas, muy cerca del hotel en el que estarían los chicos, organizando nuestros horarios y esperando que todo nos saliera bien con las entradas. Las de mañana serían en las gradas, así que no teníamos problema con eso. Preferimos dejar las de primera fila, para los últimos conciertos, de ese modo nos sentiríamos más completas, aunque las cuatro sabíamos, que luego de esta aventura, nada sería igual.

Estábamos sentadas Miry y yo, fuera de la caravana, en unas sillas plegables que venían con el equipamiento. Cuando divisamos a Sussy y a Lis correr agitadas y emocionadas hasta nosotras.

—Dicen… —jadeaba Lis, sin poder respirar bien de la carrera que se había pegado, mientras Sussy apoyaba ambas manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento —… que… los chicos…

—Llegan esta noche… —pudo completar la frase Sussy, volviendo a respirar luego de eso.

—Siéntense —se puso de pie Miry. Y sólo en ese momento pensé en ello. A veces podía ser muy despistada.

Las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a respirar más tranquilas.

— ¿Y si vamos fuera del hotel?— pregunté animada por la adrenalina que parecía recorrerme ahora que parecían estar tan cerca —de noche habrán menos fans — casi podría asegurar que contenía a duras penas las ganas de dar saltitos de gusto con mi idea.

—Nos podrían firmar algo— abrió los ojos con ilusión Sussy. Lis comenzó a mover una pierna con insistencia en un gesto ansioso. Yo hice el ademán de morderme una uña, pero me resistí. Hacía meses que no me las mordía, y había logrado una manicura casi perfecta, que no permitiría que se me arruinara por los nervios.

—Vamos—aceptó Miry. Así que obedecimos, ya que ella había sido durante este día que llevábamos juntas, la comandante de la misión 'Tour Freihet', como la habíamos bautizado en cuanto supimos el nombre del nuevo disco.

En cuestión de minutos, habíamos recogido cada una su carpeta con lo que queríamos que nos firmaran, las cosas personales que no queríamos que nos robaran, ya que era nuestra primera experiencia en una caravana, y dejamos todo cerrado, para ir en busca de la aventura.

Mientras esperábamos fuera del hotel, junto a una veintena más de fans. Lis y yo nos fuimos en busca de algo para comer. Pronto nos darían las once de la noche, y como no estábamos muy seguras de encontrar algo abierto más tarde, compramos la primera tienda de comida rápida que encontramos. Ya seguiríamos con las ensaladas mañana.

— ¿Estás segura que era esta calle?— le pregunté a Lis, cuando dimos vuelta por tercera vez en una calle que no era.

—Sí… —intentó asegurar, pero noté la duda en su voz.

Continuamos caminando, yo llevaba la bolsa con los bocadillos y ella las bebidas. Llegamos a algo muy parecido a un callejón.

—Por aquí no vinimos— me quejé, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a cosquillear en mi nuca.

—Pero si la orientación no me falla… — iba concluyendo de camino al final del callejón, en dónde se veía una calle mucho más iluminada —… el hotel debería estar… — salimos del callejón —… ¡aquí! —señaló victoriosa hacía su derecha, cuando salimos del callejón.

Ambas nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, cuando vimos dos enormes autobuses estacionados junto a una puerta lateral del hotel. Sí, habíamos llegado, pero lo habíamos hecho por otro camino. Avanzamos en silencio, ni Lis ni yo nos dijimos nada, era obvio lo que estaba pasando.

Por un momento tuve deseos de llamar por el móvil a Miry o Sussy, y decirles '¡los chicos están aquí!', pero la prudencia me indicó que no era buena idea. Hasta ahora nadie parecía reparar en nosotras, que seguíamos caminando como dos transeúntes más. Quizás al no ser adolescentes, nadie nos marcó visualmente como peligrosas.

Cuando la distancia entre los autobuses y nosotras se fue acortando, y comenzamos a pasar junto a la parte trasera del primero de ellos, tragué con cierta dificultad, y me obligué a respirar profundamente, cuando vi a Gustav y Georg bajar de él. Lis emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado, que yo entendí claramente, pero que no quise contestar, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Continuamos caminando detrás de ellos, que iban a paso raudo, adelantándonos rápidamente. Algunas personas más bajaron posteriormente, pero no logré reconocer a ninguna. Continuamos caminando a un paso más bien tranquilo, cuando nos encontramos a boda de jarro, con uno de los enormes guardaespaldas. Me sacaba casi dos cabezas, y eso que yo no soy pequeña. Nos miró con el ceño fruncido, con esa mirada de inquisidor que solía tener en las fotografías o en los videos, pero yo intenté ignorarlo. Por un momento pensé que nos detendría y que nos obligaría a cruzar al otro lado de la calle, pero no lo hizo, aunque no dejaba de tener la sensación de su mirada fija en mi nuca.

Volví a fijar la mirada en el frente, para ese momento ya estábamos llegando a la parte media del segundo autobús. Y en ese momento se me paró el corazón. No pude evitar detenerme cuando Tom bajó del autobús casi dando un saltito en el último escalón, su cabello largo y trenzado era inconfundible. No nos miró. ¿Bill ya habría bajado?, noté como me dolió el pecho por un momento, al pensar en habérmelo perdido. Lis me tocó con el hombro, indicándome que siguiera caminando, a lo que reaccioné de inmediato. No alcancé a dar dos pasos, cuando estaba completamente en frente de la puerta del autobús y me detuve al verlo. Sus ojos estaban libres de maquillaje y de lentes oscuros. La luz de la farola más cercana, iluminó su cabello rubio desorganizado, libre de aditivos. Me miró con cierta sorpresa, luego buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, y yo noté que alguien me tomaba por el brazo moviéndome a un lado. El agarre me pareció muy brusco para ser de Lis, y entonces Bill paso siguiendo a su hermano. Era él, la forma de su caminar, el modo en que ligeramente curvaba la espalda hacía adelante, como si buscara cubrirse.

El agarre seguía latente en mi brazo, pero yo no era capaz de mirar a mi captor, sólo a él, que se alejaba rápidamente hacía la entrada lateral del hotel. Girándose a mirarme, dos segundos antes de perderse de mi vista.

Continuará…

**Ufffff…. Estoy casi sin poder respirar.**

**Esta historia andaba hace bastante dando vuelta en mi cabeza. Comenzaré a compartir el tiempo de escritura, entre ella y mi proyecto original, así que no serán capítulos diarios. Ya veremos el ritmo con el que puedo subir. **

**Las amigas que aparecen aquí, creo que sabrán quienes son. He puesto a mis más cercanas, por lo que es lógico, es de quienes más conozco y quienes siempre están presentes. Lamento no poder ponerlas a todas, pero tras cada una de estas tres chicas, más la protagonista, están todas ustedes que leen y me animan a seguir, con sus comentarios, sus emociones y su cariño. Espero que este fic, las llene de cosas hermosas. **

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo. **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Las fechas y los lugares en los que estoy basando la historia, están tomados de la ruta que se hizo con el tour de Humanoid, el nombre del disco, obviamente, es ficticio, sé que puede parecer muy obvio, pero prefiero eso, a poner algo demasiado pretencioso. No sé qué nombre puedan escoger para el nuevo disco. Así que lo dejaremos en 'Freihet', además ahora mismo creo que se sienten más libres que antes.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

.

Estaba sentado sobre mi cama en el autobús, esperando llegar a Marsella, después de un viaje de casi nueve horas. Tenía el portátil sobre mis piernas y revisaba por tercera vez mi correo en la última media hora. Respiré y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando relajar el cuello. Decidí seguir viendo la película que había puesto. Tom reía en algún lugar del autobús, hablando con alguien, amigo o amiga quizás, no lo sabía bien.

En la pantalla veía a los personajes moverse y hablar, veía las escenas de acción y los efectos especiales, pero no lograba centrarme en nada. Volví a mirar mi correo. No tenía respuesta del mensaje que había enviado hacía horas. Dejé el portátil a un lado, de mala manera y me puse en pie molesto. Definitivamente la paciencia no era lo mío. Menos en una situación como esta, en la que el único que parecía perder, siempre era yo.

Hacía poco más de un año habíamos estado en Japón, todo parecía maravilloso y debía reconocer que el país me lo seguía pareciendo. Todo era nuevo, el público, las costumbres, la estética. Me sentía enamorado de las nuevas sensaciones. Entonces la conocí. Una chica de ascendencia japonesa y austriaca. Además hablaba alemán, lo que la hacía infinitamente más interesante para mí. Cuando nos conocimos, me pareció que habíamos conectado de inmediato. Sonreía sólo con mirarla e incluso durante la entrevista que nos hizo, tuve que reprimir la sonrisa en más de una oportunidad, para no resulta demasiado evidente. No podía dejar de mirarla. Maldita entrevista. La verdad es que me pareció preciosa, dulce, femenina. Simplemente encantadora.

Claramente las apariencias engañan.

Salí de lo que era mi habitación, y pasé junto a Tom que reía sentado en un rincón, me balanceé cuando el autobús giró en una calle, no debíamos estar lejos del hotel, ya que habíamos dejado la carretera, para entrar en la ciudad. Mi hermano me miró y alzó la ceja como preguntándome si tenía noticias. No necesité decirle nada, sólo con mirarlo supo que no.

—Te dejo — lo escuché decir a su interlocutor. En tanto yo avanzaba hacia la parte delantera. Quería saber cuánto nos faltaba. Me moría por un cigarrillo.

— ¿Cuánto nos falta?— le pregunté al conductor, en cuanto estuve en la parte delantera.

—Diez minutos.

—Gracias.

Me giré para volver a mi habitación, o a algún rincón de este claustrofóbico lugar, cuando me encontré con Tom que me miraba con la pregunta implícita. Entorné los ojos, fastidiado.

—No, no he hablado con ella — me dejé caer en uno de los asientos, frente a él. Miré por la ventana aburrido, cansado y con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Una sensación que estaba experimentando con demasiada frecuencia.

— ¿La llamaste?— insistió Tom.

—Sí— respondí cortante, sin mirarlo, para luego agregar —tres veces.

Tom se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Bueno… quizás es una foto sin más… ya sabes cómo son estás cosas del espectáculo… — intentó convencerme. Entonces lo miré.

—Ya… como la foto del mes pasado con ese otro chico… — le recordé.

—Es verdad— aceptó — el coreano ese… Bi Pain, Bi Bain… —comenzó a juguetear con el nombre. Reí.

—Ba Rain…— me uní al juego, intentando encontrarle un punto gracioso a la situación.

Ambos nos reíamos. Mi risa quizás un poco más apagada que la suya.

—Ahora en serio… — continuó hablando cuando dejamos de reír — ¿qué piensas hacer?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Me encogí de hombros.

— De momento, por qué no me ayudas a conseguir algo de distracción — le pedí. Me miró serio.

—Me vas a meter en un lío — me advirtió. Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos Tom… — insistí — ¿qué más da que te vean, con una chica más o una chica menos?

Mi hermano se mofó de mis palabras y se reacomodó en el asiento.

— ¿Que ahora tengo una relación?... ¿por ejemplo?... — intentó aclararme.

Sí, claro, ahora me lo restregaba. Me humedecí los labios, la ansiedad me estaba matando, cómo necesitaba un cigarrillo.

—Durante la última gira también la tenías ¿no?... — lo aguijoneé, presa de mi mal humor — eso no te impidió tirarte a cuanta chica quisiste —Tom rió con cierta picardía — además, ahora no es para ti…

—Pero lo parecerá.

Metí mi mano por mi cabello limpio de fijador y lo mecí. Miré a Tom sin decir nada más. No iba a aceptar, en voz alta, que su manera de hacer las cosas parecía funcionar mejor que la mía. Ya que al parecer mi teoría del amor a primera vista, no había sido más que un error.

—Deja de mirarme así— me reclamó, jugueteando con un paquete cerrado de patatas fritas que había sobre la mesa.

Fijé la mirada en las calles oscuras de Marsella. Estaba harto de esperar por mi momento. Quizás nunca llegaría y ahora mismo no tenía deseos de seguir siendo el chico frágil que había sido el último año.

— ¿Y qué hay del amor verdadero? — preguntó Tom. Yo seguí mirando por la ventana. Reflexioné un momento en todo lo que había sucedido este último tiempo. En todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en mantener una relación, con la que pensé que era mi amor verdadero. Los viajes a Japón, con la banda y sin ella. La nostalgia parecía querer instalarse en mi pecho nuevamente, pero ya me había propuesto no dejarle sitio. Arrugué el ceño molesto. A mí nadie me usaba.

—A la mierda con el amor verdadero— respondí, completamente seguro de que era un invento de algún pobre idiota como yo, que seguramente se había quedado solo.

El autobús se detuvo. Así que me puse en pie, tomando lo que llevaría conmigo dentro del hotel. Mi bolso, mi portátil. Ya vendría alguien por mis maletas.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te consiga a una chica?— quiso saber Tom, antes de que bajáramos del autobús.

Seguro no estaba de nada, sólo de una cosa, no me quedaría esperando a que Reina me llamara luego de una semana, como si no pasara nada y no me diera ninguna explicación. Algo que se había convertido en habitual.

Ah sí, de otra cosa también. Yo no sería el juguete de nadie.

—Lo estoy— sentencié. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, yo no retrocedía jamás.

—Tienes que saber tratar a estas chicas — comenzó a aconsejarme.

— ¿No será tan difícil no?— me quejé algo molesto. Tom rió, estos temas eran como caramelos para él, siempre quería más y siempre le gustaba quitarle el caramelo a los demás.

— Hay que tener cierta maestría… — comenzó a jactarse. Suspiré.

— ¿Vas a bajar?... —le pregunté algo molesto.

—A mí me ha llevado años perfeccionarme — insistía en lo mismo— y tú lo único que has hecho con ellas, es darles un bosquejo mal hecho de tu nombre.

— ¡Oh Tom! — exclamé ya molesto, intentando pasar delante de él y bajar primero del autobús — si no me vas a ayudar, déjame en paz.

Lo último que necesitaba, era que él se divirtiera con el mal trago que estaba pasando. Y encima disfrutaba el muy idiota.

— ¡Eh!— detuvo mi paso y bajó primero que yo, con tanta prisa que dio un pequeño salto en el último escalón.

Respiré profundamente, quizás sería mejor centrarme en el concierto de mañana y olvidarme de esta absurda conversación con mi hermano. Así que bajé, encontrándome en cuanto salí del autobús, con una chica que me miró intensamente, debo reconocer que me sorprendió, porque no esperaba encontrarme con fans, nos habían dicho que entraríamos al hotel, por un sitio privado.

Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con Gerard, que de inmediato tomó a la chica del brazo, asegurándose de que no se me echara encima o algo así. Aunque claro, sólo eran dos, ya que junto a ella había otra, eso me tranquilizaba mucho, el problema era cuando había más. Pestañeé y salí tras Tom. Podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada puesta en mí, y no pude evitar girar la cabeza y observarla nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Tom, mirando también.

—Nada.

Seguí caminando, entrando al hotel. Nos registramos y subimos cada uno a su habitación. Me dejé caer sobre la cama en cuanto entré. Era mi manera habitual de probar las camas de hotel, según la cantidad de rebote que obtenía de aquello, podía definir si era cómoda o no para dormir.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó. Me senté como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, pero no me puse de pie de inmediato. Arrugué el ceño. No iba a responder. Abrí el bolso, sólo iba a mirar quién era.

—Reina.

No iba a contestar. No después de ocho días sin hablar con ella. No después de todas las llamadas que le había hecho y que ella no había respondido. No después de los correos que le había enviado.

Le di al botón de contestar.

— ¿Si?

—Hola… — respondió con aquella suavidad característica de su voz. Maldita sea.

Se produjo un silencio, durante el que yo esperé, para saber cuál sería su argumento esta vez, ya que no era la primera vez que había una laguna como ésta en nuestra relación. Si podía llamársele así.

— Finalmente apareces— le reclamé.

—Ya vi tus llamadas— me contó, manteniendo aquel mismo tono suave, demasiado mesurado incluso.

— ¿Y mis correos?—pregunté, en realidad ya no quería saber. Ya había tomado una decisión — de igual, no te molestes en responder.

—He estado trabajando fuera de Tokyo… —comenzó a explicarme.

Explicaciones, siempre explicaciones. No quería oírlas, porque siempre terminaba comprendiéndola y sintiéndome idiota por hacerlo, manipulado y débil.

—Espero que todo saliera bien — la interrumpí. Se silencio un momento.

—No siempre puedo estar cuando tú quieres — se quejó con la misma suavidad.

Ahora el que se silenció fui yo.

—Mira… creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar esto hasta aquí — hablé con severidad, soltando la frase de una sola vez, para que no se me atragantara como venía haciendo desde hacía algunos meses.

—No me entiendes…—sonó prudentemente molesta.

—Pues no —aseveré —no entiendo que cada dos semanas aparezcan fotos tuyas, cenando o paseando con algún entrevistado — comencé a acusarla. Mierda, sabía que no iba a poder callarme —no entiendo que existan rumores sobre tu vida sentimental cuando yo no estoy allá…

A veces me sentía como un pasatiempo en su vida. Cuando viajaba a verla, no podía negar que lo pasábamos bien, pero yo necesitaba más del amor o simplemente no quería amar. Así de simple, así de drástico. Parecía que si no me veía, yo no existía.

—No es mi culpa que no estés acá — su mesura iba decayendo.

—Ni la mía, que no estés tú acá —concluí.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Era obvio que lo bueno que pudo haber, no se hacía presente en este momento.

—Tengo que colgar, mañana tengo un concierto —hablé tajante.

—Entiendo, que te vaya todo muy bien — ahí estaba nuevamente esa enseñada mesura.

—Gracias.

—Adiós.

Levanté el teléfono envuelto en mi puño, con ganas de dispararlo en cualquier dirección. Respiré profundamente.

Escuché dos golpes en la puerta. El toque característico de Tom.

— ¡Pasa! — le grité, descargando parte de la ira que sentía.

Mi hermano entró en calma, como si se tratara del opuesto directo a lo que yo sentía ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama, comenzando a quitarme los zapatos.

— ¿Te ha llamado? — mierda, porque tenía que echar limón en la herida. Lo miré con ganas de destriparlo, pero luego suspiré, si no se lo contaba a él, ¿a quién?

—Sí.

—Ha ido mal — vaya, que perceptivo. Asentí.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de, sus cada vez más pequeños, pantalones, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con un aire meditabundo que yo ya le conocía. Me dejé caer en la cama y saqué mi portátil.

—Tom, quiero dormir— le avisé sin mirarlo.

Siguió sin hablar un momento más. Lo miré, apremiándolo con lo que fuera que quisiera.

—Te voy a ayudar— sentenció finalmente. Y la verdad, la idea de limpiar de mi cabeza la estúpida teoría que tenía del amor, con algo tan burdo para mí, como el sexo ocasional, iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que me salió decir. Puse mi atención en la pantalla del portátil.

—Pero quiero que me respondas algo— pidió.

—Dime— yo seguía abriendo páginas, entre ellas la de mi correo.

— ¿Por qué quieres que yo te elija a la chica?— me preguntó.

Entonces lo miré, me encogí de hombros.

—No quiero equivocarme, tú no has tenido problemas hasta ahora — acepté — al parecer tienes ojos para eso…

—Bueno… — Tom comenzó a sonreír, poco a poco, ampliamente

—A excepción de…

—No me lo recuerdes — me interrumpió alzando las dos manos para pedirme silencio — esa loca casi me corta una trenza.

—No haberte dormido… —comencé a reírme.

Él suspiró.

—Sí… lo aceptó…

Cuando abrí mi correo, tenía un mensaje de Reina. Lo miré un instante sin abrirlo.

—Tengo que darte algunos consejos —siguió hablando Tom. Yo me debatía entre abrir o borrar el mensaje sin leerlo — tienes que entender que estas chicas vienen a lo que vienen — decidí borrarlo. Yo no era una cosa que se podía tomar y tirar cuando ella se acordaba de que existía — no se trata de que seas un grosero, tú compórtate como lo harías con una mujer a la que quieres, pero sólo por esa noche — miré a Tom y pestañeé un par de veces.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté.

— ¿Has oído algo? — quiso saber.

— Perdona... —negué — explícame de nuevo.

Suspiró y se sentó en mi cama.

—No pensé que a estas alturas ibas a empezar a darme trabajo… — se quejó entre risas. Yo cerré el portátil, centrándome en lo que Tom tenía que decirme. Completamente decidido a dejar de creer en la absurda idea del amor verdadero. Después de todo, mi hermano parecía más feliz que yo, a su manera.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… este capítulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo. Qué cosas, poner a Bill con otra chica que no sea el personaje que uno crea, no me gusta… jajajajaj… tomé a esa chica, porque siempre me quedé con la idea de que en esa entrevista, él estaba muy coqueto con ella. En fin, ya saben una y sus locuras. Ahora, cuando ve a Andrea, simplemente se sorprende, pero como habría hecho con cualquier persona que se encontrara de frente, aunque se quedó con una sensación que creo que ahora mismo no está en condiciones de considerar. Él quiere mirar el amor de otra manera. Esta es una de las razones por las que la historia se llama como se llama. **

**Espero que les vaya gustando y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

.

Bill me miraba, y el agarre que sentía en el brazo era suyo, su mano me sostenía con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme y entonces me besó. Sentía el corazón disparado. Sus labios, esos labios hermosos, suaves y soñadores que hacía tanto que deseaba, me estaban besando.

—Andrea… — comencé a escuchar mi nombre —Andrea…

Comencé a abrir los ojos, entre molesta y confundida.

—Despierta mujer… —me zarandeaba Miry — si sigues teniendo sueños de ese tipo te echo de la cama…

Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y yo me quedé mirando el oscuro techo de la caravana, resignada a despertar de un sueño maravilloso.

Me levanté.

Teníamos dos camas de matrimonio, así que nos habíamos acomodado de dos en dos. Abrí una lata de coca cola y me senté adelante, en el lugar del acompañante. Me mordí el labio, aún recordando el sueño que acababa de tener. Me arrebujé en el asiento y suspiré. El corazón volvía a latirme desmesuradamente ante el recuerdo de los ojos de Bill.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— me susurró Lis, llegando junto a mí, sentándose en el lugar del conductor.

Me reí.

—Lo cierto es que me despertaron de un sueño precioso—suspiré nuevamente, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía horas. Miré a Lis, ella me observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva — ¿Los vimos de verdad Lis? —le pregunté emocionada.

Ella acercó su mano y apretó la mía.

—Sí Any, los vimos… vimos a Bill… —me apretó un poco más.

Volvía a suspirar, mirando las luces de la calle a metros de nosotras.

—Me siento contenta, emocionada —comencé a explicarle — a ratos me río sola y en otros momentos quiero llorar de la emoción.

—Te entiendo… te miró… — su voz sonaba comprensiva y cariñosa. Lis compartía conmigo el amor por Bill, pero de alguna manera entendía que mi amor por él era profundo a un nivel diferente. Yo le escribía cartas, aunque supiera que nunca las recibiría. Hacía videos para él, historias en las que le entregaba el amor verdadero que él buscaba.

—Sus ojos… —susurré bajito— son lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida.

Me sentía pletórica de amor.

—Disfruta eso… —me alentó—mañana los veremos de nuevo…

Asentí, sabiendo que haber tenido a Bill, a tan pocos centímetros de distancia, era algo que no podría comparar jamás con nada. Esperaba, al menos, poder conseguir un autógrafo, que me mirara otra vez.

Suspiré una vez más.

No esperaba ser su amor verdadero, eso era algo que había comprendido hacía mucho. No era tan ingenua, por mucho que lo amara. Pero deseaba que él encontrase lo que buscaba, que ese sentimiento que había expresado tantas veces, en las entrevistas y en sus propias canciones, se hiciera realidad para él.

Era un soñador y por lo mismo quizás, hermoso para mí.

—Intentemos dormir un poco— dijo Lis —mañana será un día largo.

Y tenía razón. Habíamos decidido madrugar, para estar pronto en la fila para el concierto. Era cierto que no sería en primera fila, pero al menos intentaríamos quedar en un buen lugar, dentro de lo que habíamos pagado.

—Sí… espero no tener más sueños, que Miry me echa de la cama —nos reímos.

—Te cambio—me ofreció —la peque es un tronco, no la despertarás.

Miré hacía el fondo, y vi a Sussy esparramada en la cama.

—Bien… ya me haré un espacio ahí…—acepté.

Cuando logré apartar a Sussy, lo suficiente como para tener un sitio en la cama, me acomodé, pero no pude cerrar los ojos. Me sentía demasiado inquieta aún. Tenía los ojos de Bill grabados en la memoria. Y aunque con la frialdad que me daban las horas, sabía que para él no había representado nada importante, simplemente una chica más que se quedaba embobada con su belleza, sabía que se había girado para mirarme, y aquello se había grabado a fuego en mi alma. Era una de esas cosas que no olvidaría jamás.

Sostuve una esquina de la manta, para cubrirme mejor, y me la llevé con el puño contra el pecho. Indicando el lugar en el que se albergaba ahora, ese recuerdo de Bill. Y así me dormí nuevamente. Sumergida en las sensaciones.

.

Llevábamos cerca de ocho horas ya en la fila, frente a la entrada del recinto en el que actuarían los chicos. No estaba segura de sí debido a la edad y compromisos que tenían las fans, cada vez acampaban menos delante de los lugares. Aunque algunas decían que llevaban aquí semanas.

—Se nos ha acabado el café—avisó Miry, con el termo que habíamos traído hacía unas horas desde la caravana.

—Pues habrá que comprar una botellita de algo fuerte si queremos aguantar— les dije, golpeando los pies contra el suelo. Se me habían enfriado y eso que no eran las horas de más frío del día.

Sussy río.

—Tequila Miry— le sugirió. Miry rió ante la alusión. Ella era mexicana, aunque vivía en España, como todas nosotras.

Ahora que lo pensaba, éramos un grupo de lo más variado. Sussy, había nacido en Colombia, pero vivía desde muy pequeña en España, así que hasta el acento había asimilado. Lis era venezolana, se había trasladado a Francia durante un curso de intercambio y le había gustado tanto Europa, que había decidido pasar un tiempo en España. Un lugar en el que se hablaba su idioma, pero estaba relativamente cerca de todos los demás que había estudiado. Y estaba yo, claro. Chilena de pura cepa, me había trasladado por amor, o al menos eso había creído. No funcionó y como ya me había asentado, decidí quedarme un tiempo más. De eso hacía ya cuatro años.

—Un buen vasito de tequila es lo que nos hace falta—aceptó Miry frotándose las manos ante la expectativa.

—Y un limón con sal—agregó Lis.

Me reí.

—Ahí ya no sería para calentar el cuerpo, se transformaría en fiesta— les dije.

Ya nos habíamos animado nuevamente. Llevábamos juntas, tres días desde que nos habíamos reunido en España. Luego llegamos a Marsella, dónde alquilamos la caravana, y este sería nuestro primer concierto de la gira. Tenía un nudo tan grande en el estomago, que ese día casi no había comido. Solo tomado cafés.

—Hay un sitio aquí a la vuelta — les avisé. Esa era una de mis cualidades, siempre había sido muy observadora. Ordenada no era, pero observadora sí —iré por café para las cuatro. ¿Alguna quiere otra cosa?

—Yo prefiero una coca cola — pidió Sussy — que no esté fría…

—Ya— asentí ante la obviedad.

—Y unas patatas de bolsa—agrego la peque.

—Si me tomo otro café, me subiré por las paredes —analizó Lis, para luego hacer un gesto divertido con la mano, como diciendo 'a quién le importa' —… qué más da… me subo y ya está…

—Bien — comencé a apuntar el pedido mentalmente— ¿Miry? —pregunté. Ella se quedó pensando un momento.

— Voy contigo, así veo lo que hay… — me contestó.

De ese modo comenzamos a pasar entre las chicas que había en el lugar. Ya nos íbamos conociendo, al menos de vista, después de tantas horas. Había de todo, chicas que te sonreían, y otras que te miraban de forma extraña. Las que te ignoraban y a las que parecías molestarles. Vamos, como en todos lados.

— ¿Por aquí? —le indiqué una salida de la fila.

—Mejor por allá— me indicó a su izquierda, con una sonrisa que ya le conocía.

— ¿Qué has visto?— le pregunté curiosa, mirando en la dirección que habíamos tomado.

—Shhh… —me hizo callar entre risas.

Y entonces vi al enorme armario de tres puertas que me había encontrado la noche anterior. Estaba de pie junto a una entrada de vehículos, rodeado por varias chicas que le hablaban. Él sólo respondía, de vez en cuando, con movimientos de su cabeza.

—Es un guardaespaldas —aseguré.

—Lo sé… es guapísimo…—susurró Miry. La miré.

—Tú no dejas títere con cabeza ¿eh? — me reí.

—Me lo debes —se quejó sonriendo ligeramente —ayer tuviste a Bill en frente y ni siquiera me llamaste…

—Para llamarte estaba yo… — me reí — apenas me coordiné para respirar…

Ella también rió.

Pasamos junto al enorme hombre, que era tan alto, que nos podía ver aún rodeado de chicas. Miry lo observó, y no sé qué mirada le habrá echado, porque me pareció que el pobre hombre, por un momento perdió su estoica apariencia.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —le pregunté aguantando la risa, cuando habíamos avanzado un poco.

—Nada…—Uso su típico tono de burla.

—Ya… y yo sigo virgen…

— ¡¿De verdad? —se mofó.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Me reí — hablamos de ti…

— Oh… claro… yo sigo virgen…

— ¡Miry!

Ambas reímos, llegando a la tienda.

.

El concierto de esa noche fue estupendo. Mi corazón no había podido dejar de latir en ningún momento. Sé que Tom tuvo su momento espectacular con la guitarra. Que Georg nos deleitó con los puntos precisos de su bajo. Y también sé que Gustav hizo lo suyo, tras la batería, y en su pequeño momento con las fans, su contacto personal con nosotras. Pero Bill, Dios, Bill me cortó el aliento.

A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba del escenario, yo podía distinguir todo de él. Su atuendo más rockero que en ningún otro tour. Sus movimientos más incitantes, los años, me susurraba el hada de mis ensoñaciones.

No pude dejar de mirarlo, lo absorbí completamente con los ojos. Sé que es exagerado decir esto, pero creo que le hice el amor durante la hora y media de concierto. Así me sentía cuando terminó.

Y adicta, sobre todo adicta. Necesitaba más, no podía conformarme con sólo una noche. Si era lo único que podía tener de él, lo iba a vivir completamente. Esa noche conduje yo. Los autobuses de Tokio Hotel salían a primera hora de la mañana y nosotras intentaríamos estar fuera del hotel cuando ellos llegaran. Pasarían dos días en Turín, que era nuestro destino ahora mismo. Y nosotras junto a ellos.

Ninguna podía dormir. En la radio sonaba Tokio Hotel, y coreábamos cada canción con la poca voz que nos había quedado. Tendríamos que cuidar la garganta si queríamos llegar al último concierto con algo de voz.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se veía espectacular! — hablaba desde su sitio Lis, completamente eufórica.

—Maravilloso… —repetía una vez más Sussy. Este había sido su primer concierto de los chicos.

Y aunque para las demás no lo fuera, nos sentíamos igual de felices.

—Todo fue perfecto… —agregó Miry, que iba de acompañante.

—Sí… —era todo lo que me salía decir.

—Cuidado aquí… —me advirtió Miry—si te despistas nos vamos para otro lado.

Y tenía razón, había llegado el momento de centrarme en la carretera. Conduciendo de noche, y por sitios por los que jamás habíamos andado, lo mejor era prestar atención.

Sólo cuando me sentí segura en la ruta, pude prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían las chicas. Creo que ninguna podría dormir esta noche.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, era Sussy la que me acompañaba. Miry se había dormido luego de reemplazarme en la conducción, y Lis lo había hecho poco después. Aunque ninguna de las dos se había quitado la ropa. Cuando llegáramos a Turín, tendríamos que buscar un sitio con duchas públicas, si queríamos asearnos un poco más a fondo.

—Aquí deberíamos llegar al río… —me indicaba Sussy, mirando nuestro plano virtual, el que habíamos hecho con anticipación y que nos indicaba la ruta que debíamos seguir. El hotel en el que estarían los chicos, lo habíamos averiguado, más o menos por una cuestión de estadística. Así que tendríamos que probar a ver si llegaban ahí.

—Ah mira… ahí está el río a mi izquierda…—indiqué, sintiéndome más tranquila. Si cada traslado iba a ser como este. Terminaría muy agotada.

Des ese modo, en poco tiempo, estuvimos nuevamente detenidas en un aparcamiento. El ser nuestra caravana, de un tamaño medio, no nos ponían demasiados problemas para ocupar un sitio convencional. La mañana estaba igual de fría, que la que habíamos tenido en Marsella. Quizás un poco más incluso, al dejar la costa.

—Prepararé café—me avisó Sussy.

Asentí, en tanto salía para dar una vuelta y ver el lugar en el que podíamos limpiar los desechos de la caravana, y comprar algún bollo para el desayuno. Cuando regresé, traía conmigo unos pastelitos llamados 'gianduíotti', hechos con chocolate, café y galletas. Lo cierto es que con la dieta tan equilibrada que estábamos llevando, tendríamos que matarnos a ejercicio al regreso de estas vacaciones primaverales.

— ¡Mira, mira, mira!— me llamó Lis con prisa en cuanto entré en la caravana.

Tenía el portátil abierto. Era el único que tenía internet móvil, así que nos permitíamos mirar alguna cosa de los chicos en él. Las últimas fotos, las últimas novedades.

— ¡¿Qué? —pregunté algo asustada, olvidando los pasteles sobre la mesa.

—Tú mira… —me alentó Miry, dejándome su sitio junto a Lis.

—Hemos encontrado este video… —comenzó a explicarme — es de anoche, de después del concierto…

Me senté junto a ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? — pregunté.

—Tú observa… —me dijo Sussy.

Así que eso hice.

La luz no era muy buena. Era de noche y la aglomeración de fans no ayudaba mucho.

Los chicos bajaron de una camioneta oscura y comenzaron a firmar algunos autógrafos. Por el ruido, no parecían ser demasiadas chicas. Una treintena quizás, por lo que lograba ver.

Los primero en firmar eran Gustav y Georg, luego iban Bill y Tom.

—Mira, mira… —me pidió Miry. Y yo no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Bill saludaba con su hermosa voz amable, a todas las chicas que le hablaban. Hasta que en un momento se inclinó hacía Tom sutilmente y volvió a firmar. La chica que llevaba la cámara, y que había estado grabando todo, desde donde habían empezado a firmar, se movió buscando llegar al final de la fila y con ello enfocar la entrada al hotel.

—Ahora, ahora… —decía ansiosa Lis.

Yo seguía sin pestañear.

Entonces Tom volvió sobre sus pasos, un par de ellos, y tomando de la mano a una chica del grupo le preguntó algo y ella entró con él.

— ¿Ves como se la lleva? —me preguntaba Miry sonriendo con la picardía jugando en la voz.

— ¿Pero no tiene novia? —preguntó Lis.

— Igual es una relación abierta… —se rió Sussy.

Y ahora que parecía tocarme a mí el turno de decir algo, todas me miraban esperando mi veredicto.

— ¿Ninguna vio a Bill mirar hacia atrás? — pregunté. Y las tres chicas comenzaron a mirarse entre sí.

Al parecer estaban todas demasiado concentradas en lo que Tom estaba haciendo, como para observar a Bill, que había entrado unos pasos por delante de su hermano y que había echado una mirada atrás, como si quisiera comprobar algo.

A veces odiaba ser tan observadora.

"_**Dime todas las mentiras, has que me las crea, de lo contrario no podré respirar, y el silencio me hace insensible, entre muros grises y sin luz, aquí no queda nada para mi"**_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… ya estoy enganchada con esta historia. Pero tengo que dejar sitio para mis demás cosas, aunque no puedo negar que los fics me dan vida.**

**Me gusta cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Sobre todo porque creo que la inocencia que pueda tener, está bastante medida. Es al principio. Ya veremos lo que irá sucediendo.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme, esperando que disfruten con la lectura y me dejen sus mensajito.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

.

"_**Conmigo en algún lugar, una noche para compartir, sólo tú y yo, nos desplegamos en el engaño, te he fichado, tú eres tan natural."**_

Me miraba en el espejo del baño de mi habitación de hotel, completamente consciente que en la otra estancia se encontraba ella, aquella chica a la que había señalado y que Tom había traído para mí. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, mi hermano ya había hablado con ella, que con una sonrisa bastante amable se dirigió a mí.

- Me dice Tom, que te… conversar con alguien… fuera de la banda - dijo con suavidad y en un inglés afrancesado que no ayudaba mucho a la comprensión. Conversas decía, pues bueno. Luego me echó una mirada completamente insinuante, sólo le faltó morderse el labio para hacerlo más evidente.

- Sí, me vendría bien - respondí intentando parecer desenvuelto. Abrí la puerta y la hice pasar, cerrando una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro - ¿cuál es tu nombre? - Quise saber, el mío obviamente no necesitaba darlo.

- Marianne… - sonrió.

-Hola Marianne… -saludé -¿quieres sentarte? -le indiqué uno de los sillones que había en un rincón junto a una pequeña mesa. Dejé mi bolso en el otro.

-Sí… -comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, para ponerse algo más cómoda.

Necesitaba algo de beber.

Abrí el pequeño bar que tenía la habitación y comencé a inspeccionarlo. Tenía pequeñas botellitas de diferentes licores. Whisky, vodka, brandy.

-¿Te sirvo algo? -Le pregunté moviendo una pequeña botellita de vodka, que había escogido para mí. Ella me observó y creo que nos estábamos entendiendo más por la obviedad, que por el idioma.

Asintió, pero no me dijo qué quería.

-¿Qué?... -pregunté aún con la puerta del bar abierta.

-¿Vodka?... -preguntó. Ahora asentí yo, buscando una segunda botellita de vodka.

-¿Naranja?... -nuevamente pregunté, esta vez sin mirarla.

-Sí.

Al parecer si formábamos frases cortas, no nos era tan difícil comunicarnos. Además, para lo que habíamos venido, no necesitábamos demasiadas palabras.

Comencé a disolver el contenido de las pequeñas botellas en dos vasos, y a diluirlo poco a poco en zumo de naranja. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica puesta en mi, y un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Ciertamente este tipo de encuentros había que tenerlos por deseo y ahora mismo yo estaba experimentando todo lo contrario. Cerré los ojos, pensando en que esto definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el amor verdadero, y por un momento quise darme la vuelta y decirle a esta chica que lo sentía, pero que me dejara solo. Casi inmediatamente después de completado ese pensamiento, vino a mí la sensación de no estar siendo dueño de mis propios actos. De estar siendo manipulado y utilizado. Y quizás haya sido eso lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Me giré con ambos vasos en las manos, y caminé hasta ella. Le ofrecí una de las copas y me senté en el otro sillón, comenzando a buscar en mi bolso los cigarrillos.

-¿Fumas?... -le pregunté, enseñándole la caja.

Ella afirmó con un gesto, recogiendo con dos dedos un cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios y que yo le encendí, intentando seguir los consejos que me había dado Tom.

"Ellas vienen a lo que vienen, pero cuando estés con una, en todo momento trátala como si fuera una mujer a la que quieres"

No me sería difícil tratarla bien, pero me sería un poco más complicado dejar de lado mis propios límites y meterme en la cama con ella. Aunque claro, siempre podíamos no meternos en la cama. Sonreí ante mi estúpido pensamiento, pero ella pensó que lo hacía por su forma sugerente de oprimir el cigarrillo con los labios. Me miró intensamente, y por un instante la deseé. Mi sexo así me lo indicó, agitándose ligeramente dentro de mi pantalón, cuando en esa parte más sexual de mi cerebro, me mostró la imagen de esos labios cerrándose en tono a mi carne.

Sabía que mi parte de macho alfa, que de alguna manera todos los hombres poseíamos, iba a responder, podía hacerlo, desearlo y disfrutarlo también. Pero estaba esa otra parte de mí, la más emocional y que se negaba a creer en el sexo sin amor. Esa parte, esa, era la que tenía que matar.

Me bebí un largo trago de mi fuerte vodka. Luego la miré y le tomé la mano, poniéndome en pie. Si ella quisiera una larga charla romántica, no estaría ahora conmigo en mi habitación. Así que avanzamos juntos hacía la cama. Lo cierto es que mostraba una ligera sumisión, caminando tras mis pasos.

Me senté en la cama y apoyando mis manos sobre la colcha, me deslicé un poco más al centro, de modo que ella pudiese sentarse como hizo. Se giró ligeramente hacía mí y nos besamos, el tacto de sus labios era agradable, algo exigente quizás, notaba como mi cuerpo iba respondiendo a las sensaciones, en tanto mi mente las analizaba una por una, no permitiéndome una libertad total de acción.

Sin poder evitarlo, vino a mi mente la imagen del primer beso que me di con Reina, a finales del invierno, en un hermoso jardín de Tokyo. Recuerdo la sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando sentí sus labios, la entrega suave y mesurada, el modo en que se entregaba, creando en mí, la sensación idílica del amor.

Inmediatamente rompí el beso con la chica que ahora estaba en mi habitación, la miré fijamente, comprobando que no era Reina. Que esta chica era una completa desconocida y que debía ser justamente ella la que borrara de mi mente la estúpida idea del romanticismo que aún luchaba en mi interior, por liderar.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con cierta ansiedad, que ayudada por el vodka, me iba liberando de ataduras.

Noté la mano de ella, buscando el borde de mi camiseta, entrando bajo ella, rozando la piel de mi cintura. Todo mi cuerpo respondía necesitando el contacto y la cercanía. Buscan, ansiando.

Por un instante dejé que todo lo que no fuese tocar, besar o sentir físicamente, se quedara olvidado en algún rincón de mi mente. De ese modo la chica comenzó a quitarse parte de la ropa.

"… Estas chicas vienen a lo que viene…" había dicho Tom, y no le faltaba razón.

Por un momento me escuché a mi mismo hiperventilando, al notar los labios de ella sobre mi piel. Su lengua trabajaba con cierta maestría, acariciando los puntos más sensibles de mi pecho, hasta que suspiré al notar su boca en mi cuello y luego humedeciendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Ich liebe dich… -susurró con su afrancesado acento, yo la sostuve por lo hombros, separándola de mí suavemente, notando como aquella frase me dañaba directamente -¿Qué pasa? -Volvió a su mal inglés.

- Ya vengo -me puse en pie, encerrándome en el baño. Lugar en el que me encontraba ahora, observándome al espejo, sin saber ni qué decirle a aquella chica, para que se marchara.

Definitivamente era un desastre, no quería ser el de siempre, pero me estaba costando demasiado ser otra clase de persona. Respiré profundamente y me decidí a salir.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me la encontré en la cama, su ropa estaba desperdigada en el suelo, y ella me miraba sentada y cubierta con las sabanas. Su cabello de un color rojizo, completamente suelto y abierto tras la espalda. No podía negar que era una chica atractiva, pero no me sentía con ánimos de seguir el juego de la noche desenfrenada, al menos no hoy.

-Mira… -me esforcé en recordar su nombre, pero no estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo. Comencé a buscar mi camiseta -estoy muy cansado…

Ella me miraba, como si quisiera entender que yo rechazara a una chica como ella en tal situación. Arrugó el ceño. Yo me puse la camiseta.

-¿Estás echando?... -preguntó incrédula con su mal inglés.

-Oh, tú quédate, yo me iré a otra habitación -quise ser amable. La situación era bastante extraña.

Comencé a ordenar algunas de mis cosas, me iría a la habitación de Tom, después de todo, se suponía que él no tenía compañía, con esto de su relación estable. Noté que la chica se removía tras de mí, me giré para mirarla, encontrándome con la escena de su cuerpo semidesnudo, en tanto la escuchaba gruñir algunas palabras en francés.

-No necesitas irte -insistí acercándome, mientras ella se calzaba los zapatos, con el jeans ya puesto y sólo con el brasier en la parte superior -todo esto es mi responsabilidad…

Se puso en pie sin decir nada. Poniéndose la blusa y la chaqueta, todo con una rapidez abrumadora.

¿Qué podía decir?

Nada.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, me miró y me dijo lo último que escucharía en su inglés afrancesado.

-Maricón.

Y se fue.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, y recordando una vez más lo que me había dicho Tom, "… estas chicas vienen a lo que vienen…", pero claro, se le olvido agregar que cuando no lo conseguían se enfadaban.

Me dejé caer boca abajo sobre la cama, completamente cansado, tanto mental como físicamente. Maricón había dicho, como si no lo hubiese escuchado un montón de veces antes.

.

El concierto en Turín había salido magníficamente, lo cierto es que no habíamos tenido demasiados problemas técnicos. Y quizás por una cuestión de amor propio, ese día me había plantado en el escenario con más entereza que nunca. Echándoles miradas a las chicas en el publico, mucho más directas que nunca. Lo cierto es que siempre había sido muy prudente a la hora de mirar a alguna. Normalmente me limitaba a cruzar una sonrisa dulce con ellas, pero esa noche no, esa noche quería sentirme deseado, quizás simplemente por una cuestión de sobrevivencia emocional.

Llegaríamos a Padua esa misma madrugada. Después de casi cuatro horas de viaje, durante las cuales los chicos y yo habíamos estábamos pasando un tiempo en nuestro autobús, jugando en línea uno de nuestros juegos favoritos.

-¡Ohh! -Me quejé cuando mi personaje murió -¡¿Dónde estás Georg?... ¿no se supone que eres mi compañero?

-Intentando que este Golem no me mate… -hablaba Georg, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Bufé molesto y me puse a mirar mi correo, esperando encontrar noticas de mamá o de algún amigo, pero me encontré con un nuevo correo de Reina. Me sentí inmediatamente molesto, me debatía entre si debía o no leerlo, obviamente la curiosidad por saber qué quería decirme, luchaba con mis deseos de ser fuerte e ignorarla, pero quería saber si se arrepentiría de su forma de llevar lo nuestro, o si me confirmaría la sensación que yo tenía, de que ya no quedaba un nosotros. Lo abrí, notando el nudo en el estómago, durante los segundos que se tardó.

"Llámame"

Era lo único que decía, y me dieron ganas de hacerlo, pero para decirle un par de cosas y pedirle que no me molestara más, si no era capaz de definirse. Lo mínimo que esperaba de ella era una disculpa.

-¡Georg! -Se quejó ahora Gustav, con su oscurecido tono de voz.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó Tom, con lo que supe que habíamos perdido la partida.

-¡¿Qué? -Intentó defenderse Georg, comenzando de ese modo el debate por haber perdido.

Yo miraba la pantalla, notando como el enfado se retorcía en mi interior. Tenía que sacar este sentimiento de mí. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, decían por ahí. Quizás debía insistir en ello. Borré el mensaje.

Tom se me acercó, en tanto Georg le preguntaba a Gustav si quería ver unos videos con él.

-Me muero por un cigarrillo -dijo mi hermano. Yo no respondí -¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber mirando mi pantalla, que ahora mismo se paseaba por una de las pocas páginas amables de noticias sobre nosotros.

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez -le dije, refiriéndome al tema de las chicas.

-Vaya… ¿ahora quieres saber cómo suena 'maricón' en italiano? -Me preguntó, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que quisiera ser capaz de oír otras expresiones en italiano -le contesté con cierta picardía.

-Yo me sé algunas… -rió Tom … tienes que buscar un 'mi piace', me gusta – me traducía - ... o un 'in avanti', sigue... -yo continuaba riendo -ahora, si logras un 'non smettere', no pares, o un 'Dio mio'... date por satisfecho...

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa con el idioma? -preguntó Georg desde su lugar.

-Nada... -respondí rapidamente.

Entonces habló Gustav, con su tono inespresivo.

-Que Bill quiere saber como se dice 'maricón' en italiano

-¡¿Se lo has dicho a Gustav? -Acusé a Tom, mirándolo con cierta indignación.

-¡Es Gustav! -Contestó.

-Ah, eso… -comprendió entonces Georg, haciendo evidente su conocimiento del tema. Yo miré a Tom, con dos rendijas por ojos.

.

Durante la noche siguiente, y después de terminado el concierto en Padua, que no había salido todo lo bien que habría deseado. Estábamos los chicos y yo firmando autógrafos fuera del hotel a, más o menos, una treintena de chicas. Sabía que tenía que escoger de entre ellas, o de lo contrario, mi plan de convertirme en un hombre frío, iba a tener que seguir esperando, y yo no quería esperar más, quería desterrar de una vez por todas las ideas románticas que podían quedar agonizantes en mi corazón.

Miraba con atención a cada una de las muchachas, Tom estaba firmando después de mí, como habíamos acordado, para poder indicarle a la chica que había escogido. La mayoría me sonreía y era dulce. Algunas me saludaban en alemán, otras en inglés y en italiano.

-Ciao... -me dijo una y la miré.

-Ciao... – le respondí en su propio idioma. Parecía una chica dulce, su sonrisa me transmitía eso, tenía el cabello corto y claro. Quizás podía ser una persona agradable para compartir una noche.

Me incliné hacía Tom, cuando le tocó pasar delante de ella.

-Ya.

Fue todo lo que le susurré al oído, y seguí firmando a las chicas que faltaban en la fila. Cerré el rotulador y se lo entregué a Gerard que estaba tras de mí, comenzando a caminar hacía el interior del hotel. Esta noche iba a borrar de mi cabeza, todas las absurdas ideas románticas que ahora mismo lo único que me producían era dolor. Iba a convertirme en una persona muchó más simple. En alguien que no cree en el amor verdadero, si no en el amor como un acto y no como un sentimiento.

Lo lograría, así tuviera que tomarme edia botella de vodka yo sólo.

Entonces miré tras de mí, para verificar que Tom venía acompañado de la chica de cabello corto y dulce sonrisa. Me encontré con que sí venía con una chica de la mano, pero no tenía el cabello ni corto, ni claro y tampoco obstentaba una dulce sonrisa.

"_**Tan suave, tan caliente, no pares, tú empiezas y pruebas tu destreza como un animal"**_

Continuará...

**Ohhh…. Esa canción me destroza… de verdad.**

**A ver qué va a pasar aquí… Bill quiere probar a quemarse me parece, no está dispuesto a dejar que sus sentimientos sigan siendo los que mandan, él quiere el control nuevamente, aunque algo me dice que… jajajajaja… ya veremos cómo avanza la historia.**

**De momento les doy infinitas gracias por la compañía y por los comentarios. Esta historia me encanta…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

.

El concierto en Turín había sido espectacular. Bill parecía especialmente motivado, y no estaba segura de si era la madurez lógica de sus años u otra cosa, pero sus movimientos parecían más marcados y sensuales, como si buscara incitar, aunque claro, a mis ojos ese era su estado natural.

—No puedo hablar… — susurraba Miry, bebiendo un poco más de la miel con limón que le habíamos preparado para suavizar la garganta.

—Ah… te dije que no gritaras tanto — le decía Lis, que permanecía junto a mí, ayudándome con la ruta. Era de noche, pero como nos había pasado anteriormente, después de un concierto nos era imposible dormir.

—Pero es que estaba tan bueno… — seguía susurrando Miry.

— ¿Qué dices?... no te entiendo… — comencé a molestarla.

Sussy comenzó a reír.

—Que mala eres —me acusó entre risas.

—Ya me reiré yo de ti— susurró Miry.

— ¿Qué?— me reí.

Escuché el sonido de un paquete de patatas fritas cerrado que dio contra el asiento.

— ¡Eh! Que son nuestras provisiones… — seguí riendo.

—Sí, que no nos queda mucha comida… — me apoyó Lis.

—Tendríamos que parar ¿no?... — preguntó Sussy.

Miry quiso decir algo, pero Lis la interrumpió.

— Tú deja de hablar, ya te entendemos con señas… que mañana no podrás ni tararear las canciones.

—Tenemos que averiguar en qué hotel se están quedando— nos recordó Sussy. Y no le faltaba razón.

Habíamos podido saber los hoteles en los que se quedarían, tanto en Marsella como en Turín, pero Padua ya era más difícil, teníamos más opciones y estaban bastante distanciadas entre sí.

—Quizás nos tocará ir sólo al concierto… nada de hotel… — sentenció Lis. Miry hizo un sonido que todas interpretamos como un 'inaceptable'.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Miry…— dije — buscaremos una gasolinera y compraremos alguna provisiones para la mañana.

—Y al llegar a Padua, buscaremos el hotel… — continuó con la idea Sussy. Miry hizo un sonido afirmativo y las demás reímos.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, nos detuvimos en una gasolinera como habíamos acordado, y nos turnamos para ir de dos en dos al baño y comprar algunas cosas que nos sirvieran para desayunar. Comprar en una gasolinera, no solía ser lo más recomendado para la economía.

Nos habíamos reunido nuevamente en la caravana, pensando en retomar el viaje, cuando vimos detenerse en el lugar a unos enormes autobuses de viaje.

— ¡No! —dije.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Lis.

— ¡¿De verdad? — preguntó Sussy.

Y escuchamos un sonido ahogado de Miry.

Eran los autobuses de los chicos, que se habían detenido a metros de nosotras.

— Podríamos conseguir un autógrafo — nos miraba Sussy.

— Podríamos… — susurré meditando en otra posibilidad.

— O podríamos seguirles y saber dónde se alojarán… — dijo Lis. Miry emitió un sonido afirmativo.

— En eso estaba pensando — les dije — claro que si nos quedamos aquí mirándoles con la cara de fan que debemos tener…

— Sí, sí… subamos… — nos apremió Lis.

— Oh no… — se quejó la peque subiendo a regañadientes en la caravana.

De ese modo nos quedamos en absoluta oscuridad dentro del transporte, observando por las ventanillas y el parabrisas. Esperando el momento en que los chicos volvieran a la carretera.

—Me siento como una acosadora — rió bajito Lis.

—Somos dos… — la apoyó Sussy. Ambas mirando por una ventana lateral.

—Si nos hubiésemos acercado por un autógrafo, los estaríamos acosando — comenté.

—Muy de acuerdo — susurró Miry.

—No hables… — la reprendí entre risas.

—Pues sí — aceptó Lis.

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando como algunas personas se movían en torno a los autobuses, pero ninguno de ellos, parecían ser los chicos.

— ¿Habrá visto la novia de Tom el video?— preguntó entonces Lis.

Inmediatamente recordé aquel detalle que había notado en ese video. Ese en el que Bill miraba a su espalda.

—Pero Any nos hizo notar la mirada de Bill… — habló Sussy.

—Ya, pero iba de la mano de Tom… para todos los efectos se iba con Tom… — siguió hablando Lis.

—Pues la novia no debe importarle mucho, si sabe que se puede enterar… — continuó Sussy.

Yo me sentía incapaz de participar en la conversación. Pensar en que aquella chica hubiese estado con Bill, hacía que se me retorciera el estómago. Y lo cierto es que en más de alguna oportunidad me había planteado la posibilidad de ver a Bill con una novia, ¡pero una novia!, no una chica tomada de un grupo de desconocidas, para pasar una noche con ella, y después, 'si te he visto, no me acuerdo'.

— ¿Qué crees tú Any?... — se dirigió a mí Lis. La miré.

—Bill dice que cree en el amor a primera vista… — me encogí de hombros. ¿Podía ser eso? — dice que espera a su alma gemela.

Aquella era una idea tan hermosa, quizás un poco irreal, porque la verdad, pocas personas llegaban a sentir que encontraban a su alma gemela en la vida. Pero pensar en que él tuviese ese anhelo, era una de las razones de amarlo tanto.

— Hace mucho que no habla de eso… — acotó Sussy. Y era verdad. Ahora que intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Bill mencionó algo sobre su búsqueda del amor, no lograba hacerlo.

— ¡Ay!... no me hagas pensar, que me estreso… — me quejé. Las demás rieron.

— Pobre Any, no soporta que Bill se acueste con otra… — dijo Lis, suspirando luego — en cambio yo, tengo que soportar que Tom tenga novia…

—No me importaría que se acostara con otra — intenté aclarar —… bueno, sí me importaría — rectifiqué, escuché a mis amigas reír, incluso hasta la pobre voz desgastada de Miry, se unió a las risas — pero lo soportaría si sé que es porque está enamorado…

— ¡Miren!... — intentó gritarnos Miry, con su poca voz.

Todas observamos el autobús, y nos quedamos en completo silencio, al notar dentro de él, la figura estilizada y rubia de Bill. El corazón pareció bombearme la sangre de todo el día, en un sólo momento.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al saberlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Suspiré.

— ¡Miren! — volvió a gritar ahogadamente Miry. A este paso no mejoraría para el día siguiente.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntó, alarmada y confundida Lis. Pero yo ya lo había comprendido.

— El guardaespaldas… — dije — ese que se quedó tonto cuando Miry le miró.

La exclamación de comprensión, brotó por parte de Lis y la peque, en tanto Miry sólo sonreía con cierta picardía que no me pasó desapercibida.

Notamos que todo el mundo comenzaba a entrar en los autobuses y decidimos que era momento de prepararnos también.

— ¿Listas? — pregunté cuando el primero de los enormes autobuses se ponía en marcha.

De ese modo, un poco por casualidad y otro poco por astucia, nos encontrábamos a pocas manzanas del hotel en el que se habían alojado los chicos. Como había un día intermedio entre el concierto que acabábamos de ver en Padua, y el que darían en Zagreb, nos quedaríamos a dormir aquí, pero no sin antes esperarlos a la entrada del hotel, para intentar obtener el tan preciado autógrafo.

—Corre, corre… — me decía Miry, con la poco voz que aún tenía, aunque había mejorado notablemente.

Los chicos se habían bajado hacía un momento de una camioneta negra, que los había trasladado desde algún lugar en el que habían estado luego del concierto, hasta el hotel.

Nos pusimos las cuatro al final de la fila. Bill acababa de firmar el último autógrafo y le entregó el rotulador a su guardaespaldas. No estaba segura de porque no fui capaz de hablarle o algo, Creo que Lis lo llamó, pero en medio del resto de los gritos, el de ella se perdió. Enseguida estuvo Tom junto a nosotras y nos firmó.

—Hola Tom… — lo saludé con mi precario inglés, que alcanzaba para un 'hola', 'adiós' y poco más.

—Hola… — me miró, pero lo curioso no es que respondiera o que me mirara, muchas veces lo había hecho con las fans. Lo curioso fue que volvió a mirarme, como si me hubiese reconocido.

De inmediato pensé en la noche en que llegaron a Marsella, y que él bajó del autobús primero que Bill. Era imposible que me hubiese visto el tiempo suficiente como para recordarme. Quizás simplemente me parecía a alguien.

A su novia desde luego no era. Ella era rubia y modelo de pasarela.

—Hola Gustav — le tocó el turno él, que me respondió casi sin mirarme. Me produjo cierta ternura, a pesar de su semblante serio. Parecía sentirse algo cohibido con las chicas, aunque ya llevaba años en estos menesteres —Hola Georg — saludé al último. Que me firmó, me sonrió abiertamente, y me hizo sentir como si fuese la persona más esperada del planeta.

Ciertamente parecía un chico de lo más agradable.

Miré mi fotografía de Bill, que ahora mismo tenía la firma de todos, menos la de él, y noté el calor agradecido de unos dedos sobre los míos. Levanté la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, y me encontré con los ojos de Tom, mirándome fijamente, como si me escudriñara, como si me hiciera una pregunta que venía implícita en el pequeño tirón que estaba dándome, para sacarme del grupo de chicas.

Me estaba escogiendo a mí, ¿para qué?

Me dejé llevar por él. Mi primer pensamiento fue el de una especie de 'meet & greet', pero inmediatamente concluí que era una estupidez plantearme aquello. Un meet & greet sí, pero privado.

Me preguntó algo, cuando ya estábamos en el hall del hotel.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté algo confusa, tendría que ponerle mucha atención si quería comprenderlo.

— ¿Hablas inglés o alemán? — quiso saber.

— Español — fue lo que me salió decirle. Él asintió lentamente, como si estuviese meditando algo. Quizás me enviaría de vuelta.

Miré hacia adelante, y vi que Bill estaba casi detenido, a metros de nosotros. Se giró y me miró atentamente, arrugó un poco el ceño y entonces recordé el video que habíamos visto. Se me apretó el estomago de tal forma, que casi me quedo sin aire.

Observé tras de mí, pero la puerta ya estaba muy lejos. No es que estuviese asustada, pero de alguna manera quería ver las caras de mis amigas y leer en ellas qué debía hacer. Pero ya no podía distinguirlas. Tom se detuvo.

—Gerard — llamó a su guardaespaldas, que era el mismo que había mirado tan fijamente a Miry.

El hombre se acercó, en tanto Bill esperaba el ascensor, dándonos la espalda en todo momento. Tom le dijo algo en alemán a su guardaespaldas y este se dirigió a mí, en un español bastante extraño, pero comprensible.

—Bill quiere compañía… — le entendí al hombre. Lo miré fijamente, arrugando un poco el ceño. Sus ojos claro, pero con una mirada de hielo, esperaban por mi respuesta.

Observé en dirección al ascensor, que se estaba cerrando, con Bill dentro y la mirada baja. Me miró curioso, cuando se sintió observado, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo.

— ¿Qué clase de compañía? — pregunté, temiendo que conocía bien la respuesta.

El hombre me escuchó y luego le habló en alemán a Tom, el que aún me mantenía tomada de la mano. Respondiéndole en el mismo idioma.

—Quiere conversar, distraerse… — me explicó el hombre.

¿Solamente yo me daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era pensar en conversar?

Tom oprimió suavemente mi mano, llamando mi atención, obligándome a mirarlo.

Si existiesen las iriologas emocionales, creo que me habría dedicado a ello, porque en el fondo de su mirada noté cierta petición silenciosa, que no necesitaba de palabras, ni idioma, para ser expresada. Quería que yo subiera con su hermano.

Lo curioso de toda esta situación, era que mi sueño, durante muchísimo tiempo, había sido estar con Bill a solas y poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Siempre bromeaba con mis amigas, con que al pobre lo dejaría seco, si pudiera amarrarlo a una cama. Pero ahora mismo que me veía a pasos de cualquiera de las dos cosas, me sentía extraña.

Tom seguía mirándome en tanto yo me debatía en mi respuesta. Me mordí el labio y miré en dirección al ascensor por el que se había perdido Bill. Tenía dos opciones, darme la vuelta e irme. O saber qué estaba pasando tras las cámaras, si así podía decirse.

—Está bien— asentí, eso no tuve ni que traducirlo. Tom me hizo un gesto afirmativo de comprensión, y volvió a hablarle en alemán a su guardaespaldas.

Ambos caminaron conmigo hasta el ascensor y subimos en completo silencio. Mi cabeza estaba funcionando de manera aceleradísima ¿Este tipo de cosas llevarían mucho tiempo sucediendo? ¿Cuántas veces Tom le habría conseguido una chica a su hermano? ¿Serían todas aquellas declaraciones, de Bill, sobre el amor verdadero una farsa?

Al parecer ahora tenía un modo de saberlo.

Mi móvil comenzaba a vibrar en mi bolsillo una y otra vez. Lo miré, sabía que serían las chicas. Les escribí un mensaje.

"_Todo bien, vuelvan a la caravana, ya les contaré"_

Sabía que se estarían muriendo de la curiosidad, pero necesitaba saber bien, que era lo que sucedía, antes de contarles nada. El ascensor de detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Salimos de él y nos encontramos ante un vacío pasillo de hotel, Tom volvió a tomar mi mano, su tacto era firme, pero delicado a la vez. Sus manos parecían gruesas. Indiscutiblemente eran las manos de un guitarrista.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, por lo que supuse sería la de Bill. Tom me miró y habló.

—Gracias— me dijo en inglés. Obviamente no me resultó difícil comprender eso. Dio dos toques en la puerta, me guiño un ojo y lo vi alejarse.

La puerta se abrió y yo contuve el aliento. Bill estaba ahí de pie y se quedó mirándome, quizás esperaba que yo dijera algo, y yo esperaba a que lo hiciera él.

—Hola—dije primero en español, corrigiéndolo inmediatamente por el mismo saludo, pero en inglés —hola.

Él pestañeó como si estuviese procesando las palabras. Luego se movió a un lado, y me invitó a pasar.

Mi corazón saltaba como si se tratara de un conejito atrapado en treinta centímetros cuadrados de jaula. Me golpeaba el pecho, hasta causarme dolor. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, cuando noté el ligero aroma de su perfume.

Cuando los abrí y observé el interior de la habitación noté que había en ella, una mezcla de decoración india y árabe, lo que me pareció bastante ostentoso. Entrando a mi derecha, había una estantería con varias velas apagadas y una estatua de Buda, no me agradó nada, a pesar de considerar a Buda, mi héroe de las reencarnaciones.

Aunque eso ahora mismo, debía de ser la menor de mis preocupaciones. Miré nuevamente a Bill, sin poder hacerlo directamente. ¿Qué debía esperar de esta seudo reunión? No lo sabía.

—Pasa— volvió a repetir en inglés, indicándome el camino a unos sillones que había más adelante.

Avancé, observando que la habitación se abría un poco más hacía mi izquierda, encontrándome entonces con la cama. Quizás, lo primero que debía sentir era cierta incomodidad, pero lo cierto es que me sorprendí al encontrarme con que sobre el cabecero y desde el techo colgaba un dosel.

Miré a Bill, este se encogió de hombros, como si me estuviese dando la razón, sobre lo aparatoso del lugar.

— ¿Duermes a gusto en un sitio así? — brotó de mí, la pregunta de inmediato en español. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego negó sin comprenderme.

Hice un gesto de fastidio. ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a conversar si no hablábamos el mismo idioma? Él arrugó el ceño. Se veía tan hermoso.

—Espérame — dijo. Eso sí lo entendí. Así que asentí.

Salió al pasillo, y por un momento pensé que iría en busca de su guardaespaldas como había hecho su hermano. Vaya conversación la que tendríamos si teníamos que depender de otra persona para ello.

Pero entonces escuché a Tom alzar un poco la voz, pero Bill la alzó más. Estaban discutiendo en pleno pasillo y en alemán.

Vaya que era ésta, una situación extraña.

Pensé en que lo mejor sería irme de una vez, estar en medio de una discusión de hermanos, no era precisamente mi sueño de pasar tiempo con Bill, por muy divertidas que parecieran en ocasiones sus discusiones.

Me asomé a la puerta, encontrándome con el guardaespaldas justo frente a ésta. Abrí la boca pensando en decir algo, pero el hombre permanecía inamovible, lo que me llevó a preguntarme, cómo era posible que a Miry le pareciera atractivo. Cerré la boca y miré a mi derecha en dirección al ascensor, en tanto la discusión dos puertas más allá, iba ganando decibelios.

Cuando me había decidido a cruzar los metros de pasillo hasta el ascensor, la castaña melena de Georg salió desde la puerta contigua, mirando primero a los chicos discutir y luego a mí fijamente. Creo que tienen que habérseme puesto las mejillas del color del tomate maduro, porque la piel en esa zona me quemó de inmediato.

Me metí nuevamente en la habitación, abortando mi idea del escape. Me quedé en medio del recibidor, mirando la puerta entreabierta. Escuchando un extraño silbido y el cese inmediato de las voces.

¿Es que no habría más personas alojadas en esta planta?

Bill entró, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda en ella. Me miraba intensamente, como si estuviese debatiendo algo en su interior. Lo podía ver en su gesto. Ese gesto sereno, pero ligeramente preocupado, que muchas veces le había visto.

Por alguna razón supe, que este no era el Bill de siempre. Había en él una sombra que no me permitía ver su luz habitual. O quizás era simplemente, que el Bill de siempre, no era más que una máscara útil para las pantallas.

Lo vi tomar aire, como si estuviese recomponiéndose a sí mismo y con sus largas piernas, acortó la distancia que nos separaba, tomando mis hombros, oprimiendo sus labios contra los míos en un beso tan poco delicado, como exigente. Mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato, tanto por la conmoción, como por la ira que estaba sintiendo.

Muchas veces había fantaseado con sus labios, despierta y en sueños. Muchas veces había deseado sentir sus brazos estrecharme, o sus manos aferrarme contra su cuerpo, pero éste era otro Bill Kaulitz, este no era ese que hablaba de delicados sentimientos y que me había enamorado con su mirada soñadora. Este estaba luchando por besarme sin amor, empujando su lengua entre mis labios para que los abriera.

Así que eso hice, pero únicamente para poder morderle la boca.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó en inglés, soltándome. Y eso lo entendí perfectamente.

Continuará…

**Opsss… ese exquisito sabor de tu sangre…**

**Espero que este capítulo quedara bien, necesitaba plasmar la incertidumbre de la chica, así como su fanatismo, su curiosidad, pero también sus valores. Que se cree este, que por ser Bill Kaulitz las cosas son así de fáciles. Aunque como siempre Tom anda haciendo de las suyas… ya veremos porque cambio a la chica.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios. **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

.

Me paseaba en la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Pobre león enjaulado. Esperando a que la chica que había traído Tom, llegara a mi puerta. Aún no entendía porque era otra chica y no la que yo le había mostrado a mi hermano. En ese momento reparé en algo evidente, quizás la chica que yo había escogido no estaba dispuesta a subir. Vaya, no había pensado en esa posibilidad que era tan real como cualquier otra. Yo era un cantante, el líder de una banda, y por mucho que ante las cámaras pareciera seguro de mí mismo, bien sabía yo, que tenía tantos temores como cualquier otra persona. Pero claro, una fan era una fan, probablemente ninguna se negaría a subir a la habitación de su estrella.

Tenía que esforzarme, esta tenía que ser mi noche, tenía que sacarme de una vez por todas, las ideas románticas de la cabeza. Más aún después de que David, horas atrás, nos anunciara que teníamos una nueva fecha en Japón, que la venta de discos había ido mejor de lo esperado y que era muy probable que en lugar de un showcase como el que habíamos dado, ahora se tratara de un concierto en toda regla. La idea me seducía, mucho de hecho, y eso era lo peor que podía sentir, porque era como tener esperanza, esperar por la solución parche de un problema, que tarde o temprano me cobraría factura.

Respiré profundamente intentando calmar mis pensamientos, que iban a comenzar a sacarme humo por las orejas.

Entonces dos golpes en la puerta, que eran la señal inconfundible para mi oído, de Tom, se escucharon. Caminé hasta ella de forma automática, sin cuestionamientos. Abrí.

Ante mí encontré a la chica que estaba de la mano de mi hermano. Una chica relativamente alta, de cabello castaño y expresivos ojos de un marrón claro, que me observaban como si esperara a que dijera algo. Debía saludar hacerla pasar, desde luego, pero ella se me adelantó con un saludo atropellado.

—Hola — dijo en español, lo comprendí claramente, después de todo era la primera palabra que de habitual aprendías en otro idioma, esa y 'te amo'. Por cierto, te amo en japonés se dice 'ai shiteru' —hola— repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez en inglés.

—Pasa— le dije con cierta inseguridad, ¿la chica hablaba español?

Entró en absoluto silencio, observando la decoración, demasiado exagerada para mi gusto. Se quedó observando una estatua de buda que había en una estantería llena de velas apagadas. Me pareció tan sorprendida como yo, cuando vi la habitación, y eso que aún no veía la cama.

—Pasa— insistí cuando me miró, indicándole la pequeña salita que había poco más adelante. Ella obedeció, deteniéndose cuando se encontró con la cama. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esta chica no venía con la misma disposición que la otra que conocía en Francia?

Me miró con cierta incredulidad, indicando con su dedo la cama, me encogí de hombros, que más podía hacer, a veces en las habitaciones de hotel te tocaba lo que había, al fin y al cabo sólo necesitaba una cama. Luego comenzó a hablarme muy rápido, en algo que comprendí sería español. Posteriormente hizo un gesto de frustración al comprender que yo no le entendería.

¿Pero en que mierda estaba pensando Tom?

—Espérame— le pedí modulando con lentitud las palabras, esperando que realmente me comprendiera, ella sintió.

Me di la vuelta y me fui en busca de mi hermano, al menos tenía que decirle cuatro cosas. Yo no tenía pensado deshacerme de la chica, eso tendría que hacerlo él. Si había escogido mal, pues él lo arreglaría.

Toqué su puerta dos veces con fuerza, éste me iba a escuchar. Oh sí, lo iba a hacer.

Casi no le di tiempo a abrir, cuando ya le estaba reclamando.

— ¡Habla español! — fue lo que le reclamé.

— Sí, ¿verdad que suena bonito?— bromeo, con esa sonrisa sarcástica, que me hacía desear quitársela a golpes.

— ¿Bonito?...— pregunté con cierta incredulidad — ¿Tú eres idiota?...

Suspiró.

— ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú!— me escupió las palabras a la cara — tienes una chica preciosa ahí dentro, lo único que tienes que hacer es tirártela — gesticuló con ambas manos, molesto, negando con la cabeza, como si yo fuera un tonto que no le entendía.

—Ya… tirármela… ¡¿Y cómo mierda se supone que le pido eso en español?...— le grité ya furioso.

— ¡Oh Bill!... ¡Por favor!... — continuó gesticulando — ¡Ve y dale un beso!... ¡¿O también quieres que me la tiré por ti?...

En ese momento escuchamos un silbido a mi espala, me di la vuelta y vi a Georg que nos hacía un gesto, indicando la puerta de mi habitación. Gustav también apareció por su puerta, frente a la de Tom.

— ¿A quién hay que matar?— preguntó en tono despreocupado. Lo miré.

— A éste… — le indiqué a mi hermano, justo antes de volver a mi habitación.

Entré y cerré la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella. Miré fijamente a la chica, por Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Debía calcular muy bien mis posibilidades. En sus ojos podía notar las preguntas, probablemente estaría pensando en qué esperaba yo, al fin y al cabo Tom decía que venían, a lo que venían y si esta chica estaba aquí, no era precisamente para hablar ¿no?, ella debía saberlo.

La observé un poco más, sus labios eran medianamente gruesos, el tipo de labios que no sería difícil besar. Sus ojos almendrados, con las pestañas ligeramente caídas hacía el final de ellos, dándole un aspecto soñador bastante interesante.

Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, me pareció recordar esos ojos, pero claro, veo tantas chicas a lo largo de un día, que debe ser una cuestión matemática que unas se parezcan a otras.

Tomé aire, para infundirme fuerza y me decidí. Después del primer beso, todo debía de ser más fácil. Había que romper el hielo con ese primer contacto y luego vendrían las caricias y el deseo. Era lo lógico ¿no?

Avancé los pasos que me separaban de ella, con suma rapidez, esperando que nada se interpusiera entre mi voluntad y yo. La tomé de los hombros, sosteniéndola firmemente para besarla. Creo que apliqué en aquel contacto, un poco más de la fuerza necesaria. Ella se doblegó ligeramente ante mi agarré, pero no parecía responder. Insistí un poco más, necesitaba que ese beso borrara los demás, esos que necesitaba angustiosamente borrar de mi mente.

Intenté que mi lengua se abriera paso a través de su boca, deseando un contacto más directo, más excitante algo que nos sumiera en el sopor del sexo. Noté como su boca cedía, pero el dolor posterior, me arrancó de mi idea inicial.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamé soltándola, cuando sus dientes me apretaron el labio con tanta saña, que estaba seguro que me lo había roto. Maldita.

Ella se separó de mí y se me miró enfadada, como si yo la estuviese agrediendo o algo así.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?... ¡¿Estás loca?... me has mordido…— comencé a mirarme los dedos, luego de tocarme la boca, buscando los rastros de sangre, que estaba seguro que debía tener. Pero no encontraba nada.

Ella bufó molesta algo en su idioma, desde luego, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no le entendía se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Eso!... — exclamé — ¡Bien!... ¡Vete!... ¡ahórrame el tener que echarte! — en ese momento reparé en que le estaba hablando en alemán, aunque en realidad qué importaba ¿no?, de todo modos no me entendería.

Tomó el manillar de la puerta, y la abrió con la clara intensión de largarse, pero se detuvo. Miró fuera un momento y volvió a cerrar la puerta, quedándose de pie junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada, mirándome. El ceño apretado, al igual que los labios.

La vi avanzar hacia mí, y juró que pensé que me golpearía o algo así. Después de todo me había mordido.

Me puse tenso.

Comenzó a reclamarme a gritos, una serie de cosas que obviamente no le comprendí. Luego apretó los puños e hizo un gesto de fastidio, sabiendo que no nos comprendíamos. La vi meter la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero la ignoré, caminando al bar por algo de hielo para mi labio. Si no se iba en dos minutos la mandaría a echar.

Saqué un par de cubos de hielo y los envolví en una servilleta. La miré, ella estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono móvil. Me imaginé que algún mensaje para alguna amiga, ¿qué le estaría diciendo?

Me moví hasta ella, con tanta curiosidad, como enfado. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta española loca.

Le quité el teléfono y lo miré, comprobando que lo que hacía era traducir un texto del español al inglés. Comencé a leer.

— ¿Necesitas público para tirarte a un chica? — decían sus palabras en el móvil. La miré alcé una ceja y ella con el enfado impreso en su rostro, apuntó hacía la puerta en un solo gesto conciso.

Caminé hasta ella y la abrí. ¿Qué idiotez era la que me estaba diciendo? O escribiendo, según se viera.

Me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba. O quizás debía esperarla en realidad.

Gustav, Tom y Georg estaban de pie, casi frente a mi puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Los dos primeros fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras el tercero me sonreía de esa forma burlona que solía tener.

— ¿Ya sabes como se dice maricón en español? — me preguntó.

— ¡¿Es que ustedes son idiotas?... ¡¿O no los parieron a tiempo?... — les espeté molesto.

—A mí me parieron primero que a ti — contestó Tom con toda tranquilidad.

Yo gruñí y cerré la puerta, escuchando las risas de los tres.

Miré a la chica, que permanecía en mitad de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo inquietamente el pie contra el suelo.

Comencé a escribir en su mismo teléfono y se lo entregué traducido. Ella comenzó a leer.

—No tengo nada que ver con eso— dijo, y aunque no le entendí lo que leyó, sabía lo que le había escrito. Por un momento me detuve en el tono de su voz, a pesar del enfado, parecía un tono dulce.

Ella comenzó a escribir nuevamente y me pasó el teléfono.

— ¿Y si no eres tú, entonces quién? ¿Eras tú el que quería compañía? — leí, la miré, ella parecía querer mantener en su mirada, el enfado de sus palabras, para darle mayor énfasis.

Yo alcé una ceja y comencé a escribir la respuesta a eso. Se la entregué.

— ¿Y tú la que vino a hacérmela? — leyó, era curioso, su español no parecía tener ese marcado acento habitual. Mi miró como si quisiera fulminarme. Comenzó a escribir nuevamente, haciendo pequeños sonidos de molestia mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Y tú el que decía no creer en el sexo ocasional? — leí. Me había cazado, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que lo supiera.

Le entregué el móvil con un nuevo mensaje.

— ¿Quién dijo que estás aquí para eso? — decía mi mensaje. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué más? — Me preguntó en inglés, pero luego me soltó una palabra en alemán — ¿reden?

Ambos sabíamos lo absurdo de esa idea, aunque ahora mismo nos estábamos entendiendo gracias a un traductor.

Me quise aprisionar el labio entre los dientes, pero el dolor me hizo desistir, así que me llevé la servilleta húmeda con los hielos al labio, mirándola con reproche.

Por un momento su rostro se suavizó, como si sintiera tristeza de lo que me había hecho. Me miró la boca. Y sus ojos, enmarcados por las pestañas ligeramente caídas, me resultaron hermosos. Entonces me miró nuevamente a los ojos y en ellos vi algo muy parecido a la desilusión. Luego su mirada se endureció nuevamente y sacó algo de su bolsillo, que me tiró al cuerpo, antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta.

La abrió y salió sin volver a mirar atrás.

Miré al suelo, encontrándome con una fotografía mía, que estaba firmada por todos los chicos, sólo faltaba mi firma. No era una imagen cualquiera, era una en blanco y negro, que me habían tomado en el autobús del tour de Zimmer, en la que estaba mirando por la ventana con cierta curiosidad. Recordaba esa foto, porque ese día sentía que muchas cosas pasaban ante mí, y yo no era capaz de verlas. La giré, hallando en la parte trasera unas palabras escritas en alemán.

"_No sé si comprendes lo que es amar, más allá de la posibilidad. Amar tan intensamente, que el alma se destroza y recompone a sí misma, deseando únicamente, verte sonreír." _

Por un momento tuve deseos de salir tras ella y pedirle una disculpa. Pero inmediatamente comprendí que lo que me empujaba, era esa parte emocional que no quería poseer. Así que caminé hasta mi bolso y hundí la fotografía en él, en tanto los chicos iban entrando por la puerta que ella, de quién no sabía ni su nombre, había dejado abierta.

— ¿Y qué tal?... — entró preguntando Georg — ¿aprendiste algo más de idiomas?... porque otra cosa seguro no…

— ¿Y a ustedes quién los invitó? — pregunté molesto, en tanto los tres se acomodaban en la habitación.

—Te salió fiera— habló Gustav, pasando junto a mí.

— ¿Fiera por qué? — preguntó mi hermano, a quien le bastaba muy poco para que prendiera su curiosidad. Menos aún en una situación como esta.

— ¿No ves que le ha mordido? — respondió Gustav. Y Georg comenzó a reírse sonoramente hundiéndose en el sillón que estaba ocupando.

Entorné los ojos. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

Continuará…

**Bueno, al final se pudieron medio entender., lo cierto es que Bill es muy testarudo, le están gritando a la cara, "no eres lo que me imaginaba" y él como si no fuera para él. En fin, ya iremos viendo como avanzan las cosas. Y qué pasará con el grupo de amigas que siguen a su banda favorita, ya no tan favorita para una creo yo.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me animan muchísimo, además ya me hacía falta escribir algo que me aportara más momentos graciosos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

.

Entré al ascensor y comencé a oprimir el botón del piso uno, insistentemente, hasta que las puertas se cerraron intentando en todo momento contener las lagrimas, eso era algo que se me daba bien, aunque en cuanto me encontraba en un sitio seguro y me liberaba, no había quien me parara, lloraba hasta que se me inflamaban tanto los ojos, que no era capaz de mantenerlos abiertos.

En tanto bajaba los ocho pisos que me separaban de la salida intentaba pensar en lo que había sucedido ahí dentro. En lo extraño que me parecía todo. En el beso que me había dado Bill.

¡Dios mío!

Se me ablandaron las piernas y sentí un pequeño vahído, apoyé la espalda en el espejo que había en la pared del ascensor. Bill me había besado. De pronto me sentí como si acabara de descubrirlo.

Me llevé dos dedos a los labios y me los toqué, sabiendo que aún conservaba el tacto de sus suyos ahí. Cerré los ojos y el aviso de llegada al hall sonó. Tenía el corazón disparado, como si estuviese corriendo los cien metros planos o algo así. La puerta se abrió y no me sentí capaz de dar ni un paso fuera, ante mí y esperando a que bajara, vi nada menos que a Natalie, que parecía esperar el ascensor también, me imaginaba que para subir.

Me miró, luego arrugó un poco el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó en inglés, sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor para que no se cerrara.

Yo asentí rápidamente, intentando una sonrisa que seguramente parecería más una mueca que otra cosa, dado mi estado emocional. Tomé aire y me moví junto a ella para salir de una vez por todas del hotel, lo único que le faltaba a mi día, era que Natalie Franz la hiciera de buena samaritana conmigo.

Crucé el hall sin mirar a nadie, confiando en que no se me preguntara nada, ni se me detuviera por algo. Cuando sentí el aire frío darme de lleno en el rostro, me sentí un poco más libre. Las chicas que habían esperado por un autógrafo ya se habían marchado, así que todo estaba despejado y silencioso. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de os vehículos que transitaban por el lugar.

Caminé un poco hacía mi derecha, esperando orientarme y recordar la dirección que debía tomar para regresar a la caravana. Me detuve luego de haber avanzado pocos metros intentando reconocer el sitio. Los ojos comenzaban a llenárseme de lágrimas. No sería capaz de aguantarlas más. Me apoyé en la pared, resguardada por la escasa luminosidad de la noche y un enorme arbusto que flanqueaba la entrada al hotel.

Comencé a hipar quedadamente.

Me sentí de pronto tan vacía. Era como si todo el mundo que había construido se hubiese venido abajo como un castillo de naipes. Bill se había convertido, con el paso del tiempo, en un refugio para mí, alguien que estaba siempre ahí, ya sea en una fotografía o en un video, una canción. Siempre estaba presente, nunca estaba sola.

Comencé a deslizarme por la pared, hasta quedar en cuclillas, más escondida aún del mundo.

Necesitaba escabullirme, rehacerme a mí misma, después de la montaña de cristales rotos en los que se había convertido mi corazón.

¿Podía estar tan equivocada con él?

Era evidente que sí.

Había creído ciegamente en sus palabras, en todas esas declaraciones vacías que había hecho sobre el amor. Y mira que me lo habían dicho. Muchas veces me había enzarzado en discusiones con personas que lo atacaban o decían que lo suyo, era una pose para el público.

No. Decía yo. Bill es real, ¿para qué va a mentir con eso?

Pues bien que mentía.

Sus ojos furiosos cuando lo mordí, no se me olvidaban. Ahora mismo hasta me parecía más agradable Tom, que él.

Pobre Tom, haciéndolas de recadero para su hermano. No me extrañaría que lo llevara haciendo por años.

Aspiré despacio por la nariz, notándola húmeda por estar llorando. Me toqué con el dorso de la mano, intentando contenerla, porque sabía que no tenía nada a mano para limpiarme. Qué situación más incómoda.

En ese momento vi delante de mí unas piernas y a la altura de mis ojos, un paquete de pañuelos de papel a medio vaciar. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el guardaespaldas de los chicos. Ese hombre tan serio y alto, que según recordaba se llamaba Gerard.

Tomé lo que me ofrecía, por pura necesidad.

- Gracias - murmuré algo molesta, al menos sabía que me entendería.

Se quedó de pie junto a mí, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, como si custodiar fuera un trabajo de tiempo completo para él. Pues yo no le iba a pagar por hacerme sombra.

Me limpié la nariz, aún acuclillada, intentando calmarme.

- No se lo tomes a mal - comenzó a decirme en su español alemanizado. Lo miré.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo…- no han intentado meterte la lengua hasta la garganta, pensé. E inmediatamente reflexioné, en que dos horas antes, le habría metido yo la lengua hasta la garganta.

Gerard absorbió el humo del cigarrillo y se tomo un momento para expulsarlo. Me puse en pie, quedándome apoyada en la pared. Si continuaba mirándolo desde abajo, se me iba a producir una lesión en el cuello.

- Él no tiene costumbre de hacer esto - parecía querer defenderlo, ¿también le pagaba para eso?

- Pues no lo parece - sentencié.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente ante el sarcasmo de mis palabras y por un momento comprendí lo que veía Miry en él. Era atractivo y, al parecer, amable.

- Debo irme - le dije, entregándole el paquete con el resto de los pañuelos de papel que aún quedaban. Me miró la mano y me hizo un gesto negativo, para que me quedara con ellos. A la vista estaba que los necesitaba más que él - Gracias.

Miré a mi derecha, y luego a mi izquierda, lo cierto es que me sentía bastante desorientada.

-¿Sabes hacía donde está la Via San Massimo? - Le pregunté con cierta timidez, quizás él tampoco lo sabría. Se quedó un momento en silencio, y luego me indicó hacia el frente, tras unos edificios.

- Tienes que cruzar el río - me explicó - ¿te alojas en algún hotel?

- No… estoy en una caravana con… - me silencié, ¿Por qué le estaba explicando eso?

Me miró, pero no dijo nada sobre mi repentino silencio. Aunque debía de parecerme más repentino lo que me dijo a continuación.

- Me iré a descansar, mañana será un día largo… - comenzó a explicarse, como si a mí me interesara algo como eso saldremos de aquí sobre las cinco de la tarde, para llegar al hotel Astoria ¿asistirás al concierto en Zagreb?—me preguntó antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios. Yo tuve que pestañear un par de veces antes de responder.

- No, iremos al de Stadthalle… - hablé sin mucha convicción. Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo.

- Oh, Viena… - dijo con calma - hotel Boutique, ya hemos estado ahí, un sitio agradable - apagó el cigarrillo, en tanto yo lo seguí observando sin saber qué decir. Me miró - Bien… un gusto conocerte…

- Andrea - respondí casi sin pensar, era lo menos que podía hacer después de la información que me estaba regalando.

Asintió.

- Un gusto Andrea - volvió a sonreír, borrando de mi mente la imagen adusta y poco agraciada que normalmente le veía cuando trabajaba.

- Para mí también.

Acepté con sinceridad.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hotel.

Me fui todo el camino de vuelta a la caravana, repitiendo en voz alta.

- Hotel Astoria, hotel Boutique… hotel Astoria, hotel Boutique…

Creo que no había una forma clara o sencilla de explicar todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. No es que me importara demasiado volver a ver a Bill. Ahora mismo, sentía que era la última persona que quería ver en el planeta y sus alrededores, pero las chicas estaban ilusionadas con el tour, con la banda y con las emociones que aún les esperaban en el viaje. No quería arruinárselos. Así que buscaría una buena historia para reemplazar a la que realmente había sucedido hoy y de ese modo ellas no se decepcionarían como lo había hecho yo.

Ahora tenía que pensar en una buena historia. Cuando divisé la caravana y a las chicas, que a pesar del frío, estaban esperándome fuera de ella, supe que no tenía una buena historia. Sólo una mala mentira, pero que esa sería mi versión oficial.

- ¡Any! - Lis fue la primera en venir a mi encuentro - has tardado ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te llevó Tom adentro?

- ¡Lis! - Habló la peque tras ella - si no la dejas hablar, no te podrá contestar.

- Sí claro… - aceptó Lis, solicita. Me miró - cuéntanos.

Eso no dejaba mucho margen a pensármelo.

- Hotel Astoria, hotel Boutique… - dije entonces.

Las tres me miraron y se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué?

Preguntaron a unísono.

- Los chicos se van mañana sobre las cinco de la tarde a Zagreb y se quedarán en el hotel Astoria - ella me observaban como si yo estuviese formulando un problema de física avanzada. Sin entender nada - luego estarán en Viena, en el hotel Boutique.

Hubo un instante de silencio absoluto. Sólo se oía en medio de nosotras, el sonido de la noche en la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - Quiso saber, con cautela, Lis.

Titubeé un momento.

- Me enteré en el hotel… - me atreví a confesar.

- ¿Y?... - insistió Lis, moviendo ambas manos.

La miré.

- Ya está bien, hace frío aquí, vamos adentro - nos ordenó Miry.

Lis y Sussy caminaron por delante de nosotras. Entonces Miry me preguntó.

- ¿Quién te dio esa información?

La miré y recordé la sonrisa amable que me había dado el tal Gerard antes de dejarme.

- Tu guardaespaldas favorito… - le sonreí. La primera sonrisa honesta que me salía luego de estar con Bill.

Entonces se giró la peque hacía nosotras.

- ¡¿No?... ¡¿También él?... ¿es que no nos vas a dejar nada?... - la miré sorprendida - todo te toca a ti… habló con cierto tono mimado.

Si ella supiera.

Lo cierto es que no se lo cambiaría, aunque quizás la peque, Lis o Miry, habrían estado más preparadas que yo, para la desilusión.

Si hasta mi foto favorita le había lanzado a la cara a Bill.

- ¡Oh!... - me llevé las manos a la boca, al recordar lo que había escrito tras esa foto.

- ¡¿Qué?... - fue la pregunta alarmada de las tres.

Las miré, ¿qué les podía decir?

- Nada… sólo que perdí mi foto autografiada…- dije con pesar. De alguna manera lo lamentaba, pero no por lo que ellas podían imaginar.

Con ese sólo gesto, le había arrojado a la cara a Bill, todas mis ilusiones.

- Ya lo siento… - dijo con pesar Sussy - te puedo dejar la mía…

Me dieron ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte. Podía tener esos ataques de infantilismo, después de todo, por algo era la 'peque', pero también tenía gestos como estos, en los que afloraba esa otra parte suya. El cariño.

- Vamos dentro - dijo Lis - aquí hace mucho frío…- entonces se dirigió a mí - además, jovencita, tienes mucho que explicarnos.

No pude evitar reír, al sentirme regañada por mi 'madre' como si tuviese doce años.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro y protegidas por el calor que nos podía brindar nuestro refugio. Les conté una historia, que esperaba pudieran creer.

- ¿Y?... - preguntó Lis, luego que comenzáramos con la parte en la que Tom me tomaba de la mano.

- Que me llevó a un pequeño salón… - comencé a improvisar - en el que rellené un cuestionario - me iba alentando a mí misma - escogen una chica en cada parada y le hacen una serie de preguntas…

Al parecer iba tomando cuerpo mi historia.

- ¿Y qué te preguntaban? - Quiso saber la peque.

Mierda.

- Bueno… - piensa, piensa - cosas sobre el concierto, que canción es la que más te gustó… cosas de esas.

Entonces me habló Miry. Que había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que yo había llegado, demasiado silente.

- ¿Y en qué idioma estaba el cuestionario? - Quiso saber.

Inmediatamente supe que sospechaba algo.

No podía decir en español.

- Inglés…

- ¿Y pudiste comprenderlo?... - continuó preguntando.

La primera opción que se me vino a la cabeza, fue la del traductor de mi teléfono móvil, pero entonces recordé otra cosa.

- El guardaespaldas… - la indiqué a ella con una mano, como diciendo 'tu' guardaespaldas - Gerard, muy amable, habla español…

Ante esa respuesta las preguntas se suavizaron, pasando a convertirse en una mera conversación, sobre quién, cómo y dónde, que ahora, que mi pequeño camuflaje estaba desplegado, me sentía mucho más cómoda de responder.

Esa noche, mientras las chicas dormían, salí de la caravana comenzando a caminar alrededor, dejando que las lágrimas de mi desilusión salieran, para poder seguir, mañana, pareciendo una fan aunque ya no me sentía como tal.

Bill había roto ese sueño, había roto esa burbuja en la que me resguardaba de todo el mundo, había profanado más que mis labios con un beso, se había convertido en un hombre real para mí. Muy real, de los que hacen daño.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo salió melancólico, quizás porque hoy WE MISS TOKIO HOTEL personalmente a Bill.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que nos estemos leyendo.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

.

El viaje hasta Zagreb había durado más de cuatro hora, durante las cuales dormí. No tenía ganas de nada más ahora mismo. Tom por su parte se pasó tiempo en el portátil con su novia Caroline, una chica bastante hermosa, no debía de extrañarme, se dedicaba al modelaje, la había conocido en una de esas reuniones que habíamos tenido en Los Ángeles, cuando decidimos 'integrarnos'. Hasta cierto punto, era una chica simpática. A mí me tocaba aguantarla, porque era la relación que mantenía Tom ahora mismo, aunque yo no le veía demasiado futuro, pero claro, últimamente yo no era el gurú del amor.

Cuando me desperté, con las vueltas que comenzaba a dar el autobús por las calles de la ciudad, me dolía la cabeza, como si alguien estuviese zapateando sobre ella, comencé a buscar algo para tomar en uno de los armarios altos, encontrando nuestra maleta de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Qué tal bello durmiente? - Me habló Tom, desde el rincón que estaba ocupando en un sillón.

- La cabeza me está matando… - respondí en voz baja. Agradecía que hoy no tuviésemos concierto, porque lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

- A eso le llaman resaca - dijo con calma.

- Yo no fui el único que bebió anoche… - me defendí con muy poco énfasis.

- Una copa está bien, ¿pero media botella?... - en eso tenía razón, había comenzado a beberme el vodka, como si me estuviesen dando agua - hay mejores formas de olvidar el rechazo de una chica…

Ya, tenía que decirlo.

- Sabes que no bebía por eso - me defendí, encontrando una caja con pastillas para la resaca.

- Si tú lo dices… - contestó, demasiado condescendiente - igual la vuelves a encontrar por ahí…

- Sí, claro… ganas es lo que tengo yo, de encontrármela… - resoplé.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó, yo arrugué el ceño ante el sonido alto de su voz, creo que incluso recogí un poco los hombros intentando amortiguar el dolor que me causaba - esa es tu consciencia.

- ¿Qué dices? - Le pregunté sin comprender, manteniendo el tono bajo de voz, esperando que me imitara.

- Que te debe estar doliendo la consciencia después de lo que le hiciste ayer - contestó divertido.

- ¡¿Qué yo le hice? - Alcé la voz, y tuve que llevarme una mano a la cabeza para aplacar el dolor que eso me había causado - ¿Qué yo le hice?... - repetí bajito - ¿Viste como me dejó la boca?

Lo cierto es que la inflamación de mi labio había bajado, pero se notaba un leve tono amoratado en él. Nada que no pudiera borrarse con un poco de maquillaje, según había dicho Nat.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

- La besaste a la fuerza - sentenció el muy desgraciado.

Me acerqué hasta él y le solté un manotazo en toda su cabeza trenzada.

- ¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! - Volví a tocarme la cabeza. Este dolor no mejoraría a este paso.

- ¡Auchh! - Se quejó - ¡el que metió la pata fuiste tú!

Quería responderle, pero me mordí la lengua, porque sabía que todo lo que quería decirle, me iba a salir a voz en grito.

- Oh… déjame en paz… - me di la vuelta y me metí en lo que era mi habitación.

Sumergí la cabeza bajo la almohada, esperando que la oscuridad me ayudara con el dolor de cabeza.

- Ella venía a lo que venía… - murmuré desde mi refugio improvisado.

Pero yo sabía, que ahora mismo no estaba demasiado seguro de eso.

En algún lugar, sonó mi teléfono móvil. No iba a responderlo.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel, me pedí algo para cenar en la habitación y me comí sólo la mitad. Me volví a acostar, esta vez en una cama, que no estaba seguro qué tan cómoda podría ser, porque no fui capaz ni de dar mi bote acostumbrado, para evitar que el cerebro se me revolviera, en el pequeño espacio que parecía ocupar ahora mismo. Me hundí en la almohada y dormí.

En mis sueños pasó de todo, desde ser mordido por una fan en plena firma de autógrafos, hasta viajar a Japón, a conocer a los padres de la chica que había estado en mi habitación la noche anterior ¿pero qué clase de sueños eran esos?

Me levanté a las nueve de la mañana, casi doce horas después de llegar al hotel, algo desorientado y no muy seguro de haber descansado.

Tenía sólo una hora para arreglarme y estar presentable para una serie de entrevistas que daríamos para los medios de Croacia. Miré mi rostro en el espejo. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir. Una ducha sería lo mejor.

Me quité la ropa con pereza, bostezando en medio de cada movimiento, intentando mantener lo ojos abiertos. Giré la manilla, dejando que el agua de la ducha comenzara a caer, no me metería ahí con el agua helada ni loco. Me estiré frente al espejo, tanto que parecía querer tocar el techo. Y me observé. Delineé con los dedos el tatuaje de mi costado, tendría que retocármelo, estaba perdiendo color. Pero ante la idea del dolor de las agujas, me arrepentí, ya aguantaría un poco más.

Me acerqué un poco más al espejo, y me miré el labio. Al final no se había roto como creí al principio, pero el tono amoratado aún seguía ahí ligeramente. Me reí ante mi propia estupidez, desde luego, si lo que quería era borrar la sensación de los besos de Reina, esta chica me había dado una nueva forma de besar, en la que pensar.

El espejo comenzó a empañarse. Era momento de entrar a la ducha.

Los dos conciertos siguientes. Zagreb y Stadthalle, salieron bastante bien. Luego del último, tendríamos que salir directamente desde el recinto del concierto, hasta los autobuses para poder llegar con tiempo a nuestro siguiente destino, Hallenstadion, Suiza. Por lo tanto viajaríamos toda la noche.

David había subido a nuestro autobús, junto don Georg y Gustav, para que tuviésemos una especie de reunión, en la que nos informaría sobre los avances que se habían hecho, en lo que se refería a nuestra próxima visita a Japón.

- Ya estamos en marcha chicos… - comenzó a hablar. Yo me había sentado en un rincón, esperando que nadie notara mi estado de ánimo frente a ese viaje en particular - el lugar ya está reservado y la fecha también - ante la expectativa de esa fecha, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago la gira termina dentro de dos semanas y a Japón estaríamos viajando dentro de dos meses.

- ¿Será un concierto? - Preguntó Gustav, con su tono de voz pausado y grave.

- Sí, un concierto, trasladaremos el Tour - comenzó a explicar David - ya saben que llevarlo todo es complicado, pero haremos igual que con la gira por Latinoamérica…

En ese punto mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar. Si viajábamos, era imposible que Reina no se enterara, ella se movía en el ambiente que nos recibiría, ella estaría cerca, rondando. Quizás incluso tendríamos que encontrarnos, trabajar juntos. El corazón me dolió ante esa expectativa. Había un sentimiento angustiante en mi pecho. Una lucha entre el deseo que tenía de estar cerca de ella y el ansia por olvidarla.

- Bill… - escuché mi nombre y observé a David que me estaba hablando.

- ¿Sí? - Respondí con cierto apremio.

- Sé que para ti, este compromiso es complicado a nivel personal… - comenzó a decir, él lo sabía, así como lo sabía Georg y Gustav. Había sido imposible ocultarles la situación.

A mi hermano no había tenido ni siquiera que contárselo, se dio cuenta enseguida, en cuanto habíamos terminado aquella entrevista en la que conocí a Reina. En ocasiones Tom parecía saber lo que me sucedía a un nivel emocional, incluso, antes de que yo mismo lo supiera.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien… - le respondí, buscando justamente crear esa sensación de calma en el grupo. Por sobre todo, yo era profesional. La música era mi amor más grande, no iba a poner en riesgo el trabajo de tantos años, por una desilusión amorosa.

- Bien - asintió David. Me conocía, los años juntos le habían mostrado cual era mi compromiso con la banda.

De ese modo, tras concretar los detalles, debatir entre las partes que necesitaríamos trasladar del escenario y los días que finalmente estaríamos en Japón. Luego de dos horas de viaje, nos detuvimos en una gasolinera.

- Que bien… - dijo Gustav - podré estirar las piernas.

Los chicos se iban poniendo de pie uno tras otro, estirándose y moviéndose en dirección a la puerta. Yo comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso los cigarrillos, sin encontrarlos. Recordando entonces que el último que me había fumado me lo había dado Gustav.

- Se me han acabado los cigarrillos - le dije a Tom, que aún permanecía junto a mí.

- A mí también se me han terminado - habló casi en medio de un bostezo. Yo miré un poco más, dentro del bolso.

En ese momento me encontré con la fotografía arrugada que me había tirado a la cara, la chica aquella en Padua. La miré, apenas tocándola, sin sacarla del interior del bolso. Recordando la decepción en su rostro.

- Bajemos a comprar… - me sugirió Tom.

- ¿Ah?... - pregunté mirándolo entonces algo extraviado, rearmando sus palabras en mi cabeza - sí… vamos…

Cerré el bolso, me puse una chaqueta y bajé tras Tom.

Cuando salí del autobús, me encontré con Georg, Gustav y mi hermano, a un par de metros a la derecha de la entrada de la zona de venta de la gasolinera, como si esperaran algo.

- ¿No vas a entrar? - Le pregunté a Tom, casi desde la puerta automática.

- En un momento… - me sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa fue procesada por alguna parte de mi mente, como algo sospechoso. Me encogí de hombros, sin tiempo para analizarla más.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó y comencé a buscarlo dentro del bolso, dando un paso hacia el interior, que hizo que la puerta se abriera, encontrándome de pronto con que alguien me chocaba desde la derecha.

- Lo siento… - me salió decir como algo reflejo.

- ¡Sussy!... - escuché la voz de la persona que me había chocado.

Y sentí como se me erizaba el cabello en la nuca, ante el recuerdo de esa voz enfadada. Abrí mucho los ojos, cuando me encontré con la mirada castaña de la chica que había estado en mi habitación cuatro noches atrás.

Su expresión no debía de ser muy diferente a la mía. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y alerta.

Miró hacía atrás, a tres chicas que estaban a poca distancia y luego se giró, mirándome para finalmente alzar con ambas manos, una caja de bombones de chocolate.

¿Me los estaba regalando?

- ¿Me firmas? - Preguntó en perfecto inglés, pero claro, no era algo difícil de decir.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Miré tras el cristal y pude ver a Tom, Gustav y Georg, atentos a lo que sucedía dentro, como si estuviésemos protagonizando una serie de televisión.

¿Es que sabían que ella estaba aquí?

Al parecer sí.

- Claro - tomé la caja de chocolates. Y mira que había firmado cosas extrañas, pero hasta ahora esta era mi primera caja de chocolates.

Miré sus manos, pero no tenía nada con qué firmarle.

- Un segundo - le dije, intentando ser amable, a pesar de lo mal que nos habíamos tratado. Ella volvió a sostener la caja, en tanto yo buscaba un rotulador en mi bolso.

Las chicas, que al parecer venían con ella, hablaban entre ellas en voz muy baja. No estaba seguro de si esperarían su turno para que les firmara.

- ¿Son tus amigas? - Pregunté. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, comprendiendo la pregunta. Se la repetí un poco más despacio - ¿Son tus amigas?

Asintió, parecía algo nerviosa.

- ¿No saben?... - quise preguntar, pero lo hice a medias, quizás si sólo usaba un par de palabras ella podría entenderme. Me toqué el labio con la mano que sostenía el rotulador que acababa de encontrar, casi instintivamente. Ella me lo miró y apretó un poco los suyos, haciendo un gesto negativo.

Entonces comprendí que no estaba pidiéndome una firma porque ella lo quisiera, lo estaba haciendo porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Volví a tomar la caja de chocolates.

- ¿Tu nombre?... - pregunté en voz baja, al principio sin mirarla, luego lo hice cuando su respuesta no llegaba.

Me miró fijamente, como si intentara encontrar en mí, algo que había perdido. Tragué con cierta incomodidad.

- Andrea…

Yo sonreí, en tanto escribía su nombre en la caja de chocolates.

- Hola Andrea… - murmuré.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… me ha gustado este final de capítulo, no digo que las cosas se vayan a solucionar, pero con frases cortas se entiende la gente… jajaajajajaja… a ver como disimulan delante de las amigas.**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Lamento el inconveniente de los guiones. Ya lo corregí. Besos**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

.

Observarlo sobre el escenario, moverse, hacer esos cortos, pero sensuales gestos determinando la intención de las letras que cantaba, era algo superior a mí. Sentía que lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez, como si dos garras afiladas y enormes tiraran de mi corazón en direcciones diferentes. Quería ser fuerte, resistirme a la pegadiza melodía de algunas canciones, al modo en que tiraban de mis deseos de corearlas, aguantar sin que de mi boca saliera ninguna nota dedicada a él, porque no se lo merecía, no merecía la devoción que, maldita sea, seguía sintiendo.

Una nueva canción comenzó. Una melodía que comenzaba tranquila y nostálgica, así como me sentía yo. Casi me echo a llorar ahí mismo cuando su voz brotó.

- Háblame, ayúdame a encontrarte… - su voz sonaba como una petición dolorosa - …late dentro de mi alma, reconóceme…

En ese momento las lágrimas se me cayeron.

Maldito desgraciado embustero.

Cuando le escuché esta canción por primera vez, sentí deseos de correr y tomar el primer avión que me llevara a su lado y consolarlo. Ni siquiera era para agenciarme el título de 'su mujer soñada' simplemente quería abrazarlo y decirle que tuviera paciencia, que ese amor que él esperaba llegaría, porque se lo merecía, porque su hermosa alma se lo merecía.

Pero todo resultaba tan diferente ahora.

- Extiende tu mano y vuela hacía mí… - continuaba cantando - … descubre los secretos que hay en mi alma…

En ese punto de la canción comencé a hipar, como si alguien muy querido se me hubiese muerto.

Lis me miró e hizo un gesto de comprensión, ella pensaría que lloraba de la emoción.

- La cámara… - me indicó Miry.

Y recordé que yo era la encargada de inmortalizar el momento. Así que sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y enfoqué nuevamente en su dirección, mirando la pequeña pantalla cuando enfoqué su rostro todo lo cerca que pude. En ese momento su mirada se detuvo.

- Respirar sobre tu corazón, beberme tu aliento… - sus ojos parecían estar fijos en mí, aunque sabía que era completamente imposible que me viera - … quiero ser el ángel oscuro que se alimente de tu amor.

Entonces el contacto visual se rompió. Y yo temblaba, de amor y de odio, temblaba.

.

Cuando el concierto terminó, decidimos ponernos en marcha de inmediato, el viaje que nos esperaba hasta Suiza sería muy largo y sabíamos, por buena fuente, que los chicos saldrían directamente desde el recinto del concierto.

- ¿Pero cómo lograste saber eso Miry? – le preguntaba Sussy, desde su sitio en el asiento del acompañante.

- Una tiene sus secretos… - se escuchaba la sonrisa jugando en la voz de Miry.

- Su secreto se llama guardaespaldas… - contestó Lis, desde la mesa, ojeando las páginas con información de los chicos en internet. Parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, pero al parecer estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

- ¿De verdad?... – continuó interrogando la peque.

A veces podía ser muy inocente.

- Puede… - aceptó Miry.

Y bien sabía yo que esa era la razón. Durante los últimos días en los que habíamos estado siguiendo a los chicos. Miry había estado más pendiente del guardaespaldas, que de su cantante favorito.

- Tú estás muy callada… - me dijo Lis, sin dejar de observar la pantalla - ¿Qué opinas?...

Parecía empujarme a participar en la conversación. De alguna manera sabía que sospechaba algo extraño, no había dejado de repetirse aquel primer video en el que Tom llevaba de la mano a una chica en Marsella. Como si estuviese desmenuzando cada pequeño detalle, el modo en el que Bill se inclinaba ligeramente hacía Tom mientras firmaban, y como luego éste tomaba de la mano a la chica, más o menos en el mismo sitio en el que se había producido ese cruce de palabras. Además de la forma en que Bill parecía estar comprobando que Tom llevaba de la mano a la chica.

- Me imagino que su secreto, es el guardaespaldas… - me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Gerard!... - rió Miry desde su sitio.

- Gerard… - repetí sonriendo también ante la alegría de mi amiga – parecía un hombre amable.

- ¿Y sobre esto?... – preguntó Lis, girando el portátil hacía mí, enseñándome un video que comenzó a correr.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sussy, poniéndose en pie de su lugar, acercándose también.

En él aparecían los chicos, fuera de un hotel en Luxemburgo, durante la gira anterior. Bill terminaba de firmar y al pasar junto a una chica, ésta le habló y él le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le indicara a su hermano. Acto seguido Tom le tomó la mano a la chica y entró con ella al hotel.

Se me apretó el estomago ante la comprensión que tenía para mí, lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – le conteste a Lis, intentando parecer inexpresiva.

Y quizás era justamente esa actitud a prueba de balas, la que me estaba delatando ante los ojos de mi amiga.

- ¿Crees que la chica sería para Bill? – me preguntó.

- ¡Esto no es justo! – se quejaba Miry desde el volante, incapacitada para ver nada.

- ¿Para Bill? – Preguntó la peque, nuevamente extraviada – a ver…

Giró la pantalla un poco más hacía ella, para poder repetirse el video con detalle.

- No lo sé… - le respondí a Lis, volviendo a fijar la mirada en mi diccionario de español inglés.

Algunos días atrás, no habría sido capaz de leer luego de un concierto. Habría estado con la adrenalina tan alta, por haber visto a Bill sobre el escenario en directo, que habría cansado a mis amigas de tanto hablar. Sin embargo ahora, a pesar de que simulaba que leía, ya que era incapaz de hacerlo, me mantenía en silencio. Refugiada en mí misma, como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón.

Lis suspiró, la miré de reojo, parecía estar molesta por algo, pero yo no estaba segura de saber por qué.

- Un kilometro más adelante hay una gasolinera con servicio de veinticuatro horas – nos avisó Miry.

- ¡Ohh! – Exclamó sorprendida Sussy y luego se rió – pero que caradura…

Todas sabíamos que se refería a Tom y a su descarada forma de ligar con chicas.

- Pararemos para alimentar a nuestra casa y entraremos por un café – sentenció Miry, sin lugar a desacuerdos.

De ese modo, unos minutos más tarde, estábamos dentro de la gasolinera, esperando a que nos sirvieran el café, y mirando alguna golosina que subir a la caravana. Personalmente cuando estoy desnivelada emocionalmente me compro alguna bolsa con caramelos que voy comiendo uno tras otro.

Creo que ninguna estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía fuera. Muchos vehículos pasaban, se detenían y continuaban luego con su trayecto, además en el interior había una suave música ambiental que nos aislaba del exterior. Quizás por eso ninguna fue consciente del movimiento que se generaba fuera, hasta que lo hizo la peque.

- Miry… Miry… - la escuché decir. Dejé de comparar los caramelos que tenía en la mano, para mirarla a ella, que estaba a mi derecha. Observaba atentamente en dirección a mi espalda, con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía haber visto un fantasma. Miry miró y ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Pero qué…? – se quedó Lis sin habla, entonces miré yo, algo asustada debo decir, después de ver las expresiones de mis amigas.

Justo tras la pared de cristal que había en el pequeño comercio. Estaban Georg, Gustav y Tom, mirando en nuestra dirección. Con más detalle, en mí dirección. En sus rostros se formaba una ligera sonrisa sarcástica, que yo ya les conocía bien, y que les había visto en el momento en que había decidido dejar a Bill sólo en su habitación e igual que entonces, me sentí como si estuviese tras un escaparate.

- Que lindo es… - murmuró Lis a mi lado.

- Cual de los tres… - susurró Miry.

- Mi maridito… - contestó con un suspiro.

Entonces Gustav dejo de mirar, dijo algo a los demás, y los tres dejaron de mirarme y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. De cierta forma eso me relajó ligeramente, al menos había dejado de ser su diversión.

- ¡Mira, mira, mira!... – casi chilló Sussy, conteniéndose.

Miré en dirección a la puerta, encontrándome con que fuera del lugar, estaba de pie Bill, dispuesto a entrar, hablando con los chicos.

¿Nos había visto?

¿Me había visto?

- Ay… - se quejó bajito Miry. Por un momento pensé que se arrojarían hacía él como fans eufóricas.

Pero no, hicieron algo peor.

- ¡Any, Any, Any…! - comenzó a decir mi nombre Miry – tienes que pedirle su firma, tú no la has conseguido…

Me recordó, sosteniendo mi brazo con fuerza, seguramente a causa de la ansiedad. No le faltaba razón, yo había estado con ella en el hotel de Austria, cuando Bill les firmo, pero me diluí en medio de las fans, para que él no me viera.

- No tengo nada aquí para que me firme… - dije en mi defensa.

Pero las chicas, poco dispuestas a darse por vencidas, comenzaron a mirar alrededor. Hasta que Miry tomó una caja de chocolates y me la puso en las manos.

- Ve – me ordenó contenidamente.

- Pero… - quise objetar.

- ¡Ve! – me empujó Sussy, con tanta fuerza que me choqué con Bill, justo cuando comenzaba a entrar.

- Lo siento… - me dijo en inglés, pero era una palabra tan corriente y que incluso había pasado a convertirse en parte habitual del vocabulario español, que no me fue difícil entenderle.

- ¡Sussy! – reclamé hacía mi espalda, sintiéndome de pronto molesta y traumatizada a la vez.

Llevaba una temporada en la que no podía tener una sola emoción a la vez, venían amontonadas y encima tiraban de mí hacía diferentes puntos.

Lo miré. Me sentía sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, pero también estaba asustada, tanto por tenerlo ahí, como por lo que podía decir. ¿Por qué me parecía que necesitaba proteger su imagen ante mis amigas? Era como si más allá de cualquier cosa, estuviese mi necesidad de no dejarlo en evidencia.

Me giré para mirar a mis amigas, cualquier cosa que él dijera a un nivel normal de voz, podía ser oído por ellas, y claro, traducido por Lis. Debía disimular.

Lo miré nuevamente, Bill no se movía, ni decía nada. Extendí la caja de chocolates hasta él y le formulé la petición de la forma más simple que conocía, no podía no entenderme, había visto la palabra escrita muchas veces en los videos que me repetía de él.

- ¿Me firmas?

Bill observó la caja, a mí, apretándome el estómago de paso, y luego miró en dirección a la parte del público, que él había traído.

- Desde luego – respondió, otra conocida palabra en inglés, también parte muchas veces del vocabulario de 'spanglish'

Tomo la caja de chocolates y me miró las manos, como si buscara algo más, entonces comprendí que no tenía con qué firmar.

- Un segundo – me pidió, devolviéndome la caja de chocolates. La recibí y me quedé observando la forma solicita en que comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

Estaba siendo amable, mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar después de ese momento tan extraño y violento que habíamos protagonizado. Incluso al verlo aquí junto a mí, por un momento comencé a experimentar ese sopor que me invadía cuando veía sus gestos en los videos. Ese adormecimiento exquisito que me brindaba el amor que le tenía.

Su voz me sacó de aquel letargo, diciéndome algo que no comprendí del todo. Me parecía que hablaba de mis amigas.

- ¿Son tus amigas? – repitió con lentitud, permitiéndome unir las palabras y comprenderlas.

Asentí rápidamente, quizás más de lo que habría deseado, ya que sentí que filtraba mi inquietud sobre ellas. No quería que supieran lo que había pasado entre ambos.

- ¿No saben…? – preguntó, llevándose la mano, que ya sostenía un rotulador, hasta el labio, tocándose levemente la zona que yo le había mordido, la contraria al piercing que ahora me parecía más brillante en su boca.

Contraje un poco los míos con frustración, cuando noté que le había dejado amoratado. Me sentí un poco culpable. Negué con un gesto.

Se quedó un segundo mirándome de forma tan intensa, que me sentí amedrentada. Era como si intentara dilucidar las respuestas a muchas preguntas, sólo con la escasa conversación que estábamos teniendo. Se estaba esforzando por comprender y eso me sorprendió.

Tomó nuevamente, de entre mis manos, la caja de chocolates y comenzó a escribir en ella una suerte de dedicatoria, encima de la cobertura y el nombre con el surtido de sabores.

El aroma al shampoo que debía de usar, me llenó la nariz. No me había detenido a observarlo como una fan, prácticamente desde hacía cuatro noches.

- ¿Tu nombre?... – preguntó con suavidad, sin mirarme, casi por casualidad.

El corazón comenzó a saltarme dentro del pecho, sintiéndome prisionera de ese amor incondicional y absurdo que le profesaba.

Me miró intensamente y yo me sumergí en sus limpios ojos castaños. Ansiando encontrar la pureza que, él mismo, pareció arrebatarme.

- Andrea…

Sonrió, bajando la mirada nuevamente a lo que estaba escribiendo.

- Hola Andrea… - me dijo casi con dulzura.

Y sentí como si de pronto el mundo se hubiese borrado de alrededor, como si Bill y yo nos mantuviésemos dentro de una burbuja de jabón, de aquella que haces de pequeña y que sobreviven reflejando los colores del arcoíris, hasta que tocan el suelo.

Bill extendió la caja hasta mí. Lo miré.

Quizás, si él y yo fuésemos capaces de comunicarnos con palabras, habríamos dicho muchas, pero no podíamos. Y tal vez por eso, la mirada que nos estábamos dando parecía ser tan importante. Aunque ahora mismo no sabría descifrarla.

- Sus cafés – escuché la voz del encargado del local, que hablaba a la espalda de Bill. Pinchando de ese modo la burbuja de jabón.

Casi me pareció escucharla hacer 'plof'.

- Yo voy… - escuché la voz de Miry tras de mí, para luego verla pasar a nuestro lado.

De pronto fue como si todo alrededor comenzara a moverse nuevamente. Me sentí observada e inquieta. Lis y Sussy habían pasado también por nuestro lado. Bill les sonrió a ambas. Tom, Gustav y Georg también entraron. Miré al suelo.

- Yo… - comencé a decir, mirándolo nuevamente, ¿cómo se decía 'me marcho'?

Suspiré e indiqué con un gesto la salida.

- Te marchas – dijo en inglés, con ese suave tono en su voz.

Asentí.

Di un paso rodeándolo. Mirando junto en dirección a su pecho, deteniéndome en la cremallera de su chaqueta. No había nada especial en ella, era una chaqueta tan corriente, que podría haberla llevado yo misma puesta. Esa sensación me llenó. Fue como si por ese instante, en una gasolinera, me hubiese reencontrado con el Bill de mis fantasías.

- Adiós… - me despedí. Queriendo salir.

- ¿Los chocolates…? - me preguntó entonces. Miré la caja en mi mano.

- Oh… - asentí comprendiendo, aún no los pagaba. Le sonreí y me fui hasta el mesón, esperando que me cobraran.

- Cigarrillos… - escuché la voz de Bill junto a mí, dirigiéndose al vendedor.

El hombre comenzó a preguntarle, imaginó que la marca y la cantidad, en un inglés que me resultó de lo más fluido. Que envidia le tenía al pobre vendedor ahora mismo.

Creo que si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto pasaría, yo me habría reído en su cara. O bien me habría echado a llorar, esperando que tuviera razón, porque ahora mismo me sentía en medio de la escena más surrealista que podía existir.

El vendedor que me estaba atendiendo a mí, me dijo el valor de los chocolates en español, lo que agradecí. Le pagué y miré a Bill de reojo, esperando el cambio y los chocolates que el hombre estaba metiendo dentro de una bolsa.

- Gracias… - recibí la bolsa cuando el hombre me la entregó.

Iba a pasar tras de Bill hacía la puerta, las chicas ya estaban de salida con el café, ¿debía decirle algo?

Lo cierto es que no lo sabía, así que pase en absoluto silencio, cerrando los ojos cuando lo hice, calculando mentalmente los centímetros que me separaban de él.

Podía ser un mentiroso, quizás llevaba tiempo engañando a las fans, como yo, que creían en sus palabras. Pero ahora estaba aquí, y yo llevaba años soñando con él.

La vida era muy injusta.

Caminé hasta la salida, las chicas estaban ahí esperándome. Creo que no necesité disimular nada, porque las emociones que Bill despertaba en mí, estaban ahí, a flor de piel. Así que mis amigas lo notaron de inmediato, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal?... – preguntó Miry.

- Bien… - fue todo lo que me salió decir.

- ¿Sólo bien?... – me preguntó algo alterada Lis, caminando conmigo hacía la caravana.

- Déjala – me defendió Sussy – está nerviosa.

En eso había acertado, y no fue hasta que lo dijo ella, que noté que las piernas se me estaban debilitando por momentos. Necesitaba sentarme.

- Voy a la caravana… - les avisé. Sentía que si no me metía pronto en un sitio en el que pudiera sentarme e hiperventilar tranquilamente, me iba a desmayar y sería peor, seguro.

- Yo me quiero quedar… - casi me suplicó Sussy. Me encogí de hombros, no era decisión mía.

- Y yo… con semejante espectáculo, no me voy a ir a encerrar… - dijo Lis, mirando a los chicos. Yo estaba por poner una mano en la pared para apoyarme.

- ¿Te acompaño?... – me preguntó Miry, y miré que tras de ella, estaba Gerard, fumándose un cigarrillo.

- No…- le sonreí intentando parecer integra, dejando de lado mis deseos de afirmarme en la pared – estaré bien.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó nuevamente entregándome la llave, yo asentí – Bien...

- Ahí viene Bill… - contuvo un gritito la peque.

Sentí como se me tensaba la espalda. Me di la vuelta hacía la caravana, sin querer mirar atrás. Con mi caja de chocolates en la mano.

La distancia entre la zona de servicio y la caravana, me parecieron kilómetros, aunque no debían de ser más de cincuenta metros. Cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí, ya estaba respirando más agitada de lo que debería, tras aquella corta caminata. Entré y me senté sin siquiera cerrar del todo la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en calmarme. No podía entender cómo, a pesar de la desilusión tan grande que sentía, Bill podía sonreírme y a mí se me caía la dignidad a los pies.

Sentí deseos de llorar, de la frustración. Tenía ganas de verlo nuevamente, saber que estaba ahí, que seguía tan cerca, era una tentación enorme, era como tener el tarro de manjar al alcance de la mano y no poder evitar tomarlo. Abrí los ojos, mi respiración comenzaba a calmarse. Me atrapé el labio con los dientes, mi cabeza comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades. Siempre podía mirarlo desde la distancia ¿no?, él no lo sabría.

Me puse en pie y empujé la puerta que rebotó en algo y se devolvió, me quedé pisando el primer escalón para bajar. Completamente prisionera de los ojos castaños que aparecieron tras la puerta y me observaron con la poca luz que llegaba desde la zona de servicio.

- Bill… - susurré sin voz.

- ¿Café? – me preguntó, alzando un vaso que traía en la mano.

En algún momento tendría que volver a la dimensión en la que vivía realmente ¿no?, porque esto me estaba pareciendo demasiado irreal, para ser cierto.

- Gracias… - dije, quedándome aún en el lugar, sin atinar a moverme.

Él me hizo un gesto, que inmediatamente dejó implícita la pregunta '¿puedo pasar?'

Una semana atrás ni siquiera me lo habría pensado.

Continuará…

**DEOZ!... de verdad que no sé por dónde va a salir esta historia. Tan pronto como sé que tiene que pasar algo determinado, van ellos y me lo tuercen.**

**Espero que el capítulo les gustara y que me dejen sus mensajito.**

**Mil disculpas a todos los que leyeron mal los dos capítulos anteriores, el tema de los guiones largos ha sido un problema a la hora de subir los capítulos.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La letra de la canción, es un pequeño inventillo personal.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

.

El vendedor me entregó los cigarrillos justo en el momento en que Andrea pasaba tras de mí, tuve el primer impulso de girarme y decirle algo, pero inmediatamente pensé que no sería buena idea acosarla, después de lo que le había hecho.

Odiaba ser tan considerado, más veces de las que quisiera, tenía la sensación de que aquella era la causa de todos mis males. Me di la vuelta, cuando pagué los cigarrillos y la miré disimuladamente. Estaba con sus amigas que se comportaban como fans conteniendo sus impulsos. Ella comenzó a alejarse.

Me quedé en la puerta observándola alejarse. Era extraño, no me había preguntado hasta ahora, cómo era posible que me la encontrara aquí. Me giré hacía Tom, que venía caminado con dos cafés en la mano, presumí que uno para él y otro para mí. Había en mi cabeza, una pregunta sin forma aún. Mi hermano me observó, deteniéndose al llegar a mí, pero no dijo nada. Volví a mirar en la dirección, en la que iba Andrea, como si necesitara que el contacto no se rompiera del todo.

En momentos en la vida de todo ser humano, en las que damos pasos en un camino a oscuras, no sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos, ni que esperamos, pero seguimos avanzando.

- Ve – me dijo Tom, lo miré, me sentía desorientado y extrañamente absurdo, inseguro. Como cuando te gusta una chica de tu clase y la ves día tras día, sin poder hablarle – Ve – me apremió – llévale un café.

Me extendió los dos vasos que traía en las manos y yo los recibí, carente de voluntad. Miré fijamente a Tom, ya que a pesar de que nos peleábamos la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad no estábamos de acuerdo. Había momentos como éste, en los que confiaba plenamente en su criterio, aunque luego quisiera matarlo.

Tomé los dos vasos de café y comencé a caminar tras ella, pasando junto a sus amigas, que emitieron una exclamación ahogada. Entonces escuché a mi hermano hablarles.

- ¿Les sobra un café? – preguntó.

Miré hacia atrás, y una chica rubia le respondió en inglés.

- Sí, nos sobra uno.

Me reí casi con ironía, no lo podía creer, estábamos teniendo vida social, en una gasolinera.

La vi entrar en una caravana que había a pocos metros. Así que concluí que como fans estaban en la carretera junto a nosotros. ¿Llevarían siguiéndonos desde hacía mucho? Recién descubierto esto, se me hacía más difícil entender qué le había molestado tanto del beso que le había dado, no era después de todo, algo como eso ¿lo que siempre esperaba una fan?

Quizás no. Y justamente esa interrogante me tenía aquí fuera de la caravana.

Respiré profundamente, notando la insistente formación de un nudo en mi estómago. No quería ponerme nervioso por algo tan simple como intentar hablar con una chica. Y al decir intentar, me refería literalmente, a intentar.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y la retuve con el hombro, o me habría dado en plena cara. Creo que por un momento me puse pálido ante la idea de dar un concierto con marcas de una puerta de caravana en el rostro.

Esperé un segundo, pero nada pasó, me asomé y ella estaba inmóvil en mitad de la pequeña escalera que daba al piso. Ella sólo me miraba intensamente, creo que sorprendida incluso.

- ¿Café? – le pregunté, enseñándole uno de los vasos de café que traía en la mano.

Se quedó un instante más en silencio.

- Gracias… - susurró finalmente, con lo que comprendí que estaba aceptando.

Me sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque el nudo en el estómago, seguía intentando tomar el poder. No lo dejaría. ¿Desde hacía cuanto, no tenía una sensación así? No lo recordaba, quizás había alzado una pared muy alta entre el mundo y yo. Sólo había abierto una pequeña puerta, para que entrara Reina. Sacudí ese pensamiento. Ahora no pensaría en ella.

Le hice un gesto a Andrea, preguntando si podía pasar.

Me miró atentamente como si estuviese evaluando mis intensiones, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa traidora, bajé la mirada de inmediato, sin poder evitarlo.

- Entra… - dijo finalmente, aguantando una sonrisa también. La miré con mi mejor expresión de inocencia.

- Gracias… - le contesté, subiendo, cuando ella me dejó paso, haciéndose atrás en el pequeño espacio que había – esto es pequeño… - expresé cuando estuve de pie en el interior, un poco encorvado por miedo a golpearme la cabeza.

- Siéntate… - me ofreció en tanto giraba el asiento del conductor hacía la pequeña mesa que había, sentándose en él.

Nos miramos. La luz dentro no era muy intensa ¿Y ahora?

Era evidente que teníamos un problema con la comunicación.

Le extendí el vaso de café, ella sonrió, aunque era más una sonrisa amable, que una de alegría. Abrió el caso y miró su interior, asintiendo cuando vio que era café solo.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté, me imaginaba que sería una pregunta fácil de responder.

- Sí… - asintió inmediatamente.

- Me alegro por qué no sabía… - quise comenzar a explicarle, recordando que nos era prácticamente imposible entendernos. Ella parecía sentirse igual de frustrada.

Suspiré. Se produjo un nuevo momento de silencio, probé mi café.

- ¿Te gustan? – me preguntó entonces, sacando de una bolsa, la caja de chocolates que había comprado hacía un momento.

- Sí… - asentí entre frustrado y resignado.

Comenzó a abrirla, y nos encontramos entonces con cuatro filas de siete bombones cada una. Me ofreció.

Era curioso encontrarme decidiendo cuál de ellos podía tener un relleno que me gustara. Paseé los dedos, por encima de los chocolates, sin decidirme, moviéndolos lentamente mientras cavilaba en la forma de casa pequeño trocito de chocolate y en la sugerencia que me hacía.

Andrea exclamó algo en español, que no comprendí, pero que por el sonido de su voz, me pedía claramente que escogiera.

- Espera… - me reí. Ella entornó los ojos.

- ¡Ese!... – me indicó uno, lo miré, parecía decirme 'soy de trufa', pero no estaba seguro.

- Mmm… - hice un sonido, mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Oh… - se quejó ella, lo tomó y mordió la mitad.

Me quedé observando, la forma en que sus labios se cerraron en torno al bombón, mordiéndolo. La mitad de este se quedó entre sus dedos, en tanto ella comenzaba a saborear.

- Menta… - concluyó, cuando pudo hablar, haciendo un gesto que me indicó que no era precisamente su combinación favorita.

- Bien… - murmuré – comenzando a reconocer los que había en la caja, con la misma apariencia. Los agrupé sobre la tala abierta – menta – le indiqué.

Ella asintió sonriendo, con una expresión algo más alegre.

- Tú… - me indicó.

Arrugué la nariz ante su petición, era obvio que me estaba diciendo que era mi turno. Ella rió más alegremente.

Volví a repasar los chocolates, con los dedos por encima.

- ¡Ahora!... – se desesperaba, y había algo que me gustaba en aquella desesperación. Me divertía.

La miré de reojo, en tanto continuaba con mi movimiento. Andrea observaba atentamente mis dedos. Tomé uno con rapidez, ni siquiera supe cual, pero cuando lo hice ella pestañeo por la sorpresa, que en su rostro, de inmediato fue reemplazada por la curiosidad.

Me llevé el bombón a los labios y lo mordí, ella se quedó observando mi boca, y pensé que esa misma expresión debía de tener yo, cuando la miraba a ella. Inquietud, atención y deseo. Aunque ella se saboreo, algo que yo no llegué a hacer. Sentí el nudo en el estómago, apretarse un poco más de lo que le tenía permitido.

- Café… - sentencié, al notar el sabor en mi boca. Chipándome los dedos, cuando me comí el resto del bombón.

- Ajap… - dijo ella, lo que me pareció que era una especie de expresión de aceptación.

Separó todos los chocolates iguales dejándolos a cierta distancia de los de menta. Con eso, teníamos resuelto la mitad del problema.

- Ahora tú… - la incité. Notando que mi voz se hacía lago más grave en aquella petición. Como cuando buscaba darle cierto énfasis a la letra de alguna canción.

- Ajap… - volvió a decir, mirando los chocolates que había en la caja. Sólo nos quedaban de dos tipos, eso se nos hizo evidente. Pero de todas maneras ella se debatía entre uno u otro.

- ¡Este! – escogí por ella, tomando uno de los chocolates y ofreciéndoselo para que lo mordiera.

- ¿Sólo hablar? – me preguntó, en una mezcla extraña entre el 'sólo' en inglés y el 'hablar' en alemán, ante la sugerencia abierta que yo estaba haciendo, sin siquiera haberlo pensado.

Asentí suavemente.

Me miró y la mezcla de emociones en mi interior no se dejó esperar. Por un momento quise desviar la mirada y aceptar como absurdo mi arranque, pero entonces Andrea se acercó al bombón que le ofrecía, con cierta cautela. Como un cervatillo que intenta salir del bosque. No dejó de mirarme en ningún momento. La presión de sus dientes me obligó a mantener firme la mano y los apretó mordiendo la cobertura, que se rompió y me permitió sentir, en la punta de los dedos, la suave humedad de su boca.

De pronto fue consciente de cada zona, vulnerable al deseo, que había en mi cuerpo. Entreabrí los labios para respirar.

Si tan sólo hubiésemos empezado con los bombones aquella noche.

Ella comenzó a saborear lentamente, podía notar cierta agitación en su rostro.

- Naranja – sentenció.

Por un instante me quedé completamente en blanco, no supe qué debía hacer. Ella entreabrió los labios yo seguía con la mitad del bombón entre los dedos.

- ¿Te gusta? – quiso saber, y yo tuve que obligarme a comprender, que me hablaba del chocolate.

- También… - respondí.

Ella sólo me miraba ¿qué estaría pensando? desee saberlo, pero aunque se lo preguntara, Andrea no sabría cómo responderme.

- ¿A ti?... – pregunté.

Asintió suavemente. Así que acerqué a su boca el resto del chocolate. Ella se tomó un segundo antes de decidirse a tomarlo, y esta vez fue su lengua la que cosquilleo contra mis dedos.

Me sentí, de pronto, sumergido en la situación más sensual que había protagonizado en mi vida. Notando el sopor que comenzaba a invadirme, y el deseo marcándose contra mi pantalón. Al menos, gracias a la mesa, ella no lo notaría. Ya que si lo hacía, me temía que no me llevaría sólo un mordisco.

Ante ese pensamiento me reí son poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, tocándose la boca con los dedos, limpiándola.

- Nada… - seguí riendo, ella pensaría que tenía la boca sucia o algo. Pero no era así.

Me miró entonces seriamente, tomó uno de los bombones que nos faltaba por probar y acercó a mi boca con tanta prisa, que me hice hacia atrás por temor a que me atragantara con él.

Bajó la mano, diciendo algo en español, que entendí a medias.

- ¿Idiota? – pregunté calmando la risa. Me miró primero sorprendida, para pasar a una expresión de indiferencia, a la que sólo le falto que se mirara las uñas, para convertirla en un cliché.

- Sí, idiota… - afirmó.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé, ella desconocía la razón de mi risa. Y tampoco iba a decírselo.

Acerqué mi mano a la suya, que aún sostenía el chocolate, que ya comenzaba a derretirse entre sus dedos.

- ¿Puedo?- le pregunté alzando ligeramente su mano desde su muñeca.

Ella me observó.

- ¿Por favor?... – insistí.

Suspiró y asintió, ofreciéndome el bombón, para que lo tomara. Pero en lugar de eso, alce su mano, desde la muñeca, ella me permitió hacerlo algo desconcertada. El corazón me latía fuertemente por la emoción, por aquella lejana sensación de riesgo, de estar haciendo algo temerario.

Me metí el bombón a la boca, incluyendo la punta de sus dedos. Dejando que mi lengua recorriera la extensión del chocolate y lo empujara dentro. Andrea parecía estar conteniendo el aire. Su mano aún sostenida en el aire por la mía. Saboreé mi bocado lentamente, del mismo modo en que deseaba saborear sus labios.

- Trufa… - sentencié finalmente.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Y cuando lo hizo, sólo se limitó a asentir.

Escuchamos un par de golpes en la puerta y Andrea retiró de inmediato su mano de la mía, casi tirando de ella.

- Bill… - escuché la voz de Gerard – nos vamos.

Resoplé. Sentía que no había averiguado nada de esta chica en realidad.

- Bien, ya voy… - le avisé.

La miré. Sólo habíamos podido cruzar unas cuantas palabras sueltas, no sabía si la volvería a ver, pero sí sabía que deseaba hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes una libreta? – pregunté. Ella me observó arrugando un poco el ceño - ¿papel? – insistí simplificando las palabras.

- ¿Papel? – preguntó. Asentí notando como el nudo de mi estomago iba liberando mariposas que revoloteaban. Ella asintió y se puso en pie caminando, no muy lejos dado el espacio.

Yo notaba como la ansiedad y la sensación de incertidumbre, se mezclaban en mi interior. No sabía cuánto podía confiar en ella, pero quería hacerlo, al menos intentarlo.

- Papel – me dijo, ofreciéndome un cuaderno, que a simple vista, parecía tener mucho uso y un lápiz a continuación.

- Gracias… - le sonreí, tomé aire y comencé a escribir.

"_Andrea, esto será tan extraño para ti, como lo es para mí. Me gustaría que pudiésemos seguir conociéndonos, así que te dejo mi correo electrónico"_

Apunté mi dirección, sabiendo que arriesgaba el tener que crearme uno nuevo, si las cosas no salían bien. Pero me pareció un costo menor.

"_P.D.: El de naranja ha sido mi favorito"_

Cuando terminé de escribir la nota, tenía el corazón disparado. Demasiado inquieto para decir algo más. Extendí el cuaderno hacía ella, le sonreí y me puse en pie. Ella me imitó, quedando frente a mí. De haber podido, le habría dicho lo bien que me sentía justo en este segundo, pero como no podía, me arriesgué y dejé un casto beso en su mejilla.

No me podía acusar de nada, por hacer eso.

- Adiós… - le susurré, sintiendo las mejillas encendidas. ¿Podía ruborizarme a estas alturas de mi vida?

- Adiós Bill… - susurró ella, y mi voz en sus labios, se me antojo dulce, sensual y añorado.

Continuará…

**Opss… ya está cambiando de rumbo esta historia otra vez, pero me gusta mucho como está quedando. A él le gustó el bombón de naranja, algo me dice que a Andrea le ha gustado el de trufa, un montón!**

**Espero que me dejen sus mensajitos, y que la historia les esté gustando también.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_

**P.D.: Ya saben que no reviso antes de enviar, así que disculpen los fallos. ^^**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

.

Estaba sentada frente al computador alquilado de una cafetería de un centro comercial de Zúrich. Habíamos llegado temprano y aparcado la caravana cerca del sitio en el que dieron el concierto los chicos, la noche anterior, pero no demasiado cerca del hotel.

Miry y Lis, andaban en recorriendo el lugar, mirando tiendas de ropa y zapaterías. A mí las segundas me volvían loca, las habría acompañado si no fuese más grande mi debilidad por Bill. Así que aquí estaba, con Sussy utilizando otro computador para sus cosas. Peleándome con la poca fuerza de voluntad que estaba demostrando. Había soportado estoicamente todo el día de ayer. Sabiendo que Bill estaba tan cerca de nosotras, aunque no vimos el concierto, supimos que había sido un éxito. No debía dudarlo en realidad, los chicos siempre parecían especialmente profesionales. Una más de las razones, además de la obvia, por la que los seguía.

Continuaba mirando el mensaje que le había escrito y que aún no me decidía a enviar. Casi no podía creer lo que decía aquella hoja en mi cuaderno, que él había impreso con su letra. El corazón se me agitaba solamente con ver mi nombre garabateado con su caligrafía. ¿Es que no podría, nunca, dejar de ser una fan?

Suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber entonces Sussy, sobresaltándome.

- Nada… - le sonreí de inmediato, para apoyar mi respuesta.

- Ya… - respondió con suavidad – todas ustedes piensan que por que soy la peque, no veo lo que pasa.

- ¿Y qué pasa según tú? – le pregunté, cambiando la página de mi correo electrónico, esperando que no se perdiera, antes de decidirme a enviarlo.

Ella hizo un sonido bastante extraño, como un bufido que quisiera graficar la extensión de su respuesta. La miré.

- Miry, anda tras el guardaespaldas… - comenzó a decir.

- O el guardaespaldas tras ella… - acoté.

- Da igual, está subida a ese barco – en su voz, sonaba aquella nota de enfado infantil, que en más de una oportunidad nos ha arrancado una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – le pregunté, molestándola a consciencia.

- ¡Claro que no! – se quejó.

- Shhh… - le indiqué.

- A Lis le importa poco convertir a Tom en infiel… - continuó quejándose.

- ¿A sí?... – le pregunté – eso no me lo ha contado.

Lo apunté en mi libreta mental, para preguntarlo luego.

- Bueno, como tampoco tú le has contado que enredos tienes con Bill – ella seguía con la mirada puesta en su pantalla, en tanto yo intentaba no atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

- Pero si yo no… - comencé a balbucear.

- Total que después la peque soy yo, pero las que se comportan con niñas son otras… - sentenció - ¿y a quién le tocará recoger los pedazos al final?

Ahí ya no supe qué decirle.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? – Preguntó Lis, con una sospechosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bien… - respondí, más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

- ¿Están listas? – Quiso saber Miry, entrando tras Lis – tenemos que prepararnos, los chicos salen hacía Toulouse…- miró su reloj – tres horas.

Habló con total seguridad.

- Yo estoy lista – se puso en pie Sussy.

Lis y Miry me miraron.

- Yo termino en un momento – les dije.

- Vamos fuera… - dijo Sussy – quiero comprar unos caramelos.

- Te esperamos fuera… - volvió a sonreír Lis, ¿o era que no había dejado de hacerlo?

- Bien… voy enseguida… - asentí.

Las vi alejarse y observé en la pantalla el mensaje que le había escrito a Bill.

"_Sí, es extraño poder comunicarme contigo, tanto por lo mal que empezamos, como haber sido mi ídolo"_

Sabía que estaba siendo violenta al decir eso, pero era como me sentía la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad pensaba sólo en él.

"_P.D.: Mi favorito, por mucho, fue el de trufa"_

En ese momento un sopor me bañó por completo, al recordar el modo tan sensual en que la lengua de Bill acarició mis dedos. Creo que si no gemí delante de él en ese momento, fue porque me había quedado sin capacidad para emitir sonidos.

Le di a enviar. Sintiendo la presión del nudo en mi estómago y esperando que el traductor fuese lo más fiel posible, a la hora de transmitir mis sentimientos.

- ¡Andrea! – me llamó Lis, con su ya inseparable sonrisa, desde la puerta, obviando por completo a las demás personas que estaban en el lugar.

Ya me explicaría a que venía tanta alegría.

.

El viaje entre Zúrich y Toulouse nos tomaría casi diez horas, por lo que las paradas en el viaje, serían más que necesarias. Mi espalda comenzaba a pedir a gritos una cama más amplia y más consistente, que las que teníamos en la caravana. Pero no estaba dentro de nuestro presupuesto permitirnos un hotel extra. Claro, teníamos considerado un dinero, para alguna emergencia, pero era para eso, para una emergencia.

Miry había insistido en conducir, a pesar de que el turno era mío. Así que ahora ella y Lis iban en la parte delantera.

- Lis, ¿me dejas el portátil? – intenté parecer lo más despreocupada posible, a pesar de sentir que se me llenaba el estómago de mariposas, sólo por abrir mi correo.

- Claro, no tienes que pedirlo – sonrió.

- Gracias.

Para este momento, su sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en algo contagioso. ¿Qué sería lo que le había pasado con Tom? Yo temía ser demasiado directa y preguntar, ya que sabía que mi tejado era de cristal ahora mismo.

Claro, siempre podía contarles a las chicas, todo lo que me había sucedido con Bill, pero la desilusión que sentí con él, seguía ahí, y sabía que terminaría transmitiéndoselas a ella. No era justo, sobretodo ahora, que de alguna manera Miry y Lis parecían estar pasándolo tan bien. De la peque no estaba demasiado segura, más veces de las que quisiera, me la encontraba con una expresión molesta y cansada.

Abrí el portátil, esperando encontrar señal de internet en la carretera. De momento no estábamos aún en zona montañosa, así que podía tener suerte.

Cuando la conexión me indicó que estaba habilitada, y abrí una ventana con mi correo, tenía tres mensajes nuevos. Uno de mi padre, otro de una página en la que estaba suscrita y subía mis historias y el último, de hacía sólo veinte minutos, de Bill.

El corazón se me aceleró en un segundo, las mejillas se me arrebolaron y sentí la presión de la sangre recorrerme con frenesí.

Obvié los dos primeros y me fui directamente a copiar y pegar el mensaje en un traductor, que a pesar de no ser todo lo certero que querría, me ayudaba a comprender. La interpretación ya corría por mi cuenta.

"_¿Haber sido tu ídolo? ¿Quiere decir eso que ya no eres mi fan? De cierta forma lo comprendería. ¿Irás a Toulouse?"_

Quise reír, pero me contuve. Casi me pareció ver el marcador mental de fans, de Bill y Tom, marcando una menos para Bill.

"_Sí, vamos viajando a Toulouse, es un viaje bastante largo. En esto no te envidio nada. No creo que te arruines por una fan menos ¿o sí?"_

Envié. Suspiré y me eché atrás en la silla.

Miré por la pequeña ventanilla que había a mi lado. El paisaje aún era llano y estaba iluminado por una preciosa luna. Muchas veces extrañaba poder ver el cielo en todo su esplendor. La ciudad me gustaba, definitivamente el campo no sería lo mío, pero un par de noches en un sitio sin luz eléctrica que contamine, sería un lujo.

Volví la mirada al portátil, con la idea de revisar alguna cosa más, quizás y para mi frustración, alguna página con fotos del concierto de anoche en Zúrich.

Pero entonces me encontré con un nuevo mensaje. Y ahí estaba otra vez mi corazón, saltando como un poseso en mi pecho.

Bill.

"_Los viajes también son divertidos, a veces te encuentras con personas que no esperabas hallar. Además, no puedo quejarme, mi cama es bastante cómoda. Cada fan cuenta, así que me esforzaré por recuperarte"_

Con aquella última frase, me sentí halagada y a la vez confusa. ¿Me estaba coqueteando? Aunque inmediatamente corregí la pregunta en mi mente ¿lo estaba haciendo ayer?

"_Te estás imponiendo una tarea difícil, cuando alguien me desencanta, me cuesta mucho confiar nuevamente. Mejor cuéntame cómo es tu autobús, o qué tal el concierto de anoche, he leído que muy bueno"_

Lo envié. No iba a mentirle, no iba a hacer lo que había hecho él conmigo y con muchas más que creían en su idílico concepto del amor. Si quería que habláramos, tenía que ser enseñándome al verdadero Bill.

Esperé unos minutos, comprobando que la conexión de internet se había perdido.

- Oh… - me lamenté en voz baja, sintiéndome decepcionada. Quizás debería haberle enviado mi número de móvil. En ese momento detuve mis pensamientos. ¿Pensaba que estaba manteniendo una suerte de amistad con Bill? ¿El mismo Bill al que le profesaba adoración días atrás? Entonces comprendí que no tenía porque parecerme tan irreal, después de todo yo era la primera en defender, que él era una persona como cualquier otra.

La señal se restableció y un nuevo mensaje apareció en mi correo.

"_El concierto ha ido bien, aunque me equivoqué en una línea de una canción. Aún me lo recrimino. No te fíes de todo lo que lees, encuentras demasiados extremos, tanto positivos como negativos, cuesta hallar una crítica objetiva. Mi autobús… pararemos en el autoservicio del kilómetros ciento cincuenta y cuatro, podría enseñártelo, si estás en la ruta. Sobre lo demás, ya veremos si soy capaz de ganarme tu confianza"_

Cuando terminé el mensaje, tuve que respirar profundamente. Pero no quise pensármelo demasiado, la conexión de internet me estaba fallando y si no le respondía pronto, era probable que no pudiera hacerlo. Miré por la ventanilla, esperando ver la señalización de la carretera, que me indicara el kilometro en el que nos encontrábamos. Ciento treinta siete.

- ¡Miry!... – hablé, arriesgándome a las preguntas que recibiría - ¿podemos para en el kilómetros ciento cincuenta y cuatro?

- ¿Qué hay ahí?... – quiso saber.

- Un autoservicio.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, luego consultó algo con Lis, momento en el que no dejé de mirar la señal en la pantalla, que me indicaba que aún tenía internet.

- Nos vendrá bien… - contestó con su tono amable.

Escribí todo lo rápido que pude.

"_Pararemos, nos faltan dieciséis kilómetros Mi conexión está fallando. Ya hablaremos más. Llevaré mi móvil"_

Agregué una sonrisa al final del mensaje, sabiendo que podía parecer algo infantil, pero no quise preocuparme por eso. Aunque era cierto, que le estaba enseñando una parte de mí, que me hacía vulnerable, y si estaba segura de algo, era justamente de no querer serlo con él.

Lo envié.

En cuestión de un par de minutos me llegó una respuesta.

"_Te estaré esperando, es curioso, sólo voy dos kilómetros por delante de ti, casi viajamos juntos"_

Cuando quise responder a eso, ya no había señal. Así que decidí cerrar el portátil y mirarme en un espejo, para verificar que estuviese todo en su lugar.

Saqué el pequeño bolso en el que mantenía el maquillaje de emergencia. Comencé a ponerme algo, intentando que mi aspecto dijera algo positivo de mí.

- ¿Tienes alguna cita en el kilómetros ciento cincuenta y cuatro? – me preguntó Lis desde el asiento del copiloto.

La miré y creo que palidecí. Era obvio que no podía evadir la pregunta, mucho menos la respuesta, porque sería evidente.

- ¿Algo así?... – pregunté más que respondí, algo temerosa por lo que podían pensar las chicas. Después de todo, era duro que todas quisiéramos a los chicos.

Pero contrario a lo que pensé, Lis comenzó a reír, casi a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sussy, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo información importante.

Lis se puso en pie y se me acercó.

- Ven… - se fue hasta mi bolso de viaje y comenzó a buscar en el interior, hasta que encontró una blusa fina que yo traía, de color violeta – ponte esta…

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – comenzó a exigir la peque.

- Que pararemos en el autoservicio… - comenzó a explicarle Miry, con aquel tono amable y maternal que solía tener.

- Ya, ¿y qué pasará ahí? – preguntó Sussy.

Acercándose al asiento de copiloto que había dejado libre Lis, que ahora mismo comenzaba a buscar algo más dentro de mi bolso.

- Este jeans negro… - sentenció.

- Oh Lis… ¿lo sabes?... – le pregunté, suponiendo lo obvio.

- Miry recibió un mensaje en su móvil – rió ella.

- ¿Y? – pregunté.

- Por favor Any… no te voy a explicar a estar alturas de tu vida, cuanto son dos más dos… - me dijo, con voz cansina.

- ¿De Gerard?... – pregunté algo incrédula.

Miré en dirección a Miry, que sólo me echó una mirada sonriente por el espejo retrovisor.

Sabía que ella y Gerard habían estado conversando bastante, pero de ahí a que se comunicaran por mensajes de móvil.

- Rápido, cámbiate, que ya casi estamos – me apremió.

En cuestión de algunos minutos, habíamos parado en el autoservicio del kilómetro ciento cincuenta y cuatro. Los autobuses que trasladaban a Tokio Hotel, estaban estacionados en la parte de atrás, una zona menos iluminada y que permitía cierta privacidad al personal que deambulaba por ahí.

Sentí como el nudo que se había formado en mi estomago, nada más terminar de vestirme, se iba acentuando cada vez más.

- Vamos – nos apremió Miry, que quería dejar la caravana cerrada.

Comenzamos a caminar las cuatro en dirección al autoservicio. Sussy se sentía animada, iba a poder ver a los chicos nuevamente, aunque en este momento comenzaba a convertirse en algo extrañamente habitual para nosotras.

Cuando me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor, pude distinguir a Gerard, de pie junto a la puerta principal, fumándose un cigarrillo y observando el movimiento a su alrededor. En el interior, podía ver a George y Gustav, que se paseaban entre las estanterías, pero no había señal de Tom o de Bill.

Quizás se había arrepentido, y no pensaba bajar del autobús. Después de todo, yo era la chica que lo había rechazado con un mordisco. Y aunque hubiésemos intercambiado aquellos mensajes, él no estaba precisamente en mi lista de las personas confiables. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión, o simplemente me había estado engañando.

Podía notar como el enfado y la decepción, iban creciendo en mi interior, alimentándose una emoción, de la otra a cada paso que daba hacía la puerta del autoservicio. Me sentía como una tonta y absurda quinceañera, que se ha arreglado para ir a comprar caramelos con las amigas, con la esperanza de ver al chico que le gusta. Sin suerte, claro.

Entonces sentí como tomaban mi mano desde atrás. Me giré de inmediato, notando la emoción filtrándose por cada poro de mi piel. Sus dedos largos y delgados, acariciaron mi mano, acentuando el saludo que salía de su boca.

- Hola… - habló y me sonrió. Había hablado en español.

"_**El amor es un juego para todos, pero esto es entre tú y yo"**_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… síiii muajajajaja… pero para mí también ¿eh?, no puedo saber qué más pasará, hasta que lo escriba, y no puedo seguir escribiendo, porque me canso… jejejeje… en fin.**

**Espero que el capítulo les gustara, sé que es una historia más bien emocional, con algo de aventura, pero creo que está llena de pequeños momentos que la hacen dulce. Me gusta eso. **

**Besitos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

.

La textura fina de sus labios, se me estaba haciendo exquisita. El contacto de nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas, iba desplegando por mi cuerpo, demasiadas sensaciones a la vez, imposibles de manejar o de explicar. Ansiedad, deseo, temor.

Sus pulgares acariciaban suavemente la piel de mi vientre, hasta llegar a mis caderas, siempre delineando la cintura de mi pantalón, sin avanzar más, conteniendo la respiración cuando parecía querer buscar bajo la ropa, obligándome a contenerla también.

Mis manos. Completamente inmóviles apoyadas sobre sus costillas, notando la forma de su cuerpo en esa zona. Sabiendo que si las movía buscaría más contacto. Y no quería perder la poca confianza que estábamos teniendo. Si ella no daba el siguiente paso, no lo haría yo.

Aunque sufriera una combustión espontánea en el intento.

Jadeé contenidamente contra su boca, sintiendo el cuerpo completamente tenso.

Hacía poco más de una hora, nos bajamos mi hermano y yo del autobús, y nos quedamos de pie en un lateral del autoservicio, una zona con muy poca luz. Encendimos un cigarrillo y comenzamos a fumar. Yo notaba como comenzaban a revolotear las mariposas en mi estómago por la ansiedad. El cigarrillo me iba a durar muy poco.

- Mmm… - murmuró Tom – mira quienes han llegado…

A varios metros, del sitio en el que nos encontrábamos, se estacionaba la caravana en la que debía venir Andrea. Resoplé, tirando el cigarrillo al piso, para apagarlo.

- ¿Romeo se ha puesto nervioso? – preguntó mi hermano.

- Idiota… - le di un pequeño empujón, son poder evitar sonreír. De cierta forma le daba la razón, me sentía nervioso. Podía notar el pequeño cosquilleo que se formaba en mi estómago y en mi pecho, sólo por saber que ella ya estaba aquí.

- ¿Te gusta mucho? – quiso saber Tom, terminándose su cigarrillo.

- Es agradable – respondí.

- ¿Por qué no puede contradecirte? – se rió.

Reí más abiertamente evadiendo su mirada.

- Creo que me gusta, justamente por lo contrario… - comencé a explicarle – aunque no hablamos el mismo idioma, es capaz de replicarme… a mordiscos…

Me reí ante mi propia conclusión. Tom me acompañó.

- Por mí bien… mientras no tenga que llevarte a urgencias para ponerte puntos… - se encogió de hombros.

- Ahí viene… - dije y para burla de mi hermano, mi voz sonó ansiosa.

- Y no viene sola… - rió él.

- ¡Oye tú! – Le di un golpe en el brazo - ¿no tienes novia?

- Bueno… novia, novia no es… - se defendió.

Estuve a punto de emprender uno de mis discursos sobre el amor verdadero, para Tom, pero decidí que no me metería en su forma de llevar las cosas. Después de todo él parecía estar muy cómodo de ese modo, y más feliz que yo, hasta ahora.

Me quedé un momento observando al grupo de chicas que se acercaba a la entrada el autoservicio. Andrea me parecía, particularmente bonita hoy, como si una luz especial lo iluminara para mí.

Muchas veces hice hincapié frente a mis amigos, familiares, incluso en las entrevistas. Sobre mi concepto del amor a primera vista. Y fue justamente ese concepto el que me llevó a mantener la relación que tenía, o tuve ya no estaba seguro, con Reina. Sin embargo, esos conceptos comenzaban a cambiar para mí. Mi primer encuentro con Andrea, estaba lejos de ser idílico, y por lo tanto, lejos del amor a primera vista ¿no?

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – me preguntó Tom, empujándome hacía las chicas, que casi estaban entrando al autoservicio.

Caminé rápidamente, sosteniendo la mano de Andrea, en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance. Me miró con cierta sorpresa, que inmediatamente dio paso a una mirada de alivio, como si volviera a sentirse tranquila ahora que me veía.

- Hola… - le sonreí. Pronunciando una de las pocas palabras en español que sabía. Le acaricié la mano con suavidad, deseando esa cercanía, ese contacto.

- Hola… - me respondió ella en alemán. Haciéndome sonreír abiertamente.

Podíamos no hablar el mismo idioma, pero de alguna manera nos comprendíamos. Ella estaba respondiendo a mi pequeño esfuerzo, con el suyo.

Por un instante tuve un pensamiento que me aceleró el corazón. Sentía que si llegaba a amarla, podría hacerlo toda mi vida.

- ¿Vienes?... – le pregunté, tirando ligeramente de ella hacía el autobús, en éste lenguaje mínimo que nos ayudaba a comprendernos.

Andrea miró a sus amigas, que estaban a metros de nosotros. Yo les sonreí. Una de ella asintió, como habría hecho Tom conmigo, si le estuviese haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Eso me gustó mucho, sentí que entre esas cuatro amigas, había una afinidad que iba más allá de seguir a su banda favorita.

- Vamos… - me respondió.

Así comenzamos a caminar. Extrañamente tomados de la mano. Yo era consciente de lo inhabitual de ese agarré, sin embargo se sentía cómodo, como si fuese natural entre nosotros tocarnos de este modo.

- Adelante señorita… - intenté parecer despreocupado y alegre. Indicándole la puerta del autobús.

Ella subió, y por muy poco educado que parezca, no pude evitar mirar lo que no debía. Tom habría tenido mucho para burlarse de mí, si me hubiese visto. Pestañee bajando la mirada a los escalones.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro. Ella me miró, apoyada en un armario que cubría de techo a suelo, justo frente a la entrada.

- Por allá… - le indiqué a mí derecha – está el conductor.

Andrea rió y sacó su teléfono móvil, escribió en él y me lo entregó.

- Eso es un poco obvio – leí.

- Ya… - sonreí. Por la posición del autobús, era algo muy fácil de dilucidar – ven…

Le indiqué me que siguiera. Abrí la puerta del pequeño baño y se lo enseñé. De todas maneras no necesitaba explicar demasiado.

Luego pasamos a la pequeña área de estar, con una mesa y lleno de armarios alrededor, en los que manteníamos comida y otros suministros para el viaje. Abrí alguno, enseñándole lo que contenían. Ella asintió comprendiendo. A este paso íbamos a parecer mudos.

Y con lo que me gustaba a mí comunicarme.

Llegamos finalmente a la zona en la que estaban nuestras diminutas habitaciones, aunque claro, no podía quejarme, era más de lo que llevaban estas cuatro chicas en su caravana. Le mostré la puerta de la habitación de Tom, sin llegar a subir hasta ella.

- La habitación de Tom… - le indiqué.

- Ajap… - dijo, mordiéndose el labio de inmediato, como si reprimiera esa expresión, que a mí me resultaba dulce.

En ese momento, mi habitación estaba con la puerta entre abierta, justo a mi derecha, me bastaba moverme un poco, para entrar. Andrea me observaba atentamente. En ese momento no supe dilucidar quién me miraba, la chica a la que había mordido y con la que había intercambiado algunos mensajes, o la fan.

Extendí la mano, pidiéndole su teléfono y escribí en él. Se lo entregué, notando que no sólo le estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Esta es mi habitación, puedes entrar y mirar todo lo que quieras. El bolso azul que está en el suelo, tiene la ropa que es para lavar. Ahí no te recomiendo mirar.

Ella sonrió tan abiertamente, que me sentía de pronto inflamado de alegría. Entró de inmediato, haciendo una ligera inspección. Tocó un libro que mantenía en lo que se podría decir, era mi mesa de noche, me miró con un gesto interrogativo. Me extendió nuevamente el móvil.

Me senté en la cama, mientras escribía y ella rodeaba el pequeño espacio que componía la habitación. Le entregué el teléfono y comenzó a leer.

- No suelo leer demasiado, pero a veces en la carretera, no hay mucho que hacer y lo intento.

Asintió y comenzó a escribir, entregándome luego el mensaje que comencé a leer.

- Yo sin embargo suelo leer mucho, últimamente he estado con libros de vampiros – la miré, se encogió de hombros, casi como si se disculpara.

Avanzó un poco más encontrándose con el bolso de la ropa sucia. Lo indicó con el dedo y con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

El corazón me galopaba en el pecho, ansioso, alegre. Como su quisiera comunicarse conmigo, dándome alguna buena noticia.

Andrea se inclinó un poco para mirar lo que había en el bolso que estaba abierto.

- No es recomendable… - le dije riendo.

Ella sonrió más aún, se mordió el labio aún haciéndolo y comenzó a mirar las prendas.

No había nada particular en aquella ropa, solo era ropa para lavar, aunque claro, estaba ahí hasta mi ropa interior.

-Mmm… - hizo un sonidito, como si estuviese cavilando sobre algo. Comenzó a mirar alrededor. Yo no me perdía detalle de sus expresiones y acciones - ¡Ah! – exclamó, sobresaltándome como habría hecho en una película de suspenso.

Tomó un lápiz que había sobre una estantería y con él comenzó a revolver la ropa, como si se tratara de un 'CSI' o algo así. Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Me miró fijamente, como si yo fuese una especie de sospechoso.

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunté aún entre risas.

Ella continuó revisando. Logrando sacar con el lápiz, una camiseta negra, que había llevado para dormir, hasta la noche anterior. La observó y la dejó en el suelo a un lado, continuando con su 'inspección'. Sacando un calcetín negro, y oprimiendo su nariz en el momento en que lo observó.

- ¡Eh! – me quejé. Ella intentaba contener una sonrisa.

Comencé a escribir un mensaje con rapidez. Se lo entregué.

- Eso no huele, soy muy limpio.

Se rió en cuanto lo leyó, recuperando a medias, su expresión de seriedad.

- Mmm… - otra vez el sonidito, pero esta vez, poniendo en tela de juicio mis palabras.

Entonces la vi comenzar a buscar, hasta encontrarse con mi ropa interior. Un bóxer de color negro que comenzó a alzar.

- Eso no – le dije, sosteniéndole la mano. Me miró inquieta, no asustada, más bien ligeramente excitada – prefiero que no lo veas… - dije y respaldándome en su incomprensión, agregué – al menos no ahí…

Y noté como mi propia respiración se agitaba ante la idea. Me humedecí los labios. Me bastaría estirarme un poco, menos de un metro quizás, para poder tomar su boca. Y lo deseaba muchísimo.

- Ven… - le indiqué, tirando de ella nuevamente.

Caminamos hasta la pequeña sala de estar, en la que estaba mi portátil, y lo encendí.

Suspiré esperando a que arrancara, notando la frustración por no poder decirle muchas más cosas. Tendría que hacer algo con eso, quizás podía plantearme el aprender español, después de todo había podido aprender, bastante bien, el inglés, y siempre me habían dicho que los idiomas se me daban bien. Me dedicaba a la música, tenía buen oído.

Me reí ante mis propios pensamientos y entonces noté la mirada curiosa de Andrea, que estaba sentada junto a mí. Apoyé el codo sobre la mesa y con mi mano sostuve mi cabeza, acercándome un poco a ella.

- Si supieras cuánto quiero besarte… - le dije en alemán, sintiéndome completamente resguardado por su desconocimiento de mi idioma. Entonces hizo un sensual gesto con sus labios, humedeciéndoselos casi sin pensarlo y me dijo algo en español que no entendí, pero que por la entonación que había usado, me pareció una imposible respuesta a lo que acababa de decirle.

Me incorporé de inmediato. No era posible que supiera alemán ¿no?

- Mira… - le hablé nuevamente en inglés, mostrándole la pantalla de mi portátil en la que había una fotografía de dos de mis perros.

Se inclinó un poco hacía mí y su cabello suelto me cosquilleo en el brazo, pero no me moví.

- Ayyy… que lindos… - su expresión fue tan clara, que aunque hubiese usado palabras ininteligibles para mí, habría sido capaz de comprenderla.

Deseaba tanto abrazarla, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y probar su boca, esta vez sin la brutalidad con que la había atacado aquella primera noche. Suspiré al comprender que no sería fácil borrar ese primer intento de beso.

Entonces me miró, desde esa corta distancia que nos separaba. Miró mis labios, pero yo no me moví, creo que casi deje de respirar. La dejé recorrer a su antojo las formas de mi rostro.

Su mirada vago por mis ojos, el piercing que había en mi ceja. En ese momento la alcé casi de forma involuntaria, ella sonrió suavemente. Bajo nuevamente su mirada a mi boca, no estaba seguro si al piercing que tenía en el labio o a mi lunar. Quise juguetear con el piercing, pero me obligué a estar quieto, en tanto mis dedos bajo la mesa, se oprimían entre sí por la inquietud.

Y aquí estaba yo, inmóvil como una estatua, dejándome escrutar por una chica a la que hasta hacía poco más de una semana, ni siquiera conocía.

Cuando noté que ella se me acercaba despacio, sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar en el pecho. Mi cabeza no paraba, no podía dejar de repetir 'que me bese, que me bese'. Y contuve la respiración, cuando sus labios tocaron casi con timidez los míos. En un beso suave, casto incluso, demasiado inocente, podría decir, para la corta historia que nos precedía.

Noté como se iba retirando y abrí los ojos. No me había dado ni cuenta de que los había cerrado. Respiré.

Se quedó un momento más mirándome. No estaba seguro de poder definir aquella mirada. No era una mirada de 'ahora tú', eso lo podía notar, era más bien como si intentara convencerse de algo. Así que no dije ni hice nada. La dejaría dar los pasos, como ella quisiera, yo simplemente me encargaría de darle la posibilidad.

- ¿Amigos?... – me preguntó.

No lo sabía. Desde luego que no éramos sólo 'conocidos', pero todo mi cuerpo, ahora mismo, me decía que no quería ser sólo su amigo. Aunque claro, amigos que se besan hay mucho ¿no?

- Amigos… - acepté, aunque no agregué el 'por ahora' que jugaba en mi mente.

Suspiró como si quisiera tranquilizarse también.

- ¿Puedo? – me preguntó acercando la mano a mi portátil.

- Sí… - lo moví un poco hacía ella.

Abrió una página de internet, comenzando a buscar un traductor. Escribió en él con bastante velocidad y precisión. El teclado parecía ser algo familiar para ella. Quizás por su trabajo. ¿en qué trabajaría?

Leí el mensaje.

- Tienes más fotografías de tus perros, son hermosos, yo tengo un gato…

- Claro que tengo más – ella buscaba algo en su móvil, hasta que lo encontró y me lo mostró.

Había una fotografía de ella, con un gato mestizo de color miel.

- Hermoso, ¿cómo se llama?

- Mussy… - sonrió.

De ese modo, pasamos un rato más mirando algunas imágenes de mis perros, y ella me mostro tres fotos más de su gato. Me contó que dormía con él y que se hacía uno ovillo a los pies de su cama. Nos reíamos cuando le conté la forma en que mis perros me dejaban durmiendo apenas en un pequeño espacio. Así se nos paso el tiempo, durante el que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y me preguntaba qué pasaría si me atrevía a besarla.

Casi una hora habíamos estado aquí y ella recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

Me miró y escribió en el portátil.

- Las chicas dicen, que los chicos dicen, que nos vamos.

La miré y me reí mientras escribía.

- ¿Y por que los chicos no me dicen a mí, lo que le dicen a las chicas? – le hice un gesto acentuando mi pregunta. Andrea se encogió de hombros.

- Me voy… - se puso en pie, dejándome paso libre para salir también.

Sentí la angustia de su partida, esa que me venía acompañando de forma habitual. Escribí con rapidez.

- ¿Mañana irás al concierto? – ella leyó y escribió sonriendo.

- Sí, mañana estaremos, aunque no muy adelante, pero estaremos – leí.

- Ajap… - se me estaba pegando la expresión, no quise borrarla - … ¿podríamos vernos después? Viajaremos a Ginebra por la noche.

Ella leyó y pensó un momento. Luego escribió.

- Bien… pero luego tendrás que descansar – me apremió y vi en su gesto la decisión.

- Lo prometo – dije, levantando la mano.

Bajamos del autobús y nos encontramos con que parte del personal seguía alrededor. Comenzamos a caminar hacía el edificio del autoservicio. Yo notaba como el tiempo se me iba y lo poco que quería que eso pasara. Cuando nos encontrábamos en la parte en la que antes Tom y yo nos fumáramos un cigarrillo, la sostuve por el brazo, sin ejercer presión, sólo intentando retenerla un poco más. Me miró, casi no podía distinguir sus el color de sus ojos. No se movió. Acerqué mi otra mano hasta su cintura, tirando de ella suavemente hacía mí. Otra vez se me había disparado el corazón. Andrea se movía dócil y eso me excitaba más.

Me incliné hacía ella lentamente, intentando borrar de su mente, la violencia de nuestro primer encuentro. Y me encontré con sus labios entreabiertos y suaves, tan maleables que me resultaron exquisitamente eróticos.

Comencé a acariciarlos con los míos, tocándolos con la lengua varias veces, esperando una autorización silenciosa para entrar en su boca. Su propia lengua buscó la mía, y para ese momento la tenía contra la pared, completamente aprisionada con mi cuerpo, que se moría por acariciarse contra el de ella. Pero no quería asustarla, sólo quería besarla.

Mis manos habían subido desde su cintura, hasta sus costillas, apretando de forma dominante, intentando apaciguar el deseo que hervía dentro de mí. Sintiendo sus dedos acariciando mi piel. Sintiendo que me iba a desvanece, cada vez que ella dejaba que sus pulgares entraran unos milímetros, por la cintura de mi pantalón.

Mi sexo ardía. Deseaba arrastrarme contra su cuerpo. Para sentirla. Para que me sintiera.

Jadee suavemente contra su boca, intentando que la tensión de mi cuerpo se apaciguara. Apoyé la frente contra la suya.

- ¿Mañana? – le pregunté con la voz oscurecida.

Andrea hizo un gesto, como si fuese a besarme nuevamente. Deteniéndose antes de hacerlo.

- Mañana… - susurró.

Nos quedamos un momento más así, esperando a que nuestros cuerpos fuesen capaces de separarse.

Continuará…

**Uffff… esta historia me esta moliendo el corazón a pulsaciones.**

**Creo que este capítulo necesita la versión de Andrea, después de todo ha habido sensaciones que deberíamos ver desde el lado de ella, al menos una parte.**

**Espero que les guste, y ese beso va en honor al otro que nos dejó Bill hoy… ainsss… que besito más lindo y sonoro. ¿Dara los besos silenciosos o no?... jojojojo… en fin… **

**Recuerden, sus mensajitos son mi sueldo, no tengo otro. ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

.

Bill encendió su portátil, suponía que sería el suyo, ya que ingreso la contraseña y todo lo demás. Mientras el portátil arrancaba se sonrió, y como me había pasado en más de una oportunidad, me sentía frustrada por no poder saber la razón. Se acomodó de medio lado hacía mí. Ambos sentados en el mismo sillón y aunque no nos tocábamos, estábamos tan cerca.

Él apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, casi dándole la espalda al portátil, para apoyar su cabeza en la mano y mirarme.

¿Sabía en realidad lo sensual que resultaba ese mínimo gesto?

Tantas veces me había preguntado lo mismo. Observándolo en las entrevistas, en las actuaciones. Dios, era mejor pensar en otra cosa, si no quería sufrir un colapso ahora mismo. Tenía que recordarme que él no era el mismo Bill que yo había creído.

Dijo unas palabras en alemán, aunque no sabía lo que decía podía reconocer perfectamente el idioma, se lo había escuchado tantas veces y me resultaba tan sensual. También. A pesar de no comprenderle, había algo en la suavidad con que había dicho aquello, que me ablandó las piernas.

- Te deseo tanto… - le dije en mi más puro español, sabiendo que no me entendería.

Pero entonces se incorporó, quedando con la espalda recta, como si se sorprendiera. Comenzando luego a buscar algunas imágenes en su portátil. Me enseñó unas fotos de sus perros, que eran una ternura y así lo expresé, con una de las palabras más trilladas del vocabulario inglés.

- Ayyy… que lindos… - creo que me faltó poco, para que la ternura se me saliera por las orejas. Es que eran realmente dulces. A veces suelo pensar que las expresiones de los animales, así como de las personas, dicen mucho de su personalidad. Quizás por eso me había enamorado tanto del Bill que veía por la pantalla.

En ese momento sentí su mirada, casi como si pesara, puesta en mí. Lo observé. No me había dado cuenta que la distancia entre nosotros se había acortado tanto, cuando quise mirar más de cerca la fotografía en su portátil.

Bill parecía no querer ni respirar.

Era como si de pronto se hubiese quedado paralizado, permitiéndome recorrerlo con la mirada, con la impunidad con que miraba sus imágenes en la intimidad.

Miré su boca, apenas entreabierta, tan exquisitamente abultada, con la medida justa para atraparla con mis labios. Siempre lo había pensado y lo seguiría haciendo aunque fuese un maldito desgraciado mentiroso. Aquellos adjetivos ya no brotaban en mi mente, con el mismo ímpetu de antes, pero seguían ahí.

Recorrí la forma de su mejilla, su nariz perfectamente esculpida. Creo que no había visto una nariz natural tan perfecta, en toda mi vida. Su ceja, adornada con aquel piercing que de pronto se alzó casi robándome el aire, sonreí al sentirme descubierta, pero su expresión continuaba siendo dócil, casi podría decir que sumiso. Me pareció de pronto como un niño inocente frente a su primera mujer. Aquella sensación me infundió cierta fuerza. Miré su boca, el piercing, el lunar bajo el labio, ese que tantas veces había deseado delinear con mi lengua.

Comencé a acercarme, sin perder de vista su boca, que permanecía inmóvil, esperando.

Toqué mis labios con los suyos y los oprimí, apenas lo suficiente como para sentir su calor sobre los míos. Sin humedad, sin intromisiones. Sólo un beso limpio e inocente, cargado del erotismo de nuestros años. Ni él, ni yo éramos niños. Sin embargo ahora mismo deseaba eso, los pasos suaves y lentos.

Me fui separando de él, notando como iba abriendo los ojos. Los había cerrado y eso me llenó de ternura. Me quedé ahí mirándolo, más de lo que debía. Una parte de mí, se moría por volver a besarlo, pero esta vez con toda la intensión de terminar en la cama, pero otra parte, esa que aún estaba herida me susurraba con insistencia 'cautela'.

- ¿Amigos?... – le pregunté, deseando a través de ese título, mantenerme lo suficientemente cerca, como para intentar conocer al verdadero Bill.

- Amigos… - aceptó, pero podía notar por la expresión de su rostro, que muchas otras ideas jugaban en él, como en mí, me imaginé. Así que sólo decidí continuar con nuestra, seudo cita, como si ese beso fuese algo normal y sin importancia, como compartir algunos bombones.

- ¿Puedo?- le pregunté, indicándole el portátil.

Él aceptó y de ese modo comenzamos a comunicarnos por un traductor, revisando fotografías suyas y yo le enseñé algunas de mi gato, que tenía en el móvil. Hablamos cosas sin demasiada relevancia en la práctica, pero que se hacían completamente relevantes para nosotros, al permitirnos estar juntos, mirarlos y descifrar a la persona detrás de esas historias.

¿Lo pensaría él igual?

Mi móvil que estaba sobre la mesa sonó, recibiendo un mensaje. Tomé el portátil y escribí en él. Bill leyó.

- Las chicas dicen, que los chicos dicen, que nos vamos – me miró y comenzó a reír, cada vez ampliando más la sonrisa, en tanto escribía una respuesta que me entregó.

- ¿Y por que los chicos no me dicen a mí, lo que le dicen a las chicas? – me hizo un gesto, como acentuando esa pregunta. Me encogí de hombros, yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

Eso, además de no estar demasiado segura de qué extraña relación había entre los chicos y las chicas.

Por un momento, la soledad en la que nos encontrábamos y la camaradería que parecía haber entre los miembros, no presentes ahora mismo, de estos dos grupos, me olió fuertemente a 'la celestina'

- Me voy… - le avisé. A pesar de que me habría podido pasar el resto de la noche intercambiando mensajes por el traductor con él.

No sería mala idea que retomara el inglés básico en el que me había quedado. A estas alturas era una cuestión de sobrevivencia.

Lo vi escribir con rapidez en el portátil. Observé su largo cuello y la curva que se acentuaba hacía su hombro. Había visto como se hacía hombre, desde que lo seguía. Y aunque la diferencia de edades era pequeña, siempre me había sentido más adulta que él. Verlo crecer, madurar y cambiar, desde que era un cheque a fecha, hasta uno cobrable absolutamente, había sido angustiante y exquisito a la vez.

Giró el portátil hacía mí, completamente ignorante del calor que se había comenzado a condensar en mi vientre al imaginar las formas que habría bajo la camiseta que llevaba. Me obligué a volver de mis cavilaciones y leer.

- ¿Mañana irás al concierto?... – me sentí tontamente alegre, al notar su interés. Respondí y él leyó.

- Sí, mañana estaremos, aunque no muy adelante, pero estaremos.

Volvió a escribir, apretando ligeramente el labio entre sus dientes. El calor en mi vientre aumentaba.

- Ajap… - leí, ¿había emulado mi expresión? - … ¿podríamos vernos después? Viajaremos a Ginebra por la noche.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. Me moría por seguir viéndolo, el problema es que ya no estaba segura de quién era la que gobernaba en mis decisiones, la fan o la mujer. La primera, se dejaba llevar por las fantasías y se obsesionaba con él sin límite, bueno, con el Bill que creía que era. Y la segunda, esa era completamente consciente de la realidad, esa era la que arrastraba a la primera y la ponía en su lugar. Pero ahora mismo las sentía tan mezcladas, que llegaban a confundirse.

Escribí.

- Bien… pero luego tendrás que descansar – quería que lo hiciera, este sería un viaje largo, luego estaba el concierto, para luego otro viaje largo y otro concierto. Si yo me agotaba mentalmente, sólo de pensarlo, no quería imaginar cómo se cansaba Bill.

- Lo prometo – dijo, levantando la mano. Y pude ver esa expresión dulce y casi infantil, que continuaba encerrada en ese cuerpo de hombre.

Salimos del autobús, ambos sumergidos en un silencio que no podíamos evitar. Aunque no estaba segura de que pudiésemos decir algo. Me sentía inquieta, ansiosa por tener que dejarlo, cada despedida parecía la definitiva, nunca sabía qué pasaría mañana.

Vive el segundo. Me obligué a recordar su lema, aunque ahora mismo no sabía si eso también era real. Bill, más veces de las que querría, parecía no ser capaz de vivir el segundo, como si estuviese encadenado.

Caminé un poco más rápido, cuando vi el la luz que había en torno a la parte delantera del autoservicio, estaba cerca. Pero entonces noté su mano sosteniendo mi brazo. Lo miré de forma interrogativa, aunque no creo que pudiese notarlo, por la escasa luz que nos envolvía. Estaba casi segura de que éramos imperceptible, para alguien que no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

Me quedé muy quieta, esperando por lo que él quería hacer. Notando como nos comenzaba a envolver, nuevamente, aquella burbuja con el olor a su jabón.

Una de sus manos se poso con una delicadeza abrumadora, sobre mi cintura, tirando de mí hacía él, con la exigencia justa entre la petición y el ansia.

Dios. Bill acabaría conmigo.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba hacía mí, se acoplaba para que sus labios pudieran llegar a los míos con suavidad, pero con decisión. No podía más que recibirlo, ante una petición como esa, no podía negarme. Era como respirar, sabía que con cada hálito moría poco a poco, pero era inevitable.

Le entregué mi boca casi sin voluntad, dejando que me tocara, que los acariciara con calma contenida.

Quería sentirme halagada y mimada. Quería que Bill me ayudara a confiar nuevamente. Aunque ahora mismo, que su lengua tocaba con suavidad mis labios, insinuándose, me resultaba muy, muy difícil. Lo deseaba, ese no era ningún secreto para mí. Lo que sí me resultó un descubrimiento, fue saber que quería que él me deseara a mí. Mis manos se apoyaron contra su estomago, acariciando con los pulgares el borde de su pantalón, deseando bajar, entrar en ellos y encontrarme con aquella parte de su cuerpo que mi vientre adivinaba excitada. Su respiración agitada y los pequeños y casi imperceptibles sonidos que emitía, me indicaban que estaba logrando, parte de lo que buscaba.

Mi espalda tocó la pared, pude notar la fuerza de su deseo contra mi cuerpo, pero seguíamos manteniendo un beso contenido. Sus manos habían pasado a acariciar mis costados, justo bajo mi pecho. Sabía que si movía los pulgares un poco hacía arriba, me acariciaría y yo me moriría. Pero se dominaba, lo podía notar por la forma en que sus manos me oprimían, sin dañarme, pero con exigencia.

Mi lengua buscó la suya lentamente, sin prisas. Todo estaba funcionando así. Ambos sabíamos que estábamos hechos de material combustible, ahora mismo, pero ninguno quería acercar el mechero y encenderlo del todo.

Sentí su aliento liberarse con un contenido gemido, contra mi boca cuando libero el beso y apoyó la frente en mi la mía. Su respiración estaba agitada, no muy distinta de la mía. Sus dedos largos se movían débilmente contra mis costillas, manteniéndome en un estado expectante.

- ¿Mañana?... – le escuché preguntar con un tono de voz tan insinuante, que me recorrió el cuerpo entero en un escalofrió que logré contener.

Dios. ¡Hoy! Gritaba mi mente. Esa parte de mí que lo deseaba, luchaba por hacerse con la voluntad de mis actos.

Me moví ligeramente hacía él, buscando su boca, pero me detuve a tiempo, sin permitir que el deseo ganara. No hoy.

- Mañana… - le susurré, perdiendo mi propia voz en aquella sola palabra.

Esperamos un momento en silencio. No nos separábamos, pero tampoco nos movíamos. Era una pausa necesaria, para poder seguir como dos mitades de una sola cosa.

Dejé que el pulgar de mi mano derecha de extendiera una vez más, por su piel, bordeando la cintura de su pantalón, escuchándolo respirar profundamente.

Sí, anhelaba que me deseara. Tanto. Que no deseara nada más en la vida.

Alcé la mano hasta la suya, firme en mi costado.

- Me voy… - susurré, retirándosela para que me liberara.

Creo que casi lo oí suspirar cuando me obedeció. A veces podía parecer tan niño.

Me separé de él, sin soltarle la mano, acariciándosela intensamente, hasta que los pasos que daba hacia la caravana, ya no me permitieron seguir haciéndolo. Caminé hasta ella, sin voltearme y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta cuando llegué a ella. Miré en la dirección en la que habíamos estado hacía un instante, pero aunque Bill siguiese ahí, no podía distinguirlo desde aquí.

Di un par de pequeños golpes y la puerta se abrió.

Mañana. Me susurró una voz interna, que me pedía que aguantara, que no faltaba demasiado para volver a verlo.

.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán? – preguntaba la peque, con más ansia que ninguna de nosotras. Al menos más de la que ninguna de nosotras demostraba.

Estábamos estacionadas en el primer autoservicio que había en la ruta, desde Toulouse a Ginebra. Habíamos intercambiado un par de correos electrónicos Bill y yo, en los que habíamos acordado esto. Miry lo había confirmado y Lis. Bueno, Lis continuaba con su sonrisa picara, sin decir nada que la inculpara de algo. Una ruptura por ejemplo.

- Cálmate – le dije a Sussy – explícame de nuevo que lío tienes tú con Georg y Gustav.

- ¡Que les voy a patear el trasero nuevamente! – exclamó con tanta seguridad y un aire de victoria, que lo único que pude hacer fue reír. Acompañada, claro, por las demás.

- De verdad, que aún no entiendo cómo les has podido ganar – le preguntó Lis – ¿no estaba todo en alemán?

- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros Sussy – alemán, español ¿qué más da?... verde, es verde y partear el trasero, es patear el trasero.

Sonrió triunfal nuevamente. Y nosotras rompimos a carcajadas.

Al menos parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

Veinte minutos y un café después. Los autobuses de Tokio Hotel hicieron su entrada triunfal. Mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquila, porque todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión. Incluso la mandíbula me comenzaba a doler de la forma en que apretaba los dientes.

Ayer Bill y yo, éramos 'amigos', de los que se besan a veces, pero amigos. ¿Qué seríamos hoy? Mi cabeza trabajaba horas extras, porque no lograba apagar la vocecita que me decía 'estás perdida'

Sabía que quería ir poco a poco, hasta dónde tuviera que llegar, no iba a apresurar las cosas, pero claro, después del beso que nos habíamos dado en la oscuridad la noche anterior, no estaba segura de qué podía suceder en la soledad de ese enorme autobús. El corazón me saltaba sólo de imaginarlo. O más bien, de repetirme la imagen que mi mente había recreado hasta el cansancio. Sacudí la cabeza, definitivamente esto no iba a ayudar.

- ¿No, qué?... – me preguntó Miry con un susurro, que sólo fue escuchado por mí. Ya que Lis y Sussy habían extendido la conversación sobre aquel videojuego del que, al parecer, la peque se había convertido en maestra.

La miré, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de contar, ahora mismo, toda la historia, que poco a poco iba acumulando capítulos.

- Sé sabia… sé prudente… - me sugirió. Casi me reí en su cara.

- ¿Lo estás siendo tú?... – quise enfrentarla con sus propias acciones algo muy común, y poco popular, en mí.

Pero ella ya me conocía. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Lo mío es… - busco un adjetivo - … ¿esparcimiento?

Ahora me reí yo.

- Y lo mío no ¿verdad?... – pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta era muy clara.

- Ambas sabemos que no – sentenció.

En ese momento vi como comenzaban a salir personas de entre los autobuses, como si estos fueran pequeñas cajitas que repartían alemanes. Porque en los rasgos y la estatura, se podía distinguir ese rasgo.

Entre todo ellos, vi a mi alemán favorito. Caminando hacía nosotras, que estábamos de pie fuera del autoservicio, con un café en la mano. Traía su bolso, lo que me llamó mucho la atención, además de uno de esos gorritos que en ocasiones se le antojaba usar, porque con el tiempo comprendí que no los llevaba por el frío, aunque ahora mismo no le venía mal para ello.

¿Cómo estás?, comencé a repetir en mi mente, la pequeña frase que intenté aprender en alemán, para poder sorprenderlo.

Creo que durante los metros que avanzó hasta llegar a mí, mi respiración pasó de ser inexistente, a ser una entrecortada busca de aire, angustiante y rápida. Me miró varias veces, desde la distancia, intercambiando palabras con su hermano que lo acompañaba. Sonriendo junto con él, como si lo que se decían fuese gracioso. Y yo en lo único que podía pensar, era en el ritmo acompasado de sus pasos, y de lo mucho que anhelaba ese ritmo, para otro tipo de ejercicios.

Dios. ¿Es que no iba a poder sacar esa idea de mi cabeza? Mira que podía llegar a ser obsesiva.

Los últimos metros que nos separaban, los hizo Bill sonriendo a Tom, con un aire tan despreocupado y casual, que me llevó a preguntarme si no habría soñado ese beso. ¿Cómo debería saludarlo?

- Hola… - me dijo, en español, sonriendo frente a mí, con aquella perfecta e inhumana sonrisa que poseía, que me llevaba a preguntarme siempre, si en realidad no sería un alien. Y acto seguido. Si los aliens eran así, por mí que me abdujeran. Varias veces.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté casi de forma instantánea.

- Oh… - se quejó apenado. Mirando a Tom que se rió y encogió de hombros, saludando en ese momento con su habitual 'Hola' en alemán.

Bill volvió a mirarme, se notaba en su rostro la decepción, mezclada con la diversión. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿lo había dicho mal?

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó en español.

Y entonces comprendí. Creo que no me eché a llorar de la emoción, por pura fuerza de voluntad. Había aprendido una nueva frase en español, por mí.

- Bien… - contesté en español, filtrando ligeramente la emoción. Él sonrió, comprendiendo mi respuesta también. Había aprendido más de una frase.

Tomó mi mano y intentando que lo acompañara.

- Toma – me dijo Tom en inglés, entregándome un portátil, que ciertamente me resultó extraño recibir. Pero lo hice.

Bill comenzó a caminar conmigo hacía los autobuses, yo miré atrás a las chicas, pero cada una de ellas ya estaba enfrascada en su propio interés. Así que comprendí, que no sabría lo que pasaba, hasta que no pudiera traducirlo en un portátil.

Maldito idioma. Alguien tendría que comenzar a practicar la telepatía, para que pudiésemos transmitirnos los pensamientos. Ante esa idea sentí pánico.

No. Mejor que no.

Llegamos hasta uno de los autobuses, que como eran iguales, me imaginé que sería el mismo en el que habíamos estado Bill y yo, la noche anterior.

Me invitó a subir y una vez que estuve dentro, me encontré con que en la sala de estar, se encontraban Georg y Gustav. Lo que me sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Sería este el autobús de ellos?

Ambos me saludaron en alemán, con una sonrisa. Por un instante me sentí cohibida. Georg me miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Me dieron ganas de responder a su pregunta silenciosa. Sí, yo soy la chica que mordió a Bill. Pero me limité a sonreír también.

- Siéntate… - me dijo Bill, en un español muy alemanizado, que me sonó tan sensual y hermoso, que tengo que haberlo mirado con una cara de boba.

Se me tiñeron las mejillas de carmín. Sí, de carmín, igual que en las películas de los cincuenta. Aunque yo estaba muy lejos de ser como los personajes convencionales de entonces, yo me sentía más bien como Audrey Hepburn, pero no en 'Sabrina', como su personaje Holly, en 'Desayuno con diamantes'

Avergonzada, pero sólo un poco.

En ese momento escuché la voz de la pequé, que se plantó de pie con ambas manos en las caderas y mirando a Gustav y Georg.

- ¡Aquí está la campeona!

Creo que aunque ellos no comprendieran lo que Sussy decía. Temblaron ante la fuerza de aquella declaración.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… esto se me ha antojado hermoso. Y ese beso, madre mía. Araña paredes.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya sabremos porque están Bill y Andrea en el autobús de los chicos.**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Ya saben que son mi humilde sueldo… jejejejeje… **

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

.

Habíamos hecho la prueba de sonido, para el concierto que daríamos esta misma noche en Toulouse. Y estaba ahora mismo en la habitación del hotel, escribiendo un rápido mensaje para Andrea, antes de irnos a una entrevista que teníamos con un medio local.

"_Saldremos directamente desde el concierto. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos en el primer autoservicio que hay en la carretera? Kilometro veinticuatro"_

Le di a enviar, sintiendo la ansiedad ya desde ese momento. Me quedé un poco más frente al computador, esperando una respuesta, que quizás no llegaría de inmediato.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente en el resultado que podría haber tendido el beso que nos habíamos dado. De haber sido otras las circunstancias. Suspiré. Había tenido un sueño de lo más grafico con ello esa misma noche. Tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme, o el estrecho pantalón que llevaba iba a dejarme en evidencia delante de cualquiera que entrara en este momento.

Un nuevo mensaje se marcó en la bandeja de entrada y me fui a mirarlo de inmediato, encontrándome con la sorpresa, de que se trataba de Reina.

Resoplé.

Dos semanas atrás, habría sentido el corazón en la garganta sólo con ver su nombre en la pantalla, abriendo ansioso el mensaje, para saber qué me decía. Pero ahora mismo no estaba seguro de querer abrirlo. Notaba como los sentimientos se debatían dentro de mí y no era una sensación agradable.

Lo leí.

"_No me has llamado. ¿Qué tal la gira? ¿Vendrás a Japón?"_

Respiré profundamente. Sabía que había dejado de contestar un par de llamadas de ella. Incluso había guardado ese hecho en un rincón oscuro de mi memoria. Pero en algún momento tendría que decir algo.

"_La gira va bien. La banda y yo viajaremos a Japón pronto"_

Miré el mensaje antes de enviarlo. Me parecía cortes, sin ser comprometedor. Le di a enviar.

- Bill, la entrevista – se asomó David por la puerta entreabierta.

Lo miré.

- Voy.

Miré nuevamente el portátil, sin encontrar ningún mensaje de Andrea. Ya tendría un momento luego de la entrevista, para revisar nuevamente.

Avancé por el pasillo de camino al ascensor, encontrándome con Gustav.

- Dice Tom que esta noche viajarás con nosotros – me contó.

Lo miré e hice un gesto sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté.

Gustav contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, que no me decía mucho.

- Ya sabes cómo es Tom, lo organiza todo a su manera – habló con pereza.

- Ya… ya lo sé… - le di al botón de llamada y ambos esperamos el ascensor.

Hacía sólo un momento, le había contado de mi idea de parar y recoger a Andrea, para poder viajar con ella, pero no pensé que él me enviaría al autobús de Gustav y Georg. ¿Para qué quería el autobús para él solo? Pensaría que no iba a estar cómodo con nosotros ahí. Probablemente sería eso. Pero era mi hermano, mi gemelo además. ¿Cuántas veces yo había tenido que soportar sus arrumacos con Caroline?

- Vamos – dijo Gustav, cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Entramos y una vez dentro, comenzamos a bajar los pisos, sin tener mucho de qué hablar. Él era más bien reservado, hablaba sólo cuando tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Estaremos con las chicas hoy? – me preguntó.

Lo miré hacia un lado y abajo. Hoy llevaba tacones.

- Eso espero… - respondí con cierta cautela.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviese convenciéndose a sí mismo de algo, antes de hablar.

- Tenemos que vencer a esa chiquilla – sentenció.

- ¿O sea que es verdad?- comencé a sonreír – ¿la chica esa les ganó?

- Bueno… tampoco es que jugáramos a toda nuestra capacidad – respondió, mirándose las uñas.

Yo me carcajee en su cara.

- Tú no te rías mucho, que a ti la otra te mordió – me dijo entonces, con los ojos como rendijas.

Lo miré, pero a pesar de sus palabras, mi sonrisa no se borró.

- Eso sólo fue la primera vez – respondí en el momento en que el ascensor dio el aviso de llegada a la planta baja.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que ha habido más veces? – quiso saber curioso, en tanto yo salía del ascensor por delante de él, sonriendo sin responderle – Bill - me insistió un poco más.

Pero en ese momento nos encontramos con David que nos esperaba, así que la conversación se terminó, al menos de momento.

Nos reunimos a mitad de pasillo, con Georg y Tom.

- ¿Cómo es eso que me voy con los chicos? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

Tom sonrió socarronamente, lo que me dio una idea de la razón de aquella decisión.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo – le avisé, cuando David abrió la puerta del salón en el que nos entrevistarían.

Saludamos, nos sentamos y comenzaron las preguntas, que no eran muy diferentes a otras que habíamos respondido. ¿La razón del nombre del disco?¿ la recepción de la gira en los sitios en lo que habíamos estado?¿la supuesta relación de Tom?

- Caroline y yo somos buenos amigos – dijo mi hermano, mirándose las zapatillas, con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que no decían más que sus palabras.

No tenía nada que objetar a esa declaración, después de todo, era lo mismo que Caroline respondía cuando se le preguntaba.

Amigos que se acuestan, una nueva forma de relación. O quizás no tan nueva.

- ¿Y tú Bill? ¿Alguna relación que quieras contar? – me preguntaron.

- Bueno, sí… - dije. Noté inmediatamente el movimiento de los chicos a mis lados. Tom carraspeo suavemente – hemos hecho buenos amigos y amigas en Los Ángeles, que es dónde residimos desde hace dos años.

Los chicos parecieron relajarse. Por qué siempre que yo iba a decir algo personal todos parecían tensarse.

- ¿Pero alguna persona especial? ¿Alguna novia? ¿Amiga?... – insistió en la pregunta la mujer. Que tendría unos treinta años, mirándome fijamente, como si esperara con ansia mi respuesta.

En un segundo, el que me tomé para responder, pensé en todas las posibilidades. La tuve, la tengo o la que más me intrigaba. Puedo tenerla.

- No… nadie… - dije finalmente, sabiendo que era la respuesta más sensata ahora mismo.

Varias horas después de eso, me bajaba del autobús junto con Tom. Él observó al grupo de las chicas, que estaba a metros de nosotros y rió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que ella querrá estar contigo a solas? – le pregunté riendo también, sin poder evitar contagiarme con su sonrisa.

- Esas cosas se saben Bill – sentenció. Entonces pensé en el primer beso entre Andrea y yo. Pues mi sensación de lo obvio no parecía igual de desarrollada en este aspecto. La miré un momento, pero evite mantener su mirada, para no ponerme nervioso. Quería saludarla en su idioma.

- Si tú lo dices… - me encogí de hombros.

- Claro que lo digo… - habló con seguridad, mirándome con aquella sonrisa traviesa, que no se le iba a borrar, bien lo conocía para saberlo. Tom andaba tras una conquista.

- ¿Qué buscas tú?... – me reí con él.

- Hablar… - se encogió de hombros, ampliando la sonrisa - ¿o sólo tú puedes querer hablar con una chica? – me preguntó.

Entonces el recuerdo de ese intenso beso con Andrea, que casi no me había dejado dormir, volvió a mi mente.

- Bueno…

- Qué ha pasado, que no me has contado… - me acuso. Me reí, él alzó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada más. Ya estábamos delante de las chicas.

- Hola… - me dirigí directamente a Andrea, notando que me observaba de pronto, con cierta adoración. Eso me hizo sentir bien, quería que ella volviera a sentir eso por mí. Aunque claro, ahora tendría que ganármelo más que con un par de canciones.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó en alemán.

- Oh… - me quejé divertido mirando a Tom, que sabía que yo había preparado mi saludo en español.

Andrea pareció desconcertada. Tom saludo al grupo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté en español, mirándola nuevamente, esperando que comprendiera la razón de mi pequeña decepción, aunque no podía negar que se me hacía un hermoso detalle de su parte, querer aprender un poco de mi idioma.

- Bien… - me respondió en español, lo comprendí de inmediato, era una parte de mi respuesta que había aprendido.

Tomé su mano y quise llevármela de inmediato al autobús, quería poder comunicarme con ella más, no sólo con pequeñas frases sueltas. Quería conversar, preguntarle qué tal le había parecido el concierto, o si lo había podido ver bien. Quería saber cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándome, qué había comido, si estudiaba o trabajaba. Con quien vivía. ¿Tendría novio?

- Toma – le dijo Tom, entregándole su portátil.

Andrea lo recibió con cierta inseguridad. Debía estar preguntándose qué pasaba. Ya se lo explicaría, cuando pudiera mostrarle lo que había hecho esta mañana antes del ensayo.

Le indiqué que subiera en el autobús de Gustav y Georg. Creo que no se había dado cuenta que no era el mismo en el que habíamos estado la noche anterior, hasta que los vio ahí sentados junto a la consola, ocupando la mitad de la sala de estar.

Ellos la saludaron e inmediatamente Georg se quedó mirándola, sonriendo. Ya sabía bien yo, en lo que estaba pensando. Andrea respondió.

- Siéntate – le pedí, indicando la zona que estaba justo en frente de los chicos. Una mesa pequeña como la que habíamos ocupado en el otro autobús.

Ella me miró fijamente, como si cavilara en algo que yo no llegaría a saber.

Entonces desde la puerta del autobús se escuchó una exclamación de victoria en español, que no llegué a comprender, pero que les auguraba muchos problemas a los chicos.

Nos sentamos y saqué de mi bolso mi portátil, comencé a encender ambos, ingresando sus respectivas contraseñas, mirando fugazmente a Andrea. Ella se mantenía atenta a mis pasos, aunque no podía mirar las pantallas.

Su amiga se había instalado junto a los chicos, con uno de los mandos el videojuego.

- Ya – le dije a Andrea, entregándole el portátil de Tom.

De ese modo estábamos sentados frente a frente, cada uno con un computador y ambos conectados entre sí.

Escribí, y ella recibió el mensaje en su pantalla traducido al español.

"_He instalado este programa, para que podamos conversar un poco mejor"_

La miré y en sus ojos se marcó la impresión y la alegría a la vez.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos, expresivos y dulces.

"_Wow, es genial. Muchas gracias por tu saludo en español"_

"_A ti, por el tuyo en alemán. Me sorprendiste gratamente"_

"_Quisiera saber más, aunque creo que el alemán se me haría mucho más difícil que el inglés"_

"_Probablemente… ¿Qué te pareció el concierto?"_

Esto era genial. Poder escribirnos y contar con la inmediatez de las palabras, era más de lo que podía imaginar hasta ahora.

"_Genial. Todo me pareció perfecto, aunque no sé si puedo ser objetiva"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Hablas como fan?"_

Me reí. Ella me miró e hizo un gesto frunciendo los labios. Quería besarla.

"_Qué más quisieras tú"_

"_Pues sí, lo quisiera"_

La observé alzando sólo la mirada.

El autobús comenzó a moverse.

"_¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?"_ preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

"_Tom quería el autobús para estar a solas con una de tus amigas"_

"_Esa Lis…" _

Pareció quejarse, su ceño se frunció.

"_Son adultos"_

"_Ya lo sé"_

Pareció cavilar.

"_No seas tan severa"_

"_Pero tu hermano tiene novia"_

"_Novia, novia no"_ repetí las palabras de Tom.

- ¡No puede ser tan buena! – se quejó Georg, soltando uno de los mandos, para entregárselo a Gustav, en tanto la chica formulaba un movimiento alegre sobre su asiento.

"_¿Qué dice?"_ quiso saber Andrea.

"_Que tu amiga es muy buena jugando"_

Andrea le habló en español a su amiga, con un tono de voz que destiló mucho afecto y alegría. La sonrisa de ésta se amplió más.

Recordé algo que traía en mi bolso, así que lo busqué y lo dejé sobre la mesa empujándolo hacía ella.

Andrea miro lo que le ofrecía y sonrió. No pude pasar por alto el grado de sugerencia que tenía esa sonrisa.

"_Bombones de naranja… aunque yo dije que mi favorito era el de trufa"_

Ahora el que sonreía era yo.

"_Pero a mí me gustan los de naranja. Me gusta verte comerlos"_

Ella se mordió el labio, sin mirando, sonriendo ligeramente mientras escribía.

"_No eres, ni de lejos, todo lo tímido que nos has hecho creer"_

Reí sonoramente. Georg nos miró, pero de inmediato volvió a la partida que tenían la amiga de Andrea y Gustav.

"_Oh, sí que lo soy, es sólo que lo disimulo bien"_

Ella me miró intensamente. Buscaba nuevamente algo. Escribió.

"_¿Por qué me besaste ese día en el hotel?"_

Miré la pregunta, sabía que un día llegaría, pero qué le podía decir. ¿Por qué intentaba acostarme contigo, para olvidarme de mi fracaso?

Ella espero la respuesta sin mirarme.

"_Por culpa de Tom"_

Quise aligerar el tema. La miré. Su expresión de sorpresa fue evidente.

"_¿Cómo que por culpa?""_

Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo sonreí maliciosamente.

"_Bueno… yo no te elegí a ti"_

Volví a mirarla mientras leía, con la cabeza inclinada, como oculto. La risa comenzó a ensanchárseme cuando me miró casi furibunda.

"_O sea que no me equivocaba cuando pensaba que estabas escogiendo chicas"_

Ahí me sorprendió.

"_¿Lo habías notado?"_

Suspiró.

"_Lo noté, sí… ¿llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo?"_

La pregunta pareció algo desolada, y su expresión seria, evitando mirarme, me lo confirmaba. No quería entrar en los detalles de mi decisión, pero tampoco quería que ella pensara tan mal de mí.

"_Sí creo en el amor verdadero, si es eso lo que te preguntas"_

Volví a escribir yo. Ella continuó sin escribir. Yo comenzaba a sentirme algo ansioso.

"_¿Cambiemos de tema mejor?"_

Andrea suspiró y me miró.

"_Sí, mejor"_

Un nuevo grito de victoria salió de la amiga de Andrea.

"_Vaya paliza que les está dando. Si no lo veo, no lo creo"_

"_Pues sí, al parecer es muy buena"_

Se quedó mirando un momento a su amiga, que había vuelto a insistir con su pequeño baile de victoria. Yo observaba el perfil de Andrea, ligeramente redondeado en las mejillas, con una nariz recta y un poco respingada. Entonces se sobresaltó, como si recordara algo, me miró y escribió.

"_¿Miry se ha quedado sola?"_

"_¿Tu otra amiga?"_

"_Sí"_

Claro, no se lo había explicado.

"_Gerard le haría compañía, para que no viajara sola"_

Ella se sonrió y esa sonrisa me alivió el alma.

"_¿Qué?"_

Pregunté, era obvio que aquella repentina alegría ocultaba algo.

"_Nada" _

Seguía sonriendo.

"_Dime"_

Le exigí, alzando mi ceja para acentuar la petición.

Ella negó con un gesto, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me puse en pie y le tomé la mano, llevándomela a la parte de atrás del autobús. Una que estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la sala de estar. Me detuve al llegar a la puerta del baño y me apoyé contra la pared que se formaba ahí, atrayéndola hacía mí por la cintura.

Andrea me permitió cada movimiento.

- Dime – insistí.

Ella volvió a negar con un gesto que pude adivinar a contraluz. Mis manos apoyadas justo en la curva de su cadera la pegaron más a mí.

- Dime… - pedí con un susurró que fue acallado con un beso suave y cariñoso, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi perdición.

Su lengua recorrió desde mi lunar, pasando por mi piercing, hasta llegar a mi labio superior, lugar en el que se detuvo, acariciando el contorno interno de este, llevándome en cuestión de segundos a un estado de completa excitación. Respiré agitado, sin querer moverme, aunque estaba seguro de que Andrea ya notaba lo que había presionando contra mi pantalón.

Me dijo algo en español. Maldita barrera del idioma. Deseaba saber lo que me decía, porque su voz sonaba tan sugerente y sensual, que seguro me estaba perdiendo algo bueno.

Sus manos que hasta ese momento habían estado entre nuestros cuerpos, manteniendo la distancia en la parte superior. Viajaron hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello, justo sobre mis orejas. Enredando los dedos en mi pelo, mientras la forma abultada de su pecho se pegaba al mío.

Y otra vez estaba en la misma situación. Como un adolescente recatado, procurando dar los pasos adecuados.

Mis manos en sus caderas la empujaron muy sutilmente, de derecha a izquierda. Su respiración se hizo algo irregular, sabía que me estaba sintiendo. Apretó sus dientes contra mi labio, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, tirando de él suavemente hasta soltarlo y suspirar.

Ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a avanzar más que esto. Besos y caricias sugerentes. Pero eso no me detuvo. Volví a besarla.

Continuará…

**Muajajajajjajaja… ya… son malas conmigo. Después de las fotos de Halloween, con mi cabeza calenturienta sin poder parar los pensamientos, me han tenido como una esclava frente al teclado… jajajaja… espero que el resultado les guste y me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo mañana.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

.

A esto le llamaba yo, un calentón.

El corazón y la respiración, agitados. Mis manos tocando su estomago, imaginándome el recorrido que hacían mis dedos sobre el tatuaje de su costado. Su boca, tan exquisitamente sensual y apetecible, acariciando mis labios, aprendiendo la forma en que me gustaban los besos.

Sus manos. Dios. Sus manos con esos largos dedos, que bien podrían haberse dedicado a tocar el piano, acariciaban mis costillas bajo la ropa, como si fuesen las teclas de uno, deteniéndose en el punto exacto en el que yo ansiaba que continuara. Pero no se lo pedía, simplemente dejaba que mi cadera danzara sutilmente contra la suya, acariciando esa parte de su anatomía que estaba suplicando por otro tipo de atención.

Esto era una tortura. Pero una exquisita tortura, que de alguna manera anhelaba.

En este mundo tan inmediato que estábamos viviendo, ¿no eran estos momentos lo que le daban sentido a todo lo demás?

Suspiré contra su boca, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, ya que a pocos metros de nosotros se encontraban los chicos, perdiendo su juego contra Sussy. Bill notó mi recato forzado y sonrió con aquel cantarín sonido que tenía su risa, y que yo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con suavidad, un beso dulce, hecho para calmar la pasión. O hacerla esperar, no lo sé.

- Me muero por apresarte entre mis piernas… - susurré conteniendo la exhalación pertinente, bajo la impunidad que me daba nuestra barrera con el idioma.

Pero entonces Bill me susurró alguna declaración en alemán, que por el tono de su voz, no debía de estar muy lejana de hermanarse con la mía. Y toda la musculatura interna que había bajo mi vientre se tensó casi hasta el espasmo.

Ahora mismo, en medio de todas estas sensaciones, intentaba recordar ¿porqué no me lo estaba beneficiando?

Ah sí, por todo eso del amor verdadero.

Pero lo cierto es que el amor verdadero. Casi, casi. Estaba pasando a importarme lo mismo que nada. Cero absoluto.

En eso escuchamos a alguien acercarse. Continuábamos abrazados, pero no nos besábamos. Mis manos que habían estado bajo su camiseta, salieron disimuladamente de ahí, y las suyas bajo mi blusa, se retiraron del mismo modo.

Adiviné la medio sonrisa de Georg, en medio de la escasa luz. Habló en inglés.

- Lo siento – indicó la puerta del baño.

Así que tuvimos que movernos, intentando que no pareciera inoportuno.

Él entró al baño.

Suspiré. Tomé a Bill de la mano, ya habíamos dejado de abrazarnos. Mis piernas aún seguían débiles después de los besos que nos habíamos dado, y mi cabeza algo mareada, casi como si hubiese bebido media botella, de cualquier cosa con más de treinta grados de alcohol.

Caminamos hasta la mesa en la que estaban los portátiles, abiertos y esperándonos.

"_Tienes que dormir"_

Le escribí. Él suspiró.

"_No quiero dormir"_

Me miró por encima de la tapa del portátil, a mí se me convulsionó todo dentro bajo esa mirada, tan sugerente y directa. Respiré profundamente, no podía dejar que él manejara la situación.

"_¿Pero sí irte a la cama?"_

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero con el computador como escudo, ¿qué me podía hacer?

Me miró, sonrió y escribió, mordiéndose el labio, destilando cierto nerviosismo bajo la travesura de su gesto.

"_La verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaría ¿te vienes conmigo?"_

Oh sí. Sí, sí, sí.

"_No, lo siento… tengo una cama a la que llegar. Además aquí no está tu cama"_

"_En eso tienes razón, pero podemos parar e irnos a la mía"_

Esto comenzaba a dejar de parecer un juego, estaba pasando a ser una proposición en toda regla. Y maldición, una de las que me moría por aceptar. Me quedé mirándolo un momento e imaginando el modo en que le sacaría la ropa. Por un instante quise pensar en hacerlo con suavidad y romanticismo, pero de inmediato se apoderó de mí ese lado salvaje y hasta me pareció escuchar la manera en que se rasgaría la tela de esa camiseta gris que llevaba puesta.

Me hizo un gesto para que leyera. Mierda, ¿me había pillado?

"_¿En qué piensas?"_

Me tomé un segundo, lo miré, luego escribí.

"_En que hace unas semanas, ni me lo habría pensado"_

Él leyó y asintió.

"_¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado?"_

Suspiré.

"_Que ya no soy una fan"_

Me encogí de hombros. De cierta manera mi forma de verlo había cambiado. Seguía gustándome la imagen del cantante de Tokio Hotel, pero había comenzado a ver a la persona tras esa imagen y era un como cualquier otra, con muchos matices y los matices en ocasiones asustan, sobre todo cuando sólo has visto en blanco y negro.

Me miró directamente, se echó atrás en el sillón sin dejar de mirarme. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, era como si meditara sobre algo, sobre lo que debía decirme. Esperé impaciente.

Finalmente tomó aire y se incorporó para escribir. Su rostro había dejado de mostrar el semblante despreocupado de un joven, para convertirse en ese otro que le había visto más de una vez, el resolutivo.

"_¿Mañana verás el concierto?"_

Miré la pregunta. Mañana, otra vez mañana.

"_No, para ese concierto no tenemos entradas"_

Asintió suavemente.

"_Si les consiguiera pases a ti y a tus amigas, ¿irían?"_

Miré el mensaje, y casi de inmediato llegó otro.

"_Y no me digas que si esto hubiese pasado hace dos semanas habrías dicho que sí"_

Lo miré y me reí. Touché. El volvió a sonreír y a mostrarme esa imagen del chico despreocupado que me cosquilleaba dentro.

"_¿Cómo lo voy a saber?"_

Pregunté.

"_Si me dejas tu número de móvil, te mando un mensaje"_

"_¿En español?"_

Quise saber. Él se rió.

"_A no ser que hayas aprendido el alemán o el inglés"_

Su mirada acentuó la pregunta.

Yo intente fulminarlo con la mirada.

"_Gracioso"_

Y la carcajada de Bill, estalló junto con un aplauso. Entonces ya no pude evitar reír junto con él, como tantas otras veces me había pasado al mirar algún video, al ver un estallido de estos, con su contagiosa risa sonando.

Casi dos horas más tarde, y luego de esperar a Miry con la caravana durante una media hora. Estábamos Bill y yo despidiéndonos sin palabras, con un suave beso, un suspiro y sus manos oprimiendo mis caderas contra las suyas, casi como si quisiera que nos fusionáramos.

- ¿Mañana? – me susurró finalmente.

Yo suspiré. Besándolo nuevamente, sin poder soltarlo. Debilitándome tanto física como mentalmente al hacerlo, sin estar segura de cuánto podría soportar en medio de tanto deseo contenido.

- Mañana… - murmuré. Y no sé si sería el gemido que me salió en medio de las palabras, pero Bill hundió más sus dedos en mis caderas y me permitió sentir la plenitud de su excitación.

Agradecí en ese momento, que no hubiese una posibilidad de intimidad cerca, porque mi mente ya estaba trabajando en las ella, por encima de mi voluntad.

Escuchamos un acceso forzado de tos a unos metros de nosotros. Inmediatamente nuestras manos se relajaron forzadamente.

- Any, nos vamos – escuché a Miry.

- ¿Any? – preguntó Bill, comprendiendo que era el diminutivo cariñoso que usaban mis amigas conmigo.

Asentí. Él sonrió.

- Voy enseguida… - le dije a mi amiga, pidiendo con aquello un minuto más, un beso más.

Miry nos dio la espalda, alejándose un poco, pero estaba claro que me esperaba. Suspiré, mirando los hermosos ojos de Bill, que me observaban desde la altura.

- Eres tan malditamente hermoso… - le declaré en español.

Él alzó una ceja y sonrió. Me dijo algo en alemán, que a pesar de no entendernos, parecía una clara respuesta a mis palabras.

- Te odio… - le dije, empinándome para alcanzar nuevamente su boca. Él se inclinó, para evitarme el esfuerzo.

De ese modo nos despedimos finalmente, luego del tercer intento. Lo miré hacia atrás, venía caminando a pocos metros de mí, en tanto yo me acercaba a Miry. Había una cierta coquetería en el modo en que nos observábamos que parecía decirme, que como nos encontráramos a solas en el lugar adecuado, no habría escapatoria. Y lo peor. Sabía que me entregaría como una cualquiera.

Y sin paga.

- Las cosas están que arden por ahí… - dijo Miry, riendo, cuando comenzamos a caminar hacía la caravana.

- Tú no me digas nada, que te hemos tenido que esperar más de media hora – la increpé.

- Ah… - se encogió de hombros – la culpa es de Gerard.

- Ya me imagino que es de él… - hablé con cierta ironía.

- De verdad… - continuó apoyando su declaración – conduce muy lento.

Miry reía divertida, ya sabía yo que esa sonrisa escondía alguna historia, que seguramente ya me contaría.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Lis? – le pregunté riendo también.

- Que seguramente dormirá muy bien esta noche… - se rió – no como otra…

- Ay ya… no me digas nada, que no sé como estoy aquí y no en ese autobús – me giré para mirar el autobús de Bill, encontrándome con su mirada fija en mí. Me sonrojé y me di la vuelta de inmediato.

Miry miró disimuladamente.

- Yo creo que le gustas de verdad – me animo.

- Ya… yo también, pero… - no pude terminar, no estaba segura de poder explicarme.

- ¿Pero?...

Suspiré.

- Ya sabes cuánto me gusta a mí… - comencé mi disertación sobre Bill.

- Lo sé – respondió mi paciente amiga.

- Ahí está el problema… no sé como dejarlo ir… - confesé – si me quemo, lo haré hasta la médula.

.

- ¡Corre, corre, corre! – le decía Sussy a Lis, avanzando varios pasos por delante de Miry y yo.

Nos acercábamos a una de las puertas de entrada al recinto del concierto. Nos quedaban apenas veinte minutos para que este comenzara, y los pases que nos había enviado Bill, a través de Gerard, habían llegado hacía muy poco. Junto con las disculpas del caso.

Pero lo importante es que los veríamos. No desde la primera fila, delante del escenario, pero sí, desde uno de los laterales, muy cerca también.

- ¡Corro todo lo rápido que puedo! – contestaba Lis, que se había puesto unos tacones vértigo, para venir a un concierto. Cosa que nos pareció bastante extraño a todas, pero a lo que ella sonrió simplemente, sin darnos detalles. Sólo nos dejo caer un 'una nunca sabe'.

Así que ante esa declaración de ella. Yo me puse mi lencería de Victoria's Secret que me había comprado, como una tonta fantasía que tenía, de lanzársela a Bill al escenario.

Entramos sin que nos pusieran ningún problema, si había que dar alguna explicación, ahí estaba Lis, lista para desplegar sus conocimientos de inglés. Nos acomodamos en los sitios numerados que teníamos. Más de lo que podíamos imaginar. Compartiendo sonrisas nerviosas y cómplices con las demás chicas que estaban en aquella zona.

La música comenzó a sonar, repercutiendo en mi pecho con tanta fuerza que llegaba a doler, como si buscara cambiar el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Lo que se cumplió en el momento en que Bill, en todo su esplendor, apareció en el escenario. Espigado, decidido y completamente voraz, expandiendo su energía al público, de forma tan clara para mí, que casi me pareció ver la onda brotar de él y abrirse hacía los que estábamos ahí. Entonces, en medio de la potente canción de apertura, miró en nuestra dirección. Su mensaje decía claramente, 'sé dónde estarás', y sus ojos me miraron directamente, de esa felina forma que sólo le había visto a él. Y tuve que sentarme, porque las piernas se me aflojaron.

Sabía que si lo tenía a solas esta noche, no podría seguir jugando a mantener la expectación. Sería arcilla maleable entre sus manos. Y ante ese pensamiento, creo que se me subió la presión, porque las mejillas y la cabeza me ardían.

- ¡Any! – Me grito Sussy, en medio del resto de los gritos - ¡Te lo estás perdiendo!

Perdida estaba yo y seguí así por horas. Notando la anticipación en mi estómago. Sin poder evitar la ansiedad.

Cuando estaba en la caravana, con Sussy, de vuelta del concierto. Me llegó un mensaje al móvil. No quería ni imaginar el trabajo que le debía de tomar a Bill transcribir lo que me decía, desde el portátil al teléfono. ¿O quizás no?, me había sorprendido con aquel programa con el que nos habíamos comunicado la noche anterior.

"¿Has cenado? Podríamos hacerlo juntos"

Me reí, me preguntaba por la cena casi a media noche.

"No, no lo he hecho"

Un nuevo mensaje sonó un par de minutos después.

"¿Te vienes al hotel y lo hacemos?"

Me reí, intenté no hacer ruido, ya que Sussy se había dormido hacía un momento.

"¿Hacerlo?"

Le pregunté, sin poder evitar el doble sentido que él mismo me había dejado en bandeja.

"Any… no juegues con fuego, que te quemarás…"

Tuve que contener la carcajada, casi ahogándome en el intento, mientras escribía.

"¿Ah sí?... ¿tan grande es ese fuego?... yo no me quemo fácil"

Mentirosa, sonó en mi mente la voz de mi consciencia.

Esperé la respuesta, con la sonrisa marcada en los labios, la que se fue apagando poco a poco, a medida que los minutos pasaban y no llegaba ningún mensaje de vuelta.

Comencé a preocuparme, pensando en que quizás había hecho mal. Después de todo Bill había querido ser amable invitándome a cenar y yo me había puesto a bromear con él. Poniendo en duda, de paso, su capacidad para hacerme perder la razón, cuando bien sabía yo, que solo me bastaba con verlo, para que eso ya estuviese hecho. Que digo. Sólo bastaba pensarlo.

Para ese momento ya estaba ahogándome en mis miserias. Pensando en que Bill se había enfadado. Quizás debía enviarle otro mensaje con una disculpa. Aunque tampoco estaba demasiado segura de eso.

Mejor sería que saliera a tomar un poco el aire, y esperar a Miry y Lis que llegarían con la cena.

Bajé de la caravana, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la peque, que a estas alturas llegaría a soñar con sus victorias ante Georg y Gustav. Aunque también había recibido alguna paliza. Comencé a juntar la puerta lentamente para que no sonara y cuando hizo 'clic'.

- Hola…

Escuché junto a mi oído el susurro de Bill. Todos los huesos del cuerpo se me licuaron, creo que no me faltó ninguno.

¿Qué si su fuego era grande?

Me bastó con mirar sus ojos, que parecían decirme 'aquí estoy, a ver si te quemo'

- Hola…

Respondí con un hilo de voz.

Su mano tomó mi mandíbula y la alzó, con esa medida justa que tenía Bill entre la violencia y la suavidad. Me besó y cerré los ojos de inmediato, teniendo que sostenerme de su chaqueta, para no caerme al suelo. Completamente entregada. Casi podría decir que notaba la ignición expandiéndose desde mi vientre.

Me liberó del beso, me miró y su mano que me había sostenido el rostro aligero su agarre, dejando que el pulgar acariciara mi boca.

Me miraba de un modo extraño y me dijo algo en alemán. No era una declaración romántica. Parecía más bien una pregunta.

No sabía se sería capaz de responderla con mi acción, pero ahora fui yo la que atrajo su rostro hacía mí para besarlo.

Continuará…

**Bueno… los muajajajasss ya son parte de nuestro diario vivir, con esta historia.**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado, a mí la verdad me tiene LOCA la historia. Si todo sale bien, es posible que pueda tener capítulo el domingo, así que pasen por si acaso ^.~**

**Muchas gracias por todos los mensajitos que me han dejado. Sabes que los disfruto un montón. Esta historia me ha traído gratos encuentros, espero que se mantengan en el tiempo.**

**Un beso y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Miry se perdió media horita en el camino… quien sabe si no se pierde más después… jojojojooj… me leíste el pensamiento hermanita, lo cierto es que me estoy preguntando si no tendrán que tener su oneshot cada una de estas dos amigas, con sus respectivas aventuras… jajajajajaj… ya veremos.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

.

Nos encontrábamos en Ginebra y el corazón me latía fuertemente. El sonido de los instrumentos de los chicos, dando el inicio a Freiheit, el tema inicial de nuestro concierto, latía en mis venas, como el mismo deseo. Notaba como este día, me sentía particularmente ansioso por subir al escenario y cantar. Sabía que Andrea estaría entre el público. A mi derecha. Le había enviado pases con Gerard, no hacía mucho, pero les daba tiempo a venir. La agitación aumentaba en mi interior, como si se tratara de espuma.

Llegó el acorde que marcó mi entrada y me abalancé hacía el escenario, notando la potencia de mi voz y de mis pasos. Siendo más consciente de cada movimiento que nunca, queriendo gustar, queriendo gustarle a Andrea. Que me viera y me deseara tanto como me estaba sucediendo a mí con ella.

Cuando la canción me lo permitió, miré en su dirección, hacía el sitio en el que sabía que estaría. Esperando conectar con su mirada, para que supiera que toda la fuerza que ahora desplegaba, en gran medida era por ella.

El concierto avanzó, con todos sus momentos, con un ritmo que esta noche, extrañamente, me resultaba perfecto. Cosa bastante difícil de conseguir, ya que para mí, siempre había 'algo' que no había estado en su sitio en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Vas a cenar? – me preguntó Tom, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo del hotel, al final del concierto.

Me quedé un momento pensando en la posibilidad de estar con Andrea esta noche. Quería tanto verla, que si tuviese la alarma de 'cuidado con enamorarte' encendida, esta habría estado pitando hasta quedarse afónica.

- No lo sé aún… ve tú… - mi hermano sonrió de aquella forma ladina y suspicaz que tenía.

- ¿Alguna cita? – preguntó, recibiendo un suave golpe de su hombro, contra el mío, en un gesto de camaradería.

- No lo sé… - sonreí yo.

Su mano viajo hacía mi cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que me había dado.

- Así me gusta verte hermanito pequeño…

- Deja que me despeinas… - me reí alejando su mano con un gesto de la mía.

- ¿Y qué importa? Si te van a despeinar igual… - se rió y comenzó a alejarse en la dirección contraria del pasillo.

- Idiota…- me reí, caminando a mi habitación, deseando poder comunicarme con Andrea.

Encendí mi portátil y entré a mis correos.

Mierda, otra vez un mensaje de Reina.

Arrugué un poco el ceño ante la sensación extraña que me invadía, cada vez que me encontraba con algo de ella. Hacía más de una semana que no revisaba noticias suyas, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con su vida, ni con su trabajo, o si la habían vuelto a ver por ahí cenando con algún otro entrevistado. Simplemente no me había preocupado de ello. Era como si durante los últimos días, se hubiese convertido en una persona ajena a mí.

Abrí el mensaje.

"_Me alegro que todo vaya bien en la gira. Me encantará recibirte en Japón nuevamente. Haré planes para ese momento"_

Se me estrujó el estómago ante esas palabras. ¿Qué clase de planes pensaba hacer? Yo no iba a verla a ella, iba a trabajar. Suspiré. Tendría que aclarárselo.

Entonces me quedé pensando en el estúpido sexto sentido, que parecían tener las mujeres. Nos ignoraban, nos pisoteaban y buscaban el modo de que las siguiésemos como perritos, pero en cuanto nos aburríamos de ese trato y buscábamos a otra persona, ellas regresaban siendo dóciles ovejitas.

Ese era material para un sicoanálisis.

Escribí.

"_A los chicos y a mí, nos gustará pasar tiempo contigo"_

Esperaba que aquello fuese lo suficientemente claro para ella, y que no me saliera con un ataque de '¿qué te he hecho yo?'

Suspiré en cuanto lo envié, me dejé caer atrás en el asiento y me pasé las manos por el cabello. Se me estaba arruinando la noche. Me levanté y miré por la ventana del piso once en el que estábamos. La ciudad estaba hermosamente iluminada con sus luces nocturnas.

Por un instante quise saber qué diría Andrea ante esta vista.

Y en mi mente apareció su rostro sonriente, con aquellos hermosos labios suyos que tanto me gustaba besar.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Así que volví al portátil y escribí un mensaje que el traductor se encargó a poner en español. Agregué su número de móvil y le di a enviar.

_"¿Has cenado? Podríamos hacerlo juntos"_

Esperé, sabía que era tarde, pero ambos habíamos estado ocupados hasta hacía poco y esta noche no viajaríamos.

Recibí su respuesta.

_"No, no lo he hecho"_

Notaba como la alegría iba creciendo dentro de mí. Sabía que ella estaba siendo cautelosa, nuestros encuentros y los límites que estábamos teniendo me lo decían. Aún así me atreví a hacer la pregunta, ya que sabía que la intimidad de esta habitación en la que me encontraba, podía lograr que se nos olvidara la cautela. Creo que lo deseaba y le temía, a ese hecho, en partes iguales.

_"¿Te vienes al hotel y lo hacemos?"_

Pregunté, esperando por su respuesta. ¿Qué podría querer para cenar?

_"¿Hacerlo?"_

Preguntó de vuelta. Y noté inmediatamente el dobles de su pregunta. Creo que logré incluso ver su expresión aniñada y traviesa. Le contesté.

_"Any… no juegues con fuego, que te quemarás…"_

Oh sí, se quemaría. Porque yo podía intentar mantener la calma, pero la petición, cada vez más grande, de mi cuerpo por poseerla, no estaba por el trabajo de ayudarme.

_"¿Ah sí?... ¿tan grande es ese fuego?... yo no me quemo fácil"_

Me reí, notando en medio de aquella caricia la oleada de calor que su mensaje traía implícito. Me estaba retando, y yo quería aceptar el reto.

Creo que alcancé a pensármelo durante medio minuto y durante el segundo medio minuto tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves del vehículo que estaba a nuestra disposición, aparcado en el hotel.

Salí al pasillo, sin encontrarme con nadie que pudiera preguntarme nada. Lo cual agradecí.

De ese modo y sin demasiados inconvenientes, más que los que podía plantearme el desconocimiento de las calles de Ginebra, me fui en busca del aparcamiento que Gerard amablemente me había señalado al teléfono, que era en el que se encontraban las chicas con su caravana. A muy pocas calles, en realidad, de nuestro hotel.

Estacioné algunos metros de distancia de ellas. El vehículo en el que viajaban estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si estaría Andrea aquí o habrían ido ella y sus amigas por ahí de noche.

Entonces sentí una punzada, que reconocía bastante bien, en el estómago. Los celos. No quería que ella conociera a nadie más, no quería imaginármela en algún centro nocturno riendo y bailando con algún atractivo chico suizo.

En ese momento, y en medio de mis oscuras cavilaciones, la vi bajar de la caravana con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer ruido. Yo tampoco lo hice cuando me acerqué, esperando a su espalda, a que ella cerrara la puerta, para hablarle.

- Hola… - le susurré muy cerca del oído.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró de un modo demasiado transparente. La había sorprendido y se sentía completamente perdida por ello. El problema estaba en que yo también me sentía igual, aunque Andrea no lo supiera. Me perdía en la inmensidad de su mirada y en el deseo de tenerla solo para mí.

Quizás para un hombre, hundirse en el cuerpo de una mujer, era simplemente una forma de sentir que le pertenecía.

Al menos así me sentía yo.

- Hola… - murmuró ella casi con un suspiro, arrebatándome la poca prudencia que podía traer.

Tomé su mandíbula por los costados, oprimiendo ligeramente el pulgar en su mejilla, sosteniéndola para que recibiera el beso que quería darle. Ese que venía deseando desde que me había levantado. No. Incluso desde antes. Desde que se había marchado la noche anterior.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre la tela de mi chaqueta, como si se sostuviera. La escuché suspirar en medio del beso y la liberé con suavidad. Me sentía extrañamente revolucionado, como si no pudiese controlar el paso de mis propias emociones. Sintiéndome violento y dulce en menos de un segundo.

La miré y le acaricié con el pulgar el labio inferior, que acababa de aprisionar con los míos.

- No me estaré equivocando contigo también ¿verdad?... – le pregunté en mi idioma, sabiendo que no lo entendería, dejando que mi mente divagara, por un segundo, en todas aquellas cosas que convertían el estar con Andrea, en un riesgo. La principal y la más clara. La poca confianza que, ahora mismo, tenía en mi propio criterio.

Ella tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, como si deseara acallar las preguntas silenciosas en mi cabeza. Y se estiró para alcanzar mis labios, permitiéndome sentir las formas de su cuerpo, pegándose al mío.

Me entregué a ese beso, hambriento. Sin cavilaciones, sin pensarlo mucho más. Notando la caricia de su boca, que estaba lejos de ser dulce o suave. Andrea estaba transmitiéndome su deseo con ese beso. Un deseo compartido por mí.

Su lengua abriéndose paso a través de mis labios, caliente y exigente, tocando y acariciando mi propia lengua, acentuando la excitación que ya se había disparado en mi cuerpo. La rodee con los brazos, pegándola completamente a mí, notando su calor traspasando mi ropa. Necesitaba sentirla, tanto como necesitaba escucharla reír o simplemente estar y respirar. La necesitaba a mi lado.

Dejé que mi boca se lo explicara, no con palabras, con caricias. Recorriendo la forma de sus labios, como ella me había indicado que le gustaba. Su boca se sometió a las exigencias que ahora hacía mi lengua, permitiéndome penetrar en ella, de un modo imposible un par de noches atrás. Acariciando sus dientes, su paladar, tragándome los gemidos contenidos que emitía. Nos estaba bastando tan poco para comprendernos. A pesar de no poder decirnos, con palabras, lo que queríamos obtener del otro, nuestras bocas lo decían todo. Tocándose, buscando y fundiéndose. Poco a poco, lentamente.

La alce ligeramente del suelo, en medio del ímpetu. Ella rió suavemente cuando sintió sus pies en el aire. La liberé un poco y la miré bajo la escasa luz que provenía de las calles que rodeaban el estacionamiento. Los vehículos que había alrededor nos acompañaban como silentes testigos de un arrebato de enamorados.

¿Enamorados? ¿Podía enamorarme de ella?

Sus ojos investigaban en los míos, como si supiera las respuestas que buscaba mi mente.

Acaricié la suave curva que se formaba en su cintura, en el punto exacto en el que su pantalón oprimía sosteniéndose. Su mano apoyada sobre mi pecho, comenzó a acariciar el piercing de mi pezón, formando círculos que comenzaban a estimular la zona del enganche. Suspiré suavemente. Andrea se humedeció los labios sin dejar de mirarme. Buscando abrir la ropa, para poder tocarme más directamente. Alzando mi camisa, hasta la altura de mi pecho. El frió me rozó la piel, contrastando con el calor, cada vez mayor de ésta.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire con apremio, cuando su boca se arrojó contra mi pezón. Noté como se me ablandaban las piernas, cuando su húmeda lengua lo acarició, alzando el piercing y devolviéndolo a su lugar, en el proceso, exaltando mi erección, que había ido aumentando poco a poco, convirtiéndola en una dolorosa declaración de deseo.

- Andrea… - susurré su nombre, intentando retirar su boca de mi pecho. Preso de la ansiedad. Ella no me lo permitió, hundiendo sus uñas en mi espalda, para aferrarme más contra su boca – Dios… me voy a correr, sólo con tu sentir boca… - declaré.

Y ante la visión, en mi mente ya más que activa, de su boca cerrándose contra mi sexo. Una convulsión se agitó suavemente en él. Mostrándome la magnitud de mi deseo. Ella rió contra mi pecho, notando el movimiento bajo mi pantalón.

Esto no era justo. Yo quería participar también.

Subí las manos, de su cintura, hacía sus costillas, deleitándome con la tibieza de su cuerpo. Andrea suspiró contra la humedad que ella misma había dejado sobre mi piel, provocándome un escalofrío, que ni siquiera había buscado. Alcé más las manos, más allá del límite que yo mismo me había impuesto hasta ahora. Llegando al nacimiento de sus senos, acunando en mis palmas la consistencia de ellos, notando la presión palpitante en mi pantalón, al imaginarlos libres de la prisión del brasier. Ella escondió el rostro en mi pecho, agitada, pero sin negarme el avance. Yo continué muy despacio, conteniendo el aire durante aquel movimiento, notando la forma de sus pezones bajo la tela, acariciándolos con los pulgares.

- Aquí no… - me pidió en inglés, jadeando las palabras. Mientras sostenía mis manos para que me detuviera.

Se me cortó la respiración. Quería llevármela conmigo a mi cama del hotel. Quitarle la ropa nada más cruzar la puerta y acariciarla completamente, en medio de las sabanas. Esto ya no podía esperar más.

- ¿Al hotel?... – le susurré con cierto temor. Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a negar suavemente contra mi pecho.

Me iba a morir.

- No… Sussy… duerme… - indicó la caravana. Comprendí que se refería a su amiga. La más pequeña, que les había ganado a Georg y Gustav.

- ¿Sola? – quise saber.

Levantó la mirada, separándose ligeramente de mí. Mi camisa comenzó a bajar, cubriendo mi pecho. Volvió a hablar.

- Dos amigas aquí… - indicó el número dos, con los dedos, para ser aún más clara mostrándome la caravana –… dos amigas lejos…

La frustración comenzó apoderarse de mí. Me sentía inquieto, necesitado. Un miserable pidiendo algo qué beber. Así que hice un último intento, pensando que sería el último. Quería darle tiempo, pero ahora mismo, que todo mi organismo estaba en expansión, el tiempo, la cautela y todas las razones, me parecían innecesarias.

Quien lo iba a decir. Yo que siempre había pugnado por el amor verdadero y me había negado por años a los encuentros casuales.

Saqué la llave del vehículo en el que había venido y le di al botón automático de apertura. El coche sonó suavemente, a metros de nosotros. Andrea me miró comprendiendo mi proposición. Quizás no íbamos a concretar nada, quizá sí. No lo sabía. Pero era seguro que estaríamos en un lugar con un poco más de intimidad y al menos podríamos acariciarnos, besarnos y liberarnos con algo menos de recato. Me moría por mirarla desnuda.

Suspiró mirándome como si quisiera decir, que se daba por vencida. Sonrió y en sus ojos vi la aceptación.

Me reí comenzando a caminar hacía el coche con ella de la mano. Una vez que estuve junto a la puerta del conductor, me sentí algo desorientado, sin saber si subir delante, o directamente detrás.

- ¿Dónde?...

Andrea me miró intensamente y abrió la puerta trasera, subiendo y solucionando mi indecisión.

El corazón me latía agitado, cuando me deslicé dentro, cerrando lo puerta. Sentándome casi de frente a ella, en medio del amplio asiento del coche, buscando inmediatamente sus labios que se brindaron a mí, con la misma reconocible ansiedad.

El beso pasó de inmediato a convertirse en una exigencia de piel. Mis manos recorriendo el camino ya conocido bajo su blusa, para llegar a la zona recién explorada. Andrea suspiró contra mi boca cuando notó mis manos llenarse con sus senos. Las suyas se habían metido, nuevamente bajo mi camisa. Tocando. Su mano abierta recorría mi costado izquierdo de arriba abajo y estaba seguro que en su mente se recreaba mi tatuaje.

Dejé de besar su boca, deslizándome hacía su cuello, abriéndome paso a través del cabello, despejándolo con una de mis manos. Besando, lamiendo. Andrea jadeaba, cada vez que tocaba cerca de su oído, completamente entregada a las caricias.

Su mano, hasta ese momento en mi costado, bajó por mi estomago, hasta la cintura de mi pantalón, trayendo a mí mente el recuerdo de aquel primer beso apasionado, repitiendo aquel erótico movimiento, en el que sus dedos jugaban justo en el límite. Insinuando el avance, sin llegar a entrar bajo mi pantalón. Agitando mi respiración.

Dejé de besarla, apoyando la frente en su hombro, completamente inmóvil, permitiéndole el acceso, sin límite, a mis sensaciones.

Sus dedos comenzaron a buscar un poco más dentro del pantalón, apenas unos centímetros. Yo sentía que la espera me iba a matar. 'Hazlo ya' gritaba mi mente. Y la petición salió de mis labios con mi voz tan oscurecida por el deseo, que no la reconocí.

- Hazlo… tócame… - le supliqué. Ella suspiró. Debió entenderme.

- Necesito tocarte… - respondió con su inglés sin uniones gramaticales, pero que me resultaba igualmente comprensible y excitante.

Su mano entró, podría decir que casi temerosa, sus respiraciones cortas e imprecisas chocaban contra mi cuello, erizándome la piel. Apreté mi mano que descansaba en su cadera, cuando sentí sus dedos rozarse sobre la tela de mi ropa interior, justo en el volumen que marcaba el extremo de mi sexo. Mi frente se removió ligeramente contra su hombro. Un jadeo se me escapó. Andrea lo respondió con un suspiro y un pequeño avance, limitado por la estrecha cintura del pantalón.

Llevé mi mano hasta el botón que lo ajustaba a mi cintura, sin pensarlo demasiado, abriéndolo por completo, para que ella pudiera tocarme con más libertad.

Su respiración en mi oído, y sus incomprensibles palabras en español, me hicieron jadear, cuando la palma de su mano se posó sobre mi sexo, arrastrándose por encima de la tela, llevándome a un límite insano de excitación. Todo mi cuerpo quería estallar.

Me soltó de pronto y se removió. Yo me quejé ante ello. La miré, notando mi dificultad para enfocar, debido a la agitación.

Comenzó a acomodarse sobre mi cadera, dejando que sus piernas la enmarcaran, obligándome en el proceso a sentarme mejor, para quedar frente a frente.

Como deseaba que esto estuviese pasando, sin la barrera de la ropa.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, en tanto su mano buscaba bajo la tela de mi ropa interior. Casi me ahogo en medio del beso, cuando sentí la presión directamente sobre la piel de mi sexo. Besarla y sentirla tocarme, era más de lo que mi acalorado cuerpo podía manejar. Sabía que el beso estaba pasando a convertirse en una caricia arrítmica y extraña. Andrea rió contra mis labios, cuando su mano rodeo mi sexo, comenzando un movimiento lento, de arriba abajo.

Me iba a matar. Y en el coche. Dios como deseaba entrar en ella.

Comencé a buscar los botones de su blusa, sólo para comprender que no los tenía. Ella soltó el agarre de mi sexo y pasó su ropa por encima de su cabeza, con un movimiento restringido por el techo del coche. Verla ahí sobre mí, son el cabello abierto sobre la espalda y los hombros, con el pecho cubierto sólo por el brasier, era algo estimulante, a un nivel que no podía explicar.

- ¿Rojo? – pregunté, adivinando bajo la penumbra que entraba al coche.

- Sí… ¿te gusta?... – quiso saber sonriendo, podía distinguir su sonrisa.

Llevé una mano hasta uno de sus senos, acariciando suavemente por encima del encaje rojo. Obviando por ese instante, la demandante excitación del resto de mi cuerpo.

- Me encanta… - le susurré, observándola a los ojos, notando como se iba borrando la sonrisa a la espera del avance de la caricia que le estaba dando.

Mis dedos recorrieron débilmente el borde del encaje, justo en la parte en la que se unía con la piel, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacía abajo, intentando liberar si pecho.

Contuve la respiración, cuando comencé a vislumbrar el inicio del pezón, notando el latigazo de deseo que daba mi sexo contra su mano, pero Andrea no se movió, simplemente me miraba y respiraba agitada, esperando, sin querer perderse ninguno de mis gestos.

Noté el mareo, cuando su seno broto rebosante fuera de su prisión. Tan hermoso y apetecible como lo había imaginado. Llené mi mano con él y dejé que mi palma acariciara el pezón. La miré y en sus ojos se leía la embriagante sensación que compartíamos.

Me humedecí los labios, casi por instinto, y me acerque a su seno, llenándome la boca con él y los oídos del gemido excitante de ella, que enredó sus dedos en mi cabello oprimiendo mi cabeza contra su pecho en tanto mi lengua presionaba contra mi paladar su sensible piel. Sus jadeos de inmediato pasaron a ser una exigencia. Y supe que nos estábamos perdiendo.

La solté y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, extasiado, embriaga y confuso. Sabiendo que si no me detenía terminaríamos haciendo el amor en el coche.

¿Tan malo sería?

Mi mano comenzó a buscar el botón de su pantalón, intentando abrirlo. Su mano retomó la caricia sobre mi sexo. Deseaba tanto unirme a ella. Entrar hasta escucharla jadear. Sin que hubiese barreras.

En ese momento, y para mi desgracia, recordé que no traía conmigo ninguna protección. Resoplé contra su pecho. Andrea detuvo su caricia y buscó mirarme, comprendiendo que había algún problema.

La miré.

- Condones… - dije simplemente.

Ella entreabrió los labios e hizo un gesto suave con su cabeza hacía su hombro izquierdo, como si quisiera decirme que habría que esperar.

Pero ahora mismo yo no podía esperar.

Eché la cabeza atrás en el asiento, mirando el techo y comprendiendo que lo único que me quedaba, era comenzar a pensar en cosas tristes, si quería calmarme.

Ella se acomodó el brasier, aún sentada sobre mis piernas.

- Lo siento… - le dije, sin mirarla.

En ese momento comencé a sentir nuevamente su caricia sobre mi sexo y tuve que mirarla. Quise decir algo, aunque no sabía que no me entendería. Andrea me indicó silencio con un dedo contra sus labios, sin dejar su caricia. Se inclinó hacia mí, tomando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, conservando el espacio para continuar con la caricia e su mano, que ahora mismo comenzaba a arrancarme suspiros.

- Tranquilo… - me pidió susurrando – sé libre para mí…

Suspiré en medio del beso, ante la comprensión de su inglés. Obedeciéndola. Ya tendría tiempo después, para recriminarme mi olvido.

Su mano comenzó a presionar más fuerte, más intensamente, aumentando la velocidad de la caricia, arrancándome gemidos que con cualquier otra persona, me habrían avergonzado, pero que extrañamente con ella, me parecían naturales y bien recibidos. Mi boca ya no podía besarla, sólo respirar.

Su voz contra mi oído me susurraba una pequeña pregunta, excitante y potente, que yo respondía entre gemidos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí…

No había una respuesta más clara para ello.

Notaba como mi vientre se tensaba. Como se calentaba todo mi cuerpo indicándome lo que venía. El modo en que se tensaban mis músculos, mis manos apretando sus caderas, las mías buscando hundirse, aunque sólo fuese una ilusión en mi mente. El placer inundando mis sentidos.

- Ya viene… - jadee, sin saber si ella me comprendería.

Y estalló. Con un gemido profundo abriéndose paso en el pequeño espacio del coche, y las convulsiones desacertadas de mi vientre expulsando fuera mi semilla. Desertándola fuera de mi cuerpo.

Entonces le escuché decir algo contra mi oído. Con un tono de voz tan bajo, que entendí que no quería ser oída en realidad.

- Te amo… - dijo en español. Y yo noté la presión en mi pecho.

No estaba seguro de que debía sentir frente a eso. El amor siempre había sido un sentimiento demasiado importante para mí.

Se incorporó, antes de que yo pudiera saber qué debía hacer. Me miró sonriendo. No sabía que la había oído. Quizás sería mejor así.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó, con aquella coquetería característica.

Me reí, me mordí el labio y contesté.

- Sabes que sí…

Hizo un gesto extraño, cuando comenzó a soltar mi sexo.

- Opss… - dije, sin poder evitarlo, cuando noté su mano sucia con mi semen.

- Sí, Opss… - rió, mirando a un lado y al otro, como si buscara con qué limpiarse. Yo le extendí mi camiseta que no había llegado a quitarme, sin saber qué más pasarle.

Se encogió de hombros, como una disculpa, cuando comenzó a pasar su mano, por la tela extendida.

Ambos nos reímos por la situación. Desde luego no habíamos empezado nada, basándonos en el manual de las relaciones idílicas.

Y quizás por eso, todo parecía tan perfecto.

Continuará…

**Muajajajjaaj?... pues ya saben chicas. Manual de una Billcodiana, llevar siempre condones en el bolsillo del pantalón.**

**Espero que este capítulo de día domingo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajitos. Seguimos esperando por el lemon completo ¿eh?... aunque esto no ha estado mal creo yo. Ya me lo dirán sus mensajes.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

.

En mi vida no he tenido tantas relaciones, como variadas eran esas pocas entre sí. Había pasado de tener un novio, con catorce años, con el que me imaginaba casándome a eso de mis veinticinco, o sea, ya se me había pasado la fecha. A tener un novio al que conocí por internet y con el que me vine a vivir. En el camino, dejé a un chico que usaba un enorme abrigo negro y con el que me encontraba de camino al que entonces era mi trabajo, sin llegar a saber jamás, a qué se dedicaba, aunque tenía aspecto de un agente del FBI. También había estado con un compañero de trabajo, con el que me divertí sexualmente, más que con ninguno en mi vida, aquella había sido una experiencia puramente física, quizás por lo mismo, muy gratificante de recordar. A claro, también había estado ese amor mendigo, que todas alguna vez hemos experimentado, ese que se roba hasta tu sangre y al que le seguirías dando la vida entera.

Y estaba éste. El amor platónico, el que sabes que nunca se va a concretar y por esa misma razón, se convierte en un sentimiento tan potente, que crees que jamás podrás querer a nadie de ese modo.

¿Pero qué haces cuando ese amor platónico se convierte en algo alcanzable?

Dejas de pensar.

Bill y yo nos habíamos quedado abrazados y riendo de la situación que acabábamos de protagonizar. Su camiseta había quedado medio enrollada en la parte que se había ensuciado y metida en la cintura de su pantalón formando un bulto pegajoso.

"Ya sabes que hay cosas que no debes olvidar"

Escribí un mensaje en mi teléfono y se lo entregué. Él se rió abiertamente cuando lo leyó, comenzando a escribir.

"Lo recordaré, aunque no habría estado mal que llevaras uno contigo ¿no?"

Ahora la que reía era yo. Le respondí.

"No, no… yo soy una niña muy buena, no podría llevar sólo uno"

Me reí nada más entregárselo. Bill se estaba divirtiendo con aquel juego de palabras. Lo miré en tanto escribía, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro. No podía negármelo más, lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho, no había espacio en mí, para otro sentimiento si se trataba de él. Era cierto que quizás había un Bill diferente en él, al que yo había imaginado, pero no muy distinto en realidad, ahora que lo veía sonreír con esa travesura tan característica.

Me entregó el mensaje.

"No puedo más que estar de acuerdo contigo. Me has parecido una niña muy buena"

Entonces fruncí los labios, intentando evitar la sonrisa, y le di un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano sobre la pierna. Él sostuvo mi mano y se la llevó a la boca, besando mi palma, lamiéndola luego, obligándome a respirar profundamente. Aquella había sido una advertencia clara de lo que me esperaba. No hoy, pero pronto.

Lo miré y creo que si no lo quemé con la mirada, es simplemente porque Bill está hecho de fuego.

Suspiró. Una luz algo lejana nos llegó, permitiéndome ver su rostro con más claridad. Observé en dirección a esa luz y me encontré con que era la parte delantera de la caravana. Las chicas debían de haber llegado hacia un buen rato.

Escribí en el teléfono.

"Debería irme, las chicas ya han vuelto"

Él leyó y comenzó a escribir.

"Mañana viajamos temprano. Podías venirte conmigo, prometo portarme bien"

Me reí ante su comentario. Bill lograba que todo, hasta una insinuación, sonara dulce.

"No me importaría que te portaras mal"

Se rió al leer y me dio un beso, de esos que sólo son caricias alegres.

"¿Te vienes entonces?"

"¿Te puedo negar algo?"

Le pregunté. Él se rió.

"Me negaste ese primer beso"

Ahora me reí yo.

"Pero es que fuiste muy bestia"

Leyó, hizo un extraño gesto que me pareció claramente un reproche hacía sí mismo. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo giré hacía mí.

- Hazlo bien ahora… - le dije en español.

De alguna manera sentía que las palabras, a pesar de no ser comprendidas, eran simplemente un medio para que nuestros sentimientos expresaran sencillamente con el tono de voz.

Me besó, con suavidad, con eclipsante delicadeza. Cerré los ojos y respondí a su caricia lenta, dejando que mis labios fuesen amados por los suyos. Hasta que se me escapó un suspiro, como los que se suelen tener cuando has llorado. Un suspiro de sentimientos contenidos.

Él sonrió con sus labios pegados a los míos y me dijo algo en alemán, que a mí me sonó a dulzura.

Nos despedimos con cierta dificultad. Nos estaba costando cada vez más estar separados. Lo observaba desde la puerta de la caravana, Bill sentado en el sitio del conductor de su coche, me miraba con la ventanilla baja, esperando a que yo entrara y a su vez, yo esperaba a que se fuese. Nos reímos a la distancia y decidí que el frío se hacía demasiado evidente para seguir ahí de pie.

Entré.

- ¿Y tú? – me dijo entonces Miry. Desde su cama al fondo de la caravana.

- Estaba fuera… - respondí, mirando alrededor, comprobando que Lis no estaba.

- Eso ya lo veo… - contestó. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Y Lis? – quise saber. Toda la conversación estaba transcurriendo en medio de susurros.

- Por ahí… ya sabes… - se acomodó haciéndome un sitio para que me acostara.

- ¿Con Tom? – pregunté. Miry asintió.

- Yo no sé qué pensará su novia… - agregó.

- Novia, novia, no es… - repetí las palabras de Bill días atrás.

- ¿Ah no?...

- Eso dice Bill – me puse el pijama y me metí bajo las mantas, agradeciendo que Miry ya había calentado la cama.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio.

- ¿Estabas con él? – quiso saber.

- Sí… estábamos aquí mismo… no quise dejar sola a la peque… - le expliqué.

- Pero si estaba dormida… podrías haberte ido con él… - me regañó en medio de una sonrisa.

- Podría… - me quedé rememorando el momento que habíamos vivido. La cercanía, la confianza, la extraña mezcla entre la realidad y los sueños - ¿Y qué tal tú con Gerard? – quise saber, cambiando de tema.

Miry soltó una de sus risitas maliciosas. Esa que me contaba entre líneas, cosas de su vida.

- Bien…

- ¿Sólo bien?... – continué.

- Llegando a Roma tendrá una noche libre… - me contó.

- Mmm… que bien ¿no?... restaurante italiano, velas… una canción romántica de fondo… - empecé a elucubrar.

- Ya… - se burló – como en la dama y el vagabundo ¿no?

Me reí, ante la similitud de la imagen creada en mi mente y aquella película de dibujos. Miry lo hizo conmigo. La peque se removió en su sitio. Así que ambas intentamos contener la risa.

- ¿Llegara Lis esta noche?... – pregunté.

- Yo creo que no la veremos hasta el desayuno.

- Eso, si desayuna con nosotras…

- Eso…

Cerré los ojos. En mi mente aparecía la imagen de Bill, sonriente, dulce, apasionado.

- Todo esto es tan increíble… - susurré, medio dormida ya.

- Disfrútalo mientras dure… - respondió Miry con dulzura, sin darse cuenta quizás, que le estaba poniendo una fecha de caducidad a mi sueño. No quise que la idea se apoderara de mi mente.

- Bill quiere que viaje con él mañana… - le avisé con la voz adormilada.

- Ve, aprovecha de estar con él… - otra vez esa molesta fecha de caducidad.

- Eso haré… - contesté, notando el sopor del sueño – necesito condones…

Miry rió ante mis palabras. Yo dibujé una sonrisa dormida en mis labios.

.

Me miraba en el espejo de aquel servicio público de Ginebra. Aún estábamos aquí, a poco más de una hora de comenzar el viaje hacía Barcelona, la siguiente ciudad en la gira de los chicos. Me acababa de dar una ducha, algo que agradecía mucho y también el que existieran este tipo se servicios para turistas. El cabello me lo había peinado de forma que tuviera ondas, sin convertirse en esa maraña rebelde que solía ser, cuando sólo me lo secaba al aire. Lis se maquillaba suavemente junto a mí, había llegado hacía sólo unas horas. Después de su noche loca como le había llamado yo.

- ¿Y qué te dice de Caroline? – continué conversando con ella sobre Tom.

- Nada… - se encogió de hombros, comenzando a poner rímel oscuro, para resaltar sus ojos verdes – yo sé que existe, él sabe que yo lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos habla de ello.

- Ajap… - me puse un labial claro – algo así como la novia fantasma. Existe, pero la ignoramos.

Lis sonrió.

- Algo así… - metió sus dedos en el cabello y comenzó a arréglaselo. Su corto y liso cabello rubio, no le daba demasiados problemas.

Como la envidiaba.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te irás con Bill hoy? – preguntó.

En eso, una chica que salió del vestidor, nos miró de reojo. Sentí una punzada de nervios en el estómago, acompañada de un escalofrío.

- Ya sabes que Bill Spencer es un chico complejo… - dije, pasándome los dedos por las mejillas suavemente. Lis me miró a través del espejo.

- ¿Bill… Spencer?... – pareció leer en mi mirada el peligro – Oh sí… Bill Spencer es un chico complejo… - aceptó, comenzando a hablar como si conociera a este 'personaje' de toda la vida – con todo eso de su afán por mantener su cabello oscuro siempre lustroso y esa hermana tan competitiva que tiene, además de sus padres. Pobre chico, vaya familia.

La chica ya había dejado de mirarnos y continuaba ordenando sus cosas en un bolso para marcharse.

Yo miré a Lis, conteniendo con mucha dificultad las ganas de reír.

En cuanto la chica salió del vestuario, ambas rompimos en una carcajada imposible de aguantar más, riendo hasta que tuvimos que parar para no ahogarnos.

- Eres… - intentaba hablarle – deberías escribir… siempre te lo digo… vaya imaginación…

Lis respiró profundamente, para poder hablar. Las lágrimas se le habían salido de los ojos.

- Ha sido por pura necesidad… - confesó.

.

Cerca de tres horas más tarde, iba en el autobús con Bill. Él sentado frente a mí, ambos con los computadores que nos servían de traductores. Tom dormía en su cubículo, Lis y Miry viajaban en la caravana, en tanto Sussy parecía estar practicando un nuevo juego en el autobús de Gustav y Georg.

"_¿Te gustan los helados?" _

Me preguntó Bill en su mensaje.

"_Sí…"_

Entonces recordé algo y volví a escribir de inmediato.

"_Espera que he olvidado que te traía algo"_

Comencé a buscar en mi bolso. Sí, extrañamente hoy traía bolso. Creo que inconscientemente quería estar todo lo perfecta posible para él. Aunque ya había estrenado mi lencería fina, ahora sólo tenía la otra, la más normalita.

Bill leyó y esperó con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirar mi búsqueda.

Yo saqué un chocolate de trufa, no eran bombones, era una barra. Se la extendí suavemente. Él sonrió.

"_Mmm… ¿quieres que lo comamos?" _

Preguntó.

De sólo imaginármelo mordiendo los trocitos de ese chocolate, se me erizaba la piel.

"_Quiero que tú lo comas"_

Me miró. La sonrisa jugando en esa mirada tan hermosa que tenía. A veces me preguntaba si Bill podía llegar a tener otro lado. Uno que yo no amara. Uno que me hiciera renegar de todo lo que veía en él.

Pensé en que probablemente no. Ni siquiera el saber que llevaba chicas a su habitación durante las giras, me hacía odiarle. Simplemente no podía. Estaba implícito en mi ADN el amor por él.

"_¿Me lo darás tú?"_

Preguntó. Siempre con su coquetería nata.

- Claro… - dije con mi inglés mal pronunciado. Tomando la barra de chocolate, sacando un trozo y extendiéndolo hasta él.

Bill negó con un gesto, sin recibir el chocolate. Luego su dedo tocó mis labios. ¿Quería que se lo diera con la boca? Me reí ante la comprensión de aquello. ¿Por qué siempre lograba que todo resultara tan sensual?

Creo que la respuesta para mí era clara. Él será sensual, era parte de su estado natural.

Me llevé el chocolate a la boca y lo sostuve entre los dientes. Si lo quería, tenía que venir por él.

Bill se puso en pie, se acercó y tomó mi mano indicándome que me levantara. Eso hice.

Una vez estuve en pie, de frente a él. Tuve que sostenerme de sus brazos ante el vaivén del autobús. Se inclinó y tiró del trozo de chocolate entre mis dientes, sin siquiera tocar mis labios.

Vi como el chocolate entraba en su boca y él lo masticaba, casi hipnotizada por su boca. Se separó de mí y se volvió a sentar.

¿Sería mala persona? ¿Cómo me hacía eso? Suspiré y me senté, intentando parecer todo lo digna que el deseo que había despertado en mí, sólo con eso, me permitía.

"_Muy bueno el chocolate"_

Escribió. Podía distinguir su sonrisa, a pesar de no estar mirándolo directamente.

"_Sí, es chocolate suizo, por algo dicen que son los mejores del mundo"_

"_Sí, eso dicen"_

Nos quedamos un momento sin escribir, nos miramos, yo sonreí y observé el paisaje por la ventana. A lo lejos se distinguían pequeños poblados. El volvió a ponerme un mensaje.

"_Me gustaría poder pasear contigo por ahí, entiendo que esto te aburra"_

Lo miré, no podría decir qué había en su mirada. Quizás una especie de barrera que intentaba alzar para protegerse de la respuesta que suponía que le daría. No lo sé.

"_Estoy muy a gusto contigo, ya pasearemos cuando nos sea posible"_

Leyó y su expresión se relajó considerablemente. No estaba segura de si él se daba cuenta de lo transparente que me parecía.

"_Cuando la gira termine podrías venir conmigo unos días"_

Leí, él me observaba atentamente mientras lo hacía. Ir con él, ¿a Los Ángeles?

"_¿A dónde?"_

Pregunté.

"_Dónde tú quieras"_

Me ofreció mirándome. No sonreía, estaba más bien expectante, ansioso. Y a mí el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo seguir junto a él?

Cautela, pensé.

"_Podría llevarte a un sitio que conozco. Ya te conté que soy chilena"_

Ahora sonreía levemente, mientras escribía.

"_Sí, me lo contaste. ¿Dónde?"_

"_Es un sitio que creo te gustará, está en mi país"_

"_Chile es un sitio lejano… y ahí tiembla la tierra"_

No pude evitar la carcajada. Bill parecía sentirse alegre de verme sonreír con tanta libertad.

"_Sí, tiembla. Todo el tiempo, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse, además temblores_ _perceptibles sólo hay unos pocos ¿vendrás?"_

Me miró fijamente, evaluando lo que le decía. Luego soltó una de sus frases en alemán, como _si estuviese diciendo 'qué remedio me queda'. Escribió._

"_Cuéntame algo de ese sitio"_

Comencé a contarle, con bastante entusiasmo. No podía negar que imaginarme a Bill paseando por las calles de ese pueblo, en el que vivían mis abuelos, era algo que había deseado muchas veces.

"_Es un pueblo, se llama Frutillar, está en el sur de Chile y es precioso. Mis abuelos son de ahí,_ _es un poblado con descendientes alemanes. Un sitio tranquilo y hermoso. Aunque claro, es un_ _pueblo, podría no gustarte"_

Recordé, de pronto, la aberración de Bill hacía los sitios tan alejados. Quizás no sería buena idea. Quizás él quería ver ciudades y luces, moda, nuevos conceptos de belleza.

"_Me encantaría visitarlo contigo, de vez en cuando es bueno tener tranquilidad"_

"_¿De verdad?"_

Le pregunté, casi saltando de alegría en el sitio.

"_Claro"_

Él rió alegremente, sabiendo que me había dado una satisfacción, algo que a él parecía hacérsele casi necesario.

Yo sólo pensaba en lo difícil que era para mí, abarcar la dimensión de la felicidad que ahora sentía. Y eso mismo me llevaba a preguntarme ¿cuánto duraría?

En ese momento Bill miró su pantalla. Su rostro hasta ahora alegre se puso muy serio. Incluso creo que sus facciones se endurecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

Me miró fijamente e intentando sonreír, respondió.

- Nada.

Luego escribió.

"_¿No me has dicho si te gusta el helado?"_

Y de ese modo me cambio de tema, aunque yo sabía que me ocultaba algo. Quizás de su trabajo, quizás no.

A veces odiaba ser tan observadora.

Continuará…

**Muajjajajajajajja… ahí estamos otra vez con el muajajajaj a continuación del "continuará". Quise darle un pequeño respiro a estos dos, que este fic ya iba de camino a ser parte de la serie erótica. Jejejejej… necesitaba que tuvieran un momento tranquilo, de conversación, de cariño del otro. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajitos, estoy feliz por los que he recibido. **

**Les pido como siempre, mil disculpas por los errores, ya saben que no reviso, pero luego si los corrijo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

.

Me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel de Barcelona. Habíamos llegado hacía un par de horas y yo no dejaba de revolver la ropa de mis maletas, sin poder escoger qué ponerme, aunque claro, tampoco sabía para qué ocasión vestirme. Sobre mi cama había de todo, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, calcetines, incluso zapatos. Los sillones e incluso el tocador, no estaban exentos de recibir parte de mis cosas.

Tom tocó a la puerta.

- Bill, me voy a cenar… - me avisó desde la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato, pero creo que el anarquía que había armado yo, en toda la habitación, lo hizo entrar - ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes qué ponerte? – intentó parecer gracioso.

- ¡Todo está mal! – Estallé - ¡desde la ropa, hasta el lugar!

- ¿El lugar?- preguntó, removiendo un poco la ropa, para sentarse en el borde de la cama - ¿No te gusta el hotel?

- No es eso… - arrugué el ceño y me dejé caer sentado sobre la cama, sin importarme qué aplastaba.

- ¿Entonces? – continuó preguntando.

Tom podía tener un carácter endemoniado, pero normalmente era capaz de tenerme una paciencia extraordinaria. Como un hermano mayor, aunque sólo fuese por diez minutos.

Suspiré.

- Quiero salir con Andrea… - comencé a explicarle, hablando con tanta rapidez, que no estaba seguro de si Tom alcanzaría a escuchar todo - … pero claro, no puedo salir libremente por la ciudad, además ¿a dónde la llevaría? ¿Al cine? si las películas están en español no entenderé nada, si la escogemos en inglés tampoco entenderá ella. No puedo llevarla a una pizzería, como cualquier cita normal, además está el problema del idioma…

- Calma – me interrumpió.

Volví a suspirar.

- Además no sé ni qué ponerme – me quejé nuevamente, haciendo un airoso gesto con las manos, en dirección a todo el lugar – ¡Está todo mal!

Me exalté otra vez.

- Cálmate… - volvió a insistir, con algo más de decisión en la voz. Sin llegar a gritar – ¿lo que tú quieres es una cita con esa chica?

- Andrea… - le aclaré, arrugando el ceño, ante lo despectivo que me había sonado el 'esa chica'.

- Bien… - rió Tom, como si se esperara esa reacción de mí – Andrea… Entonces ¿es eso?¿tener una cita?

- Sí… - casi suspiré la respuesta – ¿es que todo tiene que ser tan difícil?...

- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero te recuerdo que estamos trabajando – me dijo, con amable certeza. Lo miré.

- Ah claro, ¿tú si puedes divertirte? - Lo increpé.

Tom se carcajeó en mi cara.

- Que mal perdedor eres… - continuó riendo.

- Contesta – le exigí.

Tom miró al suelo y luego a mí.

- No aprendes ¿eh? – mostraba una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Qué es lo que no aprendo?, a ver, aclárame – lo increpé.

- ¿No se supone que todo esto, era para no enamorarte? – me acusó poniéndose en pie

- No estoy enamorado – hablé categórico.

- Entonces es sólo sexo – concluyó Tom incisivo.

- ¡No! – contesté casi indignado, poniéndome de pie también.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué era?

- Un intento… - respondí casi como una pregunta.

Tom hizo un gesto, ladeando la boca. Sabía que estaba mordiéndose la lengua. Respiró profundamente, se dio una vuelta observando mi ropa.

- Te pones esto… y esto… - tomó lo más sencillo que encontró en medio del desastre – y yo te conseguiré una película. La verás con ella aquí, en inglés subtitulada al español, o al revés, a mí me da igual… - se encogió de hombros – pediré que te suban la cena para dos.

- Pero… - quise decir algo. Tom no me lo permitió.

- ¿Pido pizza?, ¿pasta?, ¿un menú variado? – me preguntó.

- El menú estará bien… - respondí con las prendas de ropa en la mano.

- Bien… ahora metete a la ducha que yo te meteré esto en la maleta – comenzó a tomar mi ropa desperdigada – o al menos lo intentaré… - comenzó a arrugar el ceño - ¡¿Cómo mierda metes tantas cosas en esas maletas?

Entonces me reí.

- Con mucho arte… - respondí sin pensármelo.

Él entornó los ojos.

- Ya artista, ve al baño… toma… - me tiró una prenda de ropa, que cuando la miré, era un bóxer – hay que andar rápidos con las chicas, pero no tanto como para no ponerse eso…

Empezó a reír y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. De alguna manera seguía molesto por no poder hacer lo que quisiera, pero Tom tenía razón, estábamos en medio de una gira y era lo que había, además, me estaba dando una solución. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo fuerte, así que eso hice.

- Gracias – le dije mientras lo estrujaba, él me respondió.

- Si es que siempre serás mi hermano pequeño… no cambias ¿eh?... – se mofó, pero yo sabía que se emocionaba igual que yo, sólo que a él le costaba más demostrarlo.

- La llamaré… - le dije sonriente, cuando lo solté.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿todo este lío y aún no la has llamado?... – comenzó a apremiarme.

- Sí… - dije con cierta timidez.

- Hazlo entonces… - se quejó alzando las manos – que si no viene, yo no te ordeno nada ¿eh?...

Encendí el portátil, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la expectativa.

- ¿No ibas a llamarla? – preguntó. Lo miré, si no podíamos hablar sin un traductor de por medio.

- Bien, bien… se me había olvidado… - se defendió.

Volví a enfocarme en el portátil.

- Vas a tener que plantearte tomar clases de español ¿eh?... – continuó hablando – digo, por si el 'intento' te resulta…

Escribí el mensaje.

"_Hola… ¿te vienes a cenar conmigo? Gerard podría esperarte en el hall"_

Lo envié y comencé a jugar con mi piercing, en tanto esperaba. Observando el correo de Reina, que había llegado este mismo día y que no había querido abrir.

- Reina sigue escribiéndome – le dije a Tom.

Me hizo un gesto que comprendí enseguida. Problemas.

- La última vez que hablamos por teléfono, le dejé claro que para mí estaba terminado… - le expliqué.

- ¿Y está terminado? ¿Por qué no se lo vuelves a decir por correo? – me preguntó.

- No quiero ser pedante, además nos tocará trabajar con ella cuando vayamos a Japón – le expliqué.

- Quizás ni la veamos Bill, ya sabes que no tenemos claro nada aún, de lo que haremos con los medios – continuó.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. Deseando tener una bola de cristal que predijera el futuro. Pero claro, ese era el deseo de muchos ¿no? Quizás, simplemente no quería pensar demasiado en esa situación.

- Ya veré que hago – le dije. Animándome cuando vi la respuesta de Andrea.

"_Puedo, estaré ahí en una media hora, pero ¿Gerard no tiene libre esta noche?"_

Tenía razón, recordaba mejor que yo las cosas. Sonreí.

- ¿Viene? – preguntó Tom.

Lo miré y asentí.

- Media hora – le dije.

- Mierda… y todo esto revuelto… - comenzó a desesperarse.

Yo le volví a escribir a Andrea.

"_Te espero entonces, le diré a Roger. Besos"_

En cuestión de veinte minutos, estaba frente al espejo, intentando arreglarme un poco el cabello, sin tener que recurrir a fijadores. Tom había organizado mi habitación bastante bien, aunque la mitad de mi ropa estaba sobre un sillón. No me importó demasiado, mientras no nos molestara, ya me encargaría mañana de ponerla en una maleta.

- ¡Ya está! – sentenció Tom. Con ambas manos en la cintura.

Observé a mi alrededor.

- Oh, gracias Tom… - hablé con sinceridad, acentuando ese agradecimiento con un tono suave.

- Nada de gracias, ya te tocará pagar… - se rió.

Un par de toques en la puerta me alertaron y pusieron nervioso. Noté de inmediato como se me estrujó el estómago. Tom enseguida se dio cuenta.

- Será Georg… - me avisó, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Aquí estoy – dijo éste cuando Tom le abrió y lo dejó entrar.

Yo suspiré casi imperceptiblemente.

- He traído Transformers dos – comentó, moviendo la caja con la película en alto.

- ¿Transformers? – pregunté, tomando la película.

Miré la caja y arrugué un poco el ceño ante la portada. No era precisamente mi idea, pero quizás no estaría mal.

- No tenía la tres, te habría traído esa… - me explicó Georg con su casi eterna sonrisa, para luego susurrarme – pero aquí sale Megan…

Me reí.

- Te vendrá bien – intentó convencerme Tom, notando mi pequeña indecisión – es de acción, sin ser sólo para chicos, así que habrá buen ambiente. Además no tienes que leer demasiado para entender el argumento y…

Se silenció.

- ¿Y?... – pregunté sonriendo, sabía que me saldría con alguna broma.

Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

- Y… también tiene una que otra escenita romántica de la que te puedes aprovechar para un beso… - me guiñó un ojo.

¿A qué clase particular, de desarrollo de relaciones había asistido mi hermano, que yo me había perdido?

Georg soltó una de sus risas, ante las tonterías que decía Tom.

- Ya, ya, ya… fuera de aquí los dos – comencé a caminar casi empujándolos hacia la puerta – quiero tranquilidad.

- Quiere tranquilidad dice… - se burlo Georg, mirando a Tom de camino a la puerta, luego se giró hacia mí – si quieres tranquilidad, vete a la cama temprano y no te traigas a la chica mordedora a tu habitación…

Tom y él rieron, como si aquel calificativo de 'chica mordedora' tuviese un significado especial para ellos.

- Ya me explicarán luego la bromita… - los amenacé.

Georg volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza, saliendo de la habitación. Tom se contuvo, se giró y me habló.

- Ten buena noche… - se me acercó y me habló al oído – pásate por mi habitación si necesitas condones…

- ¡Vete ya! – lo empujé entre risas.

Tom era así, siempre podía contar con él, pero no callaba nada.

Suspiré apoyado contra la puerta, una vez que estuve sólo. Notando el inquietante estado de ansiedad que experimentaba. Me sentía literalmente, como cuando tenía doce años y me gustaba una chica de mi clase. Claro, yo no le gustaba a ella para nada, ya que era un chico extraño. Era curioso como pasaban las cosas.

Caminé hacía el centro de la habitación y dejé la película que tenía en la mano, sobre la mesa del televisor. No sabía en realidad qué esperar de esta cita. Además, no era el mejor lugar para conversar tranquilos no.

Tocaron a la puerta, y reconocí los golpes de Tom. Abrí.

- Toma, igual te da por conversar, conociéndote… - me dijo, mientras me entregaba su portátil.

- ¿Y tú?... – le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Ya me entretendré en algo.

- Gracias.

Cerré. Y cuando estaba de medio camino a la mesa, para dejar el portátil, la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez tenía que ser ella.

Me miré al espejo, me acomodé un mechón de cabello y caminé con prisa para dejarla pasar.

- Hola… - me dijo en alemán, nada más abrir.

La miré un momento, su cabello suelto en ondas grandes de color castaño, enmarcaban su rostro ovalado, sus ojos me observaban esperando por mi respuesta.

- Hola… – dije en español. No estaba demasiado seguro de mi pronunciación, o de cómo le sonaría a ella. Me moví a un lado para que entrara.

Me sentí de pronto, como en aquel primer día, cuando la conocí y entró con cautela en aquella horrible habitación de hotel. Era extraño, nunca que nos encontrábamos, sabía en realidad como saludarle. El único título que nos habíamos dado oficialmente, era el de 'amigos', pero aquella noche en el coche, habíamos cruzado esa línea. Aunque él único que la cruzó fui yo.

Me estaba mirando.

- ¿Cómo estás?... – preguntó sonriendo, con un tímido alemán.

- Bien… - sonreí abiertamente, respondiendo en español.

La invité a sentarse en la mesa, sobre la que estaban los portátiles. No quise acercarse a besarla, no quería que imaginara que mi invitación estaba dirigida a algo en particular. Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella, haciendo algo corriente. Aunque nadie había dicho que el sexo no fuese algo corriente ¿no?

Oh Bill, céntrate.

Se quitó la chaqueta y quiso dejarla sobre un sillón, encontrándose con el montón de ropa que Tom había dejado ahí. Me hizo un gesto, que de inmediato reconocí como una pregunta.

- Un estúpido momento de histeria, me hizo sacar todo – contesté en alemán, sabiendo que no entendería, pero sintiéndome molesto también por tener que callar cada palabra y escribirla en la pantalla de un portátil.

Andrea se encogió de hombros.

Había que encender los computadores.

"_He pedido un menú variado para cenar, no sabía lo que podías querer"_

Fue el primer mensaje que le envié.

"_Gracias, seguro que estará bien. Estos días he llevado una dieta en base a patatas de bolsa"_

Me reí cuando leí y miré su rostro, había inflado las mejillas indicándome el volumen que iba a adquirir.

"_Pues hoy, verduras"_

Escribí riendo aún.

"_Sí, y sin nada de aceite, todo al vapor"_

"_La comida japonesa es bastante sana"_

Escribí aquello casi sin pensarlo. Inmediatamente me sentí incómodo, pero ella, como era lógico, no pareció comprenderlo.

"_Es verdad que estuviste en Japón, encontraste cosas que te gustaron allá ¿no?"_

Jugueteé con el piercing de mi labio ante esa pregunta. Me estaba metiendo solito en un problema.

"_Sí, algunas cosas"_

Andrea me miró, no supe bien porque, pero tenía la sensación de que me conocía demasiado bien, tanto que podía leer a través de mis gestos.

"_¿Pasa algo? Ayer también pusiste esa cara"_

"_¿Qué cara?"_

"_Esa de inseguridad"_

¿Esa era la imagen que daba cuando pensaba en Reina?

"_No ha sido por nada, no le des importancia. Tengo una película"_

Le escribí sonriéndole luego, para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

Me miró intensamente. Yo no podía evitar la risa intentando sostenerle la mirada.

- ¡Ya! – exclamé riendo, dando un suave golpe en la mesa. Ella se sobresaltó y entonces me arrepentí – lo siento.

"_Pareces un niño"_

Me escribió.

"_A veces lo soy"_

Me miró y casi temblé ante la malicia de aquella mirada, sabía que me vendría una réplica.

"_La otra noche no lo parecías"_

Me mordí el labio y me reí. Notando como se me subían los colores a las mejillas, pero no iba a amedrentarme.

"_Tú tampoco te portabas como una niña"_

Sus ojos me decían que me preparara.

"_No te quejaste"_

"_Tú tampoco"_

En ese momento rió sarcásticamente y escribió.

"_En eso te equivocas… esa noche yo no me quemé"_

El calor inocente que estaba subiéndome a las mejillas, bajó drásticamente a otra zona de mi cuerpo, transformándose en el proceso en algo muy lejano a la inocencia.

"Si sigues por ese camino, te quemarás profundamente"

Volvimos a mirarnos y pude notar en sus ojos el deseo incitando al mío. Quiso escribir, pero volvió a mirarme, como si no fuese capaz de hacerlo. En ese momento pensé, que no habría cena, ni película que precediera lo que ambos estábamos anhelando.

Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya que estaba sobre la mesa. Andrea fijo los ojos en aquel toque, podía notar su pecho subir y bajar, más agitado de lo normal. Giró la mano y mis dedos se deslizaron por su palma, como si fuese una autorización sin palabras. Me puse en pie y caminé con ella hacía la cama.

Continuará…

**Muajajaajajajajajajja… ainsss… tenía que pasar en algún momento ¿no?... aunque todavía no pasa, simplemente suponemos que pasará.**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado. Sé que hay cierto elemento molesto por ahí, pero tiene que estar, ya veremos qué pasa con eso.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me han dejado. Me animan mucho, además de compartir sus emociones con respecto a la historia.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

.

La excitación sexual, se experimenta de diferentes formas dependiendo del tipo de estímulo que se recibe inicialmente, que puede ser tanto físico, como mental. El cuerpo comienza a reaccionar poco a poco, dilatando las zonas necesarias para el deseo. De ese modo, en cuestión de un instante, el hombre está preparado, aunque debe dedicarle un tiempo mayor a la mujer, para que su estado de excitación se equipare y esté preparada para recibirlo.

Esa era la etapa en la que me encontraba yo. Completamente excitado, sólo con besos y alguna caricia, más inocente que sexual, buscando estimularla a ella lo suficiente, sin saber en realidad dónde y cómo tocar. Quizás sí lo sabía, pero una extraña ansiedad me estaba consumiendo.

El miedo.

Notaba, en las venas, la sangre corriendo y palpitando. Alertando mis sentidos, pero por extraño que pareciera, después de la intimidad que habíamos llegado a alcanzar, me sentía nervioso, demasiado inquieto. Temeroso de lo que pasaría luego de dar este paso. Hasta ahora, todo habían sido juegos, coqueteos y caricias adolescentes, pero en este momento sentía que pasaríamos a ser dos adultos, forjando el cristal en medio de las llamas.

Y el cristal, cuando se enfriaba, si no lo cuidabas podía quebrarse.

Suspiré contra sus labios. Me alcé ligeramente sobre mis brazos extendidos, en medio de esta posición, donde la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo estaba pegada a la suya, rozándose con suaves movimientos, aún con la ropa puesta. Andrea se saboreo, literalmente es lo que hizo, aunque su mirada no era el reflejo sexual de aquel gesto. En sus ojos había otro sentimiento. Uno más profundo.

Sus dedos tocaron mi cabello, que caía suavemente en torno a mi frente. Dijo unas palabras en español, que obviamente no comprendí y no me pareció momento para ir al portátil a traducirlo. Ella sonrió y me soltó las palabras en inglés, casi como si el idioma fuera natural para ella, pero supe al oír la frase, que la sabía de memoria.

- … el ángel oscuro que se alimente de tu amor.

Sonreí.

- ¿Fan?... – le pregunté, jugando con las pocas palabras que podíamos usar.

Ella negó suavemente.

- ¿Amigos?... – continué preguntando, enumerando las etapas por las que habíamos o estábamos pasando.

Andrea volvió a negar. Sus ojos habían vuelto a cambiar. Creo incluso, que noté como se dilataban sus pupilas, como respuesta a una exigencia de su cuerpo. Su cadera se alzó suave y firmemente, agitando mi respiración.

- Amantes…

Susurró. Creo que se me condensaron todos los huesos. Sentí de pronto esa debilidad exquisita que otorga el deseo y que nos convierte en presa absoluta de sus devaneos.

Me incliné para besarla nuevamente, ella vino a mi encuentro y noté ese hormigueo en la piel, el que muchas veces experimentaba al subir al escenario. La adrenalina, la emoción. Esa necesidad absoluta de entregarlo todo.

Tomé su labio entre mis dientes y lo oprimí. Gemí al tener que contenerme para no hacerle daño. Comenzaba a sentirme salvaje e irracional. Notaba sus manos buscando bajo la camiseta que me había escogido Tom, una que debía de llevar tres o cuatro años en mi armario.

Sus dedos tocaron mi piel, electrizándome de inmediato. Acentuando las sensaciones que ya estaba experimentando. Dominé mi sexo contra ella, que latía y dolía por la erección, necesitaba liberarlo, pero no lograba pensar en ellos el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo, ya que sus dedos jugueteaban sobre mis pezones, tirando de ellos. Jadeé sobre sus labios, los besé, volví a presionarme contra su sexo. La ropa. Me molestaba la ropa. La suya, la mía. Necesitaba piel. Piel que besar, que lamer, que morder.

Me arrodillé, Andrea se quejó cuando dejé de besarla sin aviso previo. Me quité la camiseta. Mi cuerpo había adquirido tonificación y con ello, yo había adquirido cierta seguridad a la hora de enseñarlo. Sus ojos se habían cubierto por el velo del deseo. Me miraba más allá de lo que podían ver los ojos. Era su presa y ella la mía. Como dos cazadores hambrientos.

Descendí las manos hasta sus caderas, que ahora reposaban sobre la cama. Mis dedos comenzaron a buscar bajo la blusa, primero en el estómago, subiendo lentamente por la suave hendidura que se formaba al inicio de sus costillas. Ella quería tocarme también. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Bésame… - me pedía entre susurros. Luego habló en español, para volver a repetir en inglés – bésame.

- ¿Bésa… - intenté repetir aquella palabra en español que acababa de oírle. Andrea sonrió suavemente. Volvió a decirla, lentamente – bé… same…

Dije entonces.

- Sí… bésame… - pidió ella. Y me pareció la palabra más hermosa que había escuchado y aprendido hasta ahora.

Me arrojé sobre ella, llenando su boca con mi lengua, acariciando la suya lentamente, queriendo saborearla, recibir todas las sensaciones que ese toque me producía en todo el cuerpo. Con una sola idea clara en mi mente. Invadirla. Colmarla. Poseerla.

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar entre nuestros cuerpos. Las mías subieron a sus senos, cautivos del brasier y de mis toques.

- ¿Tócame?... – pregunté, ella emitió un sonido de confusión. Volvía a llenarle la boca con mi lengua, empujando mi cadera en medio de sus piernas que me enmarcaban – en español… - ¿tócame?... – le pregunté. Notando la presión en el pecho a medida que el deseo se acentuaba.

No le di tiempo a responder. Nuevamente su boca estaba llena con la mía. En un beso tan húmedo como excitante.

Me habló en español e intenté mantenerme lo suficientemente despejado como pata comprenderla.

- To… - balbuceé le mordí el labio, se lo solté. Ella repitió la palabra y el mordisco que yo le había dado. Acariciando de paso el piercing de mi labio con la lengua – tócame… - susurré – bésame… tócame…

Dos palabras en español que ahora mismo ansiaba que comprendiera.

Sentí el tirón del botón de mi pantalón, cuando Andrea lo soltó. Volví a besarla, antes de incorporarme nuevamente y ayudarla a desnudarme. Tres o cuatro años atrás, este habría sido un momento complejo para mí. Desnudarme no era algo que me gustara hacer con una chica, por mucho que la deseara. Me sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Un año atrás también, sólo que el vodka ayudaba mucho.

Me arrodillé sobre la cama y bajé la cremallera el pantalón, tirando de él hacía abajo. Sentir el frio de la distancia, era desesperante. Andrea se había sentado y no dejaba de mirar mis manos en el proceso. Verla observarme haciendo aquello, me excitaba muchísimo. Su expresión ansiosa. Su deseo brotando por sus labios enrojecidos por mis besos. Levanté una rodilla, aún con la ropa interior puesta, para pasar el pantalón, repetí el proceso con la otra. Y me olvidé de esa prenda. Sus ojos castaños miraron los míos. Y luego descendieron a mi bóxer, notoriamente abultado.

Extendió su mano y me acarició tan despacio, solo un roce que sobre la tela cosquilleó en mi piel haciéndome suspirar.

- Tócame… - le pedí. Mételo en tu boca, pensé. Cerré los ojos ante esa idea, quería que lo hiciera.

Su mano se posó sobre la abultada longitud y acarició con más firmeza. Lentamente, hasta recorrerla por completo. Un movimiento involuntario empujó contra la tela y su mano. La miré inmóvil, notando el deseo acentuarse peligrosamente. Andrea sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, avasallada por el ansia. Que vio en mis ojos y que pareció traspasarle el cuerpo.

Repitió el proceso, está vez con algo más de rapidez. Me agité, bajé hasta su boca. Volví a llenarla de ese modo salvaje que había usado antes. Desabrochando su blusa negra, descubriendo el tesoro de su piel clara. Llenándome una mano con su seno, escuchando el gemido contenido que me regalaba su boca.

- Tócame… - susurró en español, y la comprendí. Tiré de la prenda hacía abajo, descubriendo su pecho, ambos brotaron, aún sujetos desde la parte baja por el brasier.

- Quítate esto… - le pedí en inglés, moviendo los tirantes de su hombro, para que me comprendiera, no sabía decírselo en español.

Andrea se sentó nuevamente, y yo lo hice sobre mis talones.

Se quitó la blusa entre suspiros, yo atrapaba sus pezones entre mis dedos con la extraña sensación de tener un juguete entre las manos. Como si cada cosa que hacía, generara en Andrea una expresión, un suspiro, un movimiento errático.

La parte superior de su cuerpo, estuvo descubierta en cuestión de segundos, aunque noté que ella mantenía la blusa sobre su abdomen, como su quisiera cubrirse de mí. Tiré de la prenda, notando el pliegue que se formaba en su cintura, al estar aún con el pantalón y sentada. Sonreí, esperando hacerlo con suavidad.

Había tanto de nosotros, tantos temores, anhelos y sueños que se desperdigaba entre las sábanas, cuando las compartíamos con alguien.

Le acaricié ese pliegue, ella rió nerviosa, sujetando mi mano, para que no continuara. Sólo me detuve, pero mantuve mi mano en el sitio. Andrea insistió con un poco menos de decisión. Mirándome.

La besé nuevamente de ese modo posesivo que había adoptado, dejando que mi mano abierta vagara por su cintura. Empujándola para que se recostara y de ese modo poder quitarle ese molesto pantalón, sintiendo contra mi pecho, el calor del suyo. La miré a los ojos, cuando el pantalón se abrió y dejé que mi mano entrara tocando su vientre en dirección a su cadera. Ella suspiró como hacen los niños luego de haber protagonizado un ataque de llanto sin justificación.

Quería que me contara como se sentía, que me dijera si estaba haciéndolo bien, si estaba siendo capaz de hacerla sentir amada.

Noté la presión en el pecho ante esa idea. Yo no quería enamorarme. Era muy difícil mantener el amor en medio de una vida como la mía. Pero esta noche éramos amantes, como ella misma me había dicho. Y me relajé.

- ¿Crees que podría incorporarte a mi vida? – le pregunté, besando suavemente, con pequeños toques, sus labios, su nariz, su mejilla.

Ella arrugó un poco el ceño, sabía que no podía entender mi alemán y aunque lo dijera en inglés, tampoco lo entendería. Su voz dejó escapar una expresión frustrada en español. Le sonreí.

- Tranquila… - le dije en inglés. Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Mi mano había dado con el suave comienzo de su vello. Ambos dejamos de respirar. Sólo nos mirábamos, en tanto mis dedos buscaban en medio del calor que ella emanaba, cada vez mayor.

Contuve el aire, cuando noté con la yema de mis dedos, la hendidura, de momento cerrada, empujé luchando contra el pantalón que iba cediendo a medida que mi mano avanzaba. Andrea se tensó levemente, yo percibí la humedad que se había formado. Mi propio sexo retomó su apremiante lugar entre mis prioridades.

- Dios… - la escuché gemir, cuando mi dedo medio, tocó una parte sensible. Sus uñas se aferraron a mi hombro y a mi brazo. Sus ojos habían vuelto a velarse por el deseo. Sus caderas se removían en busca de mi toque. Mi sexo palpitaba y empujaba contra la tela de la única prenda que aún vestía.

- ¿Te gusta?... – le pregunté, observando el modo en que su rostro se descomponía por el placer.

- Sí… - gimió.

Y esa sola sílaba me recorrió la columna hasta estremecerme. La deseaba tanto.

- Tócame… - le pedí. Intentando que aquello aplacara en algo la exigencia de mi cuerpo. Me miró, intentando enfocarse en mí, y en mi petición.

Una de sus manos se removió entre nosotros y entró directamente bajo mi bóxer.

Exclamé una palabrota en alemán cuando sus dedos apretaron mi sexo. Notando el latigazo de placer que me había recorrido.

La miré y me pareció que casi la vi sonreír. Dejé que mi dedo se deslizara y entrara en ella, oprimiendo en su interior contra su propia pelvis, quizás a modo de venganza. Andrea jadeo desvalida y la besé. Llenándole la boca otra vez, notando el errado movimiento de sus labios y su lengua. Sintiéndome ganador de este asalto. Lo que cambió en un instante, comenzando a besarme plenamente consciente de ello, atrapando mi lengua con la suya, buscando que la penetrara más con ella. Su mano volvió a oprimir mi sexo, para luego agitarlo, haciéndome jadear y olvidar el dedo que se mantenía en su interior.

Luego volvió a decir algo en español. No lo comprendí, pero era una clara suplica que me moría por acallar. Después de todo, no estaríamos en esta situación, si no quisiéramos culminarla.

Retiré mi mano con suavidad, ella suspiró profundamente sintiéndose vacía. Y yo me moría por llenarla nuevamente.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando mi bolso. Me puse en pie, lo tomé y me acerqué con él a la cama. Metí la mano sacando del interior varías cosas que quedaron sobre la mesa de noche, hasta que encontré el pequeño estuche en el que guardaba los preservativos. A mi mente vino el último momento en el que había utilizado ese estuche, pero no quise detenerme en él.

La mano de Andrea detuvo la mía y tomó el sobre con el condón en el interior. Se lo llevó a la boca, la observé, ya estaba completamente desnuda. Tiró del envoltorio con los dientes, yo me quité la ropa interior y su mano comenzó a deslizar el preservativo lentamente, mirándome en el proceso, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de mis expresiones.

Cuando terminó, esperé un momento. Yo quería entrar en ella, no me importaba cómo, pero quizás a Andrea sí.

Me observó como si comprendiera mi inquietud. Y lo agradecí, como agradecía cada palabra que no necesitábamos decirnos, era como si estuviésemos creando un lenguaje silente, sólo para nosotros dos. Yo iba aprendiendo sus gestos, el modo en que su labio se curvaba hacía la derecha cuando pensaba o como lo hacía a la izquierda cuando se enfadaba. Su sonrisa dulce y la otra, esa que me hacía pensar 'tiembla Bill'.

Se removió sobre mi cuerpo, sentado como estaba en el borde de la cama, la sostuve por la cintura, notando el deseo fluir con fuerza nuevamente, cuando mi mano tocó la piel de su espalda. ¿Qué tenía su piel que me encendía de este modo? Me senté un poco más adentro de la cama, besando su pecho de paso. Buscando a través de la piel su pezón. Atrapándolo y absorbiéndolo. Ella alzó las caderas, arrebatándome mi bocado, pero ya no me importó. Nos miramos, ambos sabíamos que el momento había llegado. Ese que se nos había resistido, primero por mal paso mío, luego por decisión propia, hasta llegar a otro falló mío. Me mordí el labio ante la comprensión de aquello. Que mal estaba haciendo las cosas.

Cerré los ojos, cuando su mano sostuvo mi sexo. Los abrí cuando noté que estaba acomodándolo en lo entrada. No quería perderme detalle de su rostro.

Esperó un instante, durante el que sólo nos miramos, ambos respirando agitados y en cortos intervalos que mostraban nuestra ansiedad. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los besé suavemente. Andrea respondió y se dejó caer con un gemido profundo, que hizo eco con el mío.

Me estaba bebiendo su aliento. Su respiración, el suspiro que le estaba provocando. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y perfecta, como su me estuviese enguantando.

Se quedó inmóvil un instante, yo la mantenía abrazada, muy pegada a mí. Su cadera comenzó a moverse suavemente, arrastrándome dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con un vaivén que comenzaba a desesperarme. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba dominio. Comencé a mover mi cadera hacía ella también, acentuando el golpe que llegaba al unirnos del todo. Un golpe que parecía hacer vibrar todas las conexiones nerviosas cercanas, llamando al placer, atrayéndolo. Andrea jadeaba, quizás igual que yo. Excitada, ansiosa, dulce entre mis brazos.

¿Se podía sentir todo esto en lo que dura un segundo?

Sus manos me aferraban con fuerza, su boca pegada a mi oído suspiraba mi nombre.

Miré alrededor, buscando un punto de apoyo para ella, quería ser yo el que entrara, el que empujara. Me lo pedía el instinto. Observé el tocador, algunos pasos delante de mí. Parte de mis cosas estaban en él, pero no me importaba que cayeran al suelo alfombrado.

- Sostente… - le pedí, apretándola más a mi cuerpo para que me comprendiera.

Me removí hasta el borde de la cama con ella, sabía que tendría que hacer acopio de fuerza para levantarnos a ambos. Pero quizás en estas situaciones, como en otras tantas, la adrenalina ayudaba.

Me pise en pie, Andrea suspiró cuando se notó en el aire, yo seguía en su interior. No pesaba tanto después de todo, a pesar de lo voluptuosa que eran sus curvas. Tanto así, que me animé a alzarla un poco un par de veces, saliendo y entrando de ella, antes de llegar al tocador. La sostuve contra el borde y removí arrastrando con la mano todo lo que nos pudiese molestar. La deslicé y nos vi a ambos en el espejo que ahora era su respaldo.

Un arrebato de placer me llevó hasta su boca. Y arrasé con ella, comiéndome sus labios, su lengua, compartiendo su humedad y calor. Me miré nuevamente en el espejo y ante la erótica imagen de su piel, su brazo rodeándome y la curva de su pecho, que se alcanzaba a ver, mi sexo bramó.

- Te voy a quemar… - le dije en alemán, presa de mi excitación. Ella me mordió el labio, casi hasta el dolor. Recordándome el modo en que todo había comenzado.

Le sostuve las caderas con ambas manos. Asegurando la posición para mis embestidas. Y entré sin piedad. No podía tenerla, ahora mismo no la conocía. Me sentía salvaje, animal, despiadado. Pero por sobre todo, me sentía seguro y esa seguridad me la daba ella.

Las sensaciones físicas son tantas y normalmente golpean tan fuerte, que no llegas a reconocerlas una a una, pero el modo en que Andrea gemía contra mi hombro, hincando los dientes en él, con contenida fuerza, me llevaban a entender que el camino de su placer estaba ahí, siendo allanado por mí de forma certera.

Su mano oprimió mi trasero, empujándome dentro de ella.

- Más… - habló, parecía no encontrar la palabra que quería.

- No necesitas hablar… - le dije en alemán.

Me golpeé más fuerte, más rápido, notando como se me tensaban los músculos de las piernas por el esfuerzo, augurándome un calambre, que desde luego no me iba a detener. Me reí en medio del placer y el dolor que estaba sintiendo, seguro de que mañana ni ella ni yo estaríamos para fiestas. Andrea me miró un instante. La besé con ansiedad, teniendo que cortar el beso para respirar. Mi sexo me anunciaba el final, pero yo quería escuchar el suyo. Quería observarla cuando llegara su orgasmo. Quería grabar en mi mente sus expresiones y sonidos.

Sentí nuevamente la presión de sus dientes contra mi hombro, tampoco podría colgarme un bolso en ese brazo mañana. El mueble golpeaba la pared con cada rítmica embestida. Ella comenzó a emitir sonidos ahogados contra mi hombro, mis dedos se hundieron en sus caderas, aferrándola con fuerza. El sudor caía por mi sien y mi mejilla. Me soltó de pronto y se arqueo hacía atrás, buscando espacio en tanto un gemido extenso como su placer, se abría paso hacía el techo. Sus senos se agitaban al vaivén de mis entradas y sus ojos no llegaban a abrirse del todo.

El calor que se había derramado en su interior, traspaso el material del condón, haciéndose perceptible para mí.

¿Cómo se sentiría aquello sin protección?

La sola idea me hizo jadear. Bajé la mirada y vi mi sexo entrando en ella. La humedad abarcándolo todo. Su piel rosácea abriendo sus pliegues para mí.

Me maree ante la imagen y la explosión no se hizo esperar mucho más. La percibí, reconocí su fuerza, y supe que si no llevara condón, ella había recibido los dardos ardientes de mi pasión, directamente en su nido. La carga que brotaba ahora mismo de mí, me obligó a doblarme sobre ella, con el vientre duro y los músculos empujando fuera de mí, todo el contenido de mi sexo.

Me sentí débil, agitado, convulso. Me temblaban las piernas y los brazos.

Andrea me miraba, igual de perdida que yo, recuperándose a sí misma, como si hubiésemos viajado a miles de kilómetros por hora, en un segundo. Pasé mis dedos por su frente húmeda como la mía.

- Deberíamos darnos un baño… - sonreí y creo que hasta los músculos de la cara no querían responder.

-¿Mmm?... – preguntó pareciendo casi adormilada.

Me reí con algo más de soltura. Salí de ella con suavidad, escuchando un leve quejido de su parte, que me resultó aniñado y dulce. Me incliné y le besé ese sitio del abdomen, en el que se le formaba un pliegue al sentarse. Ella rió casi desesperada. Así que era cosquillosa.

Me reí con malicia. Como iba a disfrutar molestándola.

Continuará…

**Ufff… que agotada me ha dejado este lemon, de verdad… estos personajes me han salido sacadores de vuelta, detallistas, juguetones, las quieren todas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que haya sido un buen 'desquite' para todos aquellos capítulos que nos dejaron con la miel en la boca.**

**Besitos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. Son mi sueldo… me siento millonaria… jejejeje**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

.

¿Cuántas horas, minutos o segundos se necesitan para enamorarse?

Aquella era una pregunta recurrente en mi mente. Me sentía literalmente inflamada de amor. Y mientras llevaba una pequeña migaja de mi sándwich a la boca, no podía dejar de mirar a Bill de reojo, que estaba sentado junto a mí en la cama, desnudo, cubierto en la cintura con la misma sábana que me cubría a mí desde el pecho. Sus ojos puestos en la pantalla del televisor, absorbiendo los detalles de una película, que había perdido todo el interés para mí, casi desde que la habíamos puesto.

Miré la pantalla nuevamente, noté que el mi miró, pero de inmediato volvió a la película. Coches, coches y más coches, efectos especiales, una chica preciosa. Suspiré. Era el tipo de película que yo vería a gusto, pero no lograba concentrarme en ella por más que lo intentara.

Mis ojos volvían a vagar por Bill. La forma en que el tatuaje de su costado se plegaba en torno a la posición relajada de su cuerpo. El bulto que formaba su rodilla parcialmente flexionada bajo la sábana. Sus manos jugueteando con las puntas del pan de su sándwich, que era a lo que se había reducido nuestra cena.

Era tiempo de retirar la mirada o sería descubierta, así que volví a mirar la pantalla, nuevamente sin poder concentrarme en la película. La chica estaba comenzando sacarse una especie de traje de trabajo oscuro, para quedarse con un vestido blanco, corto. Sabía que cada movimiento que ella estaba haciendo, había sido pensado para producir justo lo que producía en Bill. Atención. Después de todo, él había dicho que esa actriz le gustaba. Casi se me escapa un suspiro cuando pensé en lo diferente que debía de ser yo para él, en comparación.

Miré al chico en la pantalla, era agradable a la vista, quizás a muchas chicas les debía de parecer atractivo, pero entonces tuve la idea de volver a mirar a Bill, mientras se llevaba un trozo pequeño de su bocadillo a la boca. Me detuve en la forma estilizada de su nariz, sus pestañas curvadas hermosamente, sus mejillas alzadas por la sonrisa casi infantil que ahora mismo tenía.

Y no pude evitar pensar que él, con su belleza, me había inutilizado para el resto de los hombres. Eran tan hermosos como solía verlo en las imágenes y los videos. No. Más incluso. Verlo al natural era impagable, verlo reír y disfrutar como un niño con una película, luego de hacer el amor.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y el dolor que ahora había entre mis piernas, por los golpes de su pelvis, me estremecieron. Me mordí el labio y comencé a cavilar en lo que éramos ahora. Mi mente no paraba. ¿Qué éramos en realidad? Yo, en medio del embriagante estado de excitación en el que me encontraba, de 'Billcodina' hasta las cejas, nos había declarado amantes, lo que en estos tiempos, y en todos en realidad, no significaba amor. No es que quisiera que nos casáramos, Bill había dicho alguna vez que él no creía en el matrimonio como tal, hasta ahora no se había desdicho, y le encontraba razón., dos personas que se amaban no necesitaban un papel o un estado social que se los confirmara, aunque claro, si te enamoras de un extranjero y te quieres ir a vivir con él, el camino más corto era casarse.

Suspiré casi imperceptiblemente ante ese pensamiento, tendría que arreglar ese divorcio.

Volví a caer abstraída por su largo y fino cuello, por los lunares que bajaban desde su oreja, perfilando un camino que ya quería recorrer con besos. ¿Cómo sería un hijo suyo?, ¿igual de hermoso que él? ¿Cuánto podrían perjudicar mis genes a una maravilla venida de él?

Entonces me miró. Yo había fallado, me había quedado embelesada demasiado tiempo en su maravillosa belleza.

- ¿Qué?... – me sonrió.

Yo me llevé un trozo pequeño de pan a la boca.

- Nada… - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Su cabello seguía mojado después del baño que nos habíamos dado. El mío también, aunque tenía envuelta una toalla en las puntas y la apoyaba sobre mi hombro.

Vaya, en realidad debía de verme muy diferente a la Megan esa de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué? – insistió riendo con más ganas.

Yo negué con un gesto.

Acercó el portátil que estaba hacía los pies de la cama y con el que nos habíamos estado intercambiando mensajes. Escribió y lo giró hacia mí para leer.

En el proceso, la sabana que lo cubría, había caído sensualmente hacía el centro de sus piernas, mostrando un poco más de su vientre y la estrella que estaba ahí tatuada, cortándome el aire. ¿Podríamos repetir? ¿Estaría bien buscarlo?

Cuando te imaginas en una situación como esta, normalmente eres una especie de gatúbela como hombres, pero cuando la situación estaba ahí, delante de ti. Las cosas cambiaban.

Aseguré un poco más la sábana a mi pecho.

"_Si no me cuentas, te haré confesar"_

Me amenazó. Lo miré y le hice un gesto que intenté que fuera un '¿ah sí?' que seguro comprendió, porque ensanchó la sonrisa. Le encantaban los retos, estaba claro.

"_¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?" _

Escribí, notando como la toalla comenzaba a caer de mi hombro.

"_He descubierto algo, que estoy seguro me servirá para hacerte confesar"_

Me mordí el labio cuando leí, pensando en qué podría haber descubierto durante nuestra sesión de sexo, que le diera esa seguridad. Quizás mi manía de ducharme sola, o quizás me escondería la ropa. O…

En ese momento saltó el aviso de un mensaje nuevo en la pantalla que decía 'Reina'.

Bill esperaba a que le escribiera.

"_Te ha llegado un mensaje"_

Le avisé, entregándole el portátil. Pestañeó algo sorprendido, luego miró el mensaje reciente y entonces vi su expresión. La misma expresión que había cuando me soltaba esos 'nada' que yo sabía que eran un 'algo'.

Me escribió nuevamente.

"_No hagas caso, no es nada. ¿Te ha gustado tu sándwich?"_

Sonrió.

¿Me estaba cambiando el tema? ¿Qué debía hacer?

"_¿Algo que quieras contarme?"_

Yo era terca, no se me pasaba por alto su rostro. Se tomó un segundo antes de escribir.

"_No, nada que valga la pena contar"_

Ante esa respuesta, sabía que sólo tenía dos opciones. Tomar mis cosas e irme, o aceptarla y olvidar el tema. Después de todo, no estaba en posición de hacer más preguntas. Hacía rato ya, que el sexo había dejado de marcar un punto importante en una relación. Se había convertido, más bien, en una barrera que había que saltar lo antes posible y sólo después de eso, te planteabas la relación.

"_Voy al baño un momento"_

Le avisé, comenzando a buscar algo con lo que cubrirme, no iba a ir al baño desnuda, por mucho que ya lo hubiese estado con él. Mi blusa estaba a un lado. Me la puse y con algo de dificultad, alcancé mi braga. Bill me miraba, podía sentirlo.

Caminé hasta el baño, sin mirarlo, porque no quería que me viera triste como me estaba sintiendo.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Suspirando. Malditas ganas de llorar.

- Reina… - murmuré, sabía bien que me sonaba, tenía que ser un nombre, no podía ser un apodo. O quizás sí, porque qué sabía en realidad yo, de lo que sucedía en este mundo de la música.

Me acerqué al espejo y me miré. Tenía los labios rojos por los besos, a pesar de que llevábamos un rato estando tranquilos. Me miré el cuello, no tenía ninguna marca visible. Me mojé las manos. Y comencé a meditar. Quizás debería irme, después de todo la caravana no estaba demasiado lejos. Al parecer había mucho de Bill que yo desconocía, pero claro, siempre había sabido que era así ¿no?

Negué con un gesto silencioso, últimamente que estaba acostumbrando a los silencios y al lenguaje de los gestos. Otra vez sentía esa punzada de desilusión dentro, como si el Bill que estaba en la habitación, fuese muy diferente al que yo había llegado a amar como una fan.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Me sacudí un poco el cabello.

El problema estaba en que este Bill me encantaba, tenía matices indiscutibles del idealizado, y tenía también la consistencia avasalladora del real. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Me mojé el rostro, para refrescarme.

¿Qué podía decir yo?

Bill tenía derecho a un pasado, como lo tenía yo y muchos ¿no?, aunque claro, de él no se conocía pasado. Entonces pensé en que probablemente yo me convertiría en una más de esas conquistas ocultas, y aunque sabía que no debía de importarme, me dolió.

Expulsé el aire con fuerza, intentando calmarme. Sabía que nunca le contaría a nadie lo que había vivido durante estas semanas con Bill. Mis amigas lo sabían, por una cuestión de circunstancias. Quizás, si otra fuese la situación, me habría guardado el momento como un tesoro, sólo para mí.

- Andrea… - escuché la voz de Bill al otro lado de la puerta. Miré en esa dirección a través del espejo.

Un par de pequeños golpes.

- Andrea… - insistió.

Tendría que abrir, no podía quedarme encerrada en el baño meditando sobre mis buenas o malas decisiones.

Me encontré con su rostro, nada más abrir la puerta. Tuve que mirarlo hacia arriba, como casi siempre, a pesar de que ambos estábamos descalzos. Sus ojos castaños buscaban en los míos. ¿Cómo podía ejercer tanto poder en mí?

Bajé la mirada hasta su pecho, él seguía interceptando mi paso. Llevaba puesto el bóxer. Así que por lo visto, no era solo yo la que no me sentía cómoda, completamente desnuda.

Después de todo, se necesita mucho más que tener sexo, para tener intimidad realmente.

Sus dedos enlazaron los míos, pero no quise mirarlo. Necesitaba un abrazo, de esos que no te llevan a nada más que al cariño. De esos que se dan por amor. Pero sabía que no podía esperarlo, ni pedirlo.

Me dijo algo en alemán, sin que yo pudiera comprenderlo. Me encogí de hombros, aún sin mirarlo. Tiró de mí, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos hasta la cama. Se sentó, sin soltarme de la mano, apoyándose en el respaldo. Me miraba dulcemente, de ese modo que sólo él podía lograr.

- Aquí… - me indicó palmeando el espacio que había entre sus piernas.

Suspiré. Me senté y tiró de mí, para que mi espalda diera contra su pecho, subió su otra pierna y me encerró entre ellas.

Abrazándome.

Creo que si no sollocé en ese momento, fue por pura fuerza de voluntad. Tenía la impresión de que Bill era perfecto, pero también estaba ese otro sentimiento, el que me llevaba a temer la existencia de otra realidad.

Puso el portátil sobre mis piernas.

"_Cuéntame que pasa…"_

Me pidió.

"_No es nada, de verdad"_

"_Bueno… ¿quieres que sigamos viendo la película?"_

Mientras él escribía, un pequeño número se marcaba en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, indicándome que el mensaje seguía ahí.

"_No has contestado el mensaje"_

No, definitivamente no sabía callar.

"_No tengo interés en hacerlo. Olvídalo ¿sí?"_

Escribió muy rápido, como si quisiera terminar con el asunto de una buena vez.

"Quizás debería irme"

Le escribí.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por el mensaje?"_

No era por el mensaje realmente, era por lo que producía en él. Pero no quería tensar más la cuerda.

"_No es por eso. Me imagino que querrás dormir, mañana te espera un día complicado"_

"_No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo"_

¿Podía negarme a una petición así?

"_Hace una semana…"_

Dejé la frase abierta, rió junto a mi oído, lo miré. Su rostro nuevamente estaba adornado por aquella dulce expresión.

"… _me habrías dicho que no"_

Sonreí cuando vi su respuesta.

- Sí… - acepté mirándolo. Luego escribí.

"_Además tienes a esa chica ahí en la pantalla coqueteándote descaradamente"_

La carcajada que soltó, me llenó el alma. Y se me olvidaron todas las barreras.

"_Me gustas tú"_

Escribió aún entre risas.

"_Pero dijiste que te gustaba ella"_

Bill continuaba riendo.

"_Bueno sí… para otras cosas…"_

"_¿Otras cosas que no hemos hecho tú y yo?"_

Pregunté incisiva.

- Opss… - me soltó entonces.

Lo miré con los ojos pequeñitos. Sabía perfectamente para qué le gustaba.

"_Has jugado al solitario pensando en ella"_

Lo acusé.

"_¿Al solitario?"_

Reía tan animado, que no parecía sentirse avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Sí!... – luego escribí.

"_Ya sabes, con Billito en tu mano"_

Otra carcajada se le escapó. Para este momento yo ya me sentía más que animada. A pesar de estar celándolo. Quizás era la manera que había encontrado para dejar salir mis frustraciones.

"_Seguro que tú nunca has jugado al solitario pensando en alguien que te gusta"_

- Opss… - se me salió.

Claro que lo había hecho, pero el famoso que me gustaba estaba demasiado cerca para reconocer ese hecho, sin que resultara vergonzoso.

Cerré los ojos. No quería mirarlo. Su risa había cesado, sus manos tecleaban con rapidez. Abrí un ojo primero, cuando dejó de teclear, y luego los dos, para ver si había leído bien.

"_Enséñame como lo haces"_

Su respiración se había agitado, podía notarlo por la forma en que su pecho se movía tras mi espalda, para luego notar algo más contra la parte baja.

Se estaba excitando. Y aquello me excitó a mí.

"_Sólo si tú también lo haces"_

Le escribí.

Su respiración chocaba contra mi oído, aunque le escuché una pequeña risita al escribir. ¿Qué maldad estaba tramando?

"_¿Pensando en la chica de la pantalla?"_

Le di un codazo en la costilla.

-Auch…- reía. Volvió a escribir.

"_Lo haré, mirándote a ti"_

Dios. La idea me estaba excitando tanto, que me parecía irreal.

- Sí… - susurré.

Sus manos cerraron el portátil y lo dejaron en el suelo. Luego su aliento se filtró por las hebras de mi cabello, formulando una petición.

- Bésame… - me susurró en su español, matizado de alemán.

Me giré y me estiré hasta alcanzar su boca, dejando que mi lengua jugara con su piercing antes de ir al encuentro de su lengua, que se peleó el sitio, dentro de mi boca.

Sentí la tela de la blusa caer desde mis hombros y me la quité con facilidad. Dejó de besarme, me miró ya no con diversión, más bien, con aquella oscura mirada que le había visto sobre el escenario en algunas canciones. Esa que me decía de todo lo que era capaz.

- Ahora…

Me indicó, pidiéndome con ello que me recostara y le enseñara el modo en que fantaseaba con él.

Continuará…

**Wawww… ya digo yo, nunca sé hacía dónde me llevarán estos dos. **

**Creo que este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo no. Ya veremos qué pasa mañana. Aunque creo que este momento vendré en versión Bill… a ver… jejejejej…**

**Besos y muchas gracias, otra vez, por sus comentarios. Me animan muchísimo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

.

Su espalda se arqueaba y volvía a pegarse al colchón. Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén que parecía ronronear contra su propia mano, perdida en medio de sus piernas. Su boca liberaba el aire con fuertes impulsos, bombeando la energía en su interior. Su pecho volvió a alzarse cuando su espalda se arqueo nuevamente. Mi lengua vagó por el pezón expuesto. Mi mano apresando mi sexo fuertemente erguido.

Un hombre recrea muchas fantasías en su cabeza, creo que el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo lo dedica a ello. Hace algunos años lo consideraba algo obsceno, vergonzoso incluso. Recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me enfadé con Tom, por contarme sus incansables pensamientos. Hasta que comprendí que era parte de ese instinto que todos tenemos.

Tener a Andrea en mi cama, tocándose íntimamente era una especie de fantasía que probablemente habría tenido, si me hubiese imaginado antes, lo excitante que podía ser.

- Me gusta verte hacerlo… - le susurré contra el oído.

Ella gimió profundamente. Comprendí entonces que mi voz acentuaba su deseo. Así que comencé a susurrarle más y más cosas, sin importar que no me comprendiera.

- Hazlo… hazlo para mí… quiero verte… - ella gemía más rápido, soltaba el aire de su interior con más fuerza - … así cariño…

Le hablaba en inglés, en alemán, no importaba el idioma. Dios, la sensación me estaba matando. Mi mano apretó con más fuerza mi erección agitándola, ansioso.

- … me gusta verte así… - Andrea se agitaba más y más. Mis palabras, mi voz eran detonantes para ella. Y yo. La presión en mi pecho me recordaba que nunca me había sentido igual -… Andrea… sigue… - yo mismo empezaba a jadear más y más rápido, ansioso. Sintiendo el orgasmo montando en la raíz de mi sexo. Acumulándose, esperando el anhelado momento de estallar.

- Oh Bill… Bill… - mi nombre salía de su boca, con los dientes apretados, entre gemidos agónicos y sulfurados.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse inquieto, sus talones horadaban la cama, como si quisieran cavar un agujero en ella. Mi sexo ardía. El antebrazo me dolía por el esfuerzo. Ella luchaba.

- Vamos cariño… - le dije jadeando, absorbiendo el lóbulo de su oreja luego de eso.

Y el gemido que soltó fue tan profundo, que por una milésima de segundo me asustó. Para luego comprender que era el primero del resto de los sonidos que fue liberando, en tanto su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer. Un placer que de cierta forma, yo le estaba dando. Y sentí que me pertenecía. Y cuando el orgasmo que aguardaba en mi interior broto violento, delicioso y a pesar de ello, insaciable. Sentí que yo le pertenecía.

Una idea perturbadora que se enroscó con mi placer, fundiéndose hasta que no pude reconocer la diferencia entre una y otro.

Mi cabeza descanso sobre su hombro. Mi respiración chocaba contra su piel. Andrea permanecía lánguido sobre la cama. La observé, su piel estaba encendida.

Creo que si hubiese poseído una visión microscópica, los vellos más finos de su piel, habrían estado erizados. Besé su hombro varias veces, sin poder reconocer el sentimiento que me llevaba a hacerlo. Había en él agradecimiento, calma, alegría. Ella me acarició el cabello solo un poco, dejando caer su mano sobre su abdomen, aún agotada.

Me incorporé en la cama. Observando los restos de mi semen en su cadera y en mi mano.

- Soy un desastre… - murmuré casi riendo.

- ¿Mmm?… - sonó su voz, como una pregunta adormilada.

Y la besé. Me arrojé contra sus labios casi sin pensarlo, notando como el pecho se me arrebataba ante la emoción que esa simple expresión me había causado. Andrea me respondió algo aturdida, sin esperarlo en realidad. Le acaricié la mejilla con la mía rompiendo el beso.

- Voy al baño… - le avisé, no sabía cuánto de eso podía comprender, pero asintió.

Tomé mi propia ropa interior y le limpié la cadera. Ella rió algo avergonzada por ello, comenzando a buscar la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo. La ayudé, no quería que se quedara fría.

Me fui al baño, evitando pensar en la desnudez de la que ahora hacía gala. Eché a correr el agua y me lavé. Me miré al espejo en tanto me secaba, mis ojos brillaban, mi piel parecía brillar. Miré las luces en el techo, no parecían muy diferentes a las luces de otros lugares en los que había estado. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ese brillo me lo daba otra cosa?

De pronto vino a mi mente uno de los encuentros que había tenido con Reina, no era el primero, pero si recordaba que había sido el más intenso. Su voz, siempre tan mesurada, que había perdido esa mesura por un instante. Recordé que el sexo había sido genial, ella había disfrutado y yo también. Pero la sensación que tuve, cuando me miré en el espejo del baño de aquel lugar, porque era un hotel, no era la misma, porque en cuanto habíamos terminado, Reina me había dado dos besos y había comenzado a vestirse, dejándome sólo esa noche. Mi cuerpo se sentía satisfecho, pero casi podía ver el agujero en mi pecho. Un agujero que sentí pánico de comenzar a ver ahora mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de ver si Andrea seguía en la cama.

Abrí la puerta con más rapidez de la necesaria, ansioso por saber qué encontraría.

Contuve el aliento cuando vi su espalda cubierta parcialmente con la sábana, descansando sobre la cama. Apoyé la cabeza en el umbral de la puerta y me quedé un instante observándola. Se quedaría.

Así que apagué la luz del baño, la de la lámpara y el televisor, para meterme en la cama junto a ella y pegar mi pecho a su espalda para abrazarla.

Su mano encontró la mía y la pegó a su pecho. Murmuró con voz adormilada, algo que no comprendí. Y yo suspiré. Porque sabía que me estaba entregando y tenía miedo.

Esa noche dormí inquieto, me desperté muchas veces, quizás por la poca costumbre que tenía de dormir con alguien más. Cuando el sol ya alumbraba fuera, decidí abandonar mi esfuerzo por dormir, ya que me estaba cansando más que no hacerlo. Respiré profundamente. Observé a mi lado y me di la vuelta con cuidado, girándome hacía Andrea, que se había acurrucado de tal forma contra la almohada, que parecía estar pidiéndole refugio para que la luz no interrumpiera su sueño.

Apoyé el codo en la cama y mi cabeza encontró soporte en mi mano. Me quedé mirándola, con el rostro casi cubierto por el cabello. Sentí deseos de despejarlo, para mirarla un poco mejor, pero me contuve por miedo a despertarla. Tomé mi reloj con cuidado, de encima de la mesa de noche. Aún me quedaba media hora, antes de tener que prepararme para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. Quizás debería pedir el desayuno, el estómago me lo estaba pidiendo, luego de haber dejado la cena a medio comer.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de cómo había terminado nuestra cena. Y si no me calmaba, el desayuno ni siquiera lo pediría.

Andrea se removió un poco más, hundiendo por completo el rostro en la almohada. La sabana se recogió hermosamente contra su cuerpo, moldeando su cadera y su cintura. Mentiría si no dijera que sus curvas me encantaban, pero lo cierto es que el atractivo que ejercía en mí pasaba por otras cosas, que ahora mismo me resultaba muy difícil definir.

Se incorporó de pronto, bufando, apoyada en ambas manos, medio sentada en la cama. El cabello cayendo por los costados de su cabeza inclinada, su desnudez evidente ante mis ojos.

Se quejó en español. Yo me quedé muy quieto observando sus movimientos. Me miró entonces en medio de las hebras de su cabello, dejándose caer nuevamente, para poder cubrirse.

¿Por qué se avergonzaba de mostrarme algo que me gustaba tanto?

- Buenos días… - le dije en inglés.

- ¿Buenos días?... – me preguntó en alemán. Escondiendo una risa tras el cabello que aún la protegía de mi mirada directa.

Sonreí ante aquello, removiendo su pelo.

- Buenos días… - respondí en alemán.

- ¿Princesa?... – continuó preguntando en alemán. Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

- Oh, ya veo por dónde va eso… - le dije, Andrea hizo una mueca por no comprender –… buenos días princesa… - le dije en alemán.

Ella sonrió, para luego contenerla risa mordiéndose el labio, mirándome. Dejando poco a poco de sonreír.

Su mano subió hasta mi cabello acariciándolo suavemente, tomando entre sus dedos algunas hebras, como si lo analizara. Luego dijo algo en español.

- No te entiendo… - me quejé. Andrea me miró, como si cavilara algo.

- ¿El portátil?... – me preguntó.

Extendí la mano hasta el suelo, junto a mi cama y tomé el aparato, que a estas alturas era el tercer integrante de esta relación.

¿Teníamos una relación?

Lo encendí y se lo entregué. Escribió con cierta dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraba, y me lo entregó. Sentándose mejor.

"_Me gustas de rubio, pero el negro es tu color"_

"_Oh era eso… el rubio en realidad es mi color"_

Ella leyó, la sonrisa parecía permanente en su rostro. Escribió.

"_Es el color con el que naciste, pero el tuyo, con el que te has encontrado a ti mismo, es el_ _negro"_

Sentenció. Y sus palabras me resultaron avasalladoras. ¿Podía una persona llegar a conocerme tanto a través de las pantallas?

"_Lo consideraré"_

Le dije. La última vez que una chica me había sugerido un cambio tan drástico, como el del color de mi cabello, terminé rubio.

Su estomago rugió, Andrea infló las mejillas con un gesto muy gracioso, casi como el que solía hacer Tom en ocasiones.

"_¿Pedimos el desayuno?"_

Quise saber.

"_¿No debería irme y dejarte prepararte?"_

"_Puedo prepararme contigo aquí… ¿si quieres?"_

"_¿No te molestaré?"_

"_Si lo hicieras, no te lo pediría"_

Ella aceptó esa obviedad con un gesto de asentimiento.

"_Muy bien, pero primero el desayuno"_

Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

"_Antes que la bestia que tengo por estómago, me coma desde dentro"_

Me reí antes sus palabras y tomé el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. La observé en todo momento, mientras pedía algo para desayunar. Su cabello revuelto y abierto con mucho más volumen que el que tenía por la noche. Los mejillas ligeramente encendidas, en un rubor poco estilizado, pero hermoso. Andrea no retiraba su mirada de mí, llevándose un dedo hasta la boca, comenzando a mordisquear una uña. Entré en pánico. Y le tomé la mano, reteniéndola con la mía.

- Lo siento… - me susurró.

- … Sí eso, y café… - le respondí al servicio al otro lado de la línea – sí, gracias.

"_No se te ocurra morderte las uñas"_

Le advertí.

"_Ya lo sé… es que soy… nerviosa…"_

"_Yo también lo soy y no me muerdo las uñas"_

Ella se carcajeo con sarcasmo.

"_Pero fumas"_

En eso tenía razón.

"_Bien, lo acepto. Pero tus manos son bonitas para que las arruines"_

Andrea hizo un gesto dulce, muy dulce.

- Gracias… - me dijo, dándome un beso luego de eso. Un toque suave que era parte de su agradecimiento.

Y con ese sólo gesto comenzaba a desearla otra vez. Pero era un deseo complejo de definir, era empujado por mi incapacidad de decir nada más, como si sólo pudiera demostrarle lo bueno, de ese modo.

"_Nos vestimos, no quisiera retrasarme"_

Le pregunté.

Ella asintió.

De ese modo nos arreglamos un poco, lo suficiente como para recibir el desayuno. Andrea se peinó el cabello, hasta que finalmente aceptó su derrota y se lo trenzó. Desayunamos entre algunos mensajes con el portátil, en los que le conté los planes de este día y el siguiente, esperando poder verla durante ese tiempo.

"_Mi apartamento está en Madrid"_

Me contó.

"_Me encantaría conocerlo"_

"_Y a mí que lo hicieras, aunque luego de dos semanas eso debe ser un nido de alergias"_

"_Habrás dejado cerrado ¿no?"_

"_Sí, además Amelia, mi vecina iba a cuidar de Mussy"_

"_Es verdad, tu gato"_

- Ajap.

Suspiró.

"_¿Viajarás por la noche a Lisboa?"_

Preguntó

- Sí…

Luego le escribí.

"_¿Te vienes conmigo?"_

"_Que posesivo eres ¿no?"_

No supe si tomarme eso como una broma o un reproche. Quizás la estaba presionando demasiado.

- Lo soy… - acepté bebiéndome un sorbo de café.

Unos golpes en la puerta, evitaron que siguiéramos con la conversación. Me puse en pie y abrí, encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de Natalie.

- ¿Todavía no estás listo? – se abrió paso sin preguntar, como siempre solía hacer, contando con que me encontraría solo o como mucho, con alguno de los chicos.

- Me iba a preparar ahora… - le expliqué, hablándole al aire que dejó tras ella.

- Pues ya debería… oh… - se interrumpió a sí misma, cuando se encontró con Andrea. La siguiente mirada que dio fue a la cama desecha, atando los cabos - … hola…

- Hola… - respondió Andrea en alemán. Una de las pocas palabras que sabía.

- ¿Si quieres vuelvo más tarde? – Natalie se giró hacia mí – Aunque deberías estar listo pronto…

- Te llamaré en cuanto esté vestido – había algo extraño en la actitud de Natalie que no me gustó.

- Bueno… si así lo quieres… - se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió, sin volver a mirar a Andrea. Ignorándola luego de aquel inevitable saludo.

Miré a Andrea y ella tenía la boca curvada hacía la derecha. Ya sabía yo que su mente estaría trabajando.

A veces me preguntaba, si ambos habláramos el mismo idioma ¿alguno callaría?

Escribí en el portátil.

"_Tengo que vestirme, ¿me ayudas a escoger la ropa?"_

Quise parecer animado. Ella se puso en pie y escribió rápidamente.

"_Tú siempre escoges bien, será mejor que yo me vaya, es obvio que alguien no esperaba_ _encontrarme aún aquí"_

"_No hagas mucho caso, Natalie es así"_

"_Bueno, de todas maneras tengo que irme"_

Dejó de escribir y me dio un beso corto en los labios, un beso de despedida, demasiado famélico para mí. Así que la sostuve y le di otro. Uno profundo e intenso, que le recordaba que debía volver.

Sí, soy muy posesivo.

Suspiró entre mis brazos, cuando el beso terminó, se quedó pegada a mí un poco más y yo aspiré el aroma de mi shampoo en su cabello trenzado.

Definitivamente tenía carácter, pero notaba que éste se desvanecía, cuando mis besos la tocaban.

- Me voy… - susurró.

Yo aligeré el agarre que mantenía en sus brazos.

- Escríbeme… - me dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos, sobre un teclado imaginario.

- Sí…

Medio minuto después, la puerta se cerró tras ella. Y yo observé todo alrededor. Quizás era un poco absurdo, pero le tomé una foto al cuadro que formaba la cama deshecha, y la mesa con lo que quedaba del desayuno de ambos.

- Quizás debería regalarte algo…

Salí de mi habitación, en dirección a la de Tom, hablaría con él, era probable que tuviese alguna idea. Toqué la puerta y esperé.

- ¿Aún no estás listo? - Quiso saber Gustav, que venía en mi dirección.

- Lo estaré enseguida… ¿qué hora es? – me estaba preocupando tanta insistencia.

- ¿Todavía no estás listo? – preguntó Georg desde el lado contrario, haciendo que me sintiera, de pronto, acorralado.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté. Entonces Tom abrió la puerta.

- ¿No estás listo? – insistió.

Miré a Georg, Gustav y finalmente a Tom.

- ¡Pero ¿qué les pasa a todos? – quise saber.

Aún nos queda…

- Mierda… quince minutos…

Me encerré en mi habitación y me preparé en escasos cinco minutos. Sin entender cómo, se me había podido pasar el tiempo de este modo. Mientras revisaba dentro de mi bolso, para tomar un par de cosas que necesitaba, me encontré nuevamente con la imagen que Andrea me había tirado a la cara, la primera vez que la vi.

La giré, arrugada como estaba, y la leí en voz alta.

- No sé si comprendes lo que es amar, más allá de la posibilidad. Amar tan intensamente, que el alma se destroza y recompone a sí misma, deseando únicamente, verte sonreí

Suspiré ante esas palabras, ya que las estaba sintiendo, cada vez más certeras para mí.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… este capítulo me ha gustado, aunque creo que va siendo tiempo de abrir un poco la historia nuevamente. A ver por dónde salimos. Me dan ganas de que se conecten un rato a "Matrix" y que salgan hablando cada uno en el idioma que le falta.**

**Espero que les gustara y que me cuenten sus emociones a través de los comentarios. ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

.

- ¡¿Ustedes dos de qué se ríen? – se quejó Lis junto a mí, entre risas, intentando observar la pantalla de mi computador.

- De nada – me reí también, mirando por encima de la pantalla a Bill que estaba sentado frente a mí.

A su lado derecho estaba Tom, junto a Tom, Natalie enfrascada en su propio computador, ignorándonos a todos, o al menos eso parecía. Luego Georg y Gustav pegando a mi izquierda, concentrados en sus conversaciones y en un juego que tenían en su móvil. A mí derecha Lis, que cuando no estaba preocupada de mis risas con Bill, estaba echándole miradas nada decentes a Tom, que reía maliciosamente, por lo tanto, también estaban teniendo su propia conversación personal. Luego estaba la peque, que de tan metida como estaba en un teléfono móvil, que por cierto, no le había visto, juraría que estaba jugando en línea, con los dos elementos que tenía a mi izquierda. A este paso íbamos a tener que enviarlos a los tres a rehabilitación, por adicción a los videojuegos. Miry estaba junto a Sussy y Gerard a su lado. Lo cierto es que para ser una distracción, se veían muy a gusto juntos. Roger otro de los guardaespaldas, ojeaba una revista y de vez en cuando nos echaba una mirada a todos como intentando decir 'los tengo vigilados'

Habíamos parado en un autoservicio, con más de lo que podíamos esperar, de camino a Madrid. Nos detuvimos y acomodamos en una mesa redonda, que era en la que nos encontrábamos, esperando a que nos trajeran las pizzas que habíamos pedido para todos. Era extraño estar todos juntos en esta mesa. Éramos una especie de ensalada mixta, con ingredientes que no pensaste jamás ver juntos.

Miré el mensaje que me había dejado Bill, y que aún me faltaba por responder.

"_Ya han pasado veinticuatro horas…"_

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

"_¿Arrepentido después de veinticuatro horas?"_

Yo jugaba mucho con las palabras, pero de alguna manera, quizás sin pensarlo siquiera, buscaba obtener verdades sin hacer preguntas seriamente.

"_De cierta forma sí"_

Lo miré cuando leí y le hice un gesto de enfado al mirarlo, que no estaba segura de que lo pareciera en realidad, por culpa de la sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapárseme.

- Ves como ustedes andan en algo – insistió Lis, divertida.

La miré.

- ¿Me meto yo, en las miraditas calenturientas que te estás echando con Tom? – le pregunté.

Sussy que estaba junto a Lis, se rió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

¿Cómo se podía estar atenta a un videojuego y a los susurros de tus amigas?

- Son sólo miraditas inocentes… - intento defenderse Lis, entre risas que la delataban.

- Ya… de esas que te dicen, ven a jugar conmigo ¿verdad? – le insistí.

- Sí… - casi exclamo – de esas… y no sabes lo bien que juega… - su tono de voz me puso un nudo en el estómago.

- Calla, calla… no quiero saber tanto – le dije aún riendo. Mirando a Bill en ese momento, y pensando en lo bien que jugaba él también.

Creo que casi me derretí en el asiento, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y alzó una ceja.

"_Así que arrepentido ¿eh?"_

Le escribí.

"_Desde luego… de no estar contigo en otro lugar"_

Lo miré, permanecía muy serio.

"_Cómo te deja a ti un concierto ¿no?"_

"_Ni te lo imaginas. Con la adrenalina a tope"_

Y al parecer no mentía. Su repentina franqueza me lo estaba demostrando.

"_¿Y qué sueles hacer para descargarla?"_

Me mordí el labio, sabía que le estaba enviando una insinuación muy directa, pero ¿qué me podía hacer estando la mesa de por medio?

Mirarme del modo que lo estaba haciendo.

Me llegó su respuesta.

"_¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en el autobús y te lo cuento?"_

Lo miré, seguía igual de serio. Natalie le habló en alemán y él le contestó, para volver a mirarme.

"_Iría, pero está Tom"_

"_Puedo enviarlo a dormir al autobús de los chicos"_

"_¿Puedes hacer eso?"_

Negó con un gesto y río casi amargamente.

En ese momento, se nos acercaron dos chicos con tres cajas de pizza cada uno.

Gustav dijo algo en alemán, a los que todos lo que conocían el idioma, respondieron con una carcajada. Lis también rió

- Pregunta, qué comerán los demás… - me tradujo mi amiga.

Bill le contestó divertido desde su sitio. Tom agregó algo más, que fue matizado con una segunda declaración de Bill, acentuada por su voz alta y el entusiasmo con que se había dirigido a Gustav, que se limitó a responder algo muy corto y sin mirarlos siquiera, como si todo el escándalo que hacían los dos hermanos, no tuviese nada que ver con él. Georg me miró y sonrió ofreciéndonos a mí y a Lis pizza.

- Gracias – le dije en inglés tomando un trozo, pero antes de que llegara con la pizza hasta Lis, una bola de papel le dio, al pobre justo en la cabeza. Los tres miramos en la dirección de la que había provenido aquel proyectil, encontrándonos con la mirada de Bill.

Le hizo un gesto a Georg, indicando con su dedo su propio ojo y luego a Georg.

¿De verdad le decía, 'te estoy mirando'?

La que hizo una bola con las servilletas de papel, ahora fui yo, y se la arrojé a Bill que alcanzó a esquivarla.

- ¡¿Qué? – me preguntó entre risas.

- ¡Idiota! – le contesté desde mi lado, en español, claro. Lis me susurró la palabra en inglés y yo la repetí lo mejor que pude - ¡Idiota!

La carcajada de Georg no se dejó esperar y me abrazó por los hombros, como si me hubiese convertido en una especie de protectora para él. Yo se lo permití, únicamente para molestar a Bill, además me producía simpatía, parecía el más amable de los cuatro en realidad.

Tom le palmeo la espalda a Bill y le dijo algo, sin borrar la sonrisa. Bill me miró fijamente y me dijo algo en inglés.

- Perra – abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Me ha dicho perra? – le pregunté a Lis, al borde de la indignación total.

- ¡No! – Se apresuró a negar ella – bruja.

Dios, mi inglés sí que estaba fatal, iba a tener que ponerme a estudiar horas extras si quería entenderme algo con él.

Lo miré y le enseñé la lengua por una mínima fracción de segundo. Comenzó a escribir.

"_Me encanta cuando te enfadas"_

Por qué los hombres tenían esa fijación con nosotras. Les encantaba vernos enfadas, para luego enfadarse por ello.

"_No querrás verme enfadada, créeme"_

"_Mmm… ¿tan mala te vuelves?"_

"_Sí, de las que golpean y todo"_

Le escribí, intentando mantener cierto aire de superioridad. Él jugueteó con la lengua contra su piercing.

¡Maldito seductor!

"_Mira que bien, el masoquismo me atrae"_

Creo que me estremecí cuando leí aquello. La conversación estaba subiendo de tono y estábamos rodeados de personas cenando, pero yo no iba a amedrentarme.

"_¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta que te amarren a la cama?"_

Él se rió y escribió.

"_A ti, te dejaría atarme a lo que quisieras, además esa bufanda que llevas se ve muy suave"_

Creo que el calor de mi cuerpo, se dividió hacía dos sitios. Mi rostro y mi entrepierna. Apreté la mandíbula y lo miré. Él había dejado de sonreír. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Dónde.

"_¿Quizás deberías ir al baño?"_

Me sugirió. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Estaba dispuesta a correr un riesgo de ese tipo?

Lo cierto es que estaba más que dispuesta. Me sentía de pronto, como si me hubiesen inyectado una carga de adrenalina directamente a la vena y con ello, todo había dejado de importarme.

Volví a mirarlo y Bill jugueteó nuevamente con el piercing de su labio.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Cerré el portátil y me puse en pie.

- Voy al baño – le avisé a Lis que estaba junto a mí.

- ¿Te acompaño? – quiso ponerse en pie también.

- No… - ¿cómo le niegas a tu amiga que te acompañe al baño? – tranquila, vuelvo enseguida.

Ya no le di tiempo a decirme nada más. Comencé a caminar hacía el baño, con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que me rompería el pecho. En cuanto crucé la puerta, me detuve en el pasillo que había. El primer baño era el de los hombres, y al fondo estaba el de las mujeres, avancé hasta él observando el interior con cautela. No parecía haber nadie, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua llenando algún estanque.

Continué con mi examen de reconocimiento, revisando las seis cabinas que había, verificando que estaban vacías. Entreabrí los labios y respiré agitada. Me sentía extrañamente excitada, con esa mezcla en el cuerpo entre deseo y represión.

Me di la vuelta y caminé nuevamente a la salida del baño, con la sensación de no saber si Bill entraría aquí o no. Y ante mis propios pensamientos me sentía más inquieta aún. Lo prohibido, siempre estaba bordeado por el deseo. Era una regla indiscutible y una unión indisoluble.

- Hola… - me saludo Bill desde la entrada. Observando el lugar y luego a mí. Sentí que se me iba a paralizar el corazón.

Lo deseaba, maldita sea, como deseaba a este hombre hecho de papel y de sangre caliente. Delineado en mi mente con matices salvajes, que ahora a tan corta distancia, me demostraba. Asechando, hipnotizando a su víctima, que no era otra más que yo.

Se acercaba a mí de forma tan peligrosa, que hasta sentí deseos de retroceder, pero la aventurera que había en mí, me hacía esperarlo, al borde del precipicio, para caer los dos.

Sus manos llegaron a mi cintura y de acomodaron en el inicio de mi cadera, aferrándome desde ahí, tomando mis labios sin preámbulo, deseando entrar en mi boca de inmediato. Y yo, como la dócil presa en la que me había convertido, cedí y suspiré al hacerlo.

Me susurró algo en alemán, seguramente porque sabía que no había modo de que le entendiera.

- Un día comprenderé todo lo que me dices… - y tus palabras serán poesía desgranada en mis oídos. Pensé.

Me dio la mano y entró conmigo en la última cabina, cerré la puerta y volví a mirarlo. Me sonreí con aquella travesura nerviosa que me otorgaba la situación. Bill me respondió y supe que ambos nos sentíamos igual.

Suspiré.

Y no sé si fue el sonido de mi voz, o el ansia, o ambas juntas. Pero Bill volvió a arrojarse contra mis labios con hambre. Habían pasado sólo veinticuatro horas desde que nos habíamos acostado y yo sentía que llevaba una eternidad sin él. ¿Se sentiría Bill igual que yo?

Besa mis labios con la dulce agonía con la que me haces el amor. Pensé y creo que me asusté ante esa idea, mi mente estaba creando frases románticas en torno a un amor que no existía, al menos por su parte. Y decidí que había llegado el momento de disfrutar lo que había, lo que era real ahora mismo y dejar las fantasías para cuando estuviese sola en mi cama.

Dejé que mi cadera fuese en busca de la suya, presionándose contra el abultamiento que comenzaba a crecer bajo su pantalón. Lo deseaba, y se lo estaban diciendo mis gestos, el modo en que mis manos comenzaban a buscar bajo su camiseta. La manera lasciva en que mi boca se le entregaba. La perfecta sincronía de nuestras manos abriendo los botones exactos y desnudando lo que necesitábamos desnudar.

- Tócame… - me pidió en un susurro, cuando mis dedos rozaron su sexo por encima del pantalón.

Yo los abrí del todo y se los bajé hasta la cadera, dejando libre su erección.

Tócame había dicho, pero no había especificado con qué.

Pudor, una palabra que había dejado mi vocabulario, al menos de momento.

Deslicé la espalda por la pared, contra la que me encontraba y Bill contuvo el aliento cuando comprendió lo que yo iba a hacer.

Unos pasos fuera de la cabina en la que estábamos, nos avisó de la compañía, pero yo no me detendría, y por el modo en que sus ojos almendrados me miraban, él tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Recordaría este día siempre. El modo en que mi boca acogió la firme erección de Bill, deslizándola lentamente hacia el interior, hasta que comenzó a ahogarme. Y cuando lo hizo sostuve su cadera y me obligué a tragar más. Él gimió ahogadamente, cuando el pestillo de la puerta de otra cabina se cerró, camuflando el sonido de su boca. Me retiré, pero no del todo, lo miré acariciándolo con la lengua. Sus ojos habían cambiado. No sabría decir exactamente qué clase de mirada era. Una especie de expresión soñadora, pero a la vez inquieta, como si la calma y el desasosiego se mezclaran en su interior.

Volví a introducirlo dentro de mi boca, esta vez enfocando la estrella de su vientre que se encontraba casi a la altura de mis ojos. Creo que en este momento la que casi gimió fui yo. Acaricié esa zona con mi mano abierta, copiando el movimiento con la otra mano, memorizando la forma en que su vientre se endurecía por el deseo. Aquello me excitaba tanto. El sonido del agua vaciándose en la otra cabina, nos avisó que nuestra compañía estaba por irse. Yo retrocedí, Bill agitó su cadera conteniéndose, parecía querer empujarse entre mis labios, así que volví a sostener su cadera y lo dejé entrar en mi boca, hasta que mis labios tocaron su vientre. Respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Él se estremeció y oí como ahogaba un gemido contra algo, cuando lo liberé y lo observé, supe que había sido su brazo.

Los pasos se alejaron. Estábamos nuevamente solos.

Me miró y vi la amenaza en sus ojos. Una amenaza a la que respondí con una sonrisa.

Sus manos me sostuvieron por los hombros y me alzaron, perdí el aire, cuando me giró contra la pared. Se me erizó la espalda al comprender la posición en la que estábamos. Y la excitación de mi cuerpo se multiplicó en un segundo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas bajando mi pantalón, yo moví mi cabello sobre mi hombro derecho, para poder mirarlo. Escuche el sonido del sobre de plástico que contenía un preservativo.

Aspiré el aire profundamente, cuando noté que su sexo buscaba el mío en aquella posición. Me moví como el instinto me indicaba, para darle un mejor acceso. Y lo sentí entrar. Bill completamente acoplado a mí. Completamente mío. Respirando agitado contra mi nuca, sosteniendo mi vientre con su brazo, empujándose dentro de mí.

- Como me gusta… - susurré sabiendo que no me escucharía.

Pero entonces fue su voz contra mi cuello lo que comencé a oír. Como anoche, como en medio de aquella extraña forma de hacer el amor que habíamos usado y en la que Bill me susurraba palabras que no comprendía, pero que me elevaban de un modo increíble. Era su voz, esa voz de la que me enamoré y la que reconozco como la voz de mi dueño.

Los golpes de su cadera contra mí eran cada vez mayores, sabía que en esta posición, no duraríamos demasiado, pero también sabía que sería intenso. Increíble. Me lo auguraba mi vientre que comenzaba a apretarse, me lo decían sus gemidos e impetuosos quejidos, el sufrimiento estaba ahí, ese instante en el que todos los sentidos están puestos en la culminación, y ésta se resiste. Está ahí, pero nos hace esperar y esforzarnos.

Bill seguía gimiendo palabras en alemán. Notaba como su ritmo se hacía más intenso. Acentuando mi placer, atrayendo mi orgasmo, que cuando llegó, me obligó a sostenerme del brazo que había contra mi vientre. Él seguía diciendo algunas palabras, entrando en mí con más fuerza aún, desesperándome en medio de la sensibilidad de mi clímax.

- …Andrea… - le escuché murmurar en medio de las embestidas -… princesa… - una palabra, que aunque dicha en alemán, comprendía y aquello me estremeció, pero algo que no me esperaba se escapó en medio de las palabras –…te amo…

Abrí los ojos. Sin saber si había comprendido bien aquello. Enseguida noté su estremecimiento, su cuerpo convulsionándose contra el mío, me abracé más contra el brazo que me sostenía y él volvió a entrar con fuerza.

- Oh mi Dios… - expresó con los dientes apretados, casi levantándome del suelo, por la fuerza con la que se empujaba en mí.

Me dolía, pero no importaba. Estaba casi segura de haber escuchado aquella palabra en él, que finalmente me había detenido el corazón por un segundo. Bill me estaba entregando su pasión absoluta.

Continuará…

**No lo pude evitar ¡!... a este paso seremos una segunda serie erótica. **

**Me encantó esa medio pelea que se armó en la mesa. Me gustó también ese momento celoso de Bill, y creo que en realidad lo debe ser, como buen 'niño' egoísta que es, todo es para él… jajajajaj… aunque claro, Andrea tiene su genio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capí y que me cuenten en sus mensajitos. Muchas gracias por todos los que me han dejado. Y a los impagos les digo. No duerman con la luz apagada, porque hay monstruos bajo sus camas… muajjajajajja…**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

.

No podía dormir. Me daba vueltas en la cama, escuchando las ruedas deslizarse suavemente por el camino. Recordando una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho a Andrea en medio de la pasión desbordada de mi orgasmo. Cerré los ojos nuevamente. Sólo recordar las sensaciones, me erizaba el vello de la piel.

Pero aquellas palabras habían salido tan nítidas para mí.

Aún recordaba la presión de su sexo contra el mío, la emoción que se albergaba en mi interior, al sentirme tan compenetrado con alguien. Ese deseo intenso de convertir ese momento en eterno, de lograr que perdurara esa hermosa sensación de pertenencia. Y las palabras saliendo de mi boca, como puñales. Certeras y desgarradoras.

- …Andrea… princesa…te amo…

Creo que no fui del todo consciente de haberlas dicho, hasta que mi sexo se descargó completamente. Sólo en ese momento me permití respirar y finalmente, pensar.

Su mano se aferraba al agarre que mantenía mi brazo contra su vientre. Su respiración estaba agitada como la mía, llevando un ritmo frenético.

Apoyé la frente contra su espalda, aún dentro de ella.

- No quiero arruinarlo enamorándome… - le dije, aunque sabía que no me comprendería. De todas maneras su mano acarició el brazo que la sostenía.

Salí de ella casi con un suspiro. ¿Qué eran todas estas sensaciones? Maldición, lo sabía muy bien.

Tiré al papelero, la huella de nuestro delito, en tanto ambos nos acomodábamos la ropa en aquel reducido espacio. Andrea me miraba, yo intentaba no hacerlo, porque sabía que mis ojos le iban a revelar todo lo que las palabras nos negaban. Noté como buscaba mi mirada, hasta que finalmente se la di. Me observó detenidamente, para luego sonreírme y abrir el pestillo del baño. ¿Cómo tenía que interpretar esa sonrisa? Se asomó fuera de la cabina, para enseguida enlazar mis dedos y salir fuera. Se giró antes de soltarme, estando a pasos de la puerta de salida, tocó con un dedo, la zona entre mis cejas y la masajeo, como queriendo que se relajara mi expresión. A veces podía ser tan obvio.

Respiré profundamente y sonreí. No sabía si ella se había dado cuenta de la razón de mi inquietud, pero estaba intentando tranquilizarme, y eso era más de lo que había hecho, alguien que no fuese Tom, por mí.

Soltó mi mano y salió. Yo le daría un minuto, antes de salir, para no ser tan evidentes. Aunque claro, dada las circunstancias, no había mucho margen a despistar. Escuché sus pasos alejarse y otros acercarse. Me puse algo tenso, miré hacia la puerta y me encontré con los ojos claros de Natalie.

- Vaya… creo que me he equivocado de baño… - dijo con cierto sarcasmo, saliendo al pasillo nuevamente, para mirar el letrero que indicaba que era el de las chicas – pues no… - alzó ambas cejas mirándome, en espera de una respuesta.

- Pues mira, me habré equivocado yo… - le dije buscando un tono divertido. Natalie llevaba unos días muy extraña. Sabía que era muy posesiva, ella durante mucho tiempo había ocupado un lugar importante en mi vida, y lo seguía teniendo, pero a medida que fui teniendo otro tipo de relaciones, ella inevitablemente quedaba a un lado. Más, desde que nos mudáramos Tom y yo a Los Ángeles.

- Mira que despiste… - habló con ironía - ¿no te advirtió tu amiguita que acaba de salir?

La miré a través del espejo.

- Se llama Andrea – le aclaré.

No me gustaba el tono despectivo con el que había dicho 'amiguita'.

Natalie me sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente me ignoró, entrando a una de las cabinas.

Yo salí finalmente de aquel baño, pensando en el modo absurdo en que una amistad se puede quebrar. Natalie y yo siempre habíamos dejado las cosas claras, y a pesar de que yo tuve que masticar muy bien mis celos, para poder digerirlos, cada vez que ella se iba con algún conocido. Ahora le tocaba a ella masticar los suyos.

No es que tuviésemos nada más que amistad, en realidad, pero habíamos rozado la barrera alguna vez.

Cuando llegué a la mesa junto con los demás, me encontré con que el lugar de Tom, estaba ocupado por Andrea, y que mi hermano estaba tranquilamente hablando con Lis, la chica con la que había estado viéndose estos últimos días. Según él, eran amigos, y ya sabía yo a donde llevaban ciertas amistades.

Miré a Andrea y le sonreí. Ella estaba revisando alguna página de internet a la que me acerqué a curiosear.

- ¿Mmm?... – hizo un sonido particular, y me miró como preguntando si se me había perdido algo.

"Sólo quiero saber qué miras"

Le pregunté.

"¿Y si es privado?"

Ahí me había dado, claro que podía ser privado, qué sabía de ella en realidad.

Luego de eso, intercambiamos algunos mensajes, sin demasiada relevancia. Natalie llegó casi de inmediato y tuve la sensación de que nos estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

¿Es que ella jamás se había desordenado en un baño?

Yo tenía mis sospechas de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

De eso hacía varias horas. No debía faltar demasiado para que llegáramos a Madrid.

Me senté en la cama, aceptando la idea de no poder dormir más, creo que sólo había dormitado un poco, pero en sueños la frasecita que le había soltado a Andrea, se repetía.

Me levanté y salí de mi habitación, para buscar algo que beber. Quizás habría algo de café. Miré en la pequeña cocina que había junto al baño y me encontré con un poco de café frío. Arrugué la nariz ante la idea de tener que calentarlo. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Así que tomé una lata de coca cola y me la llevé a la sala que había en mitad del autobús, y en medio de la oscuridad me puse a beber y mirar por la ventana el escaso paisaje que se podía distinguir con ayuda de la luz de la noche.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – escuché a unos metros la voz de Tom, y casi me quedó pegado al techo del salto que pegué.

- ¡Avisa que estás ahí, idiota!... ¡casi me da un paro!...

Respiré profundamente, con una mano pegada al pecho, como si quisiera sostener el corazón que se me escapaba.

- Lo siento… - respondió. Y aquella sola respuesta me dijo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí coca cola.

- Tengo… - creo que me mostró su lata, pero aún me costaba distinguirlo en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, sentándome en dirección a él. Comenzaba a vislumbrar su figura.

- Nada en realidad… - suspiró.

- Tom…

Él no dijo nada de inmediato, pero sabía que yo estaba esperando a que hablara.

- Simplemente estoy en uno de esos momentos emotivos, en los que sueles vivir tú… - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Y eso es por Lis, la amiga de Andrea? – casi me atraganté al decir su nombre. Preferí olvidarme de momento de aquella reacción.

- No en realidad… - comenzó a explicarme. Bebí de mi coca cola – creo que ella ha sido el detonante, pero… - suspiró – lo cierto es que no voy a ninguna parte con Caroline, pero siempre es más cómodo ahorrarse las despedida…

Arrugué el ceño.

- ¿Estás pensando en hablar con Caroline? ¿Terminar con lo que sea que tengan?– le pregunté.

Tom dejó salir una sonrisita sin alegría.

- Ya sabes cómo soy, tengo más mala fama que nada… - aceptó.

- Ya lo sé… si al final hasta eres más emotivo que yo… - me mofé.

- Pobre de ti que se lo cuentes a alguien – me amenazó casi riendo.

- ¿A Lis por ejemplo? – lo molesté.

- A Lis mejor dejémosla tranquilita, esa chica me va a traer dolores de cabeza si la dejo – se quejó.

Yo no pude evitar la carcajada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté casi ahogándome con mi risa.

- ¿Sabes tú lo que hacen los tacones de aguja en los muslos? – me preguntó.

- ¡Ah, Tom! – No podía dejar de reír - ¡no me dirás que te dejaste lesionar!

- Demasiado cerca de Tomi a decir verdad… - habló casi preocupado.

- Opss… - yo seguía riendo, pero ya no tan estrepitosamente.

- Sí… Opss… - aceptó.

Nos quedamos un poco más en silencio.

- Y ahora ¿me contarás por qué no puedes dormir tú? – preguntó.

Me quedé meditando un momento, antes de responderle. Sabía que Tom no me daría tregua, pero también sabía que me aconsejaría.

- Le he dicho que la amo… - le solté sin anestesia.

Tom escupió su bebida exageradamente.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntó y lo cierto es que lo hizo de tal forma que hasta me asustó.

- ¡No es para tanto! – Exclamé defendiéndome - ¡ni siquiera creo que me haya escuchado!

- ¡Pero tú eres idiota! – lo cierto es que no esperaba que se molestara tanto.

- ¡Olvida que te lo he dicho! – me di la vuelta hacía la ventana nuevamente.

- ¿No se suponía que era para olvidarte del amor? – me preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

- Un amor se olvida con otro ¿no? – Pregunté – además yo sólo dije que se lo había dicho, no que lo sintiera.

Tom bufó.

- Permíteme que me ría ¡en tu cara! – seguía enfadado.

Nos callamos un momento. Yo me sentía ofendido. Le había contado algo, esperando que me comprendiera, no que me juzgara. Además yo había intentado ser comprensivo con él.

¿Emotivo Tom? Y una mierda.

- ¿Cuándo se lo has dicho? – quiso saber.

Sí, claro, eso le iba a contar, después de la reacción tan desmesurada que estaba teniendo.

- No te lo diré – le contesté dejando que mis palabras rebotaran en el cristal.

- Se lo dijiste en la cama – concluyó. Apreté los labios, porque sabía que ahora mismo, sólo tenía una sarta de insultos para él.

Volvimos a callar, yo bebí un poco más.

- Ya sabía yo, que tu fondo romántico te iba a traicionar – continuó farfullando en su rincón – y cuando todo salga mal, los pedacitos, como siempre, me tocará recogerlos a mí.

- ¡¿Y quién dijo que saldría mal? – lancé sin poder evitarlo.

¿Por qué siempre, basta que alguien te diga que no, para que te decidas a intentarlo?

- ¡Por favor Bill!… ¡si ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma!...

- ¡Pero nos arreglamos!, ¡además yo aprenderé español! – sentencié.

- ¡Ya! ¿Y te irás a vivir a España también? – espetó, con ese tonito de superioridad.

-¡O Andrea se puede venir a Los Ángeles!... – me defendí.

- ¿Y querrá?...

Me quedé en silencio. Eso no lo sabía, sólo sabía que la necesitaba allá dónde fuera.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella Bill?... – me preguntó ya más calmado Tom, al notar mi silencio.

Nada. No sabía nada. Sólo que me resultaba encantadora, tanto cuando me sonreía, como cuando hacía una de esas muecas de enfado, arrugando un poco la nariz. Sabía que le gustaba más mi cabello cuando lo llevaba oscuro y que fantaseaba conmigo en la cama.

Detuve mis pensamientos en ese momento.

No estaba seguro si saber todo aquello, podía significar conocer a alguien. Pero ella me había escrito aquellas palabras tras la imagen, y yo sentía que cada sílaba de ellas, latía en mi pecho. Pero notaba el peso del riesgo y eso me sepultaba.

- De alguna manera la quiero Tom – confesé.

- ¿De alguna manera? – Me preguntó - ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien, de alguna manera?

- ¡Mierda Tom!, ¡déjame en paz!... – me puse en pie y me fui a mi habitación.

Si no lograba dormir un poco, se me iba a sobrecalentar el cerebro.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, boca abajo, como si fuese un saco de piedras. Miré en medio de la oscuridad, lo que había visible ante mí, y pude distinguir mi teléfono móvil. Quería llamarla, quizás escuchando su voz, se calmara un poco esta sensación de incertidumbre que tanto detestaba, pero sabía bien que no nos podríamos entender.

Me senté en la cama y tomé mi portátil, le escribiría un mensaje, aunque no sabía en realidad cuando lo vería.

En cuanto estuvo encendido, vi los mensajes pendientes por leer. Seguía ahí el último mensaje que me había enviado Reina, y que yo no había querido leer, aunque era consciente en todo momento de su existencia. Suspiré, quizás era momento ya, de sacarme de encima ese yugo ¿no?, en algún momento tendría que leerlo.

"_Hola Bill… sólo quería saludarte. Sé que tu distancia es mi culpa, no siempre he estado ahí para ti, cuando lo has necesitado. Quizás podamos reunirnos en tu última parada del tour, ¿te parece?, podría ir a verte… sólo como amigos. Mañana parto a Alemania por trabajo, ya sabes, así que estaré en Francia, para tu concierto. Te quiero Bill"_

Arrugué el ceño ante esas palabras. Creo que hasta ahora, eran las palabras más sinceras que Reina me había dedicado. Siempre habíamos estado hablando en medio de coqueteos dulces y encuentros fogosos que me dejaban con gusto a poco. Pero ahora mismo verla no era una de mis prioridades. Se me estrujó el estómago de nervios al imaginármela en el concierto de Francia.

Resoplé.

"… _Mañana parto a Alemania…" _

Volví a leer eso. Si este mensaje llevaba ya dos días en mi correo, eso significaba que ella ya estaría en Alemania.

¿Quería contestarle?

Me quedé un momento más repasando sus palabras. Si tan sólo me las hubiese dicho unas semanas atrás. Sonreí al recordar que aquello sería justamente lo que Andrea diría. Abrí un nuevo mensaje, para escribirle a ella.

"_Hola… sé que estarás durmiendo, yo no puedo y pienso en ti, así que te dejaré este mensaje_ _para cuando despiertes. Mañana te veré en el concierto, no sé exactamente en qué parte del_ _público estarás, pero sé que sabré encontrarte…"_

Tuve que detenerme un momento, antes de seguir escribiendo, notaba como se me iba apretando el pecho por la emoción.

"…_Ahora me faltas… y me faltarás mañana todo el día. Necesito respirar en tu corazón"_

Lo envié. Suspiré y me quedé buscando algo en qué distraerme, el sueño simplemente no quería llevarme con él.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, me llegó un mensaje en respuesta al que había enviado. El corazón me latió con fuerza y comencé a traducirlo de inmediato.

"_¿A ti tampoco te llega el sueño?, aquí dos de las chicas están dormidas, Lis va conduciendo y yo la acompaño. También te extrañaré, todas las horas que faltan hasta poder besarte"_

¿Podía considerar eso, amor?

Muchas veces nos sentimos enamorados, y sentimos que el pecho nos va a estallar por esa persona, pero ese amor ¿es duradero? ¿Cómo podemos distinguir cuando somos realmente amados?

Yo ya había creído serlo. Y ahora mismo ya no estaba seguro.

Suspiré mirando las palabras de Andrea. Cómo deseaba entregarme a ellas y arrojarme sin miedo al vacío, pero no podía. Esa era la basura de esta profesión a la que me había dedicado, nunca podías estar del todo seguro de nadie. Para incorporar a una nueva persona a mi vida, tenía que pasar demasiado tiempo. Había querido ahorrarme ese tiempo, en lo referente a Reina, y no había salido bien.

"_Mañana podríamos comer juntos, si quieres, puedo arreglarlo"_

Lo envié. Sabía que ya habíamos dado un paso importantísimo, al menos para mí. Quería seguir viéndola y probar, como le había dicho a Tom. Aunque tendría que custodiar mis sentimientos, si no quería darle la razón a mi hermano y que luego tuviese que recoger los pedazos.

"_Me encantaría… y quizás puedo parecer algo osada, pero… ¿podría ser en tu habitación?"_

No pude evitar la sonrisa. Andrea parecía una especie de niña grande, pedía sexo, como quien pide una golosina. Me encantaba y me permitía a la vez, sentirme libre de hacerle todas las insinuaciones que se me vinieran a la cabeza. Bueno, no todas.

"_Siempre que tú traigas el postre"_

Me estaba riendo solo, y era curioso, parecía que todo el mal humor se me había ido. Me había relajado sólo por intercambiar mensajes con ella.

"_Es un trato entonces"_

Miré aquello. Sintiendo el vacío de la expresión que debía tener su voz al decir aquellas palabras, hasta me parecía verla sonreír.

Maldita chica mordedora. Sonreí.

"_¿Crees que podría llamarte ahora? No importa que me hables en español y no te entienda nada, quiero oírte"_

Se lo envié, preguntándome si aquella petición no era más obvia que un 'te amo'

"_Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?... desde luego que puedes llamarme, a mí me fascina escuchar tu voz, ya sabes que has sido mi cantante favorito"_

Volví a escribir antes de llamarle.

"_¿Fui?... ¿sigues resistiéndote a ser mi fan? Creo que te he dado un par de motivos extras para volver a serlo"_

Definitivamente Andrea me desinhibía. Recibí un mensaje de vuelta.

"_No sé qué decirte… aún no me has cantado en medio de tus 'motivos extra'"_

La carcajada que me salió al leer aquello fue monumental.

"_¿Y qué te gustaría que te cantara?"_

"_A mí me gustan todas tus canciones, pero eso tendrías que decidirlo tú"_

Mi cabeza de inmediato comenzó a funcionar, pensando en qué canción sería la apropiada. Una inquietante sensación se instaló en mí, ante la idea de cantarle en medio de los eróticos movimientos del sexo.

Marqué su número y esperé hasta escuchar su 'hola' en alemán.

- Hola… - respondí en español.

Definitivamente aprendería el idioma.

Continuará…

**Este ha sido un capítulo bastante extraño. A veces no sé qué es lo que produce estallidos tan temperamentales de parte de los personajes. **

**Creo que Tom comienza a sentirse responsable de estar jugando a dos bandas. Ahora Lis, ojos con los tacones de aguja niña, que me lo malogra… Bill por su parte, está renuente a aceptar enamorarse, pero basta con que Tom le lleve la contraria, para que quiera hacer el esfuerzo. Natalie. No comment.**

**Reina… pobre chica, la miro en las fotos y pienso, 'si no me ha hecho nada'.**

**Espero que les gustara y que me dejen mi sueldo… Los pagos atrasados también cuentan!**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

.

- Siempre creí que eras una de esas personas especiales, de esas que iluminan el mundo… - le decía a Bill, que aunque no entendía mis palabras, permanecía en silencio al otro lado de la línea – me enamoré de ti, como fan, un día que te vi cantar Monsoon en Rock in Río…

- ¿Monsoon?... – repitió.

- Sí… - sonreí al responder. Cuanta añoranza sentía por no poder comprendernos. Cuántas cosas nos podríamos estar diciendo ahora mismo.

Comenzó a decir algunas cosas en inglés, creo que con la esperanza de que entendiera alguna de ellas. Eran tantos mis deseos de hacerlo, que preste toda la atención posible. Aunque su voz, su preciosa voz, me distraía.

En medio de sus palabras distinguí dos.

- ¿Qué no sabes?... – pregunté en inglés, para enseguida matizar en español – no importa, de todas maneras no te comprenderé.

Bill suspiró, seguramente sintiendo la misma impotencia que yo. ¿Podía doler el alma por algo así?

Entonces su voz sonó con ese melodioso alemán, que tantas veces le había oído. Reconocí la canción, aunque no me sabía de memoria la letra. Tapé el teléfono con prisa.

- El portátil… - apremié a Lis.

- Tras el asiento – me dijo ella sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

Lo encontré y sentada en el suelo lo encendí, desesperada por que arrancara pronto. En tanto los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

Desistí cuando Bill llegó al estribillo de la canción que estaba tarareándome, no necesitaba leer eso, sabía bien lo que decía.

"_Ven y ayúdame a volar, déjame tus alas, lo cambio por el mundo, por todo lo que me sostiene, lo cambio esta noche, por todo lo que tengo"_

Cuando se silenció, yo ya estaba hipando lo más despacio posible, para no despertar a Miry y Sussy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Lis, asustada.

- Nada…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bill al otro lado, cortando la canción. Seguramente escuchando mi voz estrangulada por la emoción.

- Sí… - respondí escuetamente.

Hizo una pregunta sonriendo, que no comprendí del todo, pero que involucraba las palabras 'mal' y 'canto'.

- No… - me apresuré a responder – sigue…

- ¿Más?... – rió.

- Por favor… - supliqué. El portátil ya estaba encendido y acababa de abrir mi archivo con las letras de las canciones.

Él respiró profundamente y yo esperé en silencio. Tan en silencio, que hasta que parecía escuchar el débil sonido de su respiración.

Me quedé observando la letra en español, cuando él decidió seguir. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando escuché su voz susurrando la letra nuevamente.

"_Cuéntame mentiras, has que me las crea"_

Noté un nuevo estremecimiento, ante el sentimiento con que aquello fue dicho. No había música de fondo, ni batería, ni guitarra. Ni siquiera un micrófono. Era simplemente la voz de Bill a través del teléfono, expresando una petición.

"_Si me quedo sin aire y este silencio me ensordece, entre paredes grises y sin luz y aquí no queda nada de mí…"_

Ya estaba llorando nuevamente, apretándome el labio con los dientes, para contener el sollozo que su voz me estaba provocando.

Este era el Bill que siempre había visto. El Bill que me había enamorado. No podía estar tan equivocada ¿verdad?

Comencé a balbucear la canción junto a él.

- Ven y ayúdame a volar, préstame tus alas, lo cambio por el mundo, por todo lo que me sostiene, lo cambio esta noche…

Tuve que callar, mientras él continuaba. Todo lo que cantaba, parecía querer dejarlo impreso en mi corazón, parecía querer que entendiera sus sentimientos a través de aquella canción.

"… _No me encuentro a mí mismo, no me reconozco. Ven y sácame, lo doy todo por ello, siento nostalgia, quiero volver, me alejo cada vez más, a cada momento… he aterrizado aquí en alguna parte…"_

Se silenció entonces. Y yo casi no podía hablar.

- Todo por ti… - le dije en inglés, aunque no pudiera expresar más que esa corta frase, que esperaba le ayudara a comprender lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Bill se mantuvo en silencio y yo también.

- ¿Andrea?... – preguntó.

- ¿Sí?

Lo escuché chasquear la lengua molesto. Me reí muy despacio, sin poder evitarlo. Entonces me habló en alemán.

- Buenas noches princesa… - escuché una sonrisa.

Suspiré.

- Buenas noches…

La llamada se cortó, cerca de medio minuto después.

- Ay Any… - me dijo Lis entonces – sólo ten cuidado…

Sus palabras sonaban como la sincera advertencia que sólo te puede entregar alguien que te quiere.

- Yo no puedo tenerlo Lis… creo que ya es tarde… - confesé, poniéndome en pie del suelo, para sentarme a su lado. Acomodándome en el asiento, con los pies en el salpicadero.

- Entonces no me queda más que ofrecerme para lo que necesites - sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- Podría salir bien ¿no? – pregunté con un poco de esperanza. Hasta yo sabía que era difícil.

- Podría… sí… - confirmó mis sospechas.

Suspiré mirando la carretera. En el horizonte el sol comenzaba a despuntar levemente. Sentí la mano de Lis sobre mi brazo.

- Anda, regálame una sonrisa… - me pidió - …Te han cantado por teléfono ¿Qué más quieres?

La miré. En realidad, ¿qué más quería? Estaba obteniendo más de lo que habría imaginado. Si lo miraba desde ese punto de vista, en el que a todo lo que aspiraba era a un autógrafo y una sonrisa de Bill. Sí, tenía mucho más. Le sonreí.

- Así se hace… - me animó – qué queda para mí, que nadie puede cantarme al oído ¿eh?...

- ¿De qué te quejas tú?, seguro que te harán un solo de guitarra… - me reí notando la alegría abriéndose paso por mis venas. Eso era lo bueno de ser positiva.

- En eso tienes razón… a ver si le dejo respirar y…

- Lis… - dije su nombre como advirtiéndole que hasta ahí me contara.

No es que los detalles escabrosos de Tom no tuvieran su punto interesante, pero Lis era demasiado detallista.

Una vez en Madrid, estábamos a medio día comiendo en un sitio al que solía venir por el trabajo. La comida con Bill no había sido posible, ya que le habían puesto un par más de entrevistas, de las que él sabía, así que no teníamos posibilidad de vernos hasta luego del concierto. Claro, sin considerar nuestro pequeño encuentro visual durante éste, aunque yo dudaba mucho, que él fuese capaz de encontrarme en medio de tantas chicas, a no ser que me pusiera una especie de cartel fluorescente. Entonces pensé en la posibilidad de una pancarta. Quizás no sería mala idea sorprenderlo.

- ¿Qué tal está? – les pregunté.

- A mí me está sentando muy bien una comida casera – agradeció Miry.

- Pues yo no puedo comerme un grano más de arroz o reventaré… - suspiró Sussy en su lugar.

- Aún nos falta el postre… - agregó Lis.

Y ante la palabra postro, suspiré yo, pensando en que el mío, estaba ahora mismo dando entrevistas en su hotel.

- Hola esposa mía… - escuché una voz conocida tras de mí.

Las chicas miraron a mi espalda, para luego mirarme a mí. Me giré y me puse en pie.

- Hola esposo mío… - respondí con alegría, dándole dos besos a Esteban, que me respondió afectuosamente.

- Pensé que no volverías hasta unos días más… - me preguntó – hola chicas… - saludo a mis amigas. Las conocía a casi todas, excepto a Sussy.

Mis amigas respondieron al unísono y continuaron hablando entre ellas.

- En teoría es así. Hoy paramos en Madrid.

Esteban sabía que las tres chicas y yo, estábamos de vacaciones juntas, pero no sabía que andábamos tras nuestra banda favorita.

- Oh bien… - titubeo mirándose los zapatos.

- Anda, suéltalo… ¿qué quieres pedirme?... – sonreí.

La relación que Esteban y mía, era una de esas escasas relaciones en las que un matrimonio se termina y las partes aún seguían dialogando sin la necesidad de un abogado. Es más. Esteban era mi jefe.

- Verás… hay una reunión dentro unos días… - comenzó.

- Y quieres que te acompañe – terminé la frase por él. Sonrió. Ciertamente era encantador.

- Sí… eso.

- Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones – le recordé.

- Será cuando vuelvas, así que no hay problema. Es por la cooperación con los publicistas alemanes – me explicó.

Oír la palabra alemanes, me erizó la piel.

- Muy bien, iré contigo… - acepté.

Él sonrió.

- Andrea… tendrás que recordarme porque nos separamos… - me dio un par de besos – llámame cuando vuelvas formalmente.

- Lo haré…

- Adiós chicas… - se despidió con un gesto amable.

Me senté nuevamente.

- Ahora recuérdame a mí, porque te separaste… es encantador…- me pidió Lis, observando a Esteban alejarse.

Me reí.

- Sí, lo es… - acepté – las relaciones públicas son lo suyo, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí en España – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y?, ¿entonces? – continuó preguntándome.

- Pero si ya lo sabes – le dije.

- Porque es un chico que promete mucho y cumple poco – le aclaró Miry.

- Pero ¿dónde tiene que 'cumplir' cumple? – continuó preguntando Lis.

Me reí casi con una carcajada.

- Ay Lis… tú sí que haces preguntas personales ¿eh? – continué riendo.

- Tú contesta, que soy curiosa… - me exigió riendo.

- Sí… - acepté alargando la palabra, para deleite de mi amiga.

En ese momento recibí un mensaje en mi móvil. Era de Bill.

"_Esto es un infierno. Me estoy comiendo un sándwich. En veinte minutos tengo otra entrevista y luego la prueba de sonido. Estoy muerto."_

Qué pena me daba, sabía lo poco que había dormido.

"_¿Podrás descansar antes del concierto? Si puedes hazlo por favor"_

"_Tengo un momento luego de la prueba de sonido. ¿Viajarás conmigo a Lisboa?"_

"_Considerando lo poco que has dormido, no sé si es buena idea"_

Esperé un momento a que llegara su respuesta.

"_¿Y si te prometo que sólo dormiremos?"_

"_¿En tu autobús? ¿Y qué paso con la norma de 'no chicas en el autobús'?"_

"_Tom la rompió primero que yo y para cosas menos inocentes"_

Miré a Lis de reojo cuando leí aquello.

"_En eso tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿En el primer autoservicio como siempre?"_

"_No, prefiero que me esperes en el autobús. Gerard te llamará y te llevará ¿te parece?"_

"_Me parece. Que tengas un buen concierto. Yo haré que me encuentres"_

"_Te extraño. Nos vemos"_

Y ese fue el último mensaje.

¿Se podía considerar un 'te extraño' como algo parecido a un 'te amo'?

Lo cierto es que yo quería pensar que sí.

Horas más tarde, el concierto ya había comenzado. Bill se movía en el escenario como siempre, sin que se filtrara en lo más mínimo el cansancio que mencionara por la tarde. Lo veía buscar en medio del público. Nosotras estábamos en las gradas laterales, más o menos a mitad del recinto. Así que había cierta oscuridad.

Subió a una de las tarimas que había habilitadas en el escenario y comenzó a buscar en medio de las notas de la canción, con su mano sobre la frente, cubriéndose de la luz. Entonces desplegué la pancarta que había escrito y que las chicas me habían ayudado a sostener del barandal. El corazón me latía con fuerza y me sentía nerviosa, esperaba que lo comprendiera, que lo supiera que era yo.

"_Aquí tienes mis alas"_

Decía. No necesitaba decir nada más. Desde la distancia que nos separaba lo vi sonreír e indicarnos con su mano. Lo había comprendido.

Las voces, los gritos, las luces, parecieron desaparecer, durante ese segundo, en el que Bill pudo encontrarme. Después de eso, la pancarta se quedó ahí colgada. Dibujada con pintura fluorescente y Bill me observó un par de veces más.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Gerard marcó mi número, me dio algunas indicaciones para recogerme y llevarme a los autobuses. Subí al que Bill compartía con Tom y me senté en aquella pequeña sala, esperando a que él viniera.

Podía observar el movimiento fuera, a los integrantes del equipo que venían con sus bolsos y sus rostros cansados. A Natalie, a la que estaba segura que no le caía nada bien. A Georg y Gustav, luego a Bill, con uno de sus gorros típicos en la cabeza, su bolso y ropa holgada. Se me puso un nudo en el estómago, quería estar con él, tocarlo, darle un beso y acomodarlo entre mis brazos para que descansara.

Cuando subió al autobús, me regaló una sonrisa cansada que me llenó de ternura. Tomó mi mano con suavidad, tirando de mí para que me pusiera en pie. Caminamos hasta su reducida habitación y al entrar cerró la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, todo eso sin decir nada. El gorro de su cabeza también cayó al suelo y removió las mantas de la cama entrando en ella. Todo como si yo no estuviese de pie junto a la puerta. Desde ahí me miró.

- Ven – me invitó. Me reí.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, quitándome los zapatos, la chaqueta y el pantalón. Yo no podía dormir con un jeans. Dejando todo tirado en el piso, revuelto con lo suyo. Así que me metí en la cama junto a él, que me recibió en un abrazo, me dio un profundo beso en los labios y suspiró.

Cerré los ojos también, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Descubrí en ese momento que el amor encierra muchos más matices de los que podemos ver a simple vista, y que este era uno que adoraría compartir con él, todas las veces que Bill me permitiera.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… me he quedado suspirosa, me encantará saber, un día, que Bill ha encontrado esa persona con la que, simplemente se abrace en la cama para descansar. La canción que he puesto, personalmente, me encanta, espero que compartan conmigo ese sentimiento.**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_

**P.D.: Hoy sí que estoy cansada de escribir.**


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

.

Notaba como el sueño me iba abandonando, dando paso a la lucidez poco a poco. No quería abrir los ojos aún, me sentía tan cómodo en la cama. Más descansado de lo que podría imaginar, después de cómo me sentía por la noche.

Percibí unas suaves caricias en mi cabello, pero no quise moverme. Recordé que Andrea estaba aquí conmigo, la había sentido por la noche y la había enlazado más de una vez, para seguir durmiendo. Sus dedos acomodaban con cariño las hebras y eso me llenaba de calor el corazón. Ver el cartel que había colgado desde la grada en el concierto, me había emocionado más de lo que ella probablemente imaginaría.

No pude evitar reír, cuando noté que me estaba soplando en el rostro, para que me despertara.

- Buenos días… - me decía en alemán.

Yo hundí el rostro en la almohada con pereza.

- Buenos días… - insistía riendo y moviendo mi hombro.

Pero al notar que yo no respondía, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar por el borde de mi camiseta, que estaba enrollada alrededor de mi cintura. Le sostuve la mano con un movimiento rápido que la hizo exclamar asustada, para reír a continuación.

- Malo… - me dijo riendo. Giré la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola aún adormilado.

- Bruja… - le contesté con la voz oscurecida por el sueño.

Ella hizo uno de esos gestos peculiares que tenía y me dio un golpe con dos dedos entre las costillas.

- Auch…- me quejé y me di la vuelta hacía ella, que estaba sentada en la cama, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

El salto que pegó fue tan impresionante y estruendoso, que tuve que sostenerla por miedo a que se cayera de la cama.

-¡Cuidado! – le grite, asustado.

Andrea me reclamó algo en español, en medio de risas, sujetando mis manos con fuerza buscando liberarse de ellas.

- Tranquila… - le pedí riendo también, pero parecía que tocarla ya era suficiente para que las cosquillas la desesperaran, pero si la soltaba, estaba seguro que se iría de cabeza al suelo.

Vaya situación.

- Déjame, déjame, déjame… - repetía entre risas nerviosas. Tirando de mis manos, que se negaban a soltarle la cintura. Y mientras más la aferraba, más se retorcía.

- Shhh… - comencé a pedirle que se calmara. Ella empezó a respirar por la nariz rápidamente y cerró los ojos. Entreabrió los labios, absorbiendo más aire, hasta que se fue calmado. Me miró y volvió a respirar profundamente antes de poder sentarse arrodillada otra vez sobre la cama.

Nunca más la atacaba con cosquillas. Al menos no, mientras se pudiera caer de algún sitio.

Ahora es que respiró profundamente fui yo.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, no sabía si por la vergüenza o por la agitación.

Le sonreí.

- No tiene importancia… - negué con un gesto.

Comencé a notar en su gesto cierta incomodidad. Probablemente por no poder expresarse como querría. Pero había solo una cosa que ella tenía que saber ahora mismo. Así que extendí mi mano, y la deslicé entre su cabello y bajo su nuca, llegando de ese modo mi boca a su boca. Dándole ese beso de 'buenos días' que nos estábamos debiendo.

Lo siguiente fue tenerla sentada sobre mi cadera. Y lo siguiente. Bueno, lo siguiente fue deseo, pasión y la exquisita sensación de pertenecerle.

- Hambre… - me dijo frotándose el estómago por encima de la sábana.

Me reí. No podía dejar de observarla. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarla? En ese momento pensé en el 'te amo' que le había dicho unos días atrás, pero también pensé en ese otro 'te amo' que me había dicho ella, hacía muchos más días y que no había vuelto a repetirse.

¿Se habría arrepentido de decírmelo?

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.

Me había quedado demasiado pensativo. Sonreí tomando el teléfono móvil que tenía entre sus manos y le escribí un mensaje.

"_Estaba pensando en qué tenemos para desayunar, pero no lo sé, tendremos que salir a mirar"_

"_¿A qué hora tienes la primera entrevista?"_

Miré la hora en mi reloj, que estaba sobre una repisa lateral.

"_En dos horas. Deberíamos bajar del autobús"_

"_Deberías bajar tú y que a mí me saquen de aquí, ¿no crees?. Puede ser complicado que las_ _fans me vena bajar"_

Me molestaba pensar en eso. Porque era una situación incómoda para Andrea, pero a la vez, no me sentía preparado aún para presentarla como mi novia.

"_Ya lo sé… ¿no te molestará si el chofer se va contigo?"_

Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Desde luego, expresiones de cariño, tenía conmigo más de las que nadie con quién hubiese estado, había tenido. Quizás era cierto eso, de que las latinas son más dulces.

"_Lo haremos así entonces. ¿Irás al concierto esta noche?"_

Ella negó con un gesto. Yo arrugué el ceño y tomé el teléfono para escribir nuevamente.

"_Tienes que decirme qué conciertos, de los que faltan, podrás ver. Te conseguiré pases para los otros"_

"_Me aburriré de tanto verte"_

Rió. Pero sin embargo yo la miré y me quedé con aquella frase atravesada en el pecho. ¿Podía aburrirse de mí?

Desde luego que podía, nadie tenía comprado el interés permanente otra persona. Como siempre que sucedía con una luz brillante, primero te encandila, pero llega un momento en el que deja de hacerlo.

"_Sólo si quieres, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo siempre. Quizás quieres hacer otra cosa"_

Comencé a sentir esa extraña presión en el pecho, esa que precede a la desesperación. Me estaba angustiando. Así que me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a buscar algo de ropa para ponerme.

¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo tan mal?

Andrea me tocó la espalda y me pasó el teléfono.

"_Si estás pensando que no quiero estar contigo, te equivocas. Creía que ya conocías mi sentido del humor"_

La angustia iba remitiendo. Y la respiración que se me había agitado, comenzaba a calmarse. Tenía razón, aquella respuesta era parte de su sentido del humor. Tuve deseos de darme un golpe en la frente, a mano abierta.

Escribí un nuevo mensaje y me giré hacía ella para entregárselo.

"_Sólo pensé que podías tener algo más que hacer, pero si quieres que te consiga pases"_

Se había quedado muy seria leyendo. Me miró por un largo minuto antes de escribir algo.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando te mordí?... pues me están dando ganas de hacerlo de nuevo… ¡testarudo!…"_

Me reí. Y ella pareció enfadarse más aún. Llenó las mejillas de aire y lo soltó con un bufido. Acto seguido, la sábana que la cubría se extendió por el aire en tanto ella se levantaba.

Alcancé a sostener su cadera cuando aún iba de camino a ponerse de pie, enterrando los dedos en ellas, sosteniéndola y devolviéndola a la cama.

- Espera… - le pedí.

- ¡Idiota!... – me respondió en claro inglés.

Me miró con ganas de fulminarme, arrojándose contra mí de inmediato, alcanzando mi boca y encerrando mi labio entre sus dientes, sin llegar a morderme. Gruño enfadada, mirándome desde esa cercanía, cerrando los ojos en el momento en que comenzó a besarme, ablandándose contra mi cuerpo, permitiéndome sentir sus formas acopladas a las mías.

Me reí en medio del beso y Andrea hizo un sonido de queja que volvió a tensarla, comprendí exactamente lo que necesitaba. Así que la abracé y la giré sobre la cama, para dejarla sentir mi peso. Mi presencia. Besándola profundamente hasta que suspiró agitada. Acariciándola para que esa tensión se disipara, hasta que estuve listo para entrar en ella. Entonces todo, extrañamente, comenzó a calmarse, a pesar de los movimientos rápidos y agitados que ambos protagonizábamos, a pesar de los gemidos y de las exclamaciones que salían de mi boca. El cuerpo ardía. Dentro, todo parecía en su lugar. En su sitio. Pacifico.

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en medio de una entrevista para una de las revistas juveniles con edición en Portugal.

- Tom – se dirigió la periodista a mi hermano – las fans nos bombardean con preguntas sobre tu relación con una modelo, con la que se te ha visto paseando por Los Ángeles durante los últimos meses.

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón en el que estaba y miré a Tom, esperando para ver cómo salía de esta pregunta, nuevamente.

- Caroline y yo, somos amigos… - contesto. Y no pasé por alto que no mencionó el 'buenos'

- ¿Sólo amigos? – redundó la periodista.

- Sí… - sonrió Tom con amabilidad.

- Ahora voy contigo Georg – se dirigió a éste – las fans preguntan si tienes pensado casarte.

Tom tosió levemente disimulando una risa. Yo sabía bien lo que opinaba de la relación de Georg. Ambos estábamos muy contentos de que siguiera con su novia, él parecía feliz, casi todo el tiempo, pero casarse. ¿Para qué?, si vivir con ella era como estar casados, creo incluso que estar en el tour, trabajando, era para él como estar de vacaciones. Y es que el carácter de Georg es tan afable, que simplemente se adapta a las órdenes.

- Casarse siempre es una opción, para todos ¿no?

Esa fue su escueta respuesta. Aunque bastante eficaz.

- Bill… - me habló la periodista. La miré como si estuviese prestándole la mayor de las atenciones. ¿Cómo me había distraído tanto? Llevaba una mañana muy extraña, como si todo me diera igual y nada me preocupara. Incluso cuando hablamos de la prueba de sonido, yo me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que todo tenía que salir bien. Ese optimismo en mí no era normal.

Sentí la mirada de los tres chicos en mí.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté.

- Una pregunta de las fans para ti… - me dijo sonriendo – ésta la hemos tomado esta misma mañana, porque se repetía una y otra vez… - comenzó a formarse un nudo en mi estómago – las fans preguntan, si es cierto que te has estado viendo con una chica durante el tour. Se dice incluso que se te ha visto con ella en tu autobús.

Creo que en ese momento sentí que toda la sangre se me iba a los pies. Sonreí y miré a Tom de reojo, buscando quizás un salvavidas.

- Desde luego… - intervino mi hermano – Bill tiene la costumbre de llevarse dos o tres chicas al autobús después de un agotador día de entrevistas y concierto – rió irónicamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es sólo un rumor sin fundamento? – insistió la periodista.

- Rumores siempre hay sobre nosotros – saqué la voz, no sería normal que no dijera nada ante una pregunta que me hacían a mí – si algún día hay algo importante que contar al respecto, seré el primero en contarlo.

Bien Bill, has salido del paso, sin decir una mentira, quise convencerme mentalmente.

- Eso tranquilizará a muchas fans… - continuó sonriendo la periodista.

En cuanto salí de la entrevista, me fui a la habitación que tenía en el hotel y comencé a pasearme de lado a lado frente a la cama, pensando en cómo era posible que alguien me viera con Andrea, y subiendo al autobús además. Respiré profundamente mirando por la ventana del piso once, encendiendo un cigarrillo, intentando comprender lo inevitable que era, que siempre hubiese 'alguien' siguiendo mis pasos.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Miré la pantalla, era Reina. Recordé que no le había respondido el correo que me había enviado.

- ¿Sí?... – pregunté. ¿Hacía cuanto que no hablaba con ella?

- Hola Bill… - su voz sonaba amable, casi dulce a decir verdad.

- Hola…

- Te escribí un mail hace unos días, estoy en Alemania… - comenzó a contarme.

Cuando alguien deja de responder tus llamadas y tus mensajes, ¿no es cuando llega el momento de retirarse? Normalmente la razón dice eso, pero en cosas del amor, no siempre respondemos a la razón ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces insistí yo mismo llamando a Reina, y ella no se dignaba a responderme? Sabía lo que eso solía.

- Sí lo vi. ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – le pregunté amablemente, los amigos se hacían preguntas así ¿no?

- Muy bueno… he estado con personas conocidas aquí. Te mencionaba que estaré en parís para tu concierto, podríamos cenar juntos ese día – continúo.

En ese momento reparé en que ella no creía en realidad, que yo ya no estuviese interesado en ella. Reina se sentía tan segura de sí misma, que lo único que había hecho, era darme un pequeño espacio para que yo comprendiera que tenía que regresar a su lado.

Eso me pegó de lleno en el orgullo. Y cuando alguien me golpeaba ahí, tenía que prepararse, porque podía ser muy cruel.

- Desde luego… - le dije sonriendo.

- Me alegro… - su voz sonó algo más melosa.

- No te importará que nos acompañe alguien más ¿verdad? – pregunté, endulzando también mi tono de voz.

- Oh, no… ya sabes que los chicos me caen muy bien… - aceptó.

Confirmando con aquella aseveración, que no creía posible que mi compañía no fuesen los chicos.

- Nos hablamos entonces… - le dije.

- Me alegrará mucho volver a verte… - suspiró – te he extrañado mucho… ya lo verás…

No me reí ante el teléfono, por no arruinar la lección que tenía pensado darle.

- Nos veremos entonces. Ahora tengo que cortar, me esperan para una entrevista – me despedí.

- Claro, a mí también me esperan… - mencionó. Y no pude evitar pensar en quién le esperaría.

Corté la llamada, sabiendo que mi lado bueno, estaba muy molesto por esta pequeña trampita que le estaba preparando a Reina. En tanto mi lado malo, ya estaba frotándose las manos, sólo por imaginar su expresión, cuando se diera cuenta que ya no tiene exclusividad con Bill Kaulitz.

Tomé mi portátil y le escribí un mensaje a Andrea.

"_¿Qué tal ha ido el día?... ¿te llegaron los pases?... quisiera saber si cenarías conmigo la noche del último concierto en Paris"_

Esperé apretando una uña entre mis dientes, copiando ese mal gesto de Andrea.

"_El día ha ido muy bien. Los pases ya están en mi poder y sobre la cena… (Suspiro)… ¿en Paris?... por supuesto…"_

Inmediatamente después de recibir ese mensaje, mi mente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que podría hacer después de la cena, con Andrea en medio de la noche parisina.

Continuará…

**Está bien tener orgullo, pero lo de Bill ahora mismo, aunque es justificado, no sé si es buena idea, aunque también, debo decir en su defensa, que él planea tener una noche excelente con Andrea. Ya veremos qué pasa con esa cena. ¿Y la entrevista?, pobre, no se salva de que lo vean ¿eh?... y eso que en mi historia no hay app. Igual si la hubiera, no habría tanto detective fantasma merodeando.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajes. Me rió un montón leyendo**

**Siempre en amor. **

_**Anyara.**_

**P.D.: Jen y Moni, no las tengo por face?**


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

.

Era extraño como sucedían las cosas. Muchas veces había deseado pasearme por las calles de Milán, visitando museos, tiendas, iglesias o simplemente observando a mi alrededor el movimiento. Todo para mí tenía una historia, y me encantaba descifrar esas historias. Observar a la mujer mayor, que arrastraba su bolso con ruedas, mientras iba al mercado más cercano por la verdura, cruzándose de paso, con esa otra mujer, alzada en sus tacones altos y traje ejecutivo, ambas pasando frente al escaparate de una tienda de 'Armani'.

Esos eran los matices que me gustaban de la vida.

Como el que protagonizaba yo ahora mismo, caminando varios pasos tras de Bill, como solían hacer las mujeres en las culturas orientales, caminar tras el hombre, para poder contar con su protección. No me consideraba una mujer débil, pero sí una mujer, y quizás por eso me gustaba el rol de protección del hombre. Los tiempos cambian, sí. Pero ¿por qué tenemos que negar nuestra propia naturaleza por ello?

Me detuve frente a uno de los escaparates, casi embrujada por un vestido que exhibía uno de los maniquíes.

- No podemos parar aquí.

Escuché la voz de Gerard a mi lado, que me indicaba que siguiera caminando, en tanto él observaba a todos lados, como queriendo asegurarse de no estar siendo observados.

De pronto me sentí como una provinciana absurda, mirando un escaparate. Pero ¿no estaban para eso?

- Sí… - le contesté, dando un último vistazo a aquel vestido, que si era posible el amor a primera vista, a mí me había llegado con ese trozo de tela inanimado, que parecía decirme 'cómprame'

Caminé junto a Gerard, sin que se notara que íbamos juntos. Qué situación más incómoda. Bill caminaba varios pasos por delante de nosotros, acompañado de Roger, y claro, de Natalie. La infaltable. Se había girado un par de veces, para mirar si aún lo seguíamos, pero en ninguna de esas oportunidades me había sonreído. Comenzaba, incluso, a arrepentirme de haber aceptado venir con él, pero claro, me había planteado las cosas de un modo tan dulce, que ni siquiera me lo había pensado.

Me había invitado a cenar en Paris, la misma noche en que se terminaba el tour, es decir mañana, pero además, me había invitado a venir de compras con él a Milán. Y claro, se supone que es el paraíso de la moda ¿no?, aunque a veces pensaba que los tópicos se apoderan de los lugares, y nosotros simplemente nos dejamos llevar como ganado.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de la moda, al contrario, era la primera en detenerme, como había hecho, en un escaparate que tuviese algo que me enamoraba, pero todo dentro de la medida justa.

Bill me había dicho preguntado si tenía algo para una cena elegante. Debía reconocer que además de jeans, en mi bolso no había demasiado. Así que de paso me dijo

"_Te voy a regalar algo, lo que tú consideres para una cena especial"_

Mi primera reacción fue la de rechazarlo. A lo que él levantó un dedo airado y me dio una de esas miradas e 'ni se te ocurra' que yo ya conocía. Parecía muy dulce, pero tenía un carácter de cuidado. Mi segunda reacción, fue la de comprender, que si la situación fuese a la inversa, yo haría lo mismo por él.

Así que aquí estaba paseándome, aunque no exactamente con él.

Gerard a mi lado, se mantenía atento a lo que decía Roger a varios metros delante de nosotros, conectados con el aparatito que les colgaba de la oreja y al que Gerard le hablaba cada poco tiempo, como si fuera una especie de consciencia.

- Entraremos aquí… - me dijo de pronto.

¿Qué significaba 'entraremos aquí'? ¿Entraremos, espera aquí fuera? ¿Entraremos, ven con nosotros? ¿Entraremos, date una vuelta larga?

Este 'paseíto' desde luego me estaba cansando. Si la cena mañana en Paris, iba a ser así, mejor que Bill cenara sólo.

Entonces miré a Bill que se perdió a través de una puerta. Seguido de cerca por su guardaespaldas privada, como no.

Cuando estuvimos en el sitio en el que se había perdido Bill, pude ver el nombre compuesto por cuatro letras. Dior.

Nada más entrar, un hombre se me acercó, un vendedor. Alto, atractivo y perfectamente educado. Me sonrió y me preguntó en italiano que idioma 'parla'.

- Español… - respondí sonriendo.

- Bienvenida entonces. Me llamo Giovanni y estoy aquí para servirla en lo que desee – ¿su voz sonó realmente insinuante? ¿O serían mis hormonas que llevaban varios días disparadas por culpa de Bill?

- Gracias Giovanni… - le sonreí más ampliamente.

- Andrea ven… - sonreía Bill, acercándose a mí, extendiendo su mano, para alcanzar la mía.

De pronto pareció como si todo el mundo se relajara, era curioso lo que conseguía una tienda cara en el ánimo de las personas. ¿O sería la exclusividad? No cualquiera entraría, y eso incluiría a cualquiera que pudiese estar siguiéndonos ¿verdad? De todas maneras, Roger y Gerard se quedaron muy cerca de la entrada.

Me llevó bastante dentro de la tienda, en uno de las paredes se exhibía un video con las modelos en la pasarela, desfilando una de las colecciones. La puesta en escena era realmente increíble. No me extrañaba que a Bill le gustase esta tienda. Todo lo que era romper esquemas y expandir la mente, a él le atraía. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura, que hacía ahora mismo yo con él aquí, que no tenía ni una pizca de glamour. Aunque claro, entre las sábanas, ni él ni yo lo teníamos en realidad. No, él si lo seguía teniendo. Lo miré sonriente como estaba, como un niño pequeño, como esa noche viendo una película en la cama del hotel. Bill tenía una capacidad admirable de sorprenderse ante la vida. Cuando se hiciera mayor, ¿cuánto de eso quedaría en él?

Se detuvo frente a un vestido, que estaba colgado como si fuese una joya.

- ¿Te gusta?... – me preguntó sonriente.

Lo miré nuevamente a él, para encontrarme al fondo, en segundo plano, con la mirada fría de Natalie, que me observaba de un modo difícil de definir. Una cosa era no gustarle a alguien, y otra, que te recorriera un escalofrió cuando te observaba.

- Dime… ¿te gusta?... – me preguntó desde su altura, que por mucho tacón que me pusiera, no lograría alcanzar.

- Si me pongo eso pareceré un merengue… - le dije en español. Bill torció la boca hacía la derecha, como hacía yo cuando pensaba. Y luego me hizo un gesto con los dedos simulando escribir en un móvil.

Asentí y se lo escribí. Cuando lo leyó, se le escapó una carcajada.

"_Tienes razón, miremos en esta otra parte, suelen tener cosas más sencillas"_

Me ofreció tomando mi mano y llevándome más atrás en la enorme tienda.

No pude evitar detenerme en el camino, ante una estantería con zapatos, que estaban discretamente iluminados entre los vestidos con los que combinaban.

- Ohh… que hermosos… - exclamé casi con un gemido, al que Bill respondió con un susurro en mi oído.

- Tócame… - su voz se había enrarecido. Pestañeé cuando me dijo aquello, sin comprender bien si me lo decía en broma o no. Lo miré.

Se apresó el piercing con el labio y lo fue soltando lentamente.

- Vamos… - me indicó.

Para ese momento estábamos pasando junto a Natalie que parecía estar distraída en lo suyo. Aunque puse sentir la fuerza de la mirada que nos echó, cuando la dejamos atrás.

- Aquí… - dijo Bill, cuando llegamos a una zona algo más apartada, en la que los vestidos ya ocupaban menos sitio. Lo que significaba, menos volumen. Eran creaciones más casuales, algo que desde luego me sentía más capaz de llevar.

Comenzamos a mirar una serie de prendas. Vestido, blusas, pantalones. Pero que me gustara algo, era difícil. Bill sacaba una prenda con la ilusión pintada en los ojos y yo le arrugaba la nariz y le hacía un gesto negativo. Eso, sin variación, hasta que apareció una blusa negra, que llevaba en la parte delantera una serie de pliegues en la tela, que seguramente cubrirían sólo lo indispensable. En la parte de atrás era completamente lisa y transparente. Bill me miró y se mordió el labio.

- Pruébatela – casi me ordenó, extendiendo la blusa hacía mí.

La tomé sintiéndome, de pronto, como si fuese a romper una regla con imaginarme llevándola.

El probador estaba a poco pasos.

- Espera… - me dijo Bill. Girándose a una de las estanterías con zapatos, entregándome unas sandalias negras, muy altas, cuyas correas eran todas en tela – póntelas también.

Estaba comprendiendo mejor sus palabras. Era cierto que aún nos comunicábamos con palabras sueltas, pero también era verdad que iba entendiendo cada vez mejor.

Tomé las sandalias y me metí en el probador.

Me quité mi blusa, comencé a abrir los botones forrados en tela de la que me iba a probar. Mi brasier era de color violeta, así que se notaría, pero ya me la pondría con uno negro, en el caso de llevarla. La tela era tal delgada y suave que no pesaba nada. Tendría que ponerme una chaqueta por encima por si refrescaba algo por la noche. La abotoné justo hasta el centro de mi pecho y comencé a calzarme las sandalias. Me encantaban. Debían de tener unos diez centímetros de tacón, estaban bien equilibradas, y me sostenían bien, aunque no eran para caminar con demasiada prisa. Me miré al espejo, intentando obviar el jeans que llevaba. Aunque ahora que lo miraba bien. Quizás no combinaría con este jeans, pero sí con otro que tenía. Sonreí al comprender que Bill me había entregado las sandalias justo por eso.

Respiré profundamente y abrí el probador.

-¿Qué tal? – le pregunté y me encontré con su mirada seria.

Me miré hacia abajo, pensando en que quizás me había abotonado mal o algo, para luego mirarlo a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

Él caminó hacia mí y metió su mano bajo la blusa, cortándome el aire. Miré a la distancia, pensando que alguien podría estar viéndonos. ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté sosteniendo sus brazos poco más debajo de sus hombros. Comprobando que con los tacones que llevaba ahora, podía mirarlo casi a los ojos.

- Shhh… - me dijo, y comencé a respirar agitada, notando mi pecho pegado al suyo y sus dedos buscando el broche de mi brasier.

Dios, me estaba mareando.

Fui consciente del modo en que cada enganche se soltó. Quise apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, débil de deseo, con ese sólo gesto, pero sólo me mantuve sujeta de sus brazos. La prenda intima me libero l torso, pero aún quedaban los tirantes. Y yo me sentía de pronto, sin voluntad.

Las manos de Bill pasearon por entre la manda izquierda de la blusa, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento, como si él también estuviese experimentando una especie de inciso erótico, en lo que debía de ser una mañana de compras.

El tirante izquierdo salió, con más maestría de la que me habría imaginado. El mismo destino le tocó al derecho, que dejó la prenda interior, libre de ser removida.

Aspiré el aire con cierta sorpresa, cuando la mano de Bill tocó mi estómago, tirando de mi brasier, para quitarlo del todo, separándose de mí, luego de hacerlo. Observándome a los ojos un instante, ahí de pie a lo que debía de ser un metro de mí, para luego mirar mi pecho desnudo, a excepción de la blusa transparente.

Creo que incluso podía notar el modo en que mis pezones comenzaron a tensarse bajo su mirada. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, sólo con su mirada.

- Preciosa… - musitó, humedeciéndose luego los labios, secos como los míos – mírate…

Me pidió, moviéndose para que yo pudiera observarme en el espejo que había tras él.

La combinación era perfecta. Y sí, el jeans contrastaba muy bien con aquellas sandalias negras y la delicada blusa de Dior, que con sus pliegues de tela, cubría la zona de mis pezones, ocultándolos de la vista. Me di giré para mirarme la espalda, que se veía nítidamente, cubierta sólo por la transparencia negra.

- Me gusta… - le susurré agitada. Observándome con aquella expresión fiera, que en ocasiones le había visto, y que siempre había deseado.

Había visto un hostal poco más atrás, mientras caminábamos. Una curiosidad más de las calles de Europa. Podías encontrar diversidad y eso me encantaba.

Le pedí mi teléfono, que ahora estaba en su mano, junto con mi brasier, y le escribí.

"¿Crees que podría secuestrarte por un par de horas?"

Se lo entregué. Notando el temblor en todo el cuerpo, como cuando eres adicta a algo y ya estás necesitando con urgencia tu dosis.

Bill me miró. Observó atrás, a Natalie y a los guardaespaldas. Volvió a mirarme y a la blusa.

"Podrías… sólo que por una hora"

- Hecho – aseguré, metiéndome en el probador, para quítame la blusa y las sandalias.

Me puse la blusa que traía, obviando el brasier. Y salí buscando a Bill con la mirada, que ahora mismo estaba junto a Natalie, que le hacía un gesto airado, con el que casi escuché un 'por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras' se acercó a mí nuevamente.

"¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Mi hotel?"

Me escribió. Yo noté el nudo en el estómago ante mi idea.

"No, un hostal, probablemente con poca luz y con suerte con agua, a pasos de aquí"

Lo miré, buscando su reacción. Me sentía agitada.

Sonrió nervioso. Me miró.

- Vamos – dijo.

Pagó la blusa, las sandalias y salimos de ahí en compañía de Gerard. Yo iba unos pasos por delante, para indicar el camino, esperando que mi buena orientación no me traicionara. Hasta que lo encontré. Miré tras de mí. Bill venía escondido tras sus lentes oscuros, pero podía ver la sonrisa ansiosa jugando en sus labios.

Entré en el discreto portal. Esperando en el interior a que él lo hiciera también, para mi alivio, sin Gerard. Una mujer mayor nos atendió sonriente.

- Queremos una habitación… - dije en español, esperando a que comprendiera mi idioma.

- Oh… sí… ¿giorni? ¿ore?... – comenzó a preguntar.

- Ore… - aclaró Bill. Lo miré agradeciéndole – due…

- Due… - repitió ella, como si comprendiera sólo con eso, la razón de nuestra visita. Sonrió. Nos dijo el costo y nos entregó una llave y las indicaciones - secondo da destra...

Bill subió delante, llevandome de la meno, en tanto los escalones de la vieja escalera sonaban con nuestros pasos. Me miró y sonrió ante aquello. Probablemente la cama también sonaría.

Esto era una locura, desde luego, pero una de esas que vale la pena cometer. Estaba segura de que estos días, duraran lo que duraran, no los olvidaría jamás.

La puerta de la habitación hizo un peculiar sonido al abrirse. Y me encontré de pronto ante una simple habitación de hostal, con una bolsa de Dior en la mano y un cantante de rock en la otra.

Quise decirle que lo amaba, sentía la declaración asfixiandome. Pero el beso que me dió, tan intenso y febril, me obligó a tragarme las palabras e intentar decirselo con mis propios besos.

Continuará...

**Muajajajjajajajaja... bueno... lo cierto es que ha sido un capítulo bastante redondito. Me gusta poner escenas como la de las compras, porque nos muestra un poco de como debe ser ese mundo, desconocido para mí, de la moda, la músia, el espectaculo... no sé... el mundo en el que Bill se mueve. Ahora lo del hostal salió, en parte porque mirando imagenes en el google de Milán, me encontré con un letroro de un hostal muy cerca de Dior. Me gustó esa mezcla de posibilidades. **

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios. No sé aún si habrá capítulo el domingo, espero que sí.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

.

El ruido de los transeúntes se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta, que intentaba amortiguar un poco el calor de la habitación. Los muelles de la vieja cama se quejaban al ritmo de mis embestidas. El sudor me recorría la espalda, los hombros, el pecho, las mejillas. Haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al de Andrea, con una deliciosa malicia. Sus labios entreabiertos me pedían un beso que ahora mismo no era capaz de entregar. Sus dedos hundidos en mi cadera, me exigían un ritmo mayor. En tanto el corazón me agujereaba el pecho, latido a latido, con sus golpes frenéticos.

- Oh princesa… - gemí las palabras en alemán, dejándome caer sobre ella abrazándola, estar en su interior se sentía tan bien - … eres tan suave y caliente…

Andrea me respondió con un pequeño mordisco en mi oído, que me remeció.

- Dime que eres tú… dime que no me equivoco… - ¿por qué seguía habiendo tanto miedo en mi interior?

Ella respondía a mis inquietudes, con palabras que algún día comprendería y con movimientos exigentes de su cadera, que entendía perfectamente.

Me apreté más contra su cuerpo, asfixiándome por el calor que nos estaba consumiendo desde dentro. Extasiado, angustiado, perdido, incapaz de contenerme. Me sostuve en los brazos, entrando en ella profundamente, mirando sus ojos, que se entrecerraban cada vez que profundizaba en su cuerpo.

- Dime que me amas… - le pedí en alemán. Quería que ella me comprendiera, aunque sabía que no podía – dime que me amas… - repetí y ella se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, mirándome a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos entonces se llenaron de lagrimas que no caían, solo brillaban en su interior.

Volvía a abrazarla, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda, ambos contra la cama, arrodillado con sus piernas sobre mi cadera, entrando. Entrando.

- He aterrizado aquí en alguna parte… no puedo decir ni quien soy… - notaba la presión de mi sexo, como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba en una única dirección – he perdido la memoria… las imágenes…

Quería cantarle como ella me había pedido. Quería, de alguna manera decirle como me sentía, pero las palabras ya no salían.

Entonces las escuché sollozar en medio de gemidos de placer. ¿Había experimentado el sexo así alguna vez? Todo podía comenzar como deseo, pero inevitablemente en sus brazos, se convertía en algo más.

- … ven y ayúdame a volar… préstame tus alas… Ahhh… - jadee. Estaba ahí, mi orgasmo estaba ahí, a un segundo, a una embestida más.

- … aquí están mis alas… - dijo Andrea, tal como había escrito en aquella pancarta.

Y no podía existir para mí, mayor declaración de amor. En esa sola frase, ella me estaba dando más de lo que podía pedir.

Mis manos bajo su espalda, la sostuvieron de los hombros, ayudándome de ese modo a entrar más fuerte, más hondo. Ella se retorció contra mí, podía notar la humedad de su rostro. Y la vida corrió fuera de mí, expulsada de forma violenta, tensándome la columna, arrebatándome los pensamientos, dejándome únicamente el deseo de permanecer perdido dentro de ella. Como si fuese mi remanso personal.

La escuché jadear contra mi oído, cuando logré recuperar parcialmente mis sentidos. Relajé el agarré de mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo los dedos agarrotados por la fuerza que había empleado, logrando ver las marcas rojas que había dejado en su piel blanca.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?- me levanté un poco, algo asustado, sintiendo los músculos débiles.

Andrea me observó, sin comprender lo que le decía, sumergida todavía en su propio placer. Calmándome ligeramente. Le besé un hombro, luego el otro, esperando que esas marcas rojas, no llegaran a convertirse en marcas amoratadas. Ella alzó su mano a mi frente y retiró con sus dedos el sudor que había en ella. Ambos estábamos tan sudados, que parecía que nos hubiese caído una lluvia encima.

- ¿Monsoon? – le dije. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa cansada, pero hermosa.

Le besé los labios hasta que se ahogó y giró la cabeza para respirar. La miré largamente, sus ojos perdidos en los míos y sus manos acariciando con delicadeza mi piel.

No, nunca el sexo había sido igual.

Me mordí el labio inquieto, entre asustado y emocionado. Sabiendo que era una locura, del mismo modo que sabía que no podía callarlo más.

- Te amo… - le dije en alemán, con las palabras temblando en mi voz.

Sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar, como si hubiese estado conteniéndolas.

- Te amo… - me susurró, también en alemán. Un alemán burdo y poco definido, pero tan maravillosamente hermoso para mis oídos.

Una risa nerviosa se me escapó, casi como un ahogo, para dar paso a otra y otra, logrando que se convirtiera en una risa de felicidad, que Andrea compartió conmigo entre lagrimas.

El ruido de los transeúntes se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta. En tanto los muelles de la vieja cama sonaban con mis movimientos, cuando salí de ella, que me regaló un gesto aniñado de reclamo, que aumento la sonrisa que ya tenía en el rostro. Anudé el condón y lo dejé caer al piso, junto a la cama. Apoyé la espalda en el cabecero de madera, que debía de tener al menos cincuenta años.

- Ven – le dije, pidiéndole que se acerca a mí.

Andrea se puso en pie y busco en su bolso. Luego se sentó sobre mi cadera, de frente a mí, dejándome ver, por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, su cuerpo desnudo, sin remilgos. Y comenzó a escribir en su teléfono.

"_Cuando te conocí en esa habitación de hotel, me desilusionó el Bill con el que me encontré, pero ahora creo que eso tenía que suceder, para poder ver al Bill que tengo frente a mí"_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando leí aquello.

"_¿Y cuál de los dos te gusta más?"_

El calor en la habitación iba remitiendo.

"_Bueno… el que eras antes no podía hacerme daño, era una imagen distante e idealizada. El de ahora es real. Carne, hueso y pasión"_

Leí aquello y la observé. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y enrojecidos por esa misma pasión de la que hablaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no encontraba manera de hacerlo. Mi única manera de expresarme ahora mismo, estaba en amarla. En besar su cuerpo por completo, en recorrer cada pequeño espacio de su piel, para que comprendiera a qué nivel la adoraba.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me incorporé para besarla, tomando su labio entre los míos, como si se tratara de una fruta que podía deshacerse con mi roce. Andrea sin embargo, hundió los dedos en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cabeza, profundizando el beso con su lengua inquieta. Bastaron unos minutos, para que mi sexo estuviese presionando contra su vientre, completamente tenso y excitado.

- ¿Tiempo?... – me preguntó ella, jadeando contra mis labios.

Sabía que no nos quedaba demasiado, de la hora que había designado para esto. Pero no me importó.

- No importa… - murmuré, alzando su cadera con mis manos, para alcanzar sus senos con mi boca. Encerrando el pezón entre mis labios, escuchando el incitante gemido que ella emitió.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi erección suavemente, deslizándose por la piel, acrecentando mi ansia. La escuché jadear y tensarse, buscando con mi sexo su entrada. Como deseaba hundirme otra vez en su interior.

Cuando noté el calor abrasador de sus pliegues y su humedad, solté el bocado de su pecho alarmado.

- No… - negué mirándola. Los ojos de Andrea se habían enrarecido por el deseo. Un deseo que iba más allá de la pasión.

Había leído y escuchado una frase, proveniente de las fans, muchas veces, pero no peso en mis hombros, nunca, con la fuerza brutal con la que estaba pesando ahora.

"Bill, hazme un hijo"

Lo estaba viendo en sus ojos, mientras se acariciaba a sí misma con mi sexo, formando círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

Negué suavemente, sabiendo que no era lo que debía suceder. La razón me decía que no. Andrea suspiró frustrada, sentándose sobre mis muslos, besándome luego, con un pequeño toque en los labios. Sonriendo luego cuando volvió a sentarse en mis muslos.

Quizás, algún día. Pensé.

Su mano apresó mi sexo nuevamente, comenzando con un masaje, que me llevaría a la cúspide del placer.

.

Dos horas más tarde de lo que había previsto, me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel, calzándome los zapatos, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta sonaron.

- ¡Pasa! – grité, desde la cama.

Natalie entro, con su bolso de trabajo.

- Has llegado tarde – dijo, dejando el bolso en la mesa.

- ¿Nos da tiempo? – le pregunté, obviando el reclamo de sus palabras.

- Para poca cosa… - me aclaró – siéntate.

Eso hice. Teníamos unas entrevistas con los medios locales y luego la prueba de sonido para el concierto.

- Aligeraré un poco el brillo de la piel, no me da tiempo para más si quiero peinarte… - comenzó a explicarme, con ese tono cortante y especifico que usaba en su trabajo – tienes que estar en el hall, en quince minutos.

- Muy bien… - acepté sin más.

Sabía que me había retrasado más de lo que me podía permitir, pero ahora mismo me sentía ligero y volátil, como si todo a mi alrededor tuviese la capacidad de solucionarse solo.

Mi sobre la mesa sonó. Me moví para tomarlo.

- Quédate quieto – me reclamó Natalie.

Le di al botón de leer mensajes, y me encontré con uno de Andrea, que debía traducir.

Suspiré.

- ¿Cuándo se acabará? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté, aunque me temía que conocía bien la respuesta.

- Tú jueguito con esa chica… - me removí en la silla.

- ¿Terminaste? – le pregunté mirándola.

- No.

- Pues déjame así y ya está – me puse en pie caminando a un espejo cercano, para mirar si tenía que lavarme la cara o podía salir así.

Me veía pálido, pero me daba igual.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? – se quejó, mientras dejaba caer sus implementos dentro del bolso.

Entonces la encaré, sin que se me olvidara que no podía discutir por más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Me puedes decir tú, qué tienes contra ella?

Natalie me miró, con esa expresión seria que le conocía bien. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero había un límite en todo y ella lo estaba rebasando.

- Que es una completa desconocida.

- Como tú cuando te conocí.

- Pero yo no iba tras tu fama chiquillo, que no se te olvide que eras de este tamaño cuando te conocí – el gesto de su mano indicaba que apenas alcanzaba su altura.

- Y tú tampoco eras una maquillista tan conocida.

- Pero a ti te conocen por mi trabajo.

- ¡Ja! – Le solté en la cara – para ponerme un poco de sombra negra en los ojos, no se necesita mucho talento – menosprecié su trabajo a propósito - ¡súbete a un escenario a encandilar a miles de personas! Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Y ahí iba mi ego, inflamado hasta casi estallar.

- ¡Te estás pasando Bill!… - me advirtió.

- Entonces no te metas en mis cosas…

- Soy tu amiga, es normal que me preocupe – se defendió.

- Puede ser, pero no estás siendo objetiva, no la conoces…

- Tú tampoco…

Tragué con dificultad y me giré hacía el espejo, para arreglarme un poco el cabello. Era verdad que Andrea y yo habíamos tenido encuentros muy íntimos, pero poco tiempo para profundizar en su vida. En sus gustos, o en como era su vida normalmente. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que todo eso cambiaría, cuando se calmara la gira y pudiésemos pasar un tiempo más tranquilos.

- Tom también anda con una chica y no te metes con él – le reclamé.

- Tom es diferente – se me acercó, tirando de mi brazo y extendiendo las manos, para llegar a mi cabello – él involucra otros órganos en sus relaciones. Siéntate – me ordenó.

- Déjame así. Ya no tengo tiempo – quise cortar la conversación, mirándome al espejo desde la distancia. No estaba tan mal. Un par de lentes oscuros y una sonrisa bastarían para distraer la atención.

- ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado? – preguntó. Entonces la miré, de pie junto al espejo.

- ¿Por qué la quiero? – enfaticé en tono de pregunta, buscando que ella misma respondiera a eso.

- Entonces ¿por qué cenarás con Reina en Paris? – me increpó.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – sólo se lo había dicho a Tom, y no creía que él se lo hubiese comentado a Natalie.

- Bueno… - miró al piso – cuando estuvimos en Japón, no sólo me dedicaba a maquillarte ¿sabes?

- No te metas en eso Nat… - le indiqué.

Me acerqué al bolso en el que tenía lentes oscuros y miré un par de ellos, escogiendo los que llevaría.

- Ella te quiere Bill… - insistió.

La miré fijamente.

- No te metas en esto Natalie. No me obligues a prescindir de mi maquillista – esa había sido una clara advertencia. Era mi amiga y la quería, pero también quería a mi madre, a mi abuela y a mi hermano. Y a ninguno le permitía que se metiera en mis cosas.

- Está bien, no me meteré más, pero que sepas que puedes ser muy cruel cuando te lo propones – tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

Al menos ya había terminado con aquella discusión. Aunque también sabía, que tendría que prepararme para la segunda parte. Natalie nunca se daba por vencida.

Miré la hora, apenas que quedaban dos minutos para llegar al hall. El mensaje de Andrea tendría que esperar. Suspiré, intentando pensar en las horas que habíamos pasado ella y yo en aquel hostal. Un sitio al que algún día tendríamos que regresar.

Esa noche en Milán, y luego del concierto, estábamos el grupo que se había formado entre el equipo que nos acompañaba y las amigas e Andrea, cenando en una pizzería, que se catalogaba así misma, como en la que encontrarías las mejores pizzas del mundo.

- ¿Qué tal tu pizza? – le pregunté a Andrea sentada junto a mí.

- Está salada… - se quejó.

Me reí. Claro, había pedido la de anchoas y al parecer estaban realmente saladas.

- ¿Quieres probar esta? – le pregunté ofreciéndole de la mía.

Me miró y en lugar de recibir el trozo en su mano, acercó su boca y mordió, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo tiré suavemente del trozo, desprendiendo un hilo que queso que se extendió desde sus labios, hasta que se cortó.

Y tuve ganas de suspirar profundamente, ante ese gesto tan sensual. Sí, la quería, para mí ya no había duda alguna.

Continuará…

**Bueno… ha sido un capítulo un poco extraño. Aunque la parte inicial me ha encantado. Ahora, Natalie puede ser pesada, pero me imagino que le tiene cariño a Bill y no quiere que le hagan daño… en fin.**

**Les dejo un besito y espero que les haya gustado el capí. Y que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Jojoojojoj… me gusto eso de 'hazme un hijo'… toda Billcodiana de corazón lo ha pensado. **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

.

El concierto en Paris, había despegado con la misma precisión con que lo habían hecho todos los demás. Los chicos simplemente se lucían y no estaba segura si por ser el último concierto, o simplemente por encontrarse en Paris, se permitían ciertas licencias con el público, que no habían tenido en los demás, al menos no de forma tan masiva. Gustav por ejemplo. Jugó con el publico un poco más de lo habitual, riendo abiertamente a un grupo de fans cercanas al escenarios que le gritaban algo en alemán. Georg nos entregó un solo al inicio de una de las canciones nuevas digno de antología. Yo de instrumentos conocía poco, pero la sensualidad de las notas desplegadas, había sido magnifica. Y ya digo, nada que no hubiesen hecho en los demás conciertos, pero hoy tenía ese deje nostálgico.

Tom. ¿Qué puedo decir de Tom? Su trabajo era intachable, aunque sabía que podía equivocarse, pero había tal precisión en todo lo que hacía, que no se notaba. Muchas veces había visto fotos y videos de él, en el que las fans comentaban sus caras orgásmicas y no puedo negar que son una tentación, pero visto con la objetividad que me da, no estar enamorada perdidamente de él, comprendo que es la entrega máxima en el escenario. Lo que no debería ser muy diferente a otro tipo de entrega máxima.

Quizás debería dejar que Lis me diera un poco más de detalles, para saciar mi curiosidad.

Y Bill. ¿Cómo puedo, siquiera, pensar su nombre, sin que un suspiro salga de mí alma? Lo observo, ahora que se acomoda en un taburete, acompañado de su hermano. Sintiendo que el corazón se me desboca dentro del pecho, al comprender que esto que están por hacer, se sale del orden de los conciertos anteriores. Acomoda el micrófono en el pedestal y sonríe al público, con esa sonrisa tan radiante que le he visto ya, en diferentes facetas. Observa en nuestra dirección, se lleva una mano a la frente intentando cubrirse de las luces de los focos y su sonrisa se ensancha, mientras las lágrimas caen de mis ojos únicamente con ese gesto, que me pertenece, que me está regalando.

Suspira y vuelve la mirada al público que está delante, para hablar. Lis me va contando lo que puede.

- Dice que esta canción es muy especial para él y que a pesar del tiempo que llevan sin tocarla, intentarán hacerlo… - Lis rió en ese momento - … entre su hermano pequeño y él…

Todo mundo estaba emocionado, aquello era un extra que nadie se esperaba, pero de alguna manera en mi corazón latía la certeza. Aunque no me lo había contado y estaba segura que su intención era sorprenderme, que lo estaba logrando, yo ya sabía qué canción era.

Las notas de la guitarra de Tom, resultaron inconfundibles para mí.

- ¡Andrea!... – escuché el grito de las chicas y sus manos tocándome. No podía estar segura, ni siquiera de quién hacía qué, pero ellas comprendieron como yo, lo que eso significaba.

Cuando la voz de Bill comenzó a sonar. Yo intenté por todos los medios no llorar, para poder recibir sus palabras, más graves que cuando esa misma canción fue grabada, pero igualmente dulce y hermosa.

De pronto me sentía en aquella burbuja que nos rodeaba y nos alejaba de todo a nuestro alrededor.

- He aterrizado aquí en alguna parte, no puedo decir ni quien soy… he perdido la memoria, las imágenes ya no tienen sentido. Llévame de vuelta, llévame a casa… no logro estar aquí sólo…

Sus palabras sonaban en alemán, en el hermoso alemán que sólo él podía lograr que me gustara, posicionándose para mis oídos, en el lugar del idioma más sensual sobre la tierra, aunque no lograda definir ni la mitad de las palabras.

La canción rompió en el estribillo y su voz se quebró ligeramente. Mi alma se reflejaba en la suya, justo ahora.

- Ven y ayúdame a volar, préstame tus alas, lo cambio por el mundo, por todo lo que me sostiene, lo cambio esta noche… por todo lo que tengo…

Volvió a mirar en mi dirección y la escasa resistencia que yo había logrado, se rompió, bañando mi rostro en lágrimas tibias de amor.

La canción continuó, no exenta de emociones, sabía que todos sus anhelos de amor, estaban puestos en esas letras. Él había añorado algo, y me estaba diciendo a través de su canción, que lo había encontrado.

- No me encuentro a mí mismo otra vez, no me reconozco, ven y sácame de aquí, lo doy todo por ello. Tengo un dolor a distancia, quiero volver, me alejo cada vez más, con cada instante… he aterrizado aquí en alguna parte…

"Un dolor a distancia"

Eso era justo lo que nos esperaba.

Cuando la canción termino, estaba muy segura de no ser la única emocionada en aquel recinto. Al menos mis tres amigas lo estaban también. Bill miró una vez más en nuestra dirección, cuando salió del escenario. ¡Cómo deseaba abrazarlo!

El resto del concierto avanzó sin sobresaltos mayores, todo se hizo según el plan que había existido en los conciertos anteriores. Pero para mí, este sería un concierto único e irrepetible.

.

- ¡Sussy, Sussy!, pásame el rubor… - apremiaba Miry, que intentaba maquillarme suavemente, ya que me sentía tan nerviosa, que había tenido que lavarme la cara para quitarme el horrible maquillaje que me había puesto.

- Aquí… - dijo la peque, alcanzando el estuché de maquillaje de Miry, que como siempre, era la más organizada de nosotras.

- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario en el bolso? – preguntó Lis.

- Todo lo que se puede llevar en esa cosa tan pequeñita… - acepté.

- Es un bolso de mano – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero apenas pude poner mi móvil… - me quejé, mirándola directamente, mientras ella sostenía el pequeño artilugio que me había prestado para llevar a la cena con Bill.

- No te muevas… - se quejó Miry.

- Lo siento… - volví a la posición en la que estaba.

- Sólo me falta… el labial… - meditaba Miry mirándome – rojo – sentenció.

- ¿Rojo?... – pregunté – ¿no será demasiado intenso?

- Oh sí… muy intenso… - sonrió ella.

- Dijo que irían a un sitio elegante… - acotó Lis en mi defensa.

- ¿Y el rojo no es elegante? – preguntó Sussy.

Lis y yo hicimos un sonido similar de confusión.

- El rojo es un hermoso y elegante color – agregó con certeza Miry - … sólo que con un poco de mala fama…

Se rió la muy perversa. Claro, la que iría rompiendo esquemas sería yo.

- ¡Pero no podré ni besarlo! – me alteré ligeramente al darme cuenta de eso.

Miry puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Con quién crees tú que estás hablando? – Me preguntó, la miré pestañeando un par de veces – el maquillaje que hay en mi estuche es a prueba de balas… niña…

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel ataque de dignidad que había tenido mi amiga.

-Venga… - le hice un gesto con la mano - … pongamos ese rojo, soy toda tuya y cobro poco, que tienes ahí…

La carcajada que soltamos todas fue, simplemente, relajante. Justo lo que estaba necesitando.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba de pie en la puerta de la caravana, lista para bajar. Me acababa de llegar un mensaje al móvil, en el que Bill me avisaba que estaba esperándome en el coche. Esa noche tendríamos chofer.

- Toma… - me dijo Miry, con un juego de llaves de la caravana en la mano – no es que crea que llegarás a dormir aquí, pero…

Sonrió.

- Quizás deberíamos salir todas juntas… - me sentía culpable de dejarlas a ellas ahí.

- ¿Qué te crees tú?... – me preguntó Sussy, casi alzando una ceja - ¿Qué nos quedaremos aquí encerradas?...

- ¿Ah no?... – pregunté riéndome.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, fingiendo incredulidad.

- Ok… comprendo que tienes noche de juerga… - acepté.

- No te preocupes por nosotras, somos grandecitas… - dijo la peque, recibiendo la mirada de Miry, Lis y yo.

Lis le desordenó el cabello y Miry la tocó con el codo. Luego me miraron.

- Te ves preciosa… - me dijo Lis.

- No sé yo… - sonreí – entre esta blusa y el rojo de mi boca…

- Igual hasta llegas con dinero… - se rió la peque.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – le reclamó Miry entre risas, mirándome luego – apoyo a Lis, te ves preciosa…

Sussy se me acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Te ves preciosa…

- Ya… - alcé las manos – no sigan que me harán llorar… y no quiero que el maquillaje perfecto de Miry se arruine…

Salí de la caravana, sabiendo que nacíamos con una familia y que la vida nos entregaba otra.

Suspiré. La noche era maravillosa. A la distancia podía ver las luces de la torre Eiffel saludándome y sobre mí, el cielo estrellado.

Caminé buscando el coche negro que me esperaba. Un chofer me esperaba de pie junto a la puerta, le sonreí y él me hizo un gesto amable, abriendo la puerta. En cuanto subí me encontré con la sonrisa hermosa de Bill, que me esperaba dentro.

- Hola… - me saludó con su español alemanizado.

- Hola… - me acerqué para darle un beso. Él se removió hacia atrás suavemente, algo sorprendido – no te pintaré… - negué y sonreí.

Me tocó el labio inferior con un golcito de su índice, para luego mirarse. Sonrió más abiertamente y me besó, aunque de todas maneras fue apenas un toque. Luego acercó su rostro a mi cuello y removió su nariz contra mi oído y me besó tras él. Yo contuve el aire. Se retiró, me sonrió y le habló al chofer.

- Al Crillon…

De ese modo, comenzaron a pasar las calles de Paris ante nosotros. Matizadas con grupos de personas que paseaban y disfrutaban de la vida, como si fuesen las tres de la tarde, aunque ya estábamos cerca de media noche.

- Gracias por la canción… - le dije en inglés, mirándolo. Poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando más al idioma. Quizás no podía formar grandes frases, ni comprender extensas conversaciones, pero al menos Bill me había comprendido.

- Gracias a ti por venir…

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al hotel, entramos a un estacionamiento privado y él me tomó la mano, cuando el chofer abrió mi puerta para salir. De ese modo entramos al hall de aquel hotel decorado en un estilo Luis XV, preciosamente iluminado, digno de la ciudad de la luz.

Bill se detuvo y escribió un mensaje en su móvil.

"_He invitado a alguien más, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo, espero que no te importe"_

Leí y me sorprendí, pensé que esta sería una noche para nosotros. Lo miré y escribí.

"_Pensé que estaríamos solos, pero bueno, si tú lo has decidido estará bien…"_

No podía negar que me sentía ligeramente decepcionada. Bill escribió nuevamente.

"_Te prometo, que luego de la cena, la noche será toda nuestra"_

Apoyó aquellas palabras escritas, con una sonrisa preciosa, que no fui capaz de ignorar.

Suspiré.

- Toda nuestra… - aclaré.

- Sí.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y avanzamos por el enorme hall, llegando a una zona de estar, en la que había algunas personas sentadas en aquellos sillones tapizados hermosamente. Observé a todos en el lugar, pero ninguna de esas personas me resultaba conocida. Nos detuvimos junto a una chica que ojeaba una revista que mantenía sobre sus piernas. Alzó la cabeza y nos miró. La reconocía de inmediato.

- Hola… - se puso en pie y saludó en alemán. Quedándose de pie un momento. Con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño elegante, vistiendo un traje hasta la rodilla de color marfil y con un ligero maquillaje que la hacía parecer una niña.

Una imagen que contrastaba radicalmente con la mujer fatal que era yo ahora mismo.

¿Por qué me estaba comparando con ella?

- Hola Reina… - saludó Bill acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, que ella recibió apoyando su mano inmaculada en el hombro de él. ¿A qué venía tanta cercanía? - ella es Andrea…

Mencionó y la chica, con una piel envidiable, me saludó con una sonrisa delicada.

Lo demás fue extraño, quizás demasiado para mí. Nos sentamos en una mesa para tres, en la que sólo yo estaba en silencio. Bill me preguntaba si me gustaba la comida y si estaba bien, siempre sonriente, amable y condescendiente, pero me sentía triste y apagada.

"_Nos iremos muy pronto, ten un poco de paciencia"_

Me entregó un mensaje en su móvil y me sonrió cuando lo leí.

"_Comprendo que te reencuentres con una amiga, pero era nuestra noche"_

Me quejé abiertamente.

Él se puso serio cuando leyó aquello, comenzando a escribir un nuevo mensaje. En ese momento Reina le dijo algo en alemán, que desde luego no comprendí, en un tono de voz suave, casi meloso, pero que repercutió en Bill con un efecto completamente contrario. Ya que si había algo que sabía bien, era reconocer esos pequeños gestos de él, que lo delataban frente a mí.

Estaba molesto.

El problema es que no sabía si estaba molesto por algo que Reina le acababa de decir, o por algo que ambos venían arrastrando desde antes de esta cena.

Y en ese momento mi estómago se contrajo, comprendiendo que entre ellos hubo, o existía, algo más que una amistad.

Me puse en pie, tomando el pequeño bolso que estaba sobre la mesa. Bill sostuvo mi mano.

- Voy al baño… - le dije con prisa.

Asintió, con la mirada endurecida.

Comencé a mirar alrededor, buscando el servicio, esquivando las mesas, hermosamente decoradas. De pronto, tanto lujo me mareo, sólo veía brillos y dorados alrededor, cristales y demasiadas luces.

Entré en el pasillo que me llevaba al elegante baño para las mujeres y en cuanto me miré al espejo, vi mi expresión desencajada. No podía creer lo que mi mente estaba comprendiendo. ¿Para qué me había traído Bill aquí?, ¿para darle celos a esa chica?

Sentí que lo poco que había comido se me subía a la garganta. Escuché unos tacones por el pasillo y entré en una de las cabinas, en las que cabría tranquilamente una cama para una persona, me senté sobre la tapa del retrete intentando calmarme.

Tenía que haber una buena explicación. Bill no podía estar haciéndome esto ¿verdad? Seguramente esa chica había estado con Tom. Sí, debía de ser eso, Tom era el que siempre andaba metido con chicas, además yo no entendía alemán. Bill no me habría traído de la mano sólo para producir celos en esa chica ¿o sí? Aunque desde luego, esta no era mi idea de una cita romántica en Paris.

Me puse en pie y tomé aire profundamente. Iría a esa mesa, y aunque no pudiera entender ni una palabra de lo que ahí se decía, yo estaba con Bill y el resto de la noche era nuestra.

Abrí la puerta de la cabina y me encontré con los ojos rasgados, de aquella hermosa y delicada japonesa. Me sonrió y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Obligándome a dar un paso fuera de aquella cabina. ¿Por qué me sentía tan intimidada por ella?

Me lavé las manos, aunque no las tenía sucias en realidad. Me sequé y me observé en el espejo. Mi pulcro maquillaje impresionista, estaba perfectamente delineado. El suyo también, pero a pesar de eso, se aplicó con delicadeza un labial muy claro.

- ¿Eres la novia de Bill? – me preguntó en un inglés muy bien modulado.

¿Lo era?

Me quedé observándola sin saber qué decirle.

- Tranquila… - me dijo condescendiente, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

Salí de ahí, sintiéndome completamente absurda. Torpe. Ceñí la chaqueta contra mi pecho escuchando el suave sonido de los tacones altos, cuando salí de aquel elegante hotel de Paris.

Continuará…

**Muajjajjajaa… Aquí les dejo el capítulo de la tan esperada cena. Creo que necesita una versión de Bill, tenemos que saber qué discutían esos dos. Pero qué situación más incómoda para Andrea ¿no?... si es que nuestro querido protagonista no pensó bien las cosas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han ido dejando, todo suma, ya saben que es mi sueldo… jejejeje**

**Mañana no estoy segura de poder sacar capítulo, haré lo posible. El miércoles, de todas maneras habrá, si los astros se alinean… **

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

.

Me siento en el taburete frente al público, y junto a mi hermano, con quién habíamos pasado largas horas durante la noche, preparando esta canción. Quizás no era una de las piezas más perfectas que tocaríamos, en términos musicales, pero sentía que en cualquier otro término, lo era.

Observé en la dirección en la que se encontraba Andrea, intentando enfocarla a pesar de las luces que me obstaculizaban la vista. Suspiré largamente cuando la encuentré y me vuelvo al público, esperando que no la noten, para que nadie vaya tras ella y la acose.

- Esta canción es muy especial para mí y aunque llevamos mucho tiempo sin cantarla, queremos intentarlo entre mi hermano pequeño y yo… - sonreí mirando a Tom, que me respondió con esa complicidad que nos caracteriza.

Las notas en la guitarra de mi hermano comenzaron a sonar y tuve que tragar el nudo en mi garganta, para poder comenzar a cantar.

- He aterrizado aquí en alguna parte, no puedo decir ni quien soy… he perdido la memoria, las imágenes ya no tienen sentido. Llévame de vuelta, llévame a casa… no logro estar aquí sólo…

Intentaba expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que esas palabras significaban para mí ahora mismo. La añoranza, el deseo de algo que no llegaba, la declarada petición de un sueño.

Mi voz se quebró cuando llegué al estribillo. Andrea me había ofrecido sus alas, me lo había dicho así y yo las quería.

- Ven y ayúdame a volar, préstame tus alas, lo cambio por el mundo, por todo lo que me sostiene, lo cambio esta noche… por todo lo que tengo…

Volví a mirarla, a pesar de que no podía distinguirla, sabía exactamente en dónde estaba, y sabía también, que ella comprendía el mensaje que esta canción encerraba. Le había dicho que la amaba, con la frase hecha para ello. Ahora también lo estaba haciendo, con mis propias frases.

- No me encuentro a mí mismo otra vez, no me reconozco, ven y sácame de aquí, lo doy todo por ello. Tengo un dolor a distancia, quiero volver, me alejo cada vez más, con cada instante… he aterrizado aquí en alguna parte…

Sabía que intentarlo iba a ser difícil, y era ahí en dónde más iba a necesitar de sus alas.

Cuando la canción terminó y bajamos del escenario, observé en medio de la penumbra del escenario, hacía Andrea. Tenía tantos deseos de besarla.

.

Estaba esperando a Andrea, en el coche que había alquilado, para que nos llevara a cenar y luego a pasear por Paris, cuando recibí un mensaje de Reina.

"Ya estoy aquí"

"Llegaremos en un momento"

Fue la escueta respuesta que le di. Por alguna razón, ya no me estaba pareciendo tan buena idea cenar con ella. Lo que había comenzado como una necesidad de demostrarle que no era una propiedad suya, se había convertido en un incomodo compromiso, que con gusto habría eludido.

Suspiré.

Cenaríamos rápido y luego nos iríamos Andrea y yo a pasar toda la noche por las calles, siempre despiertas, de esta ciudad.

El chofer bajó y pude verla, a través de los cristales oscurecidos del coche. Se veía preciosa, aunque yo la encontraba igualmente preciosa sólo envuelta en una sábana. En ese momento no pude evitar imaginarla congestionada y agripada, con la nariz roja de tanto limpiarla. Sabía que seguramente en ese momento la amaría, incluso más.

- Hola… - la saludé en su idioma.

- Hola… - me respondió sonriendo, con sus labios enmarcados en un hermoso color rojo. Me eché atrás, por miedo a arruinar su perfilado - … no te pintaré… - negó y sonrió.

Le toqué el labio inferior con mi dedo y lo miré, comprobando sus palabras. Le di un tímido beso, sin lograr apartar del todo el miedo a arruinarle el maquillaje. Así que opté por hundir el rostro en su cabello rizado y suelto, besando tras su oído, una zona que había descubierto que en ella, era muy sensible. Andrea se estremeció, la miré, le sonreí y le pedí al chofer que nos trasladara.

- Al Crillon…

Luego de un momento, en uno de nuestros ya habituales silencios, y durante el cual yo me recreé en la forma en que se le ceñía la chaqueta al cuerpo. Ella me miró y me habló.

- Gracias por la canción…

- Gracias a ti por venir… - le respondí. Sintiendo el nudo en el estómago, por tener que explicarle la presencia de Reina.

Llegamos al hotel y a cada paso que daba con Andrea de la mano, era más consciente del error que había cometido. Así que me detuve con ella en el hall y le escribí un mensaje explicándole parte de la situación.

"_He invitado a alguien más, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo, espero que no te importe"_

Sólo por su expresión, supe que la idea no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Leí su respuesta.

"_Pensé que estaríamos solos, pero bueno, si tú lo has decidido estará bien…"_

A pesar de no estar contenta, me estaba dando un voto de confianza.

"_Te prometo, que luego de la cena, la noche será toda nuestra"_

Le entregué el mensaje y le sonreí, esperando que comprendiera, que quería compensarla por cualquier molestia. Me observó detenidamente, para luego suspirar derrotada.

- Toda nuestra… - me advirtió.

- Sí – afirmé y la habría besado, si no temiera arruinar sus hermosos labios rojos.

Tomé nuevamente su mano. No la soltaría. Ya no sólo por presentarme frente a Reina, si no, para que Andrea se sintiera bien. En medio de las personas que esperaban en aquella sala a la que entramos, se encontraba ella. Nos acercamos y cuando nos quedamos de pie junto a su asiento alzó la cabeza y nos miró.

No puedo negar que me sentía nervioso. Absurdamente nervioso, si tenía tan claro, que ya no la quería. Pero volver a ver a una ex, nunca era fácil.

- Hola… - saludo en alemán, poniéndose en pie. Mirándome fijamente. No podía negar que se veía radiante.

- Hola Reina… - respondí al saludo, intentando actuar lo más natural posible, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ella respondió - … ella es Andrea…

La presenté de inmediato, quizás demasiado pronto, era como si necesitara resumir la reunión. ¿y si simplemente le decía que tenía que marcharme?, era una alternativa ¿no?.

No, eso no era correcto. Nos quedaríamos el tiempo suficiente para cumplir y nos marcharíamos.

Pedimos la cena, y en todo momento intenté estar pendiente de Andrea, para que no se sintiera demasiado incómoda, ya que su expresión me decía que no era precisamente su cita soñada.

Maldita la hora en que pensé en semejante estupidez.

- ¿Tu amiga no habla? – me preguntó Reina, que desde que habíamos llegado, sólo había usado el alemán para comunicarnos.

- Habla español… - le aclaré, sonriendo a Andrea.

- Oh vaya… - su tono era de curiosidad - ¿y cómo conversan?...

- Utilizamos traductores… - intenté responder, sin dar demasiados detalles.

- Oh… - usaba ese tono condescendiente que tan bien le conocía.

Continuamos cenando. Andrea iba por su segunda copa de vino blanco. Yo aún no pasaba de la primera.

- ¿Está bien tu comida? – le pregunté a Andrea en inglés, que procesó la pregunta y me respondió.

- Muy bien… gracias… - fue todo lo que dijo. Se sentía incómoda, era evidente para mí.

Dejé de comer, para pasar al siguiente plato y de ese modo irnos lo antes posible.

- Pensé que vendrías con los chicos… - habló Reina, sonriéndole a Andrea, como si me estuviese hablando del tiempo. Ella le respondió con amabilidad.

- Ya ves…

Le escribí un mensaje a Andrea y se lo entregué.

"_Nos iremos muy pronto, ten un poco de paciencia"_

"_Comprendo que te reencuentres con una amiga, pero era nuestra noche"_

Fue su respuesta, no podía ser más clara. Estaba molesta y lo peor, es que no la culpaba.

- Deberías haberme dicho que tenías una aventurita, te habría esperado en Tokyo… - habló entonces Reina, de un modo tan calmo, que si no hubiese comprendido claramente su insinuación, no me lo creería.

- Ya está bien – me harté – ya me cansé de este juego de los amigos – notaba como me iba sulfurando…

En ese momento Andrea se puso en pie. Tomé su mano para retenerla, sin saber qué pasaba.

- Voy al baño… - me dijo y asentí, soltándola.

- Tú y yo no somos amigos Bill… lo sabes… - insistió.

- ¿Qué somos entonces, según tú? – quise saber.

- Dos cometas que viajan en la misma dirección, tenemos vidas paralelas, vidas que inevitablemente se tocan. La prueba es que volverás a estar en mi programa… - sonrió.

No sabía si considerar aquello como un hecho. David no nos había confirmado nada, aún, sobre la visita a Japón.

- Trabajo es trabajo – le dije. Ella se puso en pie y tomó su bolso.

- A veces se puede mezclar con otras cosas… - dejó abierta aquella proposición – voy al baño…

Casi resoplé cuando la vi alejarse. Seguramente se encontraría con Andrea ahí, pero qué le podía decir, 'No, no vayas al baño'

No tenía más opción de esperar a que Andrea volviera, aunque desde luego, para mí esta cena estaba terminada.

Alcé la mano llamando a la chica que nos estaba atendiendo, y que como en todos estos lugares de prestigio, estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento del cliente.

Le entregué mi tarjeta, para que me cobraran la cena y cuando alcé la mirada me pareció ver a Andrea alejarse en atravesando el hall.

- Pero qué…

Me puse en pie para salir tras ella.

- No olvide su tarjeta… - me dijo la chica. Entregándome el pedazo de plástico, que ahora mismo poco me importaba.

Salí al hall y observé alrededor, hasta dar con la puerta principal. Ella no estaba.

- Mierda.

Salí en dirección al estacionamiento, en tanto le escribía un mensaje corto y en inglés, esperando que lo comprendiera.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

La respuesta me llegó, cuando me iba acercando al coche y es español.

Bufé molesto, teniendo que transcribirlo para saber lo que me decía.

"_Déjame sola, termina tu cena"_

"_Dime dónde estás y hablaremos"_

"_¿Hablar?... ¡Ja!... lo menos que hacemos tú y yo es hablar"_

Suspiré estando ya dentro del coche. ¿Qué podía haberle molestado tanto? Ella no sabía de la relación que habíamos tenido Reina y yo.

-¿A dónde lo llevo? – me preguntó con amabilidad el chofer.

- Salgamos por la calle principal y demos algunas vueltas alrededor… - le pedí.

- Muy bien.

- A baja velocidad – le pedí - …busco a alguien…

- Entendido.

Volví a intentar con un mensaje.

"_Podríamos pasear… Paris no duerme"_

"_Bill, de verdad que ahora no soy buena compañía, déjame tranquila"_

¿Qué podía decir ante sus categóricas palabras?

Me quedé leyendo aquel mensaje, mientras el coche avanzaba a baja velocidad.

"_¿Al menos estás bien? ¿Puedes regresar sola?"_

Esperé largos minutos, sin obtener respuesta. Me quedé mirando por la ventanilla, mientras recorríamos las calles, llegando incluso a pasar dos veces por la misma zona. Observando a las mismas personas hablando y riendo fuera de algún local.

Sentí deseos de bajarme, perderme en medio de todas las personas y buscarla. Mirar en los rincones que dentro del coche, solo eran sombras. Pero esas cosas no las hacía yo ¿verdad?

- Para aquí… - le indiqué al conductor. El hombre se detuvo unos metros más adelante - ¿puedes seguirme en el coche? – quise saber.

- Desde luego… - aceptó con aquella amabilidad a prueba de balas.

Me bajé y comencé a caminar, al principio, no exento del temor de ser reconocido, pero a medida que continuaba caminando y quienes me rodeaban, parecían ignorar mi presencia, me sentí más tranquilo, para alzar la mirada y buscar a Andrea. Sabía que estábamos en la última de las calles que habíamos recorrido para llegar al restaurante, pero claro, quizás se había tomado un taxi y ya estaba de regreso en la caravana con sus amigas. ¿Debía ir ahí? Quizás debía dejarla tranquila por esta noche, como ella me había dicho, pero me dolía el pecho, sólo de pensar en que al día siguiente cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente. Al menos quería asegurarme de que ella estaba bien.

Volví al coche, que estaba a sólo metros de mí. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la vi. Caminaba al otro lado de la calle, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, completamente ajena a las miradas y los comentarios que generaba.

Miré en la dirección en que los coches venían y en el primer momento en que vi la oportunidad, crucé la calle. Andrea se había adelantado varios metros, así que apuré el paso y en cuestión de unos segundos caminaba tras ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué palabras podían mejorar la situación?

- ¿Hola?... – hablé en alemán, suponiendo que no pasaría desapercibido para ella.

Me miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos delataban el enfado y la tristeza.

¿Le habría dicho algo Reina?

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le pregunté en inglés, esperando a que me comprendiera.

- La calle es libre – me soltó sin detenerse.

Comencé a caminar junto a ella en silencio. Separados por una distancia que se me estaba haciendo enorme y cuestionándome si me merecía esa misma distancia.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunté.

- Dime tú – fue su escueta respuesta.

- Tú te fuiste.

- No te entiendo – podía notar la frustración en su voz.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo, dispuesto a escribir un mensaje.

- No – me dijo alzando una mano por delante de mí, indicándome que parara. La miré y me sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Reina? – preguntó.

Pero yo sabía que su pregunta pasaba por más que saber dónde estaba. Ella quería saber qué lugar ocupaba en mi vida.

- Es una amiga – aclaré, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, que indagaban en los míos, casi hasta el punto de molestarme.

Lo acepto, no había hecho bien en invitar a Reina, pero no era un delincuente por ello.

- Vamos… - le indiqué el coche – te llevo a la caravana.

Negó con un gesto suave, pero que no por ello dejaba de ser una negativa.

Suspiré.

- Andrea… - dejé que mi propia frustración, ante la situación, se filtrara en mi voz.

Me observó un instante, que me pareció un tiempo demasiado largo y extrañamente doloroso.

- Te llamaré…

Me ofreció, moviéndose lentamente para retomar su camino.

¿Tenía que seguirla?

Me quedé observando, como se alejaba poco a poco. Había llegado hasta aquí por ella, buscándola, ¿qué más quería? No iría más lejos.

Observé el coche, detenido a unos pasos, y luego a un pequeño grupo de chicas, que parecían secretearse, mientras echaban miradas indiscretas en mi dirección. Miré una vez más a Andrea, para luego cruzar al coche.

Continuará…

**Upss… ya lo sé ¿qué ha pasado?, pues que nuestro Bill es orgulloso, que le cuesta aceptar abiertamente sus errores, que no habla el mismo idioma como para tener una discusión como corresponde y que no sabe que Reina le dejó una espinita a Andrea en el pecho. A ver por donde sale esto. Ella le dijo que lo llamaría, ahora, no dijo cuándo.**

**Espero que con todo, el capítulo les haya gustado. Las historias son así, tienen altos y bajos.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	30. Capítulo XXX

**Capítulo XXX**

.

La ropa caía dentro de mi maleta, prácticamente hecha nudos, una tras otra las prendas intentaban acomodarse, luego estrellarse con fuerza dentro de aquel espacio. Con cada prenda, yo sentía que descargaba parte del enfado que sentía. Mirando pasar los minutos, escuchando el 'tic-tac' del reloj en mi cabeza. Habían pasado ya catorce horas, desde que me había separado de Andrea y no había recibido ni una sola llamada de ella.

-¡Pasa! – grité más de lo necesario, cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

- Veo que ya estás… preparando las maletas… - era Tom - ¿qué te ha hecho la ropa?

- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Shampoo? ¿Pasta de dientes? ¿Una patada en el trasero? – entonces lo miré directamente, advirtiéndole que no me fastidiara, bastante fastidiado estaba ya.

- ¡Uyy!... que miedo das… - intentó burlarse y la camiseta que tenía echa una bola en la mano, fue a dar contra su hombro. Tom la sostuvo y me la devolvió con bastante menos fuerza de la que había empleado yo – ahora cuéntame que te pasa.

- Nada.

- No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que estás mintiendo.

- Pues mira, te equivocas. No me pasa nada – acentué la última frase, quizás para convencerme a mí mismo.

Se sentó en una esquina de mi cama. No iba a desistir.

- ¿Cómo salió tu cena de anoche? – preguntó, dándome justo en la herida. Lo miré con deseos de fulminarlo - ¡Ya!... suponía que ahí estaba el problema…

- Y si lo supones ¡¿Para qué mierda me preguntas? – estallé sin poder evitarlo. Arrojando la maleta por completo al piso, dejándome caer, sentado, en el sitio que ésta ocupaba antes, meciéndome el cabello entre los dedos.

- ¿Qué pasó?... – preguntó.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Sabía lo que había pasado, y sabía también, cuanta responsabilidad tenía en ellos, pero también tenía muy claro, que yo había intentando explicarme. Andrea no había querido explicaciones.

- ¡Da igual!... ¡dijo que llamaría! – espeté, mirando el móvil sobre la mesa que tenía junto a mí.

- ¿Y la has llamado tú?

- ¡No!... – mentira, había marcado su número tres veces, desde que me había levantado, y una más antes de dormirme. Pero el teléfono estaba apagado y yo no iba a aceptar que había hecho esas llamadas desesperadas, delante de nadie.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Lis, para saber qué ha pasado? – me ofreció.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – lo miré furioso, apoyando la advertencia. Tom alzó una ceja.

- Está visto que no quieres ayuda ¿eh? – intento parecer lo más sarcástico posible.

- Ella dijo que llamaría…

- Pero ¿y si no lo hace?... nos vamos dentro de tres horas – me recordó.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Pues nos vamos y ya está – sentencié, recogiendo lo que acababa de tirar al suelo, y echándolo nuevamente dentro de la maleta. Esta vez, algo más ordenado – yo no puedo hacer todo por los dos ¿no crees?

- Claro.

- Además ella dijo que llamaría… - miré a Tom – debería hacerlo ¿no?

- Desde luego.

- Se ha enfadado sin motivo, no es mi culpa que no entienda – volví la mirada a las prendas dispersas.

- Seguramente.

- ¿Cuántas personas cenan con las ex y no se genera un drama como este? – pregunté mirando a Tom.

- Espera… ¿cenaste con Reina? – me preguntó.

- Sí.

- ¿Y con Andrea? – continuó preguntando.

- Sí…

- Ya veo… - se puso en pie – pensé que estabas en uno de tus ataques de histeria, pero me equivoco… - empezó a redundar – lo que tú tienes, es un ataque de estupidez completa… - entonces me miró - ¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre?

- ¡Mira, mejor sal de aquí!

Le di la espalda.

- ¡Una de las primeras reglas es no juntar a dos ex, a no ser que tu vida dependa de ello!... – continuó y cada una de sus palabras iba cayendo como una tonelada de hierro sobre mis hombros. Hundiéndome.

- ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! – los conciertos se habían terminado, me importaba muy poco rasgarme la garganta con tal de sacar a Tom de mi habitación.

- ¡A ti no te gusta que te marquen tus errores!, ¡está visto! ¡Prefieres darte mil veces contra un muro antes de rodearlo!

-¡Ese es problema mío, ¿no crees? – para ese momento ya estábamos frente a frente, encolerizados y luchando por fulminarnos con la mirada.

- ¡Desde luego que es tu problema! ¡¿Crees que me preocuparé por ti cuando andes por casa lamentándote? ¡Y una mierda!

Exclamó removiendo ambos brazos, como quien se saca de encima algo molesto.

- ¡Y una mierda tú!

-¡Qué pasa! – escuchamos la profunda voz de Gustav, de pie tras Tom - ¡Sus gritos se escuchan desde el pasillo!

Tom se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes decir la última palabra.

- ¡Este estúpido que no aprende nada!

Gustav me miró a mí y yo no le dije nada, sólo me metí al baño dando un portazo.

- Maldita sea… - mascullé entre dientes, apretando las manos alrededor del lavamanos.

Tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaba la caravana y decirle cuatro cosas a Andrea. Ella había dicho que llamaría y no lo había hecho, es más, ni siquiera había encendido el teléfono.

Salí del baño, estaba nuevamente solo en la habitación. Tomé mi teléfono y volví a marcar. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que finalmente lo hubiese encendido. Esperé, sólo para escuchar la misma grabación que se he había repetido otras cuatro veces antes.

- Mierda.

.

Habían pasado diez días, desde que regresáramos a Los Ángeles y a nuestra vida. Las reuniones no dejaban de estar presentes, tanto para revisar los resultados de los conciertos, como para afinar detalles sobre el concierto que daríamos en Japón dentro de unos meses, como la gira que nos esperaba por Latinoamérica y unos cuantos proyectos más.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama la agencia de publicidad?... – le pregunté a David, que estaba sentado del lado contrario de la mesa. Yo me mantenía frente a mi computador, repasando algunas cosas y apuntando otras, de lo que se decía en la reunión.

- Krause y asociados… - respondió en tono cansino David – te lo he dicho por tercera vez ya…

- Lo siento… - me disculpé con cierta ironía. Un tono bastante habitual durante los últimos días.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? Te puedo pasar información sobre ellos si quieres – me ofreció.

- Quiero ver su trabajo – quería ver qué tipo de anuncios publicitarios hacía, saber con quién iba a trabajar, ya que me habían ofrecido una campaña publicitaria para una marca de ropa masculina en Alemania y ellos se encargarían de las fotos y de todo lo demás.

- Natalie conoce a Joseph Krause, el director ejecutivo, dice que estuvo trabajando con él un tiempo y que es un hombre serio – acotó David – además no creo que Boss, le va a encargar una campaña como esa a cualquiera.

No dije nada al respecto, me limité a buscar la web de aquella agencia y a repasar las fotografías que ahí exponían. Las primeras, no me impactaron mayormente, aunque claro, se trataba de una serie de fotografías hechas para un complejo inmobiliario. Luego encontré algunas que se habían tomado a productos, que estaban mejor, para llegar luego a anuncios publicitarios con muchísimo más movimiento e intensión. Hasta que llegué a una zona que era de fotografías relacionadas con la agencia. Eventos y tomas tras las cámaras.

En ese momento me detuve. Creo que ni siquiera pestañeé, aunque el corazón se me había disparado en menos de un segundo y la sangre se me había bajado a los pies. La figura de Andrea se distinguía claramente en aquella fotografía, tomada de la mano de un hombre alto y castaño, ambos entrando en lo que parecía una recepción. El pie de la foto decía, Esteban Sagüés y su esposa Andrea Brunet.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho, que un día escucharía como mi corazón hacía 'crack', no le habría creído.

Me quedé mirando aquella fotografía, sin saber cuánto tiempo. Repasé en mi mente, la primera vez que la vi, tomada de la mano de Tom, caminando por el hall de aquel hotel de Padua. Sus ojos cuando me observó de pie en la puerta de mi habitación. El primer beso que le di, el modo en que sus dientes habían apretado con resentimiento mi labio, amoratándolo. Nuestros siguientes encuentros, los chocolates, los besos, la foto que me había arrojado a la cara y que aún conservaba entre mis cosas. Nuestras extrañas conversaciones en el computador. El deseo. Nuestra primera vez. La canción. Las palabras de amor.

Continué sumergido en cada uno de los recuerdos que fui capaz de traer a mi memoria, pensando si en algún momento Andrea me había dicho algo, que me advirtiera de lo que estaba viendo, borrosamente, en la pantalla de mi computador. Hasta que sentí la mano de Tom removerme por el hombro.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté, notando como se me había quebrado la voz.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

- Sí – volví a mirar el portátil, para luego comprender que todos los presentes en la sala, estaba en absoluto silencio. Los miré.

- Bill… - la voz de mi hermano, parecía incluso demasiado amable. Lo miré a él – estas llorando…

Me sorprendí ante lo que él me decía, llevándome una mano hasta los ojos y mirando en mis dedos la muestra de mis lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta de ellas.

Tragué angustiado.

- Permiso.

Pedí y me puse en pie, saliendo de aquella sala de reuniones. Notando la presión en el pecho, siendo muy consciente, ahora sí, de las lagrimas que seguían saliendo sin que las pudiera contener. Como si se tratara de una especie de protección que había adoptado mi cuerpo, para aligerar la tensión, ya que ahora mismo se mezclaban en mi interior, la furia y la tristeza más profunda, como si ambas quisieran crecer hasta destruirme.

Así se sentía el dolor del amor.

- Bill… - escuchaba a Tom tras de mí - … ¡Bill!...

Me alcanzó en un segundo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber caminando junto a mí.

- A casa.

- No puedes conducir así – sentenció.

- Si puedo.

- Estas loco no, no – insistió – dónde sea que quieras, te llevo yo.

Me detuve, me pasé el dorso de ambas manos por los ojos y lo miré.

- Me voy a casa y quiero estar solo… por favor… - le pedí.

Él me miró fijamente. Podía notar su preocupación.

- No me pasará nada – quise calmarlo.

Suspiró.

- Ya vi la foto – me avisó – no dejes que te derrumbe.

Miré al suelo y me encogí de hombros. Sabía que estaba a punto de dejar salir una nueva carga de lágrimas.

- Estaré bien en un par de horas… - sonreí alzando la mirada otra vez, aunque estaba seguro de que mi risa, era cualquier cosa, menos alegre.

- Llámame cuando llegues – me apremió. Yo simplemente asentí, sabiendo que Tom se quedaría observándome hasta que me perdiera de vista.

En cuanto llegué al coche, abrí y me quedé dentro. Comencé a buscar en la guantera una caja con cigarrillos que siempre mantenía ahí, intentando sacar uno, pero las manos habían comenzado a temblarme de tal manera, que se me cayeron dos cigarrillos al suelo.

- Mierda…

Mi propia voz salía entrecortada por los temblores que ahora experimentaba mi cuerpo. Apreté el volante con ambas manos, intentando calmarme, respirar y calmarme, eran las únicas dos cosas en las que tenía que pensar. Pero inevitablemente se instalaba en mi mente, la imagen de Andrea tomada de la mano de ese hombre, y el título bajo la foto. Su esposa.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio dentro del coche y dejé que un segundo lo acompañara, notando como dejaba de temblar mi cuerpo, mientras las lagrimas caían.

Tomé finalmente un cigarrillo, aún con manos temblorosas y logré encenderlo. Sintiendo como el humo me rasgaba con su sequedad la garganta.

Era extraño. Cuando me sentí engañado por Reina, todo lo que quería era romper cosas, enfadarme y maldecir. Ahora me sentía completamente exento de voluntad, frío, anulado y vacío.

Nada.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… ha salido así… la verdad es que ha sido un capítulo difícil de escribir, me costaba definir en qué dirección había que seguir. Pero creo que esta es la adecuada, por dolorosa que parezca. Así que espero que entiendan si no hay sólo cosas alegres y que sigan leyendo con paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y por la compañía.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI**

.

- Posición de los elementos circunstanciales – nos dejo ver, el profesor, la enorme pantalla que teníamos en lugar de pizarra.

Comenzando a explicar de ese modo, una parte más del curso de alemán, que llevaba casi dos meses haciendo. Era realmente fantástico ser capaz de comprender otro idioma, aunque para ser sincera, habría preferido estudiar inglés.

- Los adverbios o complementos circunstanciales vienen inmediatamente después del verbo… - disertaba el hombre en voz alta, lo que todos podíamos ver en las pantallas de nuestros computadores - Los adverbios y complementos circunstanciales siempre vienen después del objeto indirecto, por ejemplo, 'Ich schreibe heute'.

En ese punto, mi atención se distrajo ya que era inevitable, para mí, evocar a Bill, cada vez que escuchaba su idioma. Suspiré muy suavemente, notando esa punzada que seguía manteniendo en algún rincón de mi pecho. Esa que dolía cada vez que pensaba en él, y aunque aquello se había reducido considerablemente, siempre sucedía al menos un par de veces al día.

Seguía observando los ejemplos que el profesor nos iba detallando, además de una tabla con la que podíamos ver de manera más grafica la composición de las frases. En mi mente jugaban, toda la serie de combinaciones que ahora era capaz de formar, y todo lo que le habría dicho a Bill con ellas, cuando comprendí lo que esa última noche había sucedido.

Había querido llamarlo, me había muerto por hacerlo, lo había llorado hasta dormirme más de una vez, pero sabía que lo mejor, era dejar las cosas como estaban, recordar lo que habíamos vivido, como un hermoso paréntesis en la vida de ambos. Aún recordaba aquella entrevista, que con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, había visto en una de las tantas páginas, que subían las traducciones de revistas en las que los chicos aparecía, fuesen en el idioma que fuesen.

"_Bill, una pregunta de las fans para ti. Ellas preguntan, si es cierto que te has estado viendo con una chica durante el tour. Se dice incluso que se te ha visto con ella en tu autobús"_

El estómago se me había contraído, cuando leí aquella pregunta, era de una revista de Portugal, así que recordaba perfectamente, casi paso a paso, todo lo que había precedido a aquella pregunta.

"_Tom se adelanta a responder por él, con su sarcasmo característico _– explicaba el artículo -_ Desde luego, Bill tiene la costumbre de llevarse dos o tres chicas al autobús después de un agotador día de entrevistas y concierto"_

"_¿Eso quiere decir que es sólo un rumor sin fundamento? - _entonces venía la respuesta de Bill – _Rumores siempre hay sobre nosotros, si algún día hay algo importante que contar al respecto, seré el primero en contarlo"_

Aquellas palabras me habían estrujado el alma, hasta dejarme sin respiración. Llevándome, de un modo muy duro, a comprender que así como Reina me había preguntado si era su novia, esta periodista había hecho lo mismo, pero que para Bill yo no era nada que valiera la pena mencionar. Era un 'hecho' en su vida. Una de esas cosas que sucedían aisladamente. Era como eras bombillas que se había puesta en la cabeza en Japón. Las había usado una vez y era muy probable que se quedasen olvidadas en algún armario, para siempre.

Me había pasado tres días vagando entre las paredes de mi casa, bebiendo algo de leche, cuando tenía hambre, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo e ignorando las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes que llegaban a mi móvil. Hasta que Esteban se plantó en la puerta de mi departamento y tocó incansablemente. Primero hasta que me despertó y luego, hasta que logró que le abriera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije sosteniendo la puerta, sin siquiera mirarme en un espejo antes de abrir. Él se había quedado de pie observándome y como si se infundiera fuerza a sí mismo, entró.

- Parece que a ti se te olvida que soy tu jefe – se giró, para mirarme desde el centro de la pequeña sala. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos y con ese aire de 'jefe' que tan bien le sentaba y al que yo ya era inmune.

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿desde cuándo viene el jefe por lo empleados a casa? – dije mientras caminaba a la cocina y rebuscaba en el frigorífico, algún envase de leche, que obviamente no encontré, me la había bebido toda y mi estómago comenzaba a rugir.

- Desde que no contestas las llamadas – respondió Esteban, desde la puerta de la cocina, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y apoyado en el umbral – y te paseas por casa como si fueras una ermitaña – arrugué la nariz y me llevé la mano al cabello intentando acomodarlo un poco, encontrándome con una maraña que no podría desenredar si no era después de un baño. Él respondió ante mi cara de pánico – sí, justo a eso me refiero.

- Quizás debería… - comencé a balbucear.

- ¿Darte un baño?... Sí, estoy de acuerdo… yo bajaré por el desayuno – me avisó. Yo simplemente asentí – me llevaré tus llaves.

Caminó hasta la mesa que había a la entrada y sacó desde un cuenco con algunas piedras decorativas, el juego de llaves que solía ser el suyo y que yo mantenía ahí.

- Por cierto… – me dijo desde la puerta – mañana nos vamos a Alemania, para cerrar el trato con Krause y te vienes conmigo.

En ese momento reparé en que Esteban no me había preguntado absolutamente nada. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Miry.

- ¿Has hablado con Esteban? – le pregunté en cuanto respondió.

- Vaya, al fin te dignas – se quejó – que querías que hiciera, si no respondías las llamadas ni los mensajes.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – le pregunté.

- Lo justo, para que fuera a verte y no te preguntara nada.

Me quedé un momento en silencio.

- Gracias… - le dije finalmente.

- No tienes porque…

- Mañana me lleva a Alemania… - dije casi con dolor.

- Ajap… pues tú irás y serás su flamante esposa, aunque sólo sea para la cámara – me animó. Me reí.

La primera risa que esbozaba en tres días completos.

De eso hacía casi dos meses, habíamos asistido a aquella reunión, con la que marcábamos el inicio de la colaboración que tendríamos con la agencia publicitaria de Joseph Krause. Y a raíz de aquella misma colaboración, Esteban había insistido en que tomara las clases de alemán en las que me encontraba ahora mismo.

- Como ya hemos mencionado, hay conjunciones que exigen que el sujeto esté detrás del verbo… - continuaba disertando el profesor.

Y yo absorbía el idioma, con más ahínco del que desearía.

.

- Pasa… - le dije a Miry, en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento, sin alcanzar a dar más de tres pasos dentro, cuando casi me arranqué los tacones que llevaba – sírvete algo, voy por mis pantuflas.

- En serio, no sé porque te martirizas con esos zapatos… - me dijo ella, de camino a la cocina.

- Porque soy masoquista… - me reí, de camino a mi habitación.

- Las chicas estarán esperándonos a eso de las diez… - la escuché decir, cuando llegué a mi habitación y comencé a buscar bajo mi cama las zapatillas que llevaba por casa. Unos adorables gatitos de peluche que se abrazaban a mi tobillo cuando me los calzaba.

- Nos queda una hora aún… - dije, regresando a la sala.

- Te he sacado agua – sonrió Miry.

- ¿Agua? ¿Tú? – le pregunté bromeando.

- Sí yo… ya habrá tiempo para algo más fuerte… - auguró mirando el cristalino liquido en su vaso.

En ese momento su móvil le avisó de un nuevo mensaje, lo sacó e hizo un suave gesto de incomodidad cuando leyó el remitente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Nada – me sonrió – alguna broma… - se encogió de hombros.

- Si es de Gerard, por mí puedes responderle o llamarle… - la alenté.

Miry había mantenido su contacto con aquel alto alemán, que nos había demostrado con el paso de aquellas semanas, que su aspecto de hombre duro, era más una fachada que nada. Por dentro era el relleno de un caramelo, según lo que la misma Miry nos había dicho.

- Ya lo llamaré luego… - me sonrió mi amiga.

Entonces sonó mi teléfono. Y aunque ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ambas pensamos lo mismo. Aunque una cosa era desear algo y otra que sucediera. Bill había dejado mensajes y llamadas durante los primeros días, después del incidente con Reina. Pero luego se había silenciado mi teléfono de ellos. Era extraño sentir alivio y desilusión a la vez. Una parte de mí quería que insistiera, que insistiera mucho más, hasta que me convenciera de que era real, pero otra parte suplicaba porque me dejara tranquila, después de todo, mi vida sin él no era mala y me aseguraba que no sufriría.

Busqué dentro de mi bolso y encontré mi móvil. Miré a Miry.

- Esteban… - le dije, justo antes de responder – Hola…

- ¿Qué tal vas con tu alemán? – preguntó y me tomó un segundo comprender que la pregunta estaba hecha, justamente en alemán.

- Creo que podré defenderme – le respondí en el mismo idioma, experimentando cierto orgullo ante aquello.

- ¡Muy bien! – Miry me observaba sonriendo, compartiendo ese pequeño acceso de orgullo conmigo - ¡Esa es mi chica! Tendrás que recordarme…

- ¿Por qué nos separamos?... – le pregunté riendo.

- Sí, sí… ya sabes, siempre podemos vivir un matrimonio de puerta afuera… - me insinuó con soltura.

- ¿Y no lo tenemos ya? - le seguí el juego.

- Pero nos falta algo esencial preciosa… - comenzaba a sonar más sugerente, más provocativo.

- ¿Algo como qué? – le seguí el juego. Miry arrugó el ceño riendo, yo ensanché la sonrisa.

- Algo que incluye las palabras noche, pasión y piel… - creo que casi le escuché suspirar.

- Oh sí… - use mi voz más profunda – el interior de un audi Q7… - tragué cuando reparé en el modelo que había usado para mi ejemplo. Bien dicen que el subconsciente traiciona.

Esteban rió abiertamente.

- Yo había pensado en una cama, pero…

Miry comenzó a hacerme un gesto con su mano en el cuello, para que cortara la llamada.

- No es que quiera darte largas cariño mío, pero me encantaría que me dijeras para qué has llamado, porque esto no era un examen oral de alemán ¿o sí?

- No digas las palabras 'cariño mío' y 'oral' en la misma frase por favor… - me pidió con voz lastimera.

- Ufff… como estamos… necesitas buscarte una novia… - me reí.

- Lo estoy pensando, créeme – aceptó – bueno, por lo que he llamado – Miry me hacía una serie de gesto, indicándome la hora y lo rápido que tendríamos que salir – nuestro colaboradores alemanes, nos han encargado un trabajo que estaban negociando desde hace algunos meses y tenemos que prepararlo todo, para dentro de diez días.

- Ajap… ¿y de qué va?... – pregunté de camino a mi habitación, buscando un nuevo par de zapatos que me permitieran aguantar la noche.

- Tenemos que hacer unos carteles publicitarios para una marca de ropa masculina… ¿te suena Boss?...

Cuando me preguntó, se me iluminaron los ojos. Era una buena campaña, desde luego y eso significaba tener que desplegar toda mi creatividad en ella.

- Algo… - bromee sonriendo.

- Pues eso preciosa, que te llevo conmigo a Alemania – me anunció.

Pensar en estar en Alemania me estrujó ligeramente el estómago, aunque aquella sensación fue olvidada inmediatamente, cuando la razón me recordó que Bill vivía en Los Ángeles, así que Alemania, sólo era Alemania, nada más.

- ¿Diez días para viajar o estar allá en diez días? – quise saber.

- En diez días allá – me explicó.

Me quedé meditando un momento, en tanto me calzaba los zapatos.

- Creo que podremos… - sonreí ante la expectativa de un nuevo trabajo que me exigiera mucho y que me ayudara a olvidar.

- Claro que podremos ¿lo pones en duda? – me animó Esteban.

Muchas veces intentaba saber qué era lo que no había funcionado entre nosotros. Y en cada una de esas veces, recordaba a la rubia causa de nuestra separación. Esteban era un hombre al que se podía amar y que era muy capaz de amar también, el problema estaba en que no mantenía la atención en un mismo punto, por demasiado tiempo. La única constante en su vida, era su trabajo. Y por extraño que pareciera. Yo.

- Gracias por confiar en mí… - le dije en un tono más serio. Sabía que había más diseñadores con los que podía contar en su agencia.

- No habría escogido a nadie mejor… - susurró y había un deje en ese susurro, que venía escuchando desde hacía semanas.

El día lunes, estábamos en una reunión, justamente tocando los detalles para la nueva campaña que teníamos que sacar adelante, en colaboración con nuestro asociado alemán.

- Ya saben la pauta de hoy… - comenzó Esteban de pie, junto a la blanca mesa en la que estábamos los demás.

Isabelle, la fotógrafa que nos acompañaría y con la que habíamos hecho varios trabajos anteriormente. Fermín que era nuestro querido editor, con él trabajaba casi a diario, muchas veces nos habíamos pasado madrugadas enteras bebiendo café, mientras ajustábamos los detalles de alguna campaña. Y Sebastián, que era el encargado de llevar todo al papel.

- Les acabo de enviar un correo, a cada uno, con los detalles esenciales… - seguía explicándose Esteban.

Abrí el correo comenzando a ver el logo del cliente, el tipo de artículos que teníamos que publicitar y el rostro que los representaría para Alemania.

Me quedé de piedra.

Ver sus ojos ahí, en una imagen que le había visto muchas veces, pero nunca bajo todos los recuerdos que intentaba enterrar de él. Me sentí de pronto traspasada, incapaz. ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? No, no tenía como hacerlo. No podía imaginar que Bill Kaulitz sería el rostro de Hugo Boss en Alemania.

Empecé a respirar agitada, sintiendo que comenzaba a ahogarme. No iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer. Me llevé la lengua hasta el paladar un momento, sacando la imagen de los ojos de Bill de mi pantalla, esperando que aquel gesto me calmara. Luego miré a Esteban, que continuaba con sus explicaciones. Me observó en cuanto sintió mi mirada.

- No puedo hacerlo – le dije.

Él arrugó un poco el ceño. Había determinación en su mirada.

- Claro que puedes. Y lo harás – sentenció.

En ese momento cuestioné, cuánto era lo que Esteban sabía de Bill y de mí, pero de una cosa estaba segura, si quería librarme de volver a verlo, tendría que abandonar mi trabajo. Y dadas las circunstancias en el mercado laboral ahora mismo, no era la mejor alternativa.

Continuará…

**Ufff… ufff… ufff… vaya, Andrea no se libra al parecer… jejejeje… las historia normalmente tienen una primera y segunda parte. A ver que nos depara esta segunda, porque algo me dice que no será miel sobre hojuelas… **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Aquí se deja un poco más claro el punto de vista de Any en todo lo sucedido, después de todo qué puede esperar una fan?**

**Besitos y gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

.

- ¿Lo llevas todo? – me preguntó Lis, revisando las dos maletas abiertas que había sobre mi cama.

- Sí, sí, sí… - me apresuré a asegurar, jugueteando con una uña entre mis dientes. Había logrado dejar de morderlas, pero no dejar de intentarlo.

- Los zapatos de tacones, el vestido que compramos… - comenzó a enumerar.

- … el estuche de maquillaje, el mini bolso de mano… - continué yo. En ese punto Lis rió.

- No te olvidarás del bolso pequeño ¿eh?... – me dijo entre risas.

Y yo mantuve la mía, a pesar de recordar la noche en la que llevé ese bolso del que Lis hablaba.

- Creo que llevo todo… - aseveré – el portátil y las pautas en un archivo respaldado… - miré sobre el tocador, mi portátil.

- Buenas tarde… yo comeré… dónde está el servicio… - comenzó a decir, la miré – en alemán.

Me estaba evaluando. Sonreí y le traduje las tres frases.

- Excelente, estás lista – sentenció comenzando a cerrar las maletas.

Respiré profundamente.

- Estoy muy nerviosa… - acepté.

Ella me miró intensamente.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó. Negué con suavidad.

- No, tienes que dar clases, no puedes… - aseguré, sabiendo que el trabajo la retenía aquí.

- Bueno… está un poco complicado, sí… - aceptó.

- Estaré bien, sólo que inquieta.

Lis masajeó mis brazos de arriba a abajo.

- Eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa… - en esa parte hice u pequeño gesto que a ella no le pasó inadvertido – nada de arrugarme la nariz, eres hermosa – aseguró – y te plantarás como una profesional, harás un trabajo excelente y ese ex cantante favorito, vanidoso y egocéntrico, tendrá que reconocerlo.

Me reí tristemente, ante los adjetivos que Lis había usado para definir a Bill. Seguía escuchando su música, porque decía que la banda lo merecía, pero ya no iba en busca de la última noticia de ellos. Y aunque ella no lo mencionara, me temía que su reacción también tenía que ver con Tom.

- Entendido…

- Bien – aceptó, cerró la segunda maleta y la dejó en el suelo – te quedan menos de dos horas para abordar y ambas sabemos que el tráfico de Madrid no se pone, nunca de nuestra parte.

- Esteban vendrá por mí – le avisé.

- Oh… Esteban… - su tono sonó convenientemente curioso.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté riendo.

- Dime tú… - alzó ambas cejas – y si te da tiempo, dímelo con un café.

- Estará aquí en veinte minutos – le avisé.

- Tiempo suficiente para un café – se dio la vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacía la cocina.

La seguí y me senté junto a la mesa que tenía ahí.

- Ahora explícame esa cercanía con Esteban – insistió en tanto preparaba la cafetera.

- No hay nada que explicar, ya lo sabes… es mi jefe – dije, jugando con una hoja de papel que tenía en la mesa.

- Y tu marido.

- Sólo de nombre.

- ¿Por qué no solucionan eso de una vez? – preguntó, en tanto esperaba a que el café se hiciera.

- No lo sé… - me encogí de hombros – ni él ni yo lo hemos necesitado…

- ¿Y no has pensado?... – se detuvo antes de terminas la frase.

- ¿Qué? – la miré. Ella me observó, como si meditara el seguir o no con su idea – anda dime…

- Bueno… sólo me preguntó si él no mantendrá algún interés especial en ti… - habló con seriedad, así que asumí que no era una broma.

- No – quise ser categórica, pero no lo logré del todo – no lo creo…

Lis pareció meditar algo más.

- Bueno… tú preocúpate de tu trabajo y si Esteban quiere ser contigo, un poco más amable de lo normal, tú déjale… - sonrió – no te vendrá mal que alguien te halague.

En eso tenía razón. Saber que iba a encontrarme nuevamente con Bill, no era precisamente algo que me tenía muy contenta, por extraño que pareciera. Me sentía inestable, nerviosa. Demasiado inquieta, para que fuese algo superado. Sólo esperaba no cometer ningún error. Ahora iba a demostrar mi propia valía.

.

Cerca de veinte horas después, estábamos instalados Esteban y yo, en un hotel de Hamburgo. El viaje había sido bueno y había descansado todo lo bien que se podía, dado el nudo que tenía en el estómago y que parecía apretar más fuerte a cada momento.

- ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó Esteban, cuando le abrí la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, ya casi… pasa… - lo dejé en la puerta, en tanto iba una vez más y me observaba en el espejo del baño.

El pelo estaba ligeramente recogido, la blusa blanca estaba en su sitio, el escaso maquillaje también estaba en su lugar. Suspiré frente a mi imagen.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Me habló Esteban, desde la puerta del baño, lo miré sintiéndome sorprendida - Joseph ya te conoce y si mal no recuerdo, le pareciste hermosa.

Hermosa. Era una palabra que muchas personas estaban usando para definirme últimamente, pero yo no lograba encontrar su significado en mi interior.

- Sólo quiero hacerlo bien… - dije, restándole importancia a su comentario, avanzando para salir del baño, deteniéndome cuando él no se movió para dejarme sitio. Así que tuve que mirarlo a los ojos buscando su motivo.

Me observó detenidamente. Noté como el nudo en el estómago se me retorcía en otra dirección. Me estaba mirando a los ojos, de un modo extraño, bajando sorpresivamente su intensa mirada, hasta mis labios y eso me agitó la respiración.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? – le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Claro… - se hizo a un lado, dejando de observarme de inmediato - ¿llevas la pauta de trabajo? – comenzó a decir.

- Sí, está en mi portátil – le respondí dándole la espalda, mirando una vez más dentro de mi enorme bolso, para verificar que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba.

- Bien… - murmuró, yo lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca, notando como se me tensaba la espalda cuando fui capaz de percibir su calor junto a mí – Isabelle, Sebastián y Fermín, estarán en la recepción esperándonos.

Sus palabras sonaron prácticamente en mi oído y tuve que luchar por contener un escalofrío mientras veía su mano pasar junto a mí, en dirección a mi portátil que estaba sobre la cama.

- Vamos – dije, moviéndome un paso lejos de él. Mirándolo fugazmente.

Avancé hasta la puerta, sabiendo que no iba a ser un día fácil. El ascensor lo bajamos en absoluto silencio, él carraspeó un par de veces y luego yo le imité. Nos intercambiamos una sonrisa extrañamente incómoda, esperando a que el viaje en ascensor, más largo de mi vida, terminara pronto.

Lis y sus paranoias, me estaba haciendo dudar de la relación siempre fluida y agradable que había tenido con Esteban. Debía relajarme y sacarme de la cabeza, todas las ideas tontas que se me estaban amontonando en las telarañas de mis pensamientos.

Cuando estuvimos en la recepción, de alguna manera todo pareció calmarse un poco, ya que los chicos comenzaron a hablar de sus propios temores y contratiempos, ayudándome a pensar en otra cosa.

- Dicen que Bill Kaulitz tiene mal carácter… - comenzó a decirme Isabelle, sentada junto a mí en la parte trasera del coche, me quedé algo sorprendida por su comentario.

- ¿Quién dice? – pregunté.

- Ya sabes, por ahí… el mundo de las agencias en Europa no es tan grande… - respondió restándole importancia a su fuente.

- No creo que sea verdad… - le dije, restándole importancia también.

Aunque claro, ¿qué sabía yo en realidad de Bill Kaulitz?

- Dicen que es gay… - habló entonces Fermín, sentado junto a nosotras.

- ¿Gay? – preguntó Isabelle. Yo tenía el nudo del estómago, cada vez más apretado – que desperdicio… - se quejó algo desilusionada.

- Para ti lo será – se defendió Fermín, que sí era gay.

- Oh claro, lo que no le sirve a unos, lo recogen otros ¿no? – comenzó a molestarlo ella.

- Tú di lo que quieras, pero si es gay podríamos congeniar… - empezaba a hablar con cierta ilusión Fermín.

- No es gay – quise aclarar, quizás sonando más efusiva de lo que habría querido.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – Me preguntó Isabelle

Eso Andrea, ahora aclara cómo lo sabes. Los nervios me estaban traicionando, que más me daba a mí lo que pensaran los demás de la tendencia sexual de Bill. Igual le iban los hombres también y yo no lo sabía.

- Él lo ha dicho – ahora sonaba demasiado indecisa. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Bah! – Exclamó Fermín - muchos artistas dicen que no lo son y luego destapan el secretito…

- Y como te gustaría eso a ti ¿verdad? – continuó molestándolo Isabelle.

- Igual lo ayudo a definirse – sonrió éste.

- O lo ayudo yo ¿no te parece? – siguió Isabelle.

- ¡Que no es gay! – me exalté.

- ¡Anda mujer! – Me dijo Isabelle – no tienes para qué gritarme.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé, observando la mirada que me estaba echando Esteban, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Me giré hacía la ventana y ahí me quedé con la mirada perdida en las calles de Hamburgo. Conteniendo las ganas que tenía de vomitar, de la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo.

Dimos la vuelta en una calle. Sólo nos bastó avanzar unos cuantos metros, para que Esteban entrara en el lateral de un edificio, que pertenecía a la compañía de Joseph Krause. La conocíamos, ya habíamos estado aquí en la recepción que se llevó a cabo por la asociación.

- Ya estamos tripulación, hay que ponerse manos a la obra – nos dijo Esteban, desde el asiento del conductor.

Abrí la puerta y bajé, llevando conmigo mi bolso y mi portátil, el resto de los implementos los llevaban los chicos.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda? – le pregunté a Esteban que venía tras de mí.

- Cuarenta y cinco minutos…

- ¡¿Qué?- me alteré de inmediato - ¿para poner el equipo el cableado y todo?

Por ese pequeño acceso, estaba fluyendo parte de mi desasosiego.

- Tranquila… - me dijo, dejando caer una mano en mi hombro, abrazándome ligeramente – utilizaremos un estudio aquí, no tendremos que instalar demasiadas cosas… si hasta nos dará tiempo para un café, ya verás… - me animó.

Eso me calmó un poco, pero sólo un poco.

- No sé si será tan así, los alemanes son muy puntuales… - le advertí.

- ¿Eso te lo enseñaron en clase de alemán? ¿O lo aprendiste en otra parte? – me quedé mirándolo fijamente y él a mí.

- Es… lo que se dice por ahí… - intenté desviar el tema, desviando la mirada también.

- Por ahí ¿eh?...

- Sí…

Él se rió y acarició mi hombro con su mano. Era extraño, hacía mucho que Esteban no era tan afectuoso. Amistoso había sido siempre conmigo, incluso en nuestros peores momentos, pero afectuoso, sólo mientras fuimos una pareja.

- Vamos a buscar a Joseph y luego unos cafés – me sugirió y lo seguí por un enorme pasillo que se abría ante nosotros.

Cerca de treinta minutos después, me encontraba de rodillas bajo una mesa conectando el cableado entre el monitor de Fermín, que ahora mismo no sabía dónde se había metido, y mi portátil, para que ambos pudiésemos ver lo que hacía Isabelle con su cámara.

- ¿Andrea? – escuché desde la altura la voz de Esteban.

- Dame un momento… este cochino cable… se me resiste… - tiré un poco más del cable, esperando lograr la conexión.

- Andrea… - insistió.

- ¡Espera! – que insistencia, desde luego. Conecte el cable y retrocedí, de rodillas, para salir de abajo de la mesa y evitarme el golpe en la cabeza, que era habitual en mí.

Me puse en pie, sacudiéndome las rodillas del jeans.

- Ya, dime… - se me cortó la frase, cuando miré junto a Esteban, que habló al ver la posibilidad.

- Andrea, te presento a Bill Kaulitz…

Miré, sin siquiera proponerme, directamente a sus ojos, buscando algo, quizás esperando encontrar una mínima señal en él, que me dijera que yo significaba algo en su vida, al menos un pequeño recuerdo.

- Hola - me dijo en alemán, extendiendo la mano y regalándome su mejor sonrisa amable. La misma que le daba a todo el mundo. Nada que me hiciera sentir diferente. Nada.

- Hola – contesté en español, dejándole mi mano, que tomó con apenas un toque discreto, para soltarla de inmediato.

A eso nos reducíamos. A un saludo amable, frío y distante.

Yo le había dejado mis alas, pero él no había querido volar. Es más, creo que nunca pensó hacerlo en realidad.

- Este es Tom Kaulitz… - habló Esteban nuevamente, irónicamente, presentándome a Tom.

- Hola Andrea… - dijo él, también en alemán.

- Hola – le sonreí. Tom no se había acercado como Bill, su saludo sólo había sido de palabra.

El silencio que se produjo entre los cuatro, fue aplastante.

- Bueno… - me miró Esteban - … ¿comencemos?... – preguntó en alemán.

- Tengo que terminar de ajustar el monitos y la cámara – le expliqué en español. Él arrugó un poco el ceño.

- Díselo a ellos – me indicó.

- Díselo tú… yo tengo que trabajar… además llegaron adelantados… - me defendí. Dándole la espalda a los tres, comenzando a configurar las conexiones.

Escuché a Esteba dar las explicaciones.

- Hay que ajustar algunas cosas, pero podemos tomarnos un café ¿les parece? – preguntó.

- Oh sí… necesito otro café… - escuché decir a Bill y cerré los ojos ante aquella expresión tan suya.

- Muy bien entonces… síganme… - pidió Esteban.

- Pero Natalie, mi maquillista está por llegar… - avisó Bill, y yo no era capaz de terminar la configuración en el monitor.

- Eso no es problema… - respondió Estaban, con su fluido alemán – Andrea, cariño… - me giré hacía Esteban - ¿puedes recibir a la maquillista? Se llama Natalie…

- Desde luego cariño… - le sonreí, buscando ironizar sobre la labor de asistente que me estaba dando. Esteban también me sonrió y me arrojó un beso con dos dedos.

En ese momento noté la mirada de Bill sobre mí. Para desviarla un segundo después, aquella ya no era la mirada amable de antes, aunque sí podía decir que era una completamente nueva para mí. Era como si me odiara.

- Que pena… - escuché la voz de Fermín, que aparecía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pena, qué? – pregunté, girándome hacía el monitor, comenzando nuevamente con la configuración.

- Que no es gay… - aseguró. Lo miré.

- ¿Y eso lo sabes nada más verlo? – pregunté.

- Bueno… nada más ver cómo te miró… - respondió. Y yo sentí que se me subía toda la sangre a las mejillas.

- No digas tonterías… - quise quitarle importancia.

- Ya… yo digo tonterías, pero era tú la que está configurando mal la cámara… - suspiró – yo lo hago, tú preocúpate de no babear delante de ese monumento.

- ¿Babear yo?... – pregunté casi indignada. Fermín rió.

- Si tú.

- Yo no babearía jamás, por un cantante vanidoso y egocéntrico – recordé las palabras de Lis, intentando recordar todo lo demás que me había dicho, sobre ser una profesional excelente.

- Hola – escuché tras de mí la voz de Natalie.

Definitivamente mi día empeoraba por segundos.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Tenemos a una Andrea que intenta ser fuerte por todos los medios. Aun no sabemos lo que pasará con Bill, ya veremos su lado del encuentro.**

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes. Saben que me encantan.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**Capítulo XXXIII**

.

Estar de nuevo en Alemania, era de alguna manera gratificante. A medida que pasa el tiempo, viviendo en otro país, se aprecia más lo que en el tuyo resultaba cotidiano e incluso aburrido. Las calles de Hamburgo pasan y van quedando atrás, en tanto yo observo un poco más, la pauta de trabajo que nos ha enviado la agencia, para las fotos que tomaremos.

- ¿Cuántas veces vas a mirar esas hojas? – preguntó Tom a mi lado, en el asiento del conductor.

- Quiero estar seguro que todo está bien… - dije, marcando con un lápiz, un circulo en torno a la posición de una bufanda.

- Si sigues a este paso, terminarás poniendo tu propia agencia, para las campañas que aceptas… - se mofó.

- Si fueras tú el que va a posar, estarías igual – me defendí.

- No tanto hermanito, de los dos, tú eres el más controlador.

- Eso depende de lo que se trate, cuando estamos en los ensayos, eres insufrible – lo acusé entre risas.

- Se trata de la banda – se defendió.

- Y esto también – me defendí yo – con esto abrimos puertas, el mercado de la música, no está precisamente en su mejor momento ¿recuerdas?

Tom suspiró.

- Ya lo sé.

Seguí observando la pauta que me habían enviado y marqué un par de detalles más. Tom entró en el edificio, en el que se encontraba la agencia y en dónde tomaríamos las fotos. Mi teléfono sonó.

- Hola… - le dije a Natalie cuando contesté la llamada.

- Voy con un poco de retraso, pero de todas maneras llegaré antes de la hora – me avisó.

- Por mí bien.

- Nos vemos entonces.

Cortó. Y por lo acelerada de su llamada, supuse que estaría conduciendo.

- Nat se retrasa – le avisé a Tom, que bajaba del coche, en tanto yo marcaba un nuevo detalle.

- Bueno, habrá que esperarla – dijo, y antes de cerrar la puerta agregó - ¡ya deja eso que me estresas!

Era cierto que llevaba los últimos meses convertido en un maniático. A todo le daba tres, cuatro, mil vueltas antes de darlo por bueno. De alguna manera sabía que lo hacía para no pensar en Andrea, y digo 'de alguna manera', porque no me permitía ni siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Cerré la carpeta y bajé del coche. Entramos al edificio y la recepcionista avisó de nuestra presencia. No podía negar que este tipo de cosas me ponían ansioso. Tanto por bien, como por mal. Pensaba en todo lo que podía salir mal, pero también en lo mucho que me gustaba el resultado de unas buenas fotos. Así que decidí calmarme.

- Necesito cafeína… - le dije a Tom, mientras esperábamos como nos habían pedido.

- Y yo un cigarrillo.

- ¿Bill Kaulitz? – preguntó una voz tras de mí. Me giré y me puse rígido cuando vi a aquel hombre que nos sonreía con amabilidad.

Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Era buen fisonomista, pero aunque no lo fuera, había mirado tantas veces la fotografía en la que salía con Andrea, que recordaría su rostro aunque tuviese una pésima memoria.

- Sí.

Acepté son mucho adorno.

- Hola, soy Esteban Sagüés, encargado de la campaña – me explicó en alemán, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.

Le respondí y nos dimos un amable apretón.

- Mucho gusto – mentí, tenía deseos de limpiarme la mano en alguna parte, siendo consciente a cada segundo, del toque de ese hombre. Era angustioso – este es mi hermano Tom.

Tom lo saludó y me dio una mirada fugaz, notando algo extraño en mí, que no podía explicarle ahora mismo, sólo le devolví la mirada, confirmándole que no se equivocaba. Algo me sucedía, aunque él no supiera qué.

- Síganme, les presentaré al personal con que trabajaremos.

Caminamos junto a aquel hombre, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en el motivo por el que lo conocía. Notando un presentimiento funesto creciendo en mi pecho.

- ¿Has revisado la pauta que enviamos? – quiso saber el tal Esteban.

- Sí.

Respiré profundamente, necesitaba recomponerme. A veces el tiempo transcurrido, desde lo de Andrea, me parecía suficiente como para olvidar el mal trago, y en otros momentos como ahora, parecía apenas un día. Y la herida supuraba nuevamente.

- Ha estado anotando algunas ideas en ella… - intervino Tom por mí.

- ¿Ah sí?... – me miró Esteban. Casi tan alto como yo, con sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Treinta, treinta y dos años? Un hombre maduro, desenvuelto, seguro de sí mismo – me encantará verlas…

Le sonreí con amabilidad. No me salía nada más. Necesitaba sacar la cabeza por una ventana y tomar aire fresco.

Entramos en un estudio. El cableado, las luces, el telón de fondo, me lo indicaban. Había en el lugar varias personas. Hice un análisis visual rápido, intentando saber si tenía algo más que enfrentar, pero no encontré a Andrea en el lugar, lo que me produjo una extraña sensación de tranquilidad mezclada con decepción.

- Trabajaremos aquí… - siguió hablando Esteban – y por ahí está el camerino – indicó una puerta a nuestra derecha, en tanto seguíamos avanzando.

- ¿Andrea?

Habló entonces y yo miré bajo la mesa en la que había algunos equipos. Sentí como se me paraba el corazón, durante la fracción de segundo que me tomó comprender que era ella.

Exclamó algo en español desde el sitio en el que estaba, parecía molesta.

- Andrea… - insistió Esteban.

- ¡Espera! – lo silenció, aún en español, pero como ya había aprendido algunas palabras, había llegado a comprenderla.

El hombre nos miró y sonrió intentando excusarla. Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de victoria y comenzó a salir de debajo de la mesa, apoyada en manos y rodillas, retrocediendo en una postura que se me antojó molesta, únicamente por estar delante de aquel hombre, aunque claro, no debía de olvidar que era su esposo.

Respiré profundamente, intentando despejar mi mente de pensamientos que no me eran útiles.

Se puso en pie y sacudió las rodillas de su pantalón, dirigiéndose a Esteban. Dejando de hablar cuando me vio.

De alguna manera me había imaginado este momento muchas noches, en las que me sentía sólo, amargado y estúpido. Imaginaba que volvía a encontrarla y era capaz de ignorarla, de hacerla sentir como una pieza de ropa usada, que ya no querías llevar. ¿No era eso lo que se merecía una persona que te engañaba? ¿Una persona que alimentaba tus ilusiones, que te decía que te amaba y te mentía?

Siempre había pensado que si podía haber algo peor que una mentira, era un engaño. Y Andrea había desbordado ambos.

- Andrea, te presento a Bill Kaulitz… - habló Esteban. Ella sólo me miraba. ¿Temía que la dejara en evidencia? ¿Temía que yo destapara su mentira? No le daría ese gusto, primero la haría sufrir.

- Hola – me dirigí a ella en alemán, sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad que usaría con cualquier desconocido y extendiéndole la mano, para estrecharla.

Sabía que Tom estaría preguntándose qué pasaba, pero también sabía que me iba a seguir el juego.

- Hola – respondió cediéndome su mano, que solté en cuanto el saludo estuvo efectuado. Otra vez era completamente consciente del toque.

- Este es Tom Kaulitz… - le presentó Esteban a mi hermano. Ella lo miró y ambos compartieron un saludo cordial, nada que filtrara que nos conocíamos los tres.

Luego el silencio. Y mi corazón desesperado por huir de mi pecho.

- Bueno… - habló finalmente, en alemán, Esteban mirando a Andrea - ¿comencemos?...

Ella le habló en español. Y yo sentía como el enfado se iba acumulando poco a poco en mi interior. Ellos se entendían, no como solía sucedernos a nosotros. Hablaban el mismo idioma, y podían hasta discutir en él.

Sí, me había planteado aprender español, pero luego de todo lo que me había sucedido con ella deseché la idea. Me traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

- Hay que ajustar algunas cosas, pero podemos tomarnos un café ¿les parece? – Nos preguntó Esteban.

- Oh sí… necesito otro café… - expresé inmediatamente, aunque lo que necesitaba en realidad, era salir de ahí y tomar algo de aire puro. ¿Cómo iba a soportar la sesión completa de fotos con Andrea ahí?

- Muy bien entonces… síganme… - pidió él.

- Pero Natalie, mi maquillista está por llegar… - le avisé, recordando entonces a Natalie.

- Eso no es problema… - respondió Esteban, dirigiéndose luego a Andrea en español – Andrea, cariño… - eso lo había comprendido perfectamente, yo mismo había aprendido palabras dulces y afectuosas, para usarlas con ella. Andrea se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo. Sí, su esposo, era algo que no podía darme el lujo de olvidar.

- Desde luego cariño… - había respondido ella. Yo sentí como se me desfiguraba el rostro de pura ira. Me contuve lo mejor que pude. Se estaba riendo en mi cara. Pero verlo a él, arrojarse un beso con dos dedos, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Miré directamente a Andrea, quería ver su expresión, quería saber si al menos había algo de vergüenza en ella. Algo, por pequeño que fuera, que me mostrara a aquella dulce chica que… que… no, no iba a aceptar que me había enamorado.

Ella simplemente me observó. Y la odié por todo lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, luego de semanas y meses sumergido, creía que comenzaba a respirar, pero ella me ahogaba nuevamente.

Llegamos a una zona en la que nos servirían café. Al menos estaría a mano y podría venir por un vaso cuando me sintiera agobiado.

- ¿Qué clase de café quieren? – nos preguntó Esteban. Debía reconocer que como agente era bueno, siempre atento.

- Negro – pedí.

- Para mí también – contestó Tom.

- Bien, vuelvo en un momento.

Se fue de camino a la pequeña barra. No era una sala muy grande. Comencé a mirar alrededor, por si había algún cartel que impidiera fumar.

- Necesito fumar – dije, rebuscando dentro de mi bolso, con muy poco cuidado, intentando encontrar mis cigarrillos.

- Es el marido ¿no? – preguntó Tom en voz baja.

- ¿Tienes dudas? – le pregunté llevándome un cigarrillo a los labios.

- Mierda.

- Estoy bien Tom – le dije, quizás buscando convencerme a mí mismo, intentando mantener las manos firmes, para encenderlo.

- Ya, por eso te tiembla el pulso.

Suspiré y le pasé el encendedor. Tom acercó la llama a mi cigarrillo y lo encendió.

- ¿Quieres uno? – le pregunté.

- No me vendría mal.

En ese momento se acercó Esteban.

- ¿Nos sentamos? Ya nos traen el pedido.

De ese modo estábamos los tres sentados en una mesa. Esperando los cafés en un silencio sepulcral.

- Bill ¿la pauta? – Me preguntó Esteban – dijiste que tenías algunas sugerencias.

- Sí, desde luego – comencé a buscar la carpeta dentro del bolso y se la entregué. Hablar de trabajo me vendría bien, quizás de ese modo pudiera calmarme un poco.

- Sus cafés – nos dijo una chica que llegó con cuatro vasos a la mesa.

- Los negros son de ellos… - explicó Esteban – el cappuccino mío… - le sonrió a la chica, con cierta coquetería. Yo aspiré el humo de mi cigarrillo y miré por la ventana.

¿Qué clase de juego tenían él y Andrea? ¿Un matrimonio abierto? ¿Cada uno se acostaba con quien quería? No serían los primeros, desde luego.

- Veo que has marcado… varias cosas… - comenzó a hablar Esteban.

- Bueno, lo que me parecía que se podía corregir, pero desde luego la campaña es tuya… - quise ser cortés, a pesar de todo.

- Y tuya… - parecía empecinado en que me sintiera halagado. Y entonces surgió una nueva pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿cuánto de lo que había sucedido con Andrea y conmigo, sabía él? – Pero este tipo de cosas tendrás que hablarlas con Andrea – me miró directamente, entregándome la carpeta cerrada – ella es quien está realmente a cargo de todo. Yo sólo soy un adorno para ella… - sonrió.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿No eres tú el encargado? – preguntó Tom, quizás buscando aclarar justamente mis dudas.

- En teoría… - le sonrió Esteban – pero Andrea es mi mejor creativa y confió en ella plenamente.

Extendí la mano y recibí la pauta.

- No tengo problema…

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Tom. Lo ignoré.

- Trataré directamente con ella – terminé la frase.

- Excelente – contestó Esteban, incluso animado.

Esto se me hacía cada vez más extraño. O bien, no sabía nada o quedaba la otra opción, y es que lo supiera y que encima le gustara la idea.

Debía comenzar a despejar mi mente. Tenía un trabajo entre manos y esa debía de ser mi única preocupación.

- ¿Comencemos? – me puse en pie. Quizás la cafeína había comenzado a hacerme efecto.

- Comencemos – sentenció Esteban también.

De ese modo volvimos al estudio.

- Mañana haremos los exteriores… - comenzó a contarme, cuando íbamos por el pasillo – y pasado mañana estaremos en el Laeiszhalle – que era una sala de conciertos de Hamburgo, en la que se podrían hacer muy buena fotos.

- Muy bien… - acepté, entrando los tres en el estudio.

No pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Andrea, casi se inmediato. Y como si de un imán se tratara, la encontré en una esquina, acomodando las lucen en dirección al fondo de color blanco que me esperaba para las tomas.

- ¿Me disculpan? – dijo Esteban entonces, caminando hacía ella, ofreciéndole el cuarto café que había pedido.

Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa y él nos indicó, hablándole. Andrea nos miró, pero dejó de hacerlo de inmediato, como si yo no fuese un punto de atención importante para ella ahora mismo. Comenzando a hablar acaloradamente. Luego Esteban se acercó nuevamente a nosotros.

- Bien Bill, en el camerino encontrarás lo necesario. Los trajes están numerados, para que sepas cual debes ponerte. Andrea está terminando algunos detalles de iluminación e irá contigo en un momento.

- De acuerdo.

Me fui hasta la habitación que me habían indicado, con Tom tras de mí, encontrándome de camino a Natalie.

- Hola Nat, ¿Qué tal? – la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal tú?... – indagó.

- Perfectamente – mentí. No le iba a decir ahora mismo a ella, todo lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque sabía que era quien más alentaría mi indiferencia hacia Andrea.

Me miró un momento, ella sabía que yo había dejado de confiarle todo, desde aquel incidente en el hotel durante la gira y de alguna manera ambos, esperábamos que el tiempo nos ayudara a dejar atrás aquello.

- ¿Comienzo con el maquillaje? – me preguntó.

- Dame un momento, veré la ropa primero – le expliqué.

- Te acompaño.

No podía dejarla fuera de eso, siempre estaba conmigo para este tipo de cosas. Así que entramos en la habitación y nos encontramos con los cinco trajes que tenía que posar este día, colgados de una barra. Tras ellos un biombo en el que podía cambiarme. Un par de sillones, un espejo de pie y un tocador con un gran espejo que le permitiría a Natalie maquillarme.

Desde la puerta escuché la voz de Esteban.

- Natalie… Joseph pregunta si puedes ir a verle un momento – le avisó. Ella me miró.

- Por mí no hay problema, me cambiaré primero – le avisé.

- Diez minutos – dijo ella.

- Diez.

De ese modo sólo nos quedamos Tom y yo en la habitación.

- De verdad que no entiendo esto ¿eh? – me dijo Tom, cuando estuvimos solos.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – le pregunté, dejando el primer traje sobre uno de los sillones, mirándolo.

- Tanta coincidencia… ¿crees que ha sido planeado? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que estemos trabajando con la compañía del marido de Andrea? – Lo miré, él se encogió de hombros, yo volví al traje – no creo que Hugo Boss le interese con quien me acuesto Tom. Las conspiraciones existen, pero no a este nivel.

Me fui a la barra por el segundo traje.

En la puerta se escucharon dos golpes.

- Pase – dijo Tom.

Miré hacia atrás, encontrándome con Andrea, que se excuso en español, caminando hasta los trajes. Yo retrocedí, mientras ella revisaba el último, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo.

- ¿Estarás bien? – quiso saber Tom, cuando le di la espalda a Andrea y lo miré a él.

Ambos nos ignorábamos.

- Desde luego… - le dije y luego continué con más desparpajo del habitual, quizás por la necesidad que tenía de convencerme a mí mismo de mis palabras – cualquiera se equivoca a la hora de escoger a quien tirarse.

Escuché que uno de las perchas caía al suelo. Tom y yo miramos a Andrea, que se había agachado a recogerla. La colgó y se dio la vuelta, para salir, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo, la abrió nuevamente y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Sí, cualquiera se equivoca. Yo me eché el peor polvo de mi vida contigo.

Me soltó las palabras en un alemán tan nítido, que me dejó perplejo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Me quedé en silencio y por un largo minuto fue todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación, hasta que Tom habló tras de mí.

- Pues mira, al final aprendió alemán.

Continuará…

**Muajajajajajja… XP… bueno, está bien. Ambos están heridos y la verdad es que no tienen ningún interés por arreglar nada. Ahora Bill quiere hacerse el fuerte y mete la pata y entonces viene Andrea y le hiere el orgullo… a ver por dónde salen ahora.**

**Besos y espero sus mensajes. Recuerden que sus mensajes son mi sueldo ¡!... y muchas gracias a los pagos atrasados… jejejeje.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV**

.

Cerré la puerta y poco me faltó, para que me quedara apoyada en el manillar. Escuchar a Bill decir aquello, había roto con el voto de silencio que yo misma me había impuesto. De pronto, la debilidad se transformó en ira. Y comencé a cruzar la habitación del estudio sintiendo el enfado crecer, con cada paso.

- Estamos listos Andrea – me dijo Fermín, desde su monitor.

- Yo también estoy… - habló Isabelle desde la cámara - ¿está listo el bombón?

- No sé, ve y pregúntale – me encogí de hombros ajustando por enésima vez el monitor.

- Pero si no sé alemán – continuó Isabelle.

- ¡¿Estás listo bombón? – le grité en alemán a Isabelle.

- ¡Calma! – Me pidió – lo que sea que me hayas dicho, suena a insulto, así que tranquilízate.

Suspiré.

- Necesito cafeína – concluí – Fermín, ponte ahí para probar las luces – le indiqué.

- Pero la luz en mí no será igual que…

- ¡Ponte! – le exigí.

Todos se silenciaron. Alcé la mirada y los miré. Entonces se me acercó Sebastián.

- Quizás deberías ir a tomar algo… - me sugirió.

- No quiero nada – volví al portátil – Fermín – insistí.

- Deberías tomar algo – insistió Sebastián junto a mí – aunque sea aire, nos estás poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Lo miré.

- Pídeme un café, estaré bien… - intenté serenarme.

Pero cada vez que dejaba que mi mente se calmara, volvían a mí las palabras que le había escuchado a Bill, 'cualquiera se equivoca a la hora de escoger a quien tirarse'

- Suficiente.

Exclamé sintiéndome furiosa. Me di la vuelta y me fui de camino al camerino. Yo iba a trabajar y Bill sería una herramienta de trabajo más para mí. Toqué dos veces a la puerta y no esperé a que me respondieran ¿cortesía? ¿Qué era eso? No la iba a aplicar en alguien que no la merecía.

- ¡Estamos listos! – avisé en cuanto me asomé en el cuarto, encontrándome con Tom en el sillón y con Bill frente al espejo de pie, comenzando a abotonar la camisa que tenía que vestir para la primera foto. Mi mirada se desvió inmediatamente a la parte que se divisaba de su tatuaje y al piercing de su pezón. Mierda.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esta camisa – me miró a través del espejo, comenzando a quitársela.

Noté la debilidad en las piernas al observarlo, pero no iba a ser tan frágil, no iba a permitir que mis instintos más básicos me ganaran. Entré con seguridad y comencé a tirar la camisa para ajustarla a sus hombros.

-¡¿Eh? – me reclamó, alejándose de mí – para ser un polvo tan malo, que prisa tienes por tocarme ¿no?

Aquello me agujereo el estómago. Pero estaba segura que mi mirada le estaba agujereando a él.

- Ufff… yo mejor salgo de aquí… - dijo Tom, poniéndose en pie.

Ambos lo ignoramos.

- Dime qué tiene la camisa – le exigí con ambas manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué tiene? – me preguntó - ¡Todo! ¡Mira estas mangas!

- ¡¿Qué tienen? ¡Están perfectas!

- ¡Claro! ¡Para ti desde luego que lo estarán! – me dio la espalda, comenzando a abotonar nuevamente la camisa.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté molesta.

Bill se silencio.

- ¡¿Dime? – exigí.

Qué más podía salir de su boca, que me hiciera daño, después de lo que le había oído.

Me miró fijamente. Su gesto se había endurecido. Conocía esa expresión, o al menos creía que la conocía, porque cada vez estaba más segura de que no sabía nada de él en realidad. De pronto su ceño se arrugó y sus ojos bajaron a mis labios. Nuevamente me sentía débil ante él.

Bajé la mirada.

- Estamos listos, no retrasemos esto – le dije, saliendo de la habitación.

- No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de terminarlo – lo escuché decir justo al salir, encontrándome con Natalie al cruzar la puerta.

Si alguna vez había tenido intención de llevarme bien con ella, desde luego ahora me importaba muy poco lo que pensara de mí.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, apenas pasaba de medio día. Suspiré ante la expectativa de las horas que parecían esperarme.

- Tu segundo café – dejó Esteban un vaso junto a mi portátil, sabía que por la mañana era cuando más necesitaba cafeína, sobre todo cuando estaba con un trabajo entre manos – ¿la estrella aún no aparece? – preguntó.

- No - fue la escueta respuesta que le di acercando el vaso a mi boca, quizás demasiado distraída.

- Cuidado que quema – me dijo con cierta preocupación, al notar el gesto que hice, alejando el vaso de mi boca.

- Tarde para avisar… - le dije, relamiéndome los labios que se me habían quedado sensibles con el calor intenso del café.

- A ver… - me dijo, de pie frente a mí, alzando mi mentón con su mano, mirando fijamente mis labios. Acercándose de improviso, como si fuese a besarme, deteniéndose de inmediato para echarse a reír – no pongas esa cara… no sería tan terrible ¿no?

Negué con un gesto, pensando en todo lo que me estaba pasando ahora mismo y en las palabras de Lis, antes de venir. Ella había dicho, si Esteban quiere halagarte, deja que lo haga.

Sus ojos castaños me observaron y su mano que sostenía mi mentón firmemente, se suavizó dejando de reír.

- Pero ahora no… - susurró – estamos trabajando… - su tono volvía a ser divertido.

Esteban era de esa clase de hombres, que lograba que todo pareciera fácil. Y a veces lo extrañaba.

- Tienes razón… - le sonreí, queriendo jugar un poco con las palabras y quizás sentirme más ligera, olvidarme de lo que no valía la pena recordar – quizás más tarde…

- Te lo cobraré – su agarré se relajó y me soltó.

- Tú cobra… quizás tengas suerte y te lo pague… - acepté.

Él arrugo ligeramente el ceño, como si intentara dilucidar cuánta verdad había en mis palabras.

- Estoy listo.

Escuché la voz de Bill, a pasos de nosotros. Lo miré fugazmente, para luego mantenerle la mirada.

- Ve ahí… - le indiqué la zona preparada para las fotografías – ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

- No, no lo sé.

¿Así que esas teníamos? Quería ponérmelo difícil.

- Ponte de pie ahí, te iré dando las indicaciones.

Bill respiró profundamente, su mirada me resultaba increíblemente intensa, con el maquillaje que Natalie le había puesto. Todo sería mucho más fácil, si no me resultara tan perversamente hermoso. Eso, sumado a su regreso al cabello oscuro, que le daba un aspecto tan sensual que dolía. Se movió con decisión y elegancia hacía el fondo del estudio. Lo seguí.

Se quedó de pie en medio del fondo blanco que habíamos habilitado. No me miraba. Parecía una estatua de mármol, completamente recto, estático. Observando la cámara de fotos. ¿o miraba a Isabelle? No me extrañaría que ella estuviese agitando sus pestañas para él, después de todo, le había llamado Bombón ¿no?

Aligeré un poco el cinturón del abrigo, que él se había dejado medio abierto. La camisa, por la que antes discutiéramos, estaba en su sitio, con más botones abiertos de los necesarios, lo que le daba un toque casual muy interesante. En ese momento reparé en que llevaba puesto el pantalón del segundo traje.

- Has cambiado las prendas – lo acusé.

- Combinan mejor – respondió sin mirarme.

- Hay una pauta de trabajo – me quejé, dejando mi labor de reacomodar las prendas. Buscando su mirada. Él me la concedió, aún desde su postura de estatua, aunque por la forma en que me estaba mirando, más parecía una de hielo, que de mármol.

- No estoy aquí por posar lo que me dicen, estoy porque tengo un estilo personal – me aclaró.

¿Podía restarle razón?

- Y a mí me han pedido un trabajo específico. Y en él, dice que tienes que ponerte determinadas prendas cada vez – intenté defender mi punto de vista, aunque una vocecilla que mi orgullo intentaba ahogar, me decía que podía ser flexible.

Bill alzó una ceja lentamente, elevando de ese modo el piercing que llevaba en ella.

- Si quieres que me quite los pantalones, tendrás que quitármelos tú misma… - me susurró sin quitarme la mirada de encima. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Amedrentarme?

- Vamos entonces – dije con seguridad, tirando de él desde su brazo.

- ¿Andrea?... – escuché la voz de Isabelle.

- Un momento, enseguida regreso – le dije sin mirarla.

Hace rato que me había convertido en una mujer, quitar un pantalón más o un pantalón menos no me iba a significar gran esfuerzo. ¿Es que se creía que me iba a asustar?, pues si lo pensaba estaba muy equivocado. Sería mejor que se fuera preparando, porque nadie se metía con mi trabajo.

Entramos en el camerino y lo solté cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Dónde está el pantalón que deberías llevar? – pregunté, comenzando a notar que todos los trajes estaban sobre los sillones e incluso el tocador, completamente revueltos, en tanto las perchas con los números seguían colgadas y solitarias en las barras.

Desde luego. De pequeño Bill, debió volver loca a su pobre madre. Lo miré esperando una respuesta. Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

¿Así que a eso íbamos a jugar?

Pues bien, jugaríamos. Se pondría cualquier pantalón, menos el que había escogido.

Tomé uno.

- ¿Ese? – preguntó.

Y por su expresión, cercana al pánico, supe que era el correcto.

- Sí – se lo extendí. Bill se cruzó de brazos – a veces puedes ser muy crío ¿sabes?

Dejé el pantalón sobre el sillón más cercano y me fui directo a la cintura del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Creo que se sorprendió, porque dejo caer los brazos. Lo miré a los ojos, retándolo a que me detuviera. Él mismo había puesto las condiciones. Pero entonces noté algo en sus ojos. Una leve inquietud que no se había permitido mostrarme.

Mis dedos lograron liberar el primer broche con un pequeño tirón. Bill entreabrió los labios. Lo único que se movía entre nosotros, eran mis manos y nuestras respiraciones. Sostuve el segundo broche y efectué la misma maniobra liberándolo también. Notando como comenzaban a temblarme las manos. No podía pasarme esto. No podía dejar que me mirara de ese modo y que todo se borrara. Tenía que trabajar, conseguir el material necesario para la campaña y… sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos capaces de derretir el hielo.

- ¿Vas a terminar? – me preguntó, casi murmurando.

Tragué con cierta dificultad, bajando la mirada para buscar la cremallera, pero me encontré con el ligero abultamiento de su pantalón y como si fuese un acto reflejo alcé la mirada para enfocarla en él. Esto no podía asustarme ¿verdad?

Su mano aferró mi mentón. Lo sostuvo con firmeza tomando mi labio entre los suyos, de un modo tan abrumador que sentí que se me debilitaban las piernas. Y mis manos en la cintura de su pantalón se relajaron, rozando el bulto que ahí crecía. Lo escuché quejarse dolido, recibiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, cuando se abrió paso con ella, suspirando cuando la cálida oleada de la excitación me bañaba. Notando la presión de su mano contra mi espalda, atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo. Y el mío, que lo conocía ya tan bien, se amoldaba. Ciega por el deseo.

Deseo. Deseo, sexo. Pasión. ¿Qué más había entre nosotros? ¿Amor?

No, no había amor.

Pero eso no me impidió besarlo ávida, como si estuviese bebiendo luego de una larga sequía.

Sentí de pronto la mesa del tocador, dar contra mi trasero, avisándome que había retrocedido hasta aquí sin notarlo. Me alzó sobre ella y su cadera se abrió paso entre mis piernas, acariciando su centro contra el mío. Jadeando ambos en el proceso animal de calmar la ansiedad.

Había dicho que se había equivocado al estar conmigo. Aquello hería profundamente mi orgullo.

- Basta… - retiré mi boca resoplando.

- No, no basta… - me besó el cuello y tras el oído. Arrancándome un gemido demasiado intenso. Mis piernas se colgaron de su cadera.

- Bill… basta por favor… - le pedí, le supliqué, notando como se excitaba todo mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba una pequeña rendija de escape. Sus manos tocando mi cadera, mi pecho. Su boca besando mi cuello, lamiendo la piel erizándola.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué está tu marido ahí fuera?... – preguntó arrastrando su pecho contra el mío. Me sorprendí.

- Sí… - acepté la puerta de huida que me estaba ofreciendo.

Los besos cesaron, pero su respiración continuó chocando contra mi cuello unos segundos más. Hasta que sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo y se separó de mí.

- Muy bien – dijo, dándome la espalda – dame dos minutos para cambiarme.

Me sentí agitada, confusa, excitada. Completamente inflamada de apetito voraz que Bill producía en mí.

Puse los pies en el suelo y me sentí abandonada. Desamparada. Me arreglé un poco el cabello de camino a la puerta.

- No necesitas cambiarte. Ese es tu estilo – apoyé su decisión, él se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirarme.

Cerré la puerta cuando salí. Notando las miradas fugaces que me daban los chicos y Esteban, como si hubiesen estado esperando a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Me fui directamente al baño. No estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie.

Continuará…

**Un capítulo un tanto extraño. Sé que para nosotros son obvios los errores que están cometiendo, pero muchas veces el ser humano, no ve más allá de su nariz, así que permitan que los chicos cometan sus errores. Ya maduraran… ajjajjaja**

**Besos y muchas gracias por los mensajitos que me han estado dejando.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**Capítulo XXXV**

.

- Mírame… - me pedía Isabelle, la fotógrafa, hablándome en un inglés bastante dulce.

La miré fijamente, quizás de forma más intensa de la que ella esperaba, ya que me pareció que se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero aún así no fui capaz de bajar la intensidad. Me sentía amargamente decepcionado, pero de mí mismo, de mi falta de voluntad. Decepcionado de mi reacción con Andrea, había bastado tan poco para que olvidara el dolor, por los pocos minutos que duró nuestro beso. Y eso me pesaba.

La fotógrafa le habló a Andrea, que a su vez me hizo de intérprete.

- Ahora baja la mirada por encima de tu hombro izquierdo.

Habló con total frialdad y yo ni siquiera quise mirarla mientras lo hacía. Observé a Tom a la distancia, que estaba apoyado contra una pared, absorbiendo todos los detalles. Lo sentía como mi juez ahora mismo y si le decía lo que había sucedido, me trataría como un idiota. Que lo era, no podía negarlo.

La secuencia de fotos en la posición que ahora estaba continuó.

- Ahora relájate… - me dijo Andrea. Y no pude evitar mirarla. Sabía que me hablaba del trabajo, pero todo lo que provenía de ella me sensibilizaba. Odiaba sentirme así.

Cerré los ojos e hice un movimiento con el cuello intentando liberar algo de la tensión que sentía. Escuché el disparador de la cámara y abrí los ojos.

- Perfecto… - sonrió Isabelle.

No estaba seguro del resultado que iba a tener esta campaña. No estaba en mi mejor momento para posar, pero trabajo era trabajo.

- Nos queda el último traje… - me habló Andrea, con tanta imparcialidad que aunque mi expresión no lo demostraba, lograba que me sintiera vulnerable – podemos tomarnos un descanso.

Luego comenzó a decirles algo a los demás es español, así que supuse que sería lo mismo.

Volví al camerino y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones, con todo y traje. No me importó en lo más mínimo arrugarlo o maltratarlo. Cerré los ojos y dejé la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no quise mirar. Estaba mentalmente cansado. Quería dormir, dormir por unos cuantos años, hasta que se me pasara todo lo que sentía. Hasta que me la sacara de las entrañas.

- ¿Te vienes por un café? – escuché la voz de Tom. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

- Me vendría muy bien… - le contesté sin moverme.

- Vamos entonces – hizo un gesto, indicándome que lo siguiera.

- Voy enseguida, me quitaré este traje – no me moví ni un milímetro.

- Te espero en la cafetería entonces… - dijo cerrando la puerta. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos.

Me bastó un instante, para recordar la ansiedad, el deseo y el tacto entregado de los labios de Andrea. La forma conocida de su cuerpo ajustándose al mío. Los sonidos de su excitación.

Apreté mi mano contra el sillón, cuando mis pensamientos se recrearon en la posibilidad que había tenido de entrar en ella. La deseaba. Y eso me enfurecía.

Respiré profundamente, llevando mi mano hasta mi sexo, en un gesto reflejo que buscaba aplacar el dolor que la erección que tenía, me estaba produciendo. A veces ser hombre era un fastidio, estados como este se hacían tan evidentes.

Me quité el traje que llevaba y me puse la ropa con la que había llegado, para ir con Tom por ese café que tanto estaba necesitando.

Llegué a la pequeña cafetería y Tom me hizo un gesto desde la mesa que estaba ocupando. Casi me detuve de camino a él, cuando vi que estaba sentado con Esteban. Estos tres días iban a ser los más largos de toda mi vida. ¿Y si me daba la vuelta? ¿Alguien notaría que me había ido?

Aquella me resultaba una idea muy seductora.

- Bill… - escuché tras de mí. Me giré - … hola… soy Joseph Krause…

Extendió su mano, en tanto la otra me tocaba el hombro con familiaridad, a pesar de que no nos habíamos visto jamás.

- Hola… - la acepté.

- ¿Te sientas con nosotros? – me invitó a la mesa en la que estaba Tom, Esteban y parte del equipo con el que estábamos trabajando.

- Claro… - no me senté.

- Los veo a todos aquí…- dijo el hombre, con ese aire de jefe satisfecho – pero nos falta tu esposa Esteban...

Tom me miró y yo lo hice también. Él sabía perfectamente que lo único que ahora quería era terminar con esto.

- Ella es muy obsesiva, seguro estará revisando el material en el estudio – contestó.

El tal Joseph rió ante la respuesta.

- Debería decirte que no se lo permitas, pero estoy seguro que ese nos asegurará una gran campaña – quiso bromear, y algunas risas sonaron en la mesa.

- Estoy seguro que será una gran campaña – agregó Esteban – Bill ha sido un modelo excelente. Tom bajo la mirada a su vaso de café.

- Yo sólo he hecho lo que Isabelle me ha pedido – indiqué a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Tom.

Sólo en ese momento reparé en aquella coincidencia.

- Bueno… aunque nos falte Andrea, ya le contarás tú – se dirigió a Esteban – quería invitarles esta noche a una cena en mi casa, de ese modo podemos hablar de las tomas de mañana y pasar más tiempo juntos…

¿Pasar más tiempo juntos? ¿Este hombre estaba loco?

- Mi esposa y mi hija estarán felices de recibirlos… - me miró y me oprimió el hombro de un modo curioso.

- Bueno… yo preferiría descansar… - intenté, pero sabía que insistir más, quedaría mal de mi parte.

- Pero si eres joven… - ¿Por qué me trataba este hombre, como si fuese de su familia? – además, mañana tiene la sesión por la tarde ¿no? – miró a Esteban, que para mi desgracia asintió.

De ese modo, y casi sin poder negarme tenía una cena de trabajo.

Sobre las ocho de la noche. Demasiado pronto para una cena. Nos encontrábamos estacionando el coche fuera de la enorme casa de Joseph. Parecía uno de esos palacetes restaurados que la gente con cierto poder adquisitivo se empeñaba en tener para demostrarlo. Aunque no podía generalizar, había quienes también los querían para vivir.

- Todavía nos podemos arrepentir – me dijo Tom desde su lado del coche.

Resoplé y luego negué.

- No, ya estamos aquí, nos quedamos un momento y luego te enfermas – le sonreí.

- ¿Y por qué no te enfermas tú? – me reclamó.

- Porque yo mañana tengo que trabajar.

- Y yo acompañarte… - lo miré – bueno… - aceptó quejumbroso – pero si alguna chica linda se ofrece a hacerme de enfermera, tendrás que irte en taxi…

- ¿Y el celibato que has llevado estos meses? – le pregunté, mientras caminábamos hacía la entrada.

- ¿Sabes tú lo aburrido que es ser célibe? – Preguntó, pero se respondió solo – es verdad, sí lo sabes… pues entonces me entenderás…

- Pero si decides romper el celibato, el que se va en taxi eres tú… - le advertí.

- Bueno… - rió perezoso. Ni él, ni yo pensábamos que eso fuese a suceder. Tom llevaba bastante tiempo siendo un chico tranquilo. Me gustaba molestarlo, diciéndole que se estaba haciendo viejo. Y es que de alguna manera en sus hábitos y demás, lo era.

- Ahí está Joseph – le indiqué al hombre, que con su altura y canoso cabello, inspiraba cierto respeto sólo con su presencia.

-¡Pero si son los jóvenes Kaulitz! – exclamó en cuanto nos vio, sosteniendo en una mano un habano que destiló su aroma hasta dónde estábamos nosotros, aún a varios metros de él.

- ¿Qué está fumando éste? – me preguntó Tom en un susurro.

- No sé, pero parece capaz de matar a Godzilla… - respondí, también murmurando – Hola señor Krause…

- Ya sabes que me llamo Joseph, no me hagas parecer un viejo – me pidió, comenzando a aplastar el enorme cigarrillo, contra un cenicero de cristal que tenía en la mano – pasen…

Nos adentramos en aquella enorme residencia. En la que tranquilamente podían vivir veinte o treinta personas, sólo en el recibidor, había cuatro puertas que daban a cuatro habitaciones, luego había un pasillo en el que nos cruzamos con algún invitado que nos saludó con un gesto amable, sin detenerse. Hasta que llegamos a la zona en la que estarían los invitados a la cena.

- Emily… - llamó Joseph, en cuanto entramos en aquella sala, que tenía al menos tres estancias.

Una mujer mayos como él, delgada y muy espigada se nos acercó, con un aire aristocrático que parecía imposible para estos tiempos, pero con una sonrisa amable, que la hacía cercana.

- Te presento a los chicos Kaulitz – dijo Joseph. La mujer nos extendió ambas manos, encerrando primero la de Tom, para luego hacerlo con las mías y de ese modo entregarnos una afectuosas bienvenida.

- Melanie está ansiosa por conocerlos… - nos mencionó.

- Nos encantará conocerla también – dije por cortesía, suponiendo que debía de tratarse de la hija.

La mujer hizo un suave gesto, alzando una mano y en segundo comenzó a acercarse a nosotros una muchacha, de veinte y algo años, cabello castaño claro, espigada como la madre y con un blanco tono de piel.

- Esta es Melanie… - nos dijo la mujer.

- Mi joya… - agregó Joseph. A lo que ella respondió con un quejumbroso.

- Papá… - mirándolo como si esperara que aquella mirada devolviera las palabras dichas, a la boca del hombre – hola… les pediría que me firmaran algo, pero ahora mismo sólo tengo servilletas de tela a mano… - sonrió, parecía agradable.

Nos saludamos y ella fue la encargada de acompañarnos. Comencé a observar alrededor, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Isabelle, que se había vuelto menos sugerente y más amable con el paso del día. También estaban los demás ayudantes. Incluso pude ver a Esteban con Joseph hablando en un rincón, pero no había señales de Andrea. Quizás no había venido. Quizás estaría trabajando aún en las fotos.

- Vengo en un momento… - dijo Tom, alejándose de camino al grupo en el que estaba Isabelle, dejándome solo con nuestra joven anfitriona.

- ¿Algo de beber? – me preguntó, cuando estuvimos junto a una mesa con algunas copas servidas.

- Sí, claro… - comencé a mirar las copas y tomé el que me pareció seria de vodka y naranja.

- A mí también me gusta ese… - se alegró Melanie, tomando una copa.

- ¿Escuchas nuestra música? – le pregunté, más por tener algo de qué hablar.

- Desde que tenía quince años – me confesó – me gusta todo lo que han publicado, creo que no podría escoger una canción, aunque claro, tengo mis preferidas…

Comenzó a hablar casi sin hacer pausa. Llegando un momento en el que sólo le sonreía, pero no era capaz de seguir del todo su conversación. Tom se había quedado con el grupo de trabajo y sonreía conversando amenamente con Isabelle, ¿con el móvil? Desde luego, parecía que los traductores servían cada vez más. Hasta que finalmente nos avisaron, para pasar al comedor.

Melanie enlazó mi brazo, con más confianza de la que yo le había dado, guiándome al comedor y sentándose junto a mí.

En ese momento noté que Andrea estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa, con un vestido de color marfil y el cabello recogido con un pasador, dejando caer algunos rizos casuales. Estaba lejos de mí, casi como si hubiese escogido el sitio más apartado para estar. Una fuerte inquietud se apoderó de mí, convirtiendo en imposible, mi voluntad de ignorarla. Aunque no la mirara directamente, sabía exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba y los gestos que hacía. Dejando de ese modo, que transcurriera la cena.

Una vez que terminamos, los invitados pasamos nuevamente a la enorme sala en la que habíamos sido recibidos. Melanie no se había separado de mí en ningún momento y me estaba mareando.

- ¿Dónde encuentro el baño? – le pregunté, en un momento en el que tomó aire.

- Oh… por ahí… - me indicó una de las salidas de la sala – en este caso a la izquierda, no como normalmente se dice, al fondo a la derecha, ya saber que todas las casas tienen…

- Gracias… - la interrumpí.

- Claro… tranquilo, yo esperaré aquí – sonrió y yo le respondí del mismo modo.

Iba a matar a Tom. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se había separado de mí?

Caminé fuera de la sala, pero en lugar de buscar el baño, abrí la primera puerta cerrada que encontré y al notar la penumbra en el interior, me aventuré a entrar. Necesitaba tranquilidad, aislarme unos minutos al menos y sabía que si salía al jardín, Melanie me seguiría.

Suspiré en cuanto estuve dentro, dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Me senté en un sillón que había ahí y comencé a buscar en el bolso de mano que llevaba, mis cigarrillos. Al encenderlo, la luz de aquella pequeña llama me permitió ver la delineada forma de las piernas de una mujer sentada frente a mí. Y al subir la mirada, me encontré con los ojos de Andrea que me observaba silenciosa en medio de la penumbra.

Apagué el encendedor y aspiré el humo del cigarrillo en completo silencio. El mismo que ella estaba manteniendo. Al parecer la cena le estaba resultando tan insípida como a mí.

Miré hacia la ventana y pude distinguir el jardín que se abría paso fuera. Con grandes árboles y flores de estación. Entonces le hablé suavemente, casi como si fuese un lamento.

- Es curioso que ahora que ya hablamos el mismo idioma, no tengamos nada que decirnos…

Andrea continuó en silencio un instante más. No se movía, ni siquiera la escuchaba respirar. Dejé el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal, ya no quería fumar.

- Lo menos que hemos hecho, siempre tú y yo, es hablar…

Me respondió entonces. Y mi respiración se agitó, como si pudiese presentir lo que venía, por muy irreal e imposible que pareciera. La miré, sin saber si era capaz de dilucidar mi mirada. Yo no veía la suya.

Y nos bastaron dos segundos para ponernos de pie y acoplarnos en un beso. Profundo, exigente. Mi mano alzó su pierna enganchándola en mi cadera. Su boca se abrió en un gemido cuando mi sexo rozo el suyo a través de la ropa. Queríamos devorarnos. Ambos lo sabíamos.

- Una vez… - sugirió ella, como si me adivinara el pensamiento.

- Sólo una… - respondí, notando como sus dedos buscaban la cremallera de mi pantalón, en medio de los jadeos que nos arrancaban los besos.

Su mano apresó mi sexo con más violencia de la necesaria, causándome un gratificante dolor que se disolvió en sus labios como un gemido agónico. Sabía perfectamente como le gustaban mis sonidos.

- Ven… - le indiqué, bajando ligeramente mi pantalón y sentándome en el sillón. Ella metió las manos bajo su vestido y supe que estaba quitándose lo que nos molestaba.

Sus piernas se ajustaron a mi cadera. Su mano sostuvo mi erección que ardía. Su boca me besaba angustiada, hasta que un jadeo profundo se nos escapó a ambos y se entrelazó férreamente, cuando me encerró con su sexo.

Continuará…

**Muajjjajajajjajajaja…. XP**

**Bueno, ha sido un capítulo un poco difícil de escribir. Tengo la sensación de que siempre termino siendo muy suave a la hora de hacer sufrir a los personajes. No digo que sea sádica. Pero una historia necesita más y cuando me cuesta hacer eso… sufro yo… jajajja…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, de momento es un muajajajaja, pero tranquilas… **

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes. Muchas gracias a todas aquella que están dejando su paga. Me encanta leerlas.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

Capítulo XXXVI

.

Mis manos se abren paso a través de tu ropa, tocando, sintiendo, apretando tu piel. Arrastrándote más cerca, sosteniéndote contra mí cuando me siento profundamente dentro. Asfixiándome cuando tu boca me besa y se lleva mi aire.

Sexo. Sólo sexo, repite mi mente. Y mi corazón late agónico, preso, atrapado.

- Háblame… - me pidió Andrea en medio de jadeos contenidos. Desabotonando la camisa que llevaba, tocándome.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué me volvía loco? ¿Qué no era capaz de razonar cuando la tenía cerca? ¿Que la he extrañado cada noche y cada día? ¿Cada respiración?

- Me gusta sentirte… - le había murmurado, con los labios pegados a su clavícula. Ella soltó el aire junto a mi oído, para luego hablar.

- Te gusta estar dentro de mí… - murmuró, golpeando mi deseo con sus palabras. Sus caderas balanceándose suavemente sobre las mías.

- Mucho… - respondí buscando sus labios. Abriendo con mis manos, un poco más sus muslos, para profundizar mi entrada.

Su boca contuvo un gemido y sus uñas se clavaron en mi pecho. Me quejé suavemente ante el dolor que me estaba causando. Un dolor que no se acercaba, ni mínimamente, al que me significaba no tenerla. Ante ese pensamiento, apreté más sus caderas contra mí, alzando la mía, chocando y oprimiendo contra sus huesos, porque no podía estar más dentro. Andrea se quejó doliente, pero contrario a lo que podría parecer, no escapó de la violencia de aquella entrada, se aferró más a mí.

- Te necesito… - murmuró y mi corazón se aceleró ante aquellas palabras –… te necesito profundamente… fuerte…

Me sentía demasiado confuso, sus palabras al principio parecían amor, y luego pura lujuria. Quizás por eso, por aquella mezcla de deseo y frustración, fue que enterré mis dedos en su piel, indagando el límite de aquella necesidad, queriendo saber el límite de dolor que ella podía soportar, buscando conocer mi propio limite.

- ¿Lo quieres fuerte?... – le pregunté con cierto acceso de ira que no reconocía en mí.

- Sí… - aceptó quejándose dolida, en tanto mi cadera se alzaba nuevamente hasta levantarla a ella conmigo.

- ¿Quieres saber si duele?... – pregunté. Notando una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de mi mente que me hablaba de algo más que sexo. Pero su respuesta, reafirmada por el modo en que se aferraba a mí, me hizo olvidarla.

- Sí… quiero que duela… - me pidió con la voz entrecortada, con el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

Aproveché el mismo abrazo, para comenzar a golpearme contra ella, notando el dolor en los huesos de mi cadera, cada vez que me impulsaba y el embriagante placer, cuando mi sexo se rozaba en su interior, con las paredes del suyo. Haciéndola jadear, quejarse y suplicar.

- Sigue… - me pedía casi sin voz. Soltándose del abrazo, para sostenerse del respaldo y mantener sus piernas firmes a cada lado de mi cadera, esperando mis embestidas, pidiéndome con aquel gesto, que entrara, que me sumergiera, que la atacara.

- Así… - jadeé, cuando me golpeé nuevamente. Ella se quejó.

- No… más…

Una oleada de deseo me mareo ante su petición.

Ya no importaba la cena, ni las personas que había fuera. Ni el tiempo, ni las razones e nuestra separación. Ni siquiera importaba que alguien entrara y nos descubriera. Sólo importaba el placer, el dolor y la culminación.

Me impulsé otra vez, jadeando ante el choque.

- Así… - angustiado por el latigazo culpable del placer.

Ella se quejó, nuevamente dolida. Recomponiéndose antes de decir algo.

- Oh Bill…

Mi nombre brotó de sus labios, como si cada letra goteara, lastimeramente, desde su boca. Y la apreté otra vez contra mí, rompiendo la resistencia que había mantenido. Busqué sus labios y los lamí desesperado, con la respiración tan agitada, que no podía besarla. Andrea apresó mi rostro, devolviéndome la húmeda caricia. Ambos perdidos y consumidos. O al menos era como deseaba pensarlo. Porque mi alma si estaba consumida.

- Muévete… - le pedí contra los labios. Déjame sentirte, pensé.

Ella comenzó a ondular sus caderas sobre las mías con intensa suavidad, sin dejar de acariciar nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas.

- Más… - le exigí.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, poco a poco más inquietos. Nuestras bocas se separaban y nuestras respiraciones se agitaban nuevamente, dejando atrás aquel pequeño remanso, para dar paso a la segunda parte de la tormenta que quería estallar. Quería romper en medio de nosotros. El relámpago de mi deseo, anhelaba abrir su húmedo cielo. Surcarlo, destrozarlo. Así que mis propios movimientos contra su sexo, no se hicieron esperar. En cuestión de segundos éramos el caballo y el jinete, uno montando, el otro conteniendo, ambos compartiendo el ritmo, acelerando el paso como una unidad. Mi sexo cada vez más duro, el suyo cada vez más mojado. Sus gemidos contra mi sien. Mis dientes encerrando su pezón. Mi semen disparándose dentro de ella, como la más primitiva, y egoísta, forma de posesión, marcándola por dentro con mi semilla. Su orgasmo acogiéndolo y convulsionando, extrayendo de mí hasta la última gota, hasta el último resquicio. Llevándoselo todo.

Nos quedamos así un momento. Perdidos en las convulsiones y los jadeos. Hasta que la razón volvió a trabajar.

- Me voy… - dijo ella, poniéndose en pié, separándose bruscamente de mí. Buscando en medio de la oscuridad, su ropa interior.

Yo comencé a acomodarme el pantalón, esperando no tener señales visibles en la ropa, de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Andrea ya estaba lista.

- Bueno… - quiso decir algo y sentí pánico.

No quería palabras, no quería nada que me hiciera pensar que esto significaba algo. Había sido sexo, no quería adornarlo de nada más.

- Nos vemos mañana – concluí.

Ella se quedó de pie un momento si decir nada.

- Sí.

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de salir.

De alguna manera, sentía que ambos temíamos a lo que podíamos decir. Yo no quería que se me escapara ninguna cursilería, sabía que en mí, más allá del sexo, había un sentimiento. No, no había dejado de quererla, aunque aquello me dolía más que dejar de amarla. Y sabía que tenía que matar el sentimiento. Me reí irónicamente, cuando comprendí que estaba buscando matarlo a estocadas.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, un minuto después de que Andrea saliera. Y el corazón se me disparó. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que ella hubiese vuelto, para confesarme sus errores y declararme ese amor por el que mi alma agonizaba.

Pero no era ella.

- ¿Estás presentable? – me dijo Tom, desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté algo molesto, al sentirme descubierto.

- La vi entrar y luego a ti… - yo mantuve el silencio – fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

- Piensa lo que quieras… - me encogí de hombros, no me sentía capaz de reconocer lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía que estaba pisoteando mis propios valores. Había vuelto a caer con Andrea y ella me había engañado. Definitivamente no era algo que quisiera reconocer.

Tom no me contestó a eso, simplemente se limitó a cambiar de tema.

- Deberíamos irnos, mañana tienes trabajo ¿recuerdas? – me preguntó.

- Lo sé mejor que tú… - caminé a la puerta.

Cuando nos despedimos de los presentes. Andrea estaba en un rincón del salón, hablando con los demás integrantes de su equipo, con Esteban sentado en el brazo del sillón en el que ella se encontraba, casi rodeándola con el brazo.

Notaba como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sólo una vez, habíamos dicho ambos. Y sería todo lo que habría.

.

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y no era capaz de dormir. Sentado junto a la ventana de mi habitación, miro la noche fumando un cigarrillo. Experimentando una profunda intranquilidad. Recordando el ansia de dolor de daño, la momentánea tranquilidad que aquello me ocasionaba. El modo en que Andrea respondía a mis exigencias, con más exigencias aún. Compenetrándonos de una forma tan intensa.

Quizás era lo único que hacíamos bien juntos.

Y ahora mismo deseaba más, en mi mente se recreaba la forma de tener un segundo y último encuentro. Porque sería el último, no habría más después de ese. Quería que ella se me entregara y que luego extrañara todo lo que no volvería a tener.

Me llevé la mano hasta la entrepierna y acomodé la presión que ahí se estaba generando.

Tenía que conseguir verme lo más sensual posible, ser capaz de seducirla con una mirada, atraerla, como hacían las serpientes antes de engullir a sus presas. Eso era lo que quería, saborearla, marcarla, inutilizarla para otro amor. Después de todo, su esposo debería agradecérmelo ¿no?, ella nunca volvería a buscar sexo en otro, porque no encontraría jamás lo que yo iba a darle.

Suspiré, derrotado por mis propios pensamientos.

- No puedo ser tan cruel… - me dije a mí mismo, sabiendo que no podría jamás, ser ni la mitad de lo despiadado que quería ser.

Apagué el cigarrillo y me metí a la cama, poniendo ambos brazos tras mi cabeza, observando el techo. Permitiéndome por un momento sentir lo que realmente había en mi alma, un sentimiento de amor tan intenso que me ahogaba, y luego la frustración, el dolor de saber que ese sentimiento tenía que morir, tenía que matarlo. No podía seguir existiendo.

Y un par de lagrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos, pero no quise secarlas, quería sentirlas mojarme la piel y enfriarse, tal como tenía que enfriarse mi corazón.

.

Los exteriores de la campaña, se estaban realizando en los jardines de la residencia de Joseph Krause. Así que ahora mismo me encontraba junto a uno de los arboles, que la noche anterior observaba desde la penumbra de aquella habitación con Andrea.

- Descansa un brazo en el árbol – me ordenaba ella, por petición de Isabelle, la fotógrafa que se había pasado gran parte de la tarde mirando a mi hermano, pero extrañamente Tom no parecía hacerle el mismo caso que la noche anterior.

Hice lo que me pedían y abrí de paso uno de los botones de la chaqueta que me había puesto. La chica comenzó con su secuencia de fotos. Andrea se quedó mirándome, para luego decirle algo, me miró nuevamente y se acercó a mí, haciendo que mi corazón se inquietara. Casi no la había mirado, al menos no mientras ella pudiese notarlo.

Tragué cuando estuvo sólo a unos pasos y sin mirarme a los ojos, e invadiendo completamente mi espacio personal, comenzó a mover la solapa de mi chaqueta y girarla a la altura de la cintura, como si buscara crear un efecto con ello. Todo aquello en un estricto control profesional. El único momento en que sus manos dudaron y sus ojos buscaron fugazmente los míos, fue cuando tocó la cintura de mi pantalón y soltó el primer broche. ¿Era eso necesario? Entreabrí los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro traicionero. Me observó un segundo y noté como se agitaba su propia respiración.

Si sólo no hubiese tanta gente alrededor.

Dos de sus dedos acariciaron mi vientre por encima de la camisa, en una muy clara insinuación.

- No hagas eso… - le pedí en un susurro.

- ¿No te gusta?...

- Mucho…

Me estaba excitando y si seguía así, la foto tendría de mí, más de lo que querría mostrar.

- ¡Andrea! – escuchamos la voz de Esteban, que había llegado junto a Isabelle.

Apreté la mandíbula. Sabía que estaba aceptando este juego, por encima de lo que había.

Ella se separó de mí y regresó, Esteban comenzó a discutirle algo, a lo que Andrea respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Bill!... – llamó mi atención la fotógrafa. La miré directamente y una nueva secuencia de fotos comenzó.

Volví a desviar la mirada hacía Andrea, que iba discutiendo más acaloradamente con Esteban. Me sentía tan frustrado por no comprender lo que se decían. La discusión comenzó a distraer a los demás. Isabelle dejé su labor con la cámara y se acercó a ellos, lo mismo hicieron los demás. Tom me miró y alzó las cejas en señal de pregunta. Yo me encogí de hombros, no sabía si debía acercarme también. Uno de los hombres del grupo, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Esteban, intentando alejarlo un poco de Andrea, que para ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

Por primera vez, desde que había vuelto a verla, había sentido cierta compasión por ella. Quería saber qué le pasaba, si estaba bien, si tenía algo que ver en aquella discusión.

Ella alzó ambas manos hacía su esposo y se dio la vuelta, buscando alejarse. Isabelle le habló, pero Andrea negó rápidamente. Miré a Tom nuevamente, notando como creía la incertidumbre dentro de mí. Quería ir con ella.

- ¡Nos tomaremos un descanso! – avisó Esteban, alejándose al interior de la casa, en dirección contraria a la que había tomada Andrea, que se había alejado hacía el estacionamiento.

Tom se acercó a mí.

- Cúbreme – le pedí.

- ¿Qué te qué?... – preguntó incrédulo. Lo miré – a este paso tendrás deudas conmigo, hasta el final de tu vida… - auguró.

Me alejé en la dirección que había tomado Andrea, encontrándola apoyada en uno de los coches. Comencé a caminar lentamente hacía ella, que permanecía con la mirada baja, escribiendo algo en su móvil.

¿Qué podía decirle?

- ¿Vamos a seguir con las fotos o me voy? – casi me reprendí mentalmente, ante la poca suavidad con la que habían sonado mis palabras.

Andrea alzó la mirada y encerró el móvil en su mano, como si quisiera evitar que yo viera lo que decía.

- Hay que terminar… - me dijo. Su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada, debilitándome – voy enseguida…

Me quedé de pie a un metro de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – quise saber, sin poder evitar que la pregunta se filtrara. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón, evitando así la tentación de tocarla.

- Arrugarás el traje… - sonrió un poco.

- No me has respondido… - insistí.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Podría estar mejor… - respondió, dejando la sugerencia abierta. Lo sabía por la forma en que me estaba mirando y por la tentadora manera en que sus labios se entreabrieron. Dios, como deseaba hundir mi lengua entre ellos.

Me atreví a aceptar la sugerencia.

- Quieres… - titubeé, pero me infundí fuerzas, no me iba a atemorizar - … que nos veamos luego…

Tragó antes de separar los labios nuevamente, con un gesto que se me antojó tan sensual.

- Me gustaría pero…

- No me expliques… no quiero… - me apresuré a detenerla. Si me decía que tenía que esconderse de alguien lograría que me arrepintiera.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que ella habló.

- Estoy en el Atlantic, habitación… - se mordió el labio - …cuatrocientos ochenta y tres…

- ¿En serio?... – no pude evitar la sonrisa sarcástica.

Andrea se encogió de hombros. Yo observé a lo lejos al equipo, que aún se mantenía en su descanso, para luego inclinarme hacía ella y absorber sus labios con un solo movimiento de los míos. Notando de inmediato la punzada del deseo en mi vientre.

Iría a esa cita, aunque sólo fuese por esta última vez. Me sacaría el amor, aunque fuese a base de aburrirme de él.

Continuará…

**Que les puedo decir… cómo me cuesta escribir los errores de las personas, las cavilaciones, los caminos errados que toman, pero claro, todos alguna vez los hemos recorrido, hemos intentado engañarnos a nosotros mismos pensando que tomamos un camino, para deshacernos de la espina, pero lo cierto es que nos la enterramos más.**

**Vanniia… ya lamento que este Bill te cause tantos dolores de cabeza, pero ya verás como su personaje mejora… tenle paciencia. **

**Besitos a todas y muchas gracias por leer.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: yo quiero que estén así de enfadados conmigo… jojoojojoj**


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

**Capítulo XXXVII**

.

Aquí estaba, sentada en la esquina de mi cama del hotel, con una uña entre los dientes y la mirada fija en una puerta silente. Esperando, ansiando a Bill. Sin saber si era lo correcto o no, pero engañando a mi razón, con lo único con lo que podía engañar, fingiendo que no me importaba. Cualquiera lo diría, con el nudo que ahora mismo tenía en el estómago.

- Sólo será una vez más… - me repetí, como venía haciendo hacía casi una hora. El calor, como un incendio, comenzó a calentarme las entrañas, cuando recordé el modo en que Bill y yo nos habíamos acoplado la noche anterior, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que era tirarme a un pozo seco de cabeza, pero el deseo había sido mucho más fuerte. Ni siquiera habíamos usado protección. Arrugué el ceño ante ese pensamiento, porque sabía que llevaba vagando en mi mente desde el mismo momento en que Bill entró en mí, pero también sabía que no quería preocuparme por ello, era como si simplemente fuese un pequeño hecho que podía darme el lujo de ignorar.

El tono de mensaje de mi móvil sonó, haciéndome saltar en el sitio.

- Mierda… - mascullé ante el susto. Tomé el teléfono de encima de la mesa de noche y miré el mensaje – Lis…

Leí.

"_Ya estoy embarcada, me tendrás en el aeropuerto en cuatro horas"_

Había llamado a Lis la noche anterior, luego de dejar la cena en casa de Joseph, Esteban y yo habíamos vuelto al hotel. Caminábamos por el pasillo que nos llevaría a nuestras habitaciones, cuando noté su mano posarse en mi cintura, pegándome ligeramente a su costado.

- Ha sido una cena de lo más aburrida… - sentenció. ¿Y qué podía decirle? ¿Para mí no?

- No ha estado tan mal… - me removí intentando abrir una pequeña distancia, por mínima que fuese.

- Podríamos mejorar la noche… - murmuró muy cerca de mi mejilla.

Sabía por dónde iba. Y era extraño, llevábamos separados dos años, durante los que habíamos mantenido la distancia de seguridad. Entre nosotros, lo físico siempre había echado chispas, y no podía negar, que durante largo tiempo lo miré más de lo adecuado, pensando en que un polvo más, no me haría daño, pero siempre lo mantuve sólo como un pensamiento un poco calenturiento y sin destino. Esteban por su parte, jugaba con las palabras muchísimo, nos divertía fingir que podíamos llegar a acostarnos, pero jamás pasaba de aquello. Él tenía muy claro, que el descubrirlo con aquella rubia en ese pub, casi desnudándola en aquel rincón, había sido suficiente. Había marcado una línea que no cruzaría nunca más.

- Deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos trabajo – me retorcí un poco, para soltarme de su abrazo.

- Podríamos descansar juntos… - murmuró mucho más cerca que antes, buscando mi oído para besarlo.

Me removí con más violencia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que no estaba bebido como para hacer esto.

- ¡Esteban! – le reclamé.

- ¡¿Qué? – me reclamó él. Ambos nos mirábamos.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? – le pregunté con cierto sarcasmo.

- No, no lo creo – abrí los ojos sorprendida – esta mañana dejaste la insinuación muy clara.

- Pero… son sólo juegos de palabras – ¿en qué momento había dejado de serlo para él?

- Ya no creo que lo sean… - insistió.

Sus manos enlazaron mi cintura, con la maestría de quien conoce el cuerpo al que se está acercando. Durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en impactar su boca con la mía, supe que me molestaba ese reconocimiento. El tacto de sus labios era exigente, como muchas veces lo había sido, como era Esteban, apasionado. Su lengua forzó contra mis labios queriendo abrirlos y de mi boca salían pequeños sonidos de reclamo. Hasta que logré empujarlo lo suficiente como para hablar.

-¡Déjame! – fue la exclamación furiosa que me salió.

Él volvió a besarme, esta vez sosteniendo mi cabeza. Como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó a continuación, cuando mis afilados dientes le rompieron el labio.

Casi me reí en su cara, cuando recordé que había sido lo mismo que había dicho Bill.

Esteban se llevó los dedos a la boca y ahí estaba la muestra de sangre que buscaba.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? – preguntó enfadado, ya me había soltado del todo.

- Que no me gusta que me fuercen… - lo miré enfadada – buenas noches – dije secamente, emprendiendo el camino hasta mi habitación, que estaba unos metros más allá.

Cuando había entrado en la habitación, me temblaban las manos y las piernas. Sentía el corazón descontrolado, tenía que sentarme. Tomé mi teléfono que estaba dentro del pequeño bolso de mano y la primera persona en la que pensé fue en Bill, pero no estábamos precisamente en un momento como para desahogarme con él. Aquello me dolió. Llamé a Lis.

- Hola…- la saludé en cuanto escuché su voz.

- ¿Qué pasa? – fue la respuesta que recibí, me conocía tan bien.

Me reí irónicamente.

- Esteban me acaba de besar… - le conté.

- Eso es bueno ¿no? – quiso saber.

- A la fuerza…

- Eso ya no es tan bueno…

- ¿Pues no?

- ¿Me quieres contar cómo sucedió? – preguntó.

- La verdad, no…

- Algo más te preocupa ¿verdad?

Me quedé en silencio un instante. Sabía que podía contarle todo a Lis, pero hacerlo, lo convertiría en real.

- Bill…

- ¿Qué hiciste? – me preguntó casi alarmada.

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- No.

- Sí.

- Mierda.

- Ajap…

Ambas nos quedamos calladas un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

- Tú te vuelves el domingo ¿no?- preguntó.

- Ajap…

- Bien… mañana, después del trabajo, me tomo un avión a Hamburgo, llegaré de madrugada, pero estaré contigo… - decidió y sabía por su tono de voz, que no admitiría replica.

- No es necesario… - quise detenerla de todas maneras, no porque no quisiera su compañía, sabía que me vendría muy bien.

-¡Shhh! ¡A callar! – Me ordenó, sacándome una sonrisa - ¿ves como te hago falta?

- Ya sabes que sí… - le confesé.

Mis amigas eran como piezas de engranaje en mi vida. Siempre me ayudaban a moverme. Si no estaba una, estaba otra y de alguna manera, yo me sentía también un engranaje más en sus vidas, juntas movíamos la maquinaria del nuestro día a día.

De ese modo Lis venía viajando desde Madrid. En tanto yo seguía esperando a Bill. Miré la hora en el mismo teléfono. Faltaba muy poco para las diez de la noche. Suspiré, quizás debía dejar de esperar, a pesar de aquel beso que me había dado, con el que parecía sellar un trato, pero claro, era Bill podía esperar de él cualquier cosa ¿no? Aunque debo reconocer que no me esperé que reaccionara del modo que lo había hecho, cuando me acerqué, en medio de las tomas de Isabelle, para arreglarle un poco la ropa.

Había intentando no desconcentrarme, dedicarme únicamente a acomodar su ropa, pero cuando me encontré con los dedos en la cintura de su pantalón, abrí el primer broche, sólo por el deseo de hacerlo. Encontrándome entonces con sus ojos bordeados e intensos. Moví suavemente los dedos que rozaban su vientre, por encima de la camisa.

- No hagas eso… - susurró con voz profunda, obligándome a contener un escalofrío.

- ¿No te gusta?... – le pregunté, sonando más desenfadada de lo que habría querido, pero es que Bill sacaba de mí ese lado salvaje que intentaba mantener a raya.

- Mucho…

Casi me incendié sólo con esa palabra.

- ¡Andrea! – escuché tras de mí, la voz sulfurada de Esteban.

Casi no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra durante el viaje. Y en cuanto llegamos, me había puesto a trabajar.

- ¿Dime? – intenté parecer despreocupada y normal. Pero él no estaba en el mismo plan.

- ¿Qué tienes tú con ese tipo? – me preguntó directamente, lo miré. Sólo en ese momento fui consciente de la marca que le había dejado en la boca.

- Nada – mentí – y aunque así fuera, creo que ese no es tu problema – le aclaré.

- ¡¿Qué no lo es? – comenzaba a exaltarse. Pero ¿qué le pasaba?

- ¡No, no lo es! – alcé la voz también.

- ¡Ten claro, que aquí, tú eres mi esposa! – me recordó.

- ¡Sólo de cara a tu socio! – respondí.

Creo que no me había dado cuenta de la fuerza con la que nos estábamos enfrentando, hasta que vi la mano de Sebastián reteniendo a Esteban. ¿Pensaba golpearme? No, Esteban podía irritarse, pero no me tocaría. Al menos nunca lo había hecho.

- ¡Pues mi socio, te vio salir de la misma habitación en la que entró ese! – exclamó a viva voz.

- ¡Quiero el maldito divorcio! – espeté antes de darme la vuelta, para alejarme de él.

- ¡Andrea! – escuché a Isabelle tras de mí - ¿quieres que te acompañé?

Negué simplemente, necesitaba estar sola.

Me alejé hasta el estacionamiento, lamentándome por no tener un coche a disposición y alejarme del lugar. Me sentí de pronto, prisionera de mi trabajo, desde luego, si hasta ahora no había tenido una razón de peso para divorciarme legalmente de Esteban, él acababa de dármela.

Comencé a buscar una imagen de Bill que siempre mantenía conmigo, por masoquista que fuese. Una en la que sonreía con una sinceridad tan grande, o al menos lo que yo podía interpretar como sinceridad, que siempre lograba hacerme pensar que las cosas podían mejorar.

- ¿Vamos a seguir con las fotos, o me voy? – escuché entonces su voz, y me apresuré a ocultar el móvil. Lo miré algo sorprendida.

- Hay que terminar… voy enseguida… - tenía un trabajo que hacer y no dejaría que Esteban me lo impidiera.

Noté que se acercaba sigilosamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Era obvio que la discusión había llegado a sus oídos.

Se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mí.

- Arrugarás el traje… - quise sonreír, pero estaba segura de haber mostrado sólo una triste mueca.

- No me has respondido… - insistió, infatigable en las empresas que perseguía, como el Bill que había creado en mi mente y del que me había enamorado.

- Podría estar mejor… - me encogí de hombros, pensando en aquella noche en la que, él cansado, nos había metido a ambos en su cama de bus y habíamos dormido envueltos en un abrazo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que no podía pedírselo.

Se quedó un momento observándome, luego habló y titubeó al hacerlo.

- Quieres… que nos veamos luego…

Me quedé casi sin aire al pensar en lo que me estaba proponiendo. Quizás no todo en él era tan malo, quizás había algo del Bill que yo había amado. Pero habíamos dicho que sólo una vez, porque yo sabía bien que no significaba nada importante en su vida.

- Me gustaría, pero…

No me dejó terminar.

- No me expliques, no quiero… - dijo, y comprendí que no quería palabras, sólo hechos, encuentros físicos que era lo único que parecíamos hacer bien, juntos.

Y por humillante que parezca, sentí que me podía conformar con eso. Y lo seguía pensando, así que le di las señales de mi hotel y la habitación en la que me podía encontrar.

Dos toques de un nudillo en la puerta, me hicieron mirar en esa dirección, disparándome el corazón. Respiré profundamente y fui hasta ella, encontrándome con la mirada oscurecida de Bill.

Ni él ni yo, preguntamos nada. Simplemente nos fundimos en un beso intenso y caliente. Mezcla de necesidad y de deseo. Fundiéndose el orgullo, como lo hace la roca ante el volcán.

- ¿En la cama? – preguntó, absolutamente carente de delicadeza.

- Donde quieras – respondí, dejando la mía olvidada en un rincón de la habitación.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que es más bien aclaratorio, al fin sabemos qué piensa Andrea, que NO quiere pensar Andrea y que cosas le están pasando. No sé aún cuantos capítulos más nos quedan, pero no deberían ser demasiados.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme y mis infinitos agradecimientos a todas las que me han ido dejando sus mensajitos, me han arrancado más de una sonrisa.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

.

El momento pasaba ante mí, como flashes de una película mal editada. Los besos, las manos que tocaban, los sonidos que Bill emitía, la cama contra mi espalda, sus piernas abriendo mis piernas. El deseo. Su lengua recorriendo la piel que desnudaba, mis uñas marcando la que desnudaba yo. La respiración de ambos, agitada. Mis labios aprisionando las palabras, con los dientes apretados evitando emitirlas. Como él. Inquieto y angustiado.

¿Sexo?

No. Agonía pura.

- Tócame… - me pidió con su rostro hundido en mi cuello.

Y en mi mente esa palabra sonó como una remembranza. Cortándome la respiración, formando un nudo en mi garganta.

- Bésame… - murmuré yo.

Poniendo entre ambos aquella dos palabras que significaban tanto y tan poco.

Sus labios se arrastraron por mí oído y mi mejilla, hasta mi boca. Mi mano bajó entre nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos y acarició su erección. Ambos suspiramos. En cuestión de segundos, nos habíamos abierto paso en medio de lo que aún vestíamos. Me quejé agonizante cuando lo sentí entrar. Abrir mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una fruta madura, que dejaba fluir su néctar ante la estocada del cuchillo.

Bill jadeo contra mi boca y comenzó a removerse sobre mi cuerpo. Lentamente primero, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo que nos estaba desesperando a los dos.

- Entra… - le supliqué, apretando mis uñas contra sus brazos, empujándome hacía él.

- ¿Así?... – preguntó, haciendo más lento el ritmo, si era eso posible.

- Oh Bill… - me quejé angustiada - … más…

- ¿Más qué?... ¿más lento?... – preguntó, entrando en mí muy despacio - ¿más fuerte?... – apretó su ingle contra la mía, hasta que me dolieron los huesos y me quejé.

- Me duele… - le dije.

- A mí también… - confesó jadeando cuando volvió a salir. En ese momento comprendí que él no hablaba de un dolor físico. Sus ojos que me observaban oscurecidos me lo decían.

- ¿Qué te duele?... – me aventuré a preguntar.

Pero no me respondió. Volvió a introducirse en mí, tomando mis labios en un beso feroz, apretándome con los dientes, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua hasta ahogarme. Y lo rodeé con mis piernas, alzándome hacía él con toda la fuerza que me era posible. Lo quería dentro, muy dentro. Que me abriera, que me traspasara el alma. Entonces dejó de besarme, saliendo de mí. Gemí por el vacío y lo miré a los ojos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Otra postura? ¿Otro lugar?

- ¿Qué?...

Pregunté agitada y extraviada.

- Tócate… - me pidió, arrodillado entre mis piernas.

- No… no… entra… - le pedí impaciente.

- Tócate… - insistió, dejando que su pulgar hiciera círculos sobre mi clítoris.

Jadeé profundamente.

- Hazlo para mí… - aquellas palabras, parecían una súplica. Y me sentí demasiado tentada a complacerlo, pero no podía ser tan fácil, ¿debía ceder con tanta rapidez?

- Sólo si lo haces tú también…- gemí, cuando su pulgar presionó con algo más de intensidad.

Sabía que estábamos repitiendo los pasos. Ambos nos estábamos dejando llevar por un camino ya conocido, como si deseáramos recorrerlo otra vez.

La única respuesta que recibí, fue la de su mano abandonando la caricia, para encerrar su sexo con ella.

Lo miré recostada como me encontraba. Llevando mi propia mano a mi entrepierna, humedeciendo los dedos que luego comenzaron a acariciarme. Bill suspiró, cuando su propia mano comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente por si erección, permitiéndome observar el modo en que el color de la piel cambiaba por la presión de la sangre. Me humedecí los labios, se me secaban.

- Más rápido… - le pedí.

Él obedeció y fui testigo de cómo sus finos dedos adoptaban un ritmo un poco mayor. Su respiración se agitó más, permitiéndome escucharla, sintiendo las punzadas de deseo, que aquel sonido ahogado, de su hermosa voz, me producía. Miré su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, con aquel brillante piercing que los adornaba, como si necesitaran más adorno que su forma. Sus ojos, fijos en los míos, con una expresión indescifrable, demasiado cercana al éxtasis.

Se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mis labios, pero yo no podía respirar. Me removí y noté su boca buscando en mi pecho, hasta que atrapó mi pezón. El resto fue sólo sentir, buscar el placer y sentir.

- Me encanta… - susurró contra mi oído, con voz agitada, mientras mis dedos se sacudían sobre la zona externa, más sensible de mi cuerpo -… me encanta sentirte así de mía…

Lo miré, a pesar de sentirme al borde de mi culminación.

- Quiero escuchar… - se me cortaban las palabras - … escuchar tu mano tocándote…

Bill, casi se contrajo sobre sí mismo por el deseo.

No fui consciente del modo en que lo hizo, pero lo sentí en mi interior casi de inmediato. Gemí sorprendida, notando sus manos en mi cadera, sosteniéndome mientras entraba con tanta fuerza, que casi gruñía al hacerlo.

- Oh… sí… - le demostré mi aprobación. Me sentía a punto de estallar.

Aferré sus antebrazos, sosteniéndome ante el golpe de placer que me anunciaba el cuerpo.

- Así es como tienes que estar… - gemía con arrebato – llena de mí…

Cerré los ojos, cuando noté el orgasmo enroscarse en mi vientre como una serpiente y atacar con violencia.

- Bill… - gemí su nombre con tanto anhelo, que casi podía jurar que había tirado de su orgasmo con ello.

Sus dedos se apretaron sobre mi cadera y su cuerpo se arqueó hacía mí, como si necesitara del cobijo que le podía entregar. Vulnerable y dolido. Gimiendo cuando su sexo se vació dentro de mí. Otra vez. Como ayer.

Casi podría jurar que más que descansar, nos mantuvimos abrazados. Pero claro, eso bien podía ser mi deseo, más que un hecho en realidad. Finalmente Bill salió de mí y se dejó caer a mi lado, en la cama que ni siquiera habíamos abierto. La ropa a medio quitar y como único compañero, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones que comenzaban a calmarse.

Su brazo rozaba el mío y mis dedos purgaban por acercarse a los suyos, quería entrelazarlos y de ese modo convertir un momento tan intimo, en algo más intimo aún.

- ¿Aún te sigo pareciendo el peor polvo de tu vida? – me preguntó, enfriando cualquier pensamiento romántico que pudiera estar creando mi ingenua cabeza.

- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso ahora… - me puse en pie, como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda. Intentando cubrirme con la poca ropa que llevaba.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber, acomodándose los pantalones, recostado en la cama.

Lo miré fijamente, con mis bragas en la mano.

- ¿Aún te sigue pareciendo, que hacerlo conmigo fue un error? – lo increpé.

Bill no respondió. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándome, yo alcé ambas cejas.

- ¿Te vas a vestir? – preguntó.

- ¡Ahh!... – me indigné, comencé a ponerme la bragas – no vas a responder ¿verdad?

- Tú tampoco lo has hecho – me acusó, sin alzar la voz.

- No te mereces que lo haga – le dije.

Él se silenció un instante.

- ¿Te vas a vestir? – volvió a insistir. Lo miré, mientras acomodaba mi brasier, que si bien, aún colgaba de mis brazos, no estaba en su sitio.

- No es obvio que sí – le di la espalda. Y por alguna estúpida razón, sentí la necesidad de explicarme un poco más – esta noche llega Lis.

Quizás pensaba que diciendo aquello, Bill me evitaría el tener que echarlo. Desde luego que no me permitiría a mí misma volver a caer con él.

- Puedo decirle a Tom que vaya por ella… - me ofreció.

Me giré y lo miré, entre sorprendida y confusa.

- No es necesario… - respondí – creo que tú y yo ya hemos terminado…

- No, no lo hemos hecho…

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Me sujeté la blusa al pecho, en una señal obvia de temor. Bill sonrió irónicamente y se miró los pies descalzos.

- Se te olvido contarme que estabas casada ¿recuerdas? – habló sin mirarme.

Sentí el golpe bajo que me estaba dando. Pero eso él lo había sabido mucho después de despreciarme en una entrevista y de utilizarme para darle celos a una ex, lo que sea.

- Tú tampoco me hablaste de Reina – lo encaré.

Bill me miró y se puso en pie casi de inmediato, era obvio que no quería sentirse inferior a mí en esto.

- Tú y yo aclararemos algunas cosas – me advirtió.

- Voy a ir por Lis – le advertí yo. Sabía que aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara, pero Bill no.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo llega? – preguntó, sacando su teléfono de la chaqueta que estaba en el suelo.

- Una hora… - mentí, llegaba en poco más de dos – pero ya te dije que iré yo.

- Tom… necesito un favor - lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos -… sí, ya sé que te debo varios… - su voz sonó cansina.

- Bill… - le reclamé sin alzar la voz.

- Espera… - tapó el teléfono y me habló – tú y yo vamos a hablar, así se caiga el mundo ahí fuera.

Quería hablar. ¿Había algo que no hubiese escuchado ya de él?

Quizás era esa pequeña duda, a la que quería aferrarme, la que me hacía preguntármelo y esperar por una respuesta.

- Necesito que recojas a alguien en el aeropuerto – continuó hablando con Tom - … sí… ya me cobrarás… - suspiró -… ¿Qué vuelo? – me preguntó entonces a mí.

- El trescientos cuarenta y nueve… - acepté algo taimada.

- Trescientos cuarenta y nueve… sí… en una hora…

- ¡Dos! – exclamé, Bill me miró y achicó los ojos, me daba pena que Tom esperara de más.

- Dos… - aclaró Bill - …no necesitas que te lo diga, ya te enterarás cuando llegue… sí… - volvió a dirigirse a mí - … ¿desde Madrid?... – asentí, aún con el mohín marcado en el rostro. Bill se quedó mirándome mientras le confirmaba la procedencia a Tom y colgaba.

Nos quedamos de pie, a una distancia de un par de metros, en completo silencio. Yo con los brazos cruzados y él dejando caer el teléfono sobre la chaqueta.

- Ahora hablaremos… - sentenció.

- No veo de qué… - me encogí de hombros.

Bill suspiró.

- Ese es el problema… - dijo entonces y lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Nunca quieres mostrarte, nunca me has dejado entrar realmente, aunque hayamos compartido cama más de una vez… - hizo un gesto hacía la cama algo revuelta que había junto a él.

- Eso no es verdad – me defendí.

- ¿A no? – me increpó.

- No.

Bill me miró un momento.

- Entonces ¿por qué nunca me has dejado verte desnuda?

No lo comprendía.

- Ya me has visto desnuda – aseguré – no siempre hemos estado juntos con ropa.

- No Andrea… - negó – nunca me has dejado contemplarte…

Sentí como el corazón se me disparó en ese mismo momento.

- Yo tampoco te he contemplado nunca a ti – me defendí, con cierto apremio, notando como la voz me temblaba ligeramente.

Comenzó a abrir los pocos botones que aún le quedaban a su camisa, quitándosela ante mí y arrugándola al suelo.

- Pues una tú y una yo… - acordó.

- Yo no he aceptado nada – me defendí, sosteniendo más la blusa contra mi pecho.

- ¿Ves? Tienes miedo – me acusó.

- No tengo miedo.

- Tu turno entonces… - me invitó.

Me mordí el labio. El pecho me subía y me bajaba, peor que durante el encuentro que habíamos tenido. No podía ser tan complicado ¿no?

- Bien – sentencié abriendo mi blusa y arrojándola hecha una bola al suelo.

Bill tiró entonces del cinturón de su pantalón y lo dejó caer a un lado.

- Eso no es justo… - dije.

- Tú tienes más ropa que yo.

Llevé las manos al costado de mi falda y una vez deslizada la cremallera, la falda cayó a mis pies. Quedándome así, frente a él, sólo con la ropa interior.

- Tu turno… - dije aspirando el aire profundamente, esperando que no notara mi intranquilidad.

Sus manos liberaron los broches del pantalón que hacía muy poco habían vuelto a su sitio, y lo dejó caer a sus pies, haciéndolo a un lado con estos.

- Ahora tú.

Sólo me quedaban dos piezas. ¿Qué me avergonzaría menos quitar? Comencé por el brasier, deslizándolo con calma, mirando a Bill de forma fugaz, notando como se iba marcando su bóxer en la entrepierna.

Mierda. Se estaba excitando. Y yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía ahora mismo.

Casi cerré los ojos, cuando dejé caer la prenda.

- Tú.

Bill respiró profundamente primero y dejó que la única prenda que aún vestía, cayera, dejando al descubierto aquella deliciosa estrella tatuada, junto a la evidencia de su deseo.

- Sólo te queda una cosa… - murmuró. Manteniéndose de pie frente a mí, como si se tratara de una hermosa visión.

Metí los pulgares en el borde de mis bragas, bajándolas y pensando en qué vendría después. Mi corazón acelerado y angustiado. Estar completamente desnuda frente a él, expuesta a su escrutinio, sin nada que pudiera ocultar el candente color que ahora mismo tenía mi piel. Sin nada que pudiera tapar el miedo que sentía de ser juzgada.

Lo miré. Absolutamente desnuda, conteniendo el temblor que amenazaba con atacarme. ¿qué debía hacer? Simplemente alcé un poco los brazos, como diciéndole 'aquí me tienes', para dejarlos caer nuevamente. Bill me observaba, podía notar el latido de su propio corazón, en la vena que se marcaba en su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste? – preguntó. Y me sentí más desnuda aún, si cabía, ante esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué dijiste en aquella entrevista en Lisboa, que no había nada importante que contar? – le pregunté comenzando a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente.

Él arrugó un poco el ceño, como si quisiera comprender lo que yo le reclamaba.

- No estaba preparado aún…

Miré el suelo.

- ¿Y Reina?... – continué preguntando.

- ¿Y Esteban?... – preguntó él. Lo miré.

- No vivimos juntos… - le confesé, temblando un poco más, de forma errática, como si mi cuerpo se tensara sin que pudiera relajarlo.

Bill me observó detenidamente, acercándose un paso mientras hablaba.

- Tuvimos una relación… - me confesó.

- ¿Aún la tenían? – quise saber.

- No en realidad… - estaba más cerca y yo temblaba más.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste tú? – lo miré a los ojos, a menos de medio metro de mí. Notando como toda mi piel lo percibía.

- Te vi en una foto… con Esteban… - habló y por un momento su voz se quebró - … me quería morir…

Moví mi mano, queriendo buscar la suya, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo.

- Me voy a divorciar… - le conté.

Él exhaló el aire, como si pudiera al fin respirar. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Los míos comenzaban a llorar.

- ¿Te puedo abrazar? – me preguntó.

Estábamos a menos de un metro, ambos desnudos y Bill me preguntaba si m podía abrazar.

- Por favor… - hipé sin poder contenerme.

De ese modo sus brazos me rodearon y yo entorné los míos alrededor de él, sintiendo en cada trozo de piel que entraba en contacto, un calor diferente y dulce. Una sensación que iba más allá del placer físico. Sentía que él era mi hogar.

- Te amo, chilena terca… - me dijo y pude escuchar la sonrisa algo nasal en su voz.

- Te amo, alemán orgulloso…

Y pegué un poco más la mejilla a su pecho, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… ya nos hacía falta ¿verdad?... tanta pelea, tanto mal entendido… pero creo que ahora ya se han acomodado las cosas. **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Personalmente ese trabajo de quitarse la ropa pieza por pieza, me pareció de lo más saludable. A veces no somos conscientes de lo mucho que nos cuesta mostrarnos.**

**Besos y MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

**Capítulo XXXIX**

.

Observaba a Andrea, que permanecía recostada sobre mí, con el mentón apoyado en sus antebrazos unidos. Me miraba también. Ni ella, ni yo decíamos nada, sólo descansábamos después de hacer el amor. Plenos y satisfechos.

- Que manera de desperdiciar el tiempo… - dije entonces.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... – preguntó arrugando un poco el ceño.

- Por estos casi tres meses… - quise sonreír, aunque sentía tristeza al pensar en ese tiempo.

Ella acarició mi pecho con un dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos.

- Me sirvió para aprender alemán… - conjeturó.

- Tienes que mejorar tu pronunciación… por cierto… - me reí con más ganas.

- No te metas con mi alemán ¿eh? Que tú aún no sabes español… - me acusó.

Me encantaba cuando se enfadaba de ese modo.

- ¿Enséñame?... – me encogí de hombros.

Me miró muy seria, podría decir que casi apenada.

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Por teléfono?... – preguntó y tenía razón, había que pensar en un modo de estar juntos.

- Ya pensaremos en algo… - intenté tranquilizarla.

Entonces su mejilla descanso en mi pecho, completamente recostada sobre mí.

- Sí… ya pensaremos… - aceptó.

- Dentro de tres días parto a Japón con la banda… - le conté, no estaba seguro de si ella lo sabía.

- Ya…

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?... – le ofrecí. Entonces volvió a apoyar su mentón en uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Y en calidad de qué? – preguntó con cierta diversión.

- ¿En calidad de qué quieres venir? – le sonreí y ella suspiró.

- ¿Sabes tú lo hermoso que eres? – me soltó de pronto, completamente fuera de lo que estábamos hablando. Arrugué ligeramente el ceño, riendo con cierto nerviosismo.

- No me cambies de tema… - le toqué la nariz y Andrea se pasó el dedo por ella, como si se rascara.

- Pero es verdad… - se defendió – haces unos gestos preciosos y muchas veces me pregunto si lo sabes…

- Tú haces gestos preciosos… - delineé con la punta de mi dedo su ceja. Y ella volvió a rascarse en el sitio que yo acababa de tocar, arrancándome una nueva sonrisa.

- Deja de hacerme cosquillas… - me reclamó.

- No puedes tener cosquillas en cada trozo de piel… - dije incrédulo.

- Pruébame…

Ante ese reto, me reí alzando la mirada al techo, para que la carcajada se abriera paso con más facilidad.

- Luego no te quejes ¿eh? – le advertí mirándola nuevamente. Andrea parecía expectante y algo arrepentida. Incluso me pareció que su expresión se tensaba – tranquila… no te haré nada…

- ¿Nada de nada?... – preguntó. Volví a reírme abiertamente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – pregunté, cuando la risa me lo permitió.

Me miró y abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, unió nuevamente los labios y los volvió a abrir. Ahora sí diría algo. Yo me mantenía atento.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté ansioso.

- No me sale tan fácil pedir lo que quiero ¿ya?... – se quejó intentando incorporarse, claramente para separarse de mí.

Qué fácil era sulfurarla. Continué sonriendo, estaba de tan buen humor, que nada me iba a arruinar el momento, por muy taimada que Andrea se pusiese.

- ¿A dónde vas? – la apresé nuevamente contra mi cuerpo. Ella forcejeó un poco, pero cedió de inmediato – escaparte de mí, debería costarte más, que pedirme lo que quieres que te haga.

Busqué su oído con mi boca y lo apresé entre mis dientes, tirando de él suavemente. Andrea suspiro y se ablandó en mi abrazo.

- ¿Eso te gusta?... – le pregunté, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, que me llegó de su boca, en un monosílabo agónico.

- Sí…

Volví a repetir la maniobra y ella suspiró otra vez, acompañando el sonido, esta vez, de un estremecimiento.

- ¿Ves que no cuesta tanto pedir lo que quieres?... – le dije susurrando en su oído.

- Bill…eres perverso… - se abrazó a mí, acomodándose sobre mi cadera, permitiéndome sentir la humedad y el calor de su sexo, sobre la delgada piel del mío.

- ¿Y tú no?... – dejé salir la frase acompañada de un pequeño suspiro ansioso. Andrea se inclinó hacía mi oído y me susurró mientras su sexo se acariciaba sobre mi erección, humedeciéndola.

- Un poco sí… - confesó.

Lo siguiente, fue ponerla contra el colchón. Escuché un gemido de sorpresa salir de su boca, mientras mi boca bajaba por su piel, en busca de aquel húmedo lugar en el que se concentraba su excitación.

- No, no, no… no… - comenzó a suplicar, luchando con sus manos contra mis hombros y mi cabeza, para que mi lengua no jugara con su sexo.

Yo reía ante su reacción, lo que parecía inquietarla más.

- Me desesperas… - confesó, retorciéndose cuando besé su sexo, como si se tratara de su boca, dejando que mi lengua buscara en su interior, degustando su sabor, memorizándolo.

Un gemido extenso brotó de su ella, cuando se abandonó a las sensaciones. Su cuerpo se ablandó, permitiéndome recorrer con mi lengua sus pliegues. Tensándose cuando el placer era más intenso, relajándose cuando cedía.

Me detuve y miré la sonrojada forma de su sexo.

- No hagas eso… - me suplicó tapándose los ojos con la mano.

- Me gusta… - le confesé.

- Pero me estas mirando… ¡ahí!... – insistió con ese nerviosismo característico en ella.

- ¿Y no me miras tú cuando me toco para ti?... – pregunté con cierta picardía.

- No… - quiso mentir, pero el tono indeciso de su voz la traicionó.

- ¿Tengo o no tengo un lunar? – le pregunté. Volviendo a mirar su sexo y a juguetear con dos dedos alrededor de su entrada. Ella suspiró ansiosa.

- No sé… - quiso apoyar su mentira.

Moví los dos dedos alrededor de su clítoris, notando su tensión, para luego detenerme.

- Sí o no… - pregunté con calma.

- Ay Bill… - suplicó. Mis dedos jugaron justo en su entrada.

- Dime…

Gruño enfadada y frustrada.

- Sí – aseguró sin vacilación – por debajo, llegando a la punta… - confesó.

Saber que conocía un detalle como es de mí, me excitó más de lo que esperaba. Me sentí de pronto salvaje. Diestro. Animal.

- Gírate – le pedí. Andrea me miró y se agitó, dándome de ese modo la espalda. Yo alcé su cadera lo suficiente para observar el sitio al que quería entrar.

Y eso hice. Me hundí en su sexo jadeando al hacerlo, abrazándome a ella, pegando mi pecho a su espalda. Dejando que mi cuerpo y el instinto marcaran el ritmo que necesitábamos, escuchándola gemir y quejarse innumerables oportunidades. Sabiendo que su placer se acercaba, cuando las peticiones comenzaron a salir de su boca sin reparo. Completamente libre de razonamientos.

- Fuerte Bill… por favor… - jadeaba. Me incorporé para empujarme con más fuerza, como Andrea me suplicaba. El calor era tan intenso que mi piel se humedecía y mi mente se nublaba. Sólo era consciente del deseo, del ansia de placer. De la forma en que mis testículos se contraían preparándose para expulsar mi semen en su nido.

- Creo que voy a… - jadee, enterrando mis dedos en su cadera.

- Sí, sí, sí… lo quiero… dámelo… -me apremiaba y repetía con la voz entrecortada e inquieta.

Noté mi orgasmo presionar, burbujear en mi sexo. Hirviendo. Y un gemido oscuro salió de mi pecho abriéndose paso por mi garganta, hasta el exterior, cuando mi semilla se disparó dentro de Andrea, como saetas ardientes.

La escuché quejarse dolorosamente, cuando mi mente comenzó a reaccionar. Su interior se contraía en torno a mi sexo, llevándome a comprender que habíamos compartido un mismo momento.

Andrea comenzó a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

- No salgas… - me pidió con la respiración entrecortada.

- No saldré… - me reí cansado, dejándome caer sobre su espalda, intentando no aplastarla demasiado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Mis labios besaban la piel de su espalda y Andrea dejaba caer besos en mi mano, que aferraba contra su pecho. Me sentí fatigado y adormilado. De ese modo el sueño me venció, cuando aún mi sexo no abandonaba el suyo. Quería estar siempre así. Siempre dentro de ella.

No desperté hasta, lo que me pareció, mucho tiempo después. La lejana melodía de un teléfono me traía de vuelta del sueño más reparador que había tenido en semanas.

- No es el mío… - avisé, antes de cubrirme la cabeza con la almohada.

Escuché a Andrea moverse junto a mí, y sonreía recordando que estaba con ella. Me descubrí un poco el rostro y la miré mientras buscaba su móvil.

- ¿Sí?... – preguntó a quién fuese que estuviera llamando - ¿llegaste bien?... – imaginé que estaría hablando con Lis - … ¿Cómo que qué clase de amiga soy?... – hasta ese momento parecía algo enfadada, pero luego se echó a reír alegremente.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – murmuré saliendo de mi escondite a prueba de móviles. Andrea negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. En tanto se cubría con la sábana el pecho.

- Está bien… nos reuniremos ahí… - tiré ligeramente de la sábana, ella me miró con divertido reproche y soltó la tela, dejando caer su mano en el regazo - … sí, dos horas… bien… besos para ti también.

De ese modo dio por finalizada la llamada.

- Con tantos mimos que has enviado por el teléfono, voy a comenzar a pensar que tiene un amante… - le reclamé bromeando. Aunque no podía negar que me sentía celoso del cariño que ella le daba a otras personas. Sí, sabía que era egoísta.

- No… - me dijo sonriendo, y acomodándose a mi lado, boca abajo. Se me estaba haciendo tan entrañable retozar con Andrea en la cama - … no tengo ninguno más que tú…

Achiqué los ojos.

- Graciosa… - no se me olvidaba que estaba casada.

- Tú empezaste… - me delineó el labio con el dedo.

Suspiré.

- ¿Qué me dices?, ¿te vendrás conmigo a Japón? – le pregunté intentando sacar cualquier idea inútil de mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a España? – preguntó.

- Sabes que no puedo… estoy trabajando…

- ¡Ah, mira!... lo mismo que me pasa a mí… - se burlo.

- Que mala puedes ser… - me quejé, poniéndome boca arriba, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación. ¿Por qué siempre los techos eran blancos? ¿Por qué nunca los hacían más divertidos?

- Sólo soy realista… - respondió apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

- Si estás conmigo, no necesitas trabajar…

- Pero me gusta trabajar – fue su tajante respuesta. ¿Y qué podía decir a eso?

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo intentaba pensar en qué decir, para romperlo. No quería un nuevo distanciamiento. Qué fácil parecía arruinarlo todo ¿no?

La miré. Andrea estaba con sus ojos fijos en mí. Le sonreí, esperando suavizar el momento.

- Lis llegará a la toma de fotos… - me contó.

- ¿Era ella? – me refería a la llamada.

- Sí… llegará con Tom… - me contó. Me sonreí más abiertamente, sabía que mi hermano iba a dar ese paso que se había estado reservando - ¿Sabes algo de lo que había pasado entre ellos? – me preguntó entonces.

- ¿No te contó nada Lis? – me giré hacía ella, dejando que mi brazo descansara en su espalda.

- No la verdad…

- Pues Tom tampoco… pero creo que se alejo por mi causa… - le confesé.

- Yo tengo la misma idea sobre Lis…

Mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar la curva que daba fin a su espalda.

- Creo que hicimos bien en reunirlos entonces… - dije.

Andrea comenzó a reír suavemente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Nada…

- ¿Qué?... – insistí riendo a causa de su contagiosa risa.

- Es algo que me dijo Lis… no puedo contarte…

- Cuéntame… no me dejes con la curiosidad…

- No puedo…

Le apreté suavemente la cintura, en una zona que sabía que era delicada para ella, causándole cosquillas.

- ¡Ah!... no es justo… - reclamó entre risas.

- No es justo que me dejes con la intriga… - volví a apretar, ocasionándole más cosquillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Bill!... – me sostuvo la mano con las dos suyas.

- Dime…

- ¡No!...

- Dime… - busque continuar con mi tortura, esta vez con la otra mano.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Ya!... ¡Ya!... ¡Te contaré!... – reía desbocada, a punto de quedarse sin aire. Yo dejé de hacerle cosquillas.

- Te dejo…- separé las manos de su cuerpo.

- Pero que conste que esto es bajo coacción… - se defendió riendo y secándose las lagrimas que se le habían salido.

- Constará…

- No se lo puedes decir a Tom…

- No se lo diré… - ya estaba disfrutando con la pequeña historia, aún sin conocerla.

Andrea respiró profundamente para calmarse.

- Que Lis me dice que soy mala amiga… - comenzó a contarme.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunté algo incrédulo.

- Sí… porque dice que mande al 'lobo' a buscarla… - continuó, comencé a comprender. Entonces Andrea comenzó a reír antes de seguir hablando.

- ¿Pero qué? – pedí.

- Pero me dice que no me preocupe ya… - continuaba riendo, cada vez con más energía - … que no me preocupe… porque caperucita ya se lo comió…

La risa en ese momento fue abrumadora, llevándome a reír a la par.

Desde luego, Tom se estaba calzando un zapato difícil de llevar. Pero yo también ¿no?

Cuando ambos pudimos dejar de reír, me sentía tan feliz, que nuevamente se me olvidó el viaje a Japón y la inminente separación. Quería a Andrea conmigo. Quería volver a sentirla. Así que comencé a besarla con intensidad, ella me respondió, pero luego me contuvo.

- Tenemos que estar en menos de dos horas, para terminar con las fotos… - me advirtió.

La miré, sonreí.

- Si yo no llegó, no se puede terminar con las fotos… - volvía a besarla y ella se relajó en mi abrazo. Quería parecer despreocupado, aunque sabía que no estaba en mi naturaleza ser impuntual. Pero lo que tenía pensado hacer, no me tomaría dos horas. Ella volvió a contenerme.

- Podremos pasar la noche juntos si quieres… - me ofreció a modo de negociación. Y comprendí que así era la vida en realidad. No siempre se podía hacer todo lo que se quería, pero se podía intentar.

Suspiré.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… que ternura de capítulo… Quería dejarles un pequeño tiempo para amarse, porque ahora ya viene lo más movidito y la conclusión. Creo que toda mi añoranza está plasmada en estas palabras. Bill, te extraño.**

**Besitos mis niñas. Muchas gracias por leer y por acompañarme en el camino de las letras. **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por los enormes, en los que me cuentan todo lo que sienten, por lo pequeñitos, que las dejan sin palabras. Por todos, pero más que nada, por estar y permanecer.**


	40. Capítulo XXXX

**Capítulo XXXX**

.

Suspiré una vez más, sin dejar de acariciar la suave textura de sus labios, con los míos. Completamente entregada al abrazo en el que me mantenía Bill. Perdida en la calidez, en la reconfortante sensación de pertenencia, que se mezclaba con la triste sensación de la despedida. Él suspiró finalmente contra mis labios y mis manos se aferraron más al abrazo.

- Hay que separarse… - me susurró. Y aquello me dolía como dagas afiladas, rasgando la superficie de la piel.

- ¿Cuánto estarás en Japón? – volvía a preguntar, quizás con la esperanza de que cada vez que lo hiciera, el tiempo fuese menor.

Bill sonrió.

- Cuatro días… - me dijo, buscando mis ojos.

Lo miré.

- ¿Vendrás luego conmigo? – preguntó.

- Tengo trabajo… - suspiré. Y así era, aunque no estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo. Quizás utilizaba ese argumento, como una protección más, para sentir que algo me anclaba a un lugar y no salir corriendo tras él, perdiéndome a mí misma en el camino.

Bill pareció de pronto cansado.

- Te llamaré – me avisó. Yo asentí suavemente, mirando luego a Lis, que jugueteaba con una mano de Tom, a metros de nosotros, con su propia despedida, que al parecer estaba bastante más llena de luz que la mía.

¿Por qué me sentía tan apagada?

Bill y yo habíamos tenido un par de días hermosos, tenía la obligación de mantenerlos en mi memoria.

- Esperaré a que lo hagas… - le anuncié.

Un 'te llamaré' siempre parecía una carta abierta a cualquier posibilidad. Había tan poca certeza en esa pequeña frase, como la había en un 'te amaré para siempre'. Así que decidí aferrarme a la primera.

- Bésame… - le pedí. Era lo último que quería recordar de él. No quería irme con la sensación del adiós, quería llevarme el roce de sus labios firmes y exigentes. El cosquilleo del piercing que llevaba en ellos y el toque de mi lengua en el que había en la suya.

Su boca tomó la mía, de ese modo dulce y sensual, que hasta hace un tiempo atrás, sólo recreaba en mis sueños, humedeciendo mi labio, llevándoselo consigo hasta que lo liberó arrancándome un profundo suspiro.

- Ve… - me indicó – o ya no te dejaré ir…

Volví a suspirar. Tenía el pecho comprimido por las emociones. Asentí y rompí el abrazo, caminando hacía Lis. Nuestro vuelo salía en menos de dos horas. El de los chicos lo haría por la noche.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté a mi amiga, que seguía jugueteando con la mano de Tom.

- Sí… - ella sonreía. Qué envidia le tenía. Yo apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar.

Miré atrás, a Bill que se mantenía apoyado junto a la pared de su habitación. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y yo se lo respondí intentando sonreír. ¿Qué sería de nosotros después de estos días?

- Adiós Tom… - le dije, alejándome.

- Adiós… - me sonrió, con algo muy cercano al afecto.

A veces me preguntaba, cuánto de lo que sentía un gemelo, por una persona, lo percibía también el otro.

Cuando estuve de pie frente al ascensor, esperando a Lis. Mi teléfono sonó. Lo busqué con cierta prisa en mi bolso y cuando lo miré, me encontré con el número de Bill. Lo miré a través del pasillo, tenía el suyo pegado al oído. Sonreí tontamente y contesté.

- Te dije que te llamaría… - fue el primero en hablar.

- Pero aún te estoy viendo… - continué sonriendo.

- Y si cierras los ojos, me verás siempre, dónde sea que estemos y desde dónde sea que te esté llamando… - aquellas palabras me aguaron los ojos en un segundo, sin poder evitarlo. Así que simplemente asentí. Escuchando el timbre del ascensor al llegar – ve… te volveré a llamar…

Vi como separaba el teléfono de su oído y cortó.

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó Lis, corriendo junto a mí.

- Sí…

Ambas entramos en el ascensor, en completo silencio. Sabiendo que dejábamos en el piso ocho, algo importante.

.

Dos días más tarde, estaba en la oficina trabajando con Sebastián, en las fotos que le habíamos hecho a Bill, cuando sonó mi teléfono, que desde que había salido del hotel en Hamburgo, llevaba conmigo a todos lados. No me despegaba de él, ni para ir al baño.

- ¿Sí? – le contesté a Lis, que era quien llamaba.

- ¿Te han llamado? – me preguntó. Y un ligero dolor se posó en mi estómago, ahora que justamente en la pantalla, tenía una de las imágenes que le tomásemos a Bill el tercer día, luego de nuestra reconciliación y en la que él miraba hacía el suelo, dejando caer cansadamente un hombro, mientras apoyaba el otro brazo en un árbol.

- No… - respondí escuetamente.

- A mí tampoco – parecía algo alterada. No me tocaba quejarme ahora, me tocaba ser la que le diera esperanza.

- Ya sabes que tienen mucho trabajo, son sólo cuatro días y mucho que hacer, además del cambio horario… - quise parecer despreocupada y segura de lo que le decía.

- Ya, ya… a ese le voy a cambiar los horarios del grito que le voy a dar cuando me llame – me advirtió.

Me reí de buena gana, pobre Tom, en realidad no sabía con que trago se estaba emborrachando.

- Tú no te rías… y no se te ocurra contarle a Bill cuando llame… - me advirtió ahora a mí.

Cuando llame. Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Si es que llama, pensé. Siempre podía llamarlo yo ¿verdad?, pero había dicho que lo haría él.

- No le contaré… - respondí.

- Bien… ¿te recojo mañana como quedamos? – me preguntó.

- Sí… ¿estarán Miry y la peque?... – pregunté.

- Miry dijo que sí, me dijo que te había dejado un correo, revísalos – me apremió y mentalmente me regañé por eso, se me olvidaba revisar a primera hora – y Sussy quedó de avisarme, andaba con unos problemas ahí…

- Ajap… entonces nos veremos… - comenzó a sonar una llamada en espera en mi teléfono – espera, tengo una llamada…

- ¡Yo también!... – la escuché gritar y cortar, con lo que casi inmediatamente tuve acceso a la nueva llamada.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté, sin mirar de quién se trataba, aunque por el modo en que se me había acelerado el corazón, lo suponía.

- Hola princesa… - me saludó, con su hermosa voz y casi me echo a llorar.

- Pareces cansado… - se oía así al menos.

- Es un viaje largo y no se duerme igual en un avión que en una cama… - me contó.

- Claro, aunque sea primera clase… - me reí.

Lo escuché suspirar una sonrisa.

- ¿Es muy tarde ahí? – quise saber.

- Casi media noche… - sonaba algo adormilado.

- ¿Te estás durmiendo? – le pregunté. Haciendo un gesto a Sebastián, para que me disculpara, cuando arrugó el ceño al comprender que hablaba en alemán.

- Intento no hacerlo… - rió y cerré los ojos cuando me senté en mi escritorio, visualizándolo. Con el cabello mojado por el baño reciente, sentado en uno de los sillones de su habitación, con ambos pies arriba.

- ¿Dónde estás? – quería saber si había acertado con mi visión.

- En mi habitación… no me irás a preguntar qué llevó puesto ¿verdad?... – continuaba riendo, aunque cansado. Yo lo acompañé con la risa.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…

- Malvada… - se quejó suavemente – ahora mismo no sirvo ni para sexo telefónico…

Me reí con más ganas.

- Pobre… - intenté que mi voz sonara consoladora.

- ¿Ves como me haces falta ahora mismo? – se quejó como un niño.

En ese momento vi a Esteban acercarse.

- Espera… - le avisé.

- ¿Por qué está Sebastián trabajando sólo? – me preguntó, sin preámbulos, ni consideraciones con la llamada que estaba atendiendo, aunque él no supiera con quien hablaba.

- Voy en un momento – contesté tajante.

- Necesito eso listo para esta misma tarde – me advirtió, alzando ligeramente la voz, mirando el teléfono sobre mi escritorio.

- Estará.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó llevando su mano hasta mi teléfono.

- ¡Esteban! – le grite molesta, tomando el móvil primero que él.

Me miró, arrugó el ceño y se fue, no sin antes decirme desde la puerta.

- Para esta tarde.

Resoplé cuando lo tuve fuera.

- ¿Bill?

- Sigo aquí – su voz sonaba extrañamente despejada, como si hubiese dejado de lado todo el cansancio.

- Lo siento… - ¿qué más podía decirle? Él no había comprendido la discusión, pero estaba segura de que sabía que se trataba de una.

- Sal de ese sitio Andrea… - comenzó a decir – no te quiero cerca de ese hombre…

- Es mi trabajo… - quise defender.

- No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber lo que le pasa contigo – fue claro y conciso.

Lo cierto es que yo no quería verlo. Y ahora mismo parecía que tenía que plantearme demasiadas cosas en mi vida. Eso me abrumaba.

- Tengo que pensar… - le contesté, era la verdad, no podía tomar una decisión inmediatamente.

Él no respondió inmediatamente, dejando en la línea un vacío más largo de lo necesario.

- ¿Bill? – quise confirmar que seguía ahí.

- Te quiero conmigo… - fue lo único que dijo.

- Y yo quiero estar contigo… - acepté – pero por mucho que lo desee, no me puedes pedir que deje mi vida así como así.

- Lo sé… - se lamentó.

Nuevamente el silencio.

- Será mejor que duerma… - me avisó – mañana tengo un concierto y una serie de entrevistas.

En ese momento una punzada me cruzó el pecho.

- ¿Verás a Reina? – quise saber, preguntando con la voz muy baja, en una extraña actitud, como si temiera preguntar.

- Sí… mañana tenemos una entrevista con ella… - me contó – estaremos todos…

Me reí irónicamente.

- Eso significa que no debo preocuparme… - quise saber.

- Eso significa que tengo una entrevista con la banda, para uno de los medios japoneses… - me aclaró.

¿Cómo tenía que tomarme eso?

- Descansa – le dije.

- Lo intentaré…

De ese modo terminó nuestra conversación. Sin promesas de una nueva llamada, aunque yo la esperaba.

Esa noche, cuando ya había pasado de la media noche y Sebastián y yo, aún estábamos trabajando en la campaña para Boss. Decidí tomarme un café y un pequeño descanso. Abrí mi correo y revisé el que me había dejado Miry, ese mismo día por la mañana.

"_Me alegro mucho por ti. Que hayas podido arreglar tus diferencias con Bill es un gran paso, ambos son muy tercos. Ya me contarás más detalles mañana. No faltaré a esa cita"_

Me pasé las manos por ambos ojos, intentando quitarme el cansancio. Hoy no conduciría de vuelta a casa, tendría que tomar un taxi o me dormiría de camino. Bebí un nuevo sorbo de café y pensé en la posibilidad de saber algo de Bill. Para él ya habría comenzado el nuevo día. Comencé a buscar y me encontré con fotos de su llegada a Japón, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre se preocupaba por llevar, y que difícilmente le negaba a alguien. Luego pasé a fotos de un programa de televisión. Para pasar a las imágenes del video con Reina.

Resoplé, pensando en que quizás era mejor evitarme el disgusto de verlo con ella. Así que cerré el portátil. Y me bebí un nuevo sorbo de café.

- Ya estamos… - me dijo Sebastián desde la puerta.

- Genial… - exclamé demasiado cansada, para sonar realmente alegre.

- ¿A qué hora llegarás mañana? – me preguntó, de camino a su rincón.

- Antes de las diez no me verán la nariz… - le respondí.

- Por mí bien… - me dijo, como si acordáramos esa hora para ambos.

Cuando llegamos a su estudio. Comenzó a mirar en su computador, mientras yo me sentaba y esperaba, observando la pantalla más grande, que era en la que solíamos ver los resultados.

- Este será el paso de las fotografías, con el lema de la campaña y demás… - las imágenes comenzaron a pasar ante mis ojos y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para mirar a Bill como una profesional – siempre se pueden agregar o quitar cosas, ya sabes.

- Sí.

Había una en la que estaba moviendo el cuello, en un claro gesto de cansancio, pero que en él, parecía una sugerente invitación. Se me escapó un suspiro.

- Me alegra que te guste… - rió Sebastián.

- Mucho… - respondí, acomodándome en la silla – has escogido muy bien las imágenes y se complementan con el lema excelentemente…

- Vamos Andrea… - me detuvo en mi innecesaria retórica – me refiero al modelo…

Me quedé un momento con la boca abierta, para luego lanzarle la pregunta.

- ¿Tan evidente soy?

- Un poco – detuvo el paso de las fotos – ¿por qué crees que Esteban está tan molesto y te persigue cada vez que recibes una llamada?

- Esteban es sólo mi jefe – quise aclarar, aunque eso Sebastián ya lo sabía.

De alguna manera las múltiples horas que habíamos pasado trabajando, durante los últimos años, habían servido para que nos conociéramos bastante.

- Creo que él está pasando por una etapa de negación en eso… - se aventuró a sugerir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me miró y sonrió.

- A veces eres tan inocente, que no te creo… - la risa se convirtió en carcajada.

- ¡Sebastián! – me quejé exigiéndole una respuesta.

- ¡Andrea!... – me respondió él entre risas, comenzando a recoger algunas cosas, para que nos fuésemos pronto – creo que Esteban está madurando… - volvió a mirarme – y se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha perdido… - me indicó con un lápiz que tenía en la mano.

- Eso es cosa suya… - bajé la mirada jugueteando con la esquina de una hoja.

- Ya… pero es el jefe… quizás deberías tomarte un descanso… - me sugirió. Volví a mirarlo.

- ¿Crees que sea para tanto?... – preguntó.

- Esteban es un poco obsesivo, ya sabes porque esta agencia va tan bien…

No podía quitarle razón, cuando Esteban se empeñaba en algo, era difícil disuadirlo. Suspiré.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me puse de pie, haciéndole un gesto.

- Sí, mañana ya revisaremos los detalles, aunque estoy seguro que no los habrá – sentenció orgulloso como siempre.

- Voy por mis cosas…

Llegué nuevamente a mi escritorio y tomé mi bolso, dejando un par de cosas dentro. Abrí el portátil para apagarlo, pero aún estaba la página abierta con la entrevista de Reina a la banda. La curiosidad mató al gato. Y cuánta razón había en ese dicho.

Me acomodé en la punta de la silla y comencé a escuchar. Tres meses atrás, no habría entendido nada de lo que decían. Habían dos conductoras una era Reina, la otra una desconocida para mí.

Las preguntas sobre la banda, sobre la última gira y el concierto que darían esa noche, fueron sucediéndose a lo largo de los primero cinco minutos. Durante las que Bill se mantuvo sereno permitiendo, extraño en él, que los demás respondieran la mayoría de las preguntas. Hasta que la segunda conductora se dirigió directamente a él.

- Bill… se ha rumoreado este último tiempo, que habrías tenido una relación de algunos meses con una chica japonesa.

Bill sonrió inquieto. Y en mi mente sonaron sus palabras de aquella entrevista en Lisboa 'si algún día hay algo importante que contar al respecto, seré el primero en contarlo'.

- Lo cierto es que lo hubo… - habló, mirando a Reina de paso.

- Así que es verdad… - continuó la conductora – nosotros tenemos datos sobre quién puede ser, pero nos gustaría escucharlo de tu boca.

El corazón me saltaba desbocado dentro del pecho.

- Claro… - habló finalmente Bill y extendió su mano para indicar a Reina – aquí la tienes.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme.

- ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó Sebastián desde la puerta.

Lo miré.

- Sí, vámonos.

Cerré el portátil y lo arrastré encima del escritorio, junto con mi bolso.

Continuará…

**Muajajajjajaja?... pues no sé… esta historia no me da tregua ¿eh? Y eso que va a terminar.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ajustar una relación no siempre es fácil, más todavía, cuando hay tanta distancia de por medio.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que son mi sueldo. Aunque no los responda todos, los leo todos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	41. Capítulo XXXXI

**Capítulo XXXXI**

.

"_He aterrizado aquí en alguna parte, no puedo decir ni quien soy… he perdido la memoria, las imágenes ya no tienen sentido. Llévame de vuelta, llévame a casa…"_

.

- Estás listo – preguntó Tom, cuando esperábamos para entrar en la habitación en la que seríamos entrevistados en directo, por Reina y Suki, una segunda conductora que, este día en particular, tendría el programa. Lo que no dejó de parecerme extraño.

- Sí, sí… listo… - asentí.

- Estoy aquí… - acotó, para darme cierta seguridad. Podíamos odiarnos cuando discutíamos, pero siempre estábamos el uno para el otro cuando era necesario.

- Ya, déjense de cursilerías… - pidió Gustav, con su oscuro tono de voz. A veces pensaba que le vendría bien fumar un poco menos.

Georg rió ante la bromita y yo simplemente llevé dos dedos a su sedoso cabello y se lo toqué.

- Graciosito… - me hizo una mueca, alejándose de mí. Sabía perfectamente cuanto le molestaba que le tocaran el cabello.

Me reí maliciosamente sintiéndome un poco menos inquieto.

Nuestro turno de entrar llegó y nos saludamos todos, con un amable toque de manos. Suki, la segunda entrevistadora, difería notoriamente del estilo de Reina, era una mujer mucho más explosiva, nos hablaba como si no aceptara una respuesta que no fuese la que buscaba, en cambio Reina mantenía su estilo mesurado.

Nos preguntaron una serie de cosas sobre el nuevo disco, la gira que habíamos comenzado por Europa y el concierto que nos esperaba esa noche. Y entonces calló la pregunta, esa que no me esperaba y que me paralizó por un instante.

- Bill… se ha rumoreado este último tiempo, que habrías tenido una relación de algunos meses con una chica japonesa.

Intenté mantener la sonrisa, sin llegar a comprender cómo podía aquella información, estar en poder de esta chica. Reina, pensé e inmediatamente supe que si lo negaba sería peor, no por una cuestión personal, si no, a nivel de credibilidad para la banda. Los japoneses eran muy delicados con el tema de las formas.

- Lo cierto es que la hubo… - respondí mirando a Reina, que se mantenía inmutable en su papel de conductora.

- Así que es verdad… - continuó Suki – nosotros tenemos datos sobre quién puede ser, pero nos gustaría escucharlo de tu boca.

¿También tenía qué decirlo? Tuve ganas de echar un par de palabrotas, pero adorné mi rostro, con la mejor sonrisa amable que podía entregarles.

- Claro… - hice un gesto con la mano – aquí la tienes…

- Ella podrá contarte más detalles… - habló entonces Tom a mi lado.

- No creo que sea necesario contar detalles… - quise calmarlo, se notaba sulfurado. Él, al igual que yo, sabía que de la única fuente de la que podía haberse filtrado aquello, era de la misma Reina.

- ¿Aún están juntos? – continuó preguntando Suki.

Yo miré fugazmente a David, esperando que hiciera algo para cortar esta desagradable situación, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Somos buenos amigos – sentencié, pensando en el revuelo que esto causaría, y en Andrea. ¿Debía decir que estaba con ella?

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de qué sería mejor. Esto no me lo esperaba. Andrea y yo, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo íbamos a estar juntos, si finalmente lo lográbamos.

- Sí, lo somos… - aceptó Reina.

- ¿Y existe alguna posibilidad de que eso cambie? – insistió Suki, para ese momento yo había bajado la mirada y esperaba que esta incomoda entrevista terminara de una vez.

- Claro que podría cambiar… - habló Tom. Yo lo miré exaltado – podrían no ser amigos.

Mi hermano, siempre tan sincero, cuando algo le molestaba, no le importaba a quien se llevara por delante. Una parte de mí quería agradecerlo.

- Esperamos verlas en el concierto de esta noche… - intenté cambiar el tema – será nuestro primer concierto completo en Japón y eso nos tiene muy emocionados.

- ¿Tienen pensado llevar la gira a Latinoamérica? – nos preguntó entonces Reina, ayudándome.

- A toda América, estados unidos también – respondió Georg, intentando darnos una mano a Tom y a mí. Si mi hermano abría de nuevo la boca, no sería para decir cosas amables, y los cuatro lo sabíamos.

De ese modo la entrevista terminó, luego de unas cuantas preguntas más.

En cuanto salí por el pasillo busqué a Natalie que llevaba mi bolso.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? – le dije, mientras buscaba mi teléfono en el interior.

- Lo cierto es que no pensé que ella utilizaría eso… - negó Nat, con cierta decepción.

- Es demasiado inmadura… ¡grrr!…. – gruñí la mirar la hora que era, debía de pasar de media noche en Madrid. Andrea debía de estar durmiendo.

- ¿Bill?... – escuché tras de mí la voz de Reina. La miré.

- No quiero explicaciones – le dije con muy poca amabilidad, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

- Bill… yo no dije nada… - comenzó a explicarse, a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo quería.

Respiré profundamente y la miré, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando a que hablara y se fuera.

- No sé de dónde sacaron la información, luego me preguntaron a mí y me acorralaron… - parecía realmente preocupada. Pero yo no me sentía benevolente.

- Claro y como te pusieron una pistola en la sien, tuviste que hablar – le contesté.

- ¿Pero si era lo que siempre quisiste que hiciera? – me acusó. ¿Ahora la culpa era mía?

- ¡Pero no ahora! – me exasperé.

- ¿Cómo voy a entenderte Bill? – continuó acusándome.

- Bill cálmate… - me pidió Nat. Tenía razón, estábamos en mitad de un pasillo y no podía permitirme una escena.

Respiré profundamente, con la mandíbula tensada.

- Reina – le hablé – tú y yo, tuvimos una corta relación, mucha gente las tienes, pero se terminó ¿está eso lo suficientemente claro? – pregunté, pero continué hablando sin dejar que me respondiera – cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado de esa relación, ya no la quiero, ni la necesito.

Iba a decirle 'estoy profundamente enamorado', pero no me pareció que mereciera más información.

- Bill… - mi nombre salió lastimosamente de su boca.

- A veces las cosas son así… si no tomas algo cuando está a tu alcance, puede no volver a estarlo nunca más.

Sentencié. Alejándome de ella.

- Sácame de aquí – le pedí a Tom, en cuanto pasé junto a él.

- Llama a Andrea – me ordenó Tom.

- Estará dormida.

- De todas maneras llámala – insistió.

- La llamaré cuando sea su mañana – aseguré.

- Hazme caso por una puta vez en tu vida – masculló Tom, intentando contenerse.

Resoplé. Nadie me daba un respiro.

En cuanto llegué al coche y me acomodé en mi sitio y el resto de los chicos hizo lo suyo, marqué el número de Andrea. Espero al tono de llamada, pero no me contestó. Lo intenté una segunda vez, hasta que me salió el contestador, con su voz, entonando una alegre frase en español, que seguramente pedía que le dejaran un mensaje.

- Te llamaré mañana. Necesito hablar contigo.

Corté.

- Tan bien que iba yo con Lis… - se quejó Tom a mi lado. Lo miré.

- Esto no tiene porque afectar lo que tengas con ella – me encogí de hombros.

- Ya, eso dices tú… - miró por la ventanilla.

- Explícame eso – no estaba en mi mejor momento, así que Tom tendría que terminar lo que empezaba o no lo dejaría en paz.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – me desafió.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues que no la vi por casi tres meses gracias a ti y a tus tonterías – me espetó.

- Más bien sería por tus aventurillas – le solté yo, defendiéndome del ataque.

- ¡Jah!... ¡Mis aventurillas dice el muy…!

- Chicos… - escuché la voz gutural de Gustav que intentaba calmarnos, pero no tenía interés en hacerlo.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me acosté con nadie durante esos meses!... – me estaba gritando a la cara.

- ¡Eso dices tú! ¡Pero bien que le estaban haciendo la cama a Isabelle durante las fotos! – le recordé.

- ¡Si es que encima eres ciego! – me hizo un gesto con la mano, que casi me da en la nariz.

- ¡Déjame en paz idiota! – me giré hacía mi ventanilla.

- ¡No! ¡Tú déjame en paz!

- ¡Chicos! – volvió a insistir Gustav. Tom siguió hablando.

- ¡Bien sabía yo que tu idea de gigoló me iba a traer problemas a mí! – continuó reclamando.

- ¡¿Qué problemas te ha traído? – Lo encaré nuevamente - ¡Te sacaste de encima a Carol! ¡Ese desde luego fue un beneficio! ¡y no me saldrás ahora con que no querías tirarte a Isabelle!

Volví a mirar por la ventana.

- ¡Pues no, sabelotodo! ¡Simplemente hablé con ella hasta que me contó lo de Andrea y Esteban! – confesó.

Lo miré, sin poder creerme lo que me estaba diciendo.

- ¡Tom! – exclamé con tanta rabia, que ya no había palabras que lograran sacarla fuera. Me arrojé sobre él, sin que me importara ir en un coche, o tener que doblarme al chocar con el techo de éste, para poder arrancarle las trenzas de cuajo. Trepándome en su cuerpo como un felino.

- ¡Bill!

Escuché al unísono las voces de Georg y Gustav. Luego las manos tirando de mí. En tanto mi rodilla se clavaba en la cintura de mi hermano.

- ¡Serás desgraciado! – continué buscando tirar de sus trenzas, mientras Tom se cubría la cabeza con los brazos.

- ¡Es que eres idiota! – Me decía él desde su posición bajo mi cuerpo - ¡bájate que me duele!

- ¡Eso quiero! ¡Que te duela estúpido! ¡¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? – le grité. El coche se detuvo, pero yo no.

Desde luego, Tom tenía que agradecer que ahora no llevara las uñas tan largas como antes, porque le habría dejado un arañazo de ojo a cuello.

- ¡Sólo lo supe horas antes que tú! – se defendió.

- ¡Bill! – tiraba de mí Gustav. Luego alguien me tomó de la cintura y me arrancó de encima de Tom, bajándome del coche.

Era Gerard. Le gruñí a la cara y me di una vuelta en redondo intentando calmarme. Respirando profundamente, varias veces, sin lograrlo.

- Toma… - me ofreció una botella de agua Gustav. La abrí y me bebí un sorbo largo.

Habíamos parado en un sitio, en mitad de la carretera. El ruido de los coches cercanos, me iba haciendo cada vez más consciente de lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Tienes cigarrillos? – le pregunté e Gustav. Los míos estaban dentro de mi bolso, en el coche y no tenía deseos de ir por ellos.

- Toma – me ofreció Gustav de los suyos. Tomé uno y él me lo encendió.

- Maldito día llevo… - me quejé absorbiendo el humo, intentando calmarme mientras lo sentía entrar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que yo me fumara el cigarrillo, en tanto Tom y yo nos íbamos calmando. A pesar de todo, teníamos un concierto esta misma noche y teníamos que brillar en el escenario.

.

Desde Los Ángeles, a Santiago de Chile, había poco más de catorce horas de vuelo. Otra hora y treinta minutos hasta Puerto Montt y casi una hora, por carretera, para llegar al pueblo de Frutillar. Exactamente en esa última parte del viaje me encontraba yo. Agotado, pero incapaz de dormir. Completamente cubierto por el abrigo que traigo puesto, no me he quitado ni siquiera la capucha. Fuera, tras el cristal del bus en el que viajo, llueve. Es curioso, el paisaje se me hace tan familiar, a pesar de no haber estado jamás en este lugar.

Me hundo un poco más en el asiento y me abrazo a mí mismo. Tomando una vez más el teléfono en mi mano, intentando llamar a Andrea. Marco, pero como ha estado sucediendo durante la última semana, ella no responde. Desde luego, si lo que quería era alejarse de todo, lo había conseguido.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, sólo llevábamos diez minutos de viaje y aún me quedaba otros casi cincuenta por recorrer. Mi mente comenzó a cavilar en cada uno de los pasos que ahora me tenían aquí. En un bus, congelándome de camino al fin del mundo.

Cuando había conseguid hablar con ella, casi doce horas después de lo sucedido en la entrevista con Reina y luego de nuestro concierto en Tokyo, ella me había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para encajar las situaciones de su vida.

- Déjame tranquila Bill, ahora mismo no soy buena compañía y no podría razonar como es debido.

Estaba molesta, eso era obvio, pero la última vez que me había pedido que la dejara tranquila, nos habíamos separado por casi tres meses. Sí, definitivamente la nuestra no era una relación fácil, pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera otra vez.

Luego de aquello, llamé a su teléfono infinidad de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Llegamos nuevamente a Los Ángeles, desde Japón, y nada. Hasta que Tom tuvo la deferencia de pasarme con Lis.

- Ella necesita tranquilidad… - me dijo – se ha ido unos días al pueblo de sus abuelos…

- ¡A Chile! – casi dejo sorda a la pobre cuando comprendí lo lejos que estaba.

- ¡Eh! No me grites…

- Lo siento.

- Sí, a Chile…

Desde luego Andrea no me lo ponía fácil.

- ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? – pregunté decidido.

De ese modo me había embarcado, dos días después. Lis no había podido decirme demasiado, no sabía exactamente la ubicación de Andrea en aquel lugar al que ahora me dirigía. Sólo me dijo que ella había mencionado que la casa su abuelo estaba en la calle del muelle.

Lo demás tendría que averiguarlo yo.

Llegué al pueblo de Frutillar, cuando eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Había dejado de llover cuando el bus nos dejo en una especie de pequeña estación, en la que no había mucho. Una tienda de revistas y periódicos, una cafetería y una oficina de informaciones. Me acerqué hasta esta última, con mi bolso a cuestas mirando de reojo a las personas que me hacían gestos amables con la cabeza para saludar, a pesar de que no las conocía.

- ¿Inglés? – pregunté en la ventanilla.

- Sí – me dijo amablemente una chica de mediana estatura y de cabello castaño bastante claro.

- Necesito ir a la calle del muelle – comencé a explicarle – y quisiera encontrar un alojamiento cerca de ahí.

- Muy bien… - comenzó ella a remover una serie de papeles, tomando en sus manos algunos folletos, que no estaba seguro de que pudieran servirme demasiado. Abrió ante mí un pequeño mapa y comenzó a marcarlo – nosotros estamos aquí – me indicó con un circulo, la zona sobre el mapa – el muelle aquí – volvió a hacer lo mismo – y hay un pequeño hotel aquí – un nuevo circulo - ¿tiene vehículo propio? – me preguntó.

Dios, cuantas preguntas.

- No.

- Bien… se puede alquilar uno aquí… - me indicó un nuevo circulo en el mapa, que esta vez acompañó de un gesto de su mano, indicando su derecha – que está justo aquí detrás, o puede tomar un taxi aquí… - un nuevo circulo en el mapa y su mano indicando su izquierda.

- Gracias, el taxi estará bien – agradecí, tomando el pequeño mapa lleno de circulitos – por casualidad no conocerás a Andrea Brunet… - pregunté, con la pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

Ella negó con un gesto.

- No, lo siento.

- Gracias…

Repetí y me alejé en busca de un taxi. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

Para mi fortuna, el taxista hablaba inglés, aunque con bastantes fallos gramaticales y una pésima pronunciación. Lo que me llevó a comprender que esta debía de ser una zona bastante turística.

En pocos minutos me dejo frente al hotel que había mencionado la chica en informaciones. Pero antes de bajar, quise probar suerte también con él.

- ¿Conoce a Andrea Brunet o a alguna familia con ese apellido? – pregunté mientras le pagaba. El hombre hizo un gesto negativo.

- Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí.

Se disculpó y lo vi alejarse. Me di la vuelta y observé el hotel, que era una casa de madera, como la mayoría de las que había visto en la zona, de un suave color amarillo, ribeteada de un verde oscuro, que la hacía parecer una casa de cuento.

Suspiré. Este no parecía ser un sitio demasiado grande, alguien tendría que conocer a Andrea o a su familia.

Entré en el hotel, esperando en la pequeña recepción a que alguien me atendiera.

- Hola… - escuché el español de la alegre voz de una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Piel muy blanca y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío clima.

- Hola… - saludé en inglés, intentando que comprendiera que no hablaba el español.

- Muy bien, en inglés entonces… - me sonrió.

- Quisiera una habitación – pedí.

- La mayoría quiere una… - respondió con amabilidad, aunque me pareció un comentario bastante innecesario – ¿tiene alguna preferencia?

- Que tenga una cama – respondí sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad que ella, también con un comentario innecesario. Ambos nos miramos sin perder la sonrisa.

- Pasaporte – pidió. Por lo visto no me quedaba más remedio que registrarme con mi nombre. Se lo entregué.

- Kaulitz… - murmuró – ¿familia en Alemania? – preguntó esta vez en alemán.

- Sí, toda mi familia es de Alemania… - respondí.

- Habrás hecho un largo viaje… - sentenció. Asentí, no iba a darle mayores explicaciones – bueno, dejaremos el papeleo para luego… - tomó una llave se una pequeña alacena que había a su espalda y salió del recibidor, comenzando a empujarme – ahora subirás a tu habitación, que es la de 'las Balandras' y descansarás, cuando quieras bajar la merienda estará lista. Helga prepara unos kuchën estupendos, como los de Alemania…

- Gracias, pero necesito encontrar a alguien… - intenté frenarme.

- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó curiosa. Sólo en ese momento noté que llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina con la palabra kuchën bordada.

- Bueno, quizás no la conozca, no es de aquí…

- ¿Cómo se llama? – insistió.

Me tomé un segundo. Quizás esta mujer supiera algo.

- Andrea…

-¿Brunet?... – preguntó

- ¡Sí! – exclamé.

- ¿Sus abuelos viven en la casa verde cerca del muelle? – continuó preguntando.

- ¡Sí!... – para ese momento mi corazón ya estaba desbocado.

La mujer me miró fijamente.

- No, no la conozco.

La miré perplejo. Si no fuese una completa desconocida, le habría gritado.

- ¡Que es broma!… - rió. Pues yo no le veía la gracia - … yo soy de familia alemana ¿sabes?, pero soy chilena y el humor lo llevo en la sangre… - se encogió de hombros.

Yo intenté sonreír. Ella continuó empujándome disimuladamente hacía las escaleras.

- Esa chica ha pasado aquí muchas vacaciones… - comenzó a contarme, y por alguna razón se lo permití, quería oír más de Andrea - … pero pocas veces ha venido en invierno… ya la notaba yo con los ojos tristes, aunque ella no me ha contado nada… - entonces me detuvo bruscamente a mitad de la escalera - ¿No tendrás tú algo que ver con esa tristeza? – me interrogó.

Y casi me pareció percibir la luz de un foco cegándome.

- ¿Quizás? – me aventuré a decir.

- Mmm… - continuó empujándome escaleras arriba – he sido muy amiga de su madre ¿sabes?... y la quería como nuera… mi hijo se enamoraba de ella cada verano, desde que tenía doce años…

- Es muy dulce… - solté de pronto, sintiéndome muy cómodo con aquella conversación.

- Sí lo es - me apoyó ella sonriendo, para luego cambiar a una expresión muy seria advirtiéndome – pero tiene su carácter…

- Sí, sí que lo tiene… - sonreí yo.

Llegamos a una puerta y nos detuvimos.

- Aquí es… - sentenció – deja tus cosas y ve a buscarla. Si no está en la casa, estará paseando por el muelle, ese sitio le gusta mucho… yo te prepararé una cena romántica… ¿Por qué vienes por romance no?

Asentí suavemente.

- Muy bien… los alemanes y las chilenas tienen un imán invisible, si no, pregúntale a mi marido… - luego murmuró – él es alemán y aquí está, con una chilena… medio alemana, pero chilena…

Había posibilidades entonces ¿no?

La mujer abrió la puerta, me entregó la llave y me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, alejándose.

- Perdone – le hablé, me miró – ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Helga… la de los kuchën deliciosos…

Rió y se alejo.

En cuanto dejé mis cosas en la habitación, que estaba completamente recubierta de madera. Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo. Tenía un par de ojeras horribles, que seguramente mostraban cada hora de viaje que había hecho, pero no me importó. Saldría a buscar a Andrea, aunque me durmiera en el camino.

Por alguna razón, cuando puse un pie en el camino, fuera del hotel, me sentí restablecido, como si el olor a tierra mojada, a hierba y a leña en las casa, me llenara de energía.

Caminé en la dirección que me había indicado Helga, encontrándome en poco minutos, frente a la casa verde que mencionara. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando toqué la puerta.

- ¿Sí?... – salió una mujer mayor. Que supuse sería la abuela de Andrea.

- ¿Andrea? – pregunté, esperando que no me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

La mujer habló hacía dentro de la casa, lo que hizo crecer más mi ansiedad ¿Estaría Andrea dentro? ¿La vería ahora?

En su lugar salió un hombre mayor. Su abuelo probablemente.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó en inglés

- Busco a Andrea…

Me miró. Claramente me evaluó.

- Esta en el muelle… - hizo un gesto con los dedos indicándome la dirección.

- Gracias… - sonreí y la abuela sonrió motivada por mi gesto.

La ansiedad continuaba mientras mis pasos me llevaban en dirección al muelle. Notando como el corazón se mantenía agitado por la expectativa.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Cuando divisé el muelle, divisé también una figura solitaria que estaba bajo la glorieta que decoraba el final de aquel muelle. Comencé a avanzar más lento, cuando mis pies comenzaron a recorrer la estructura de madera, que crujía con cada paso. Ella continuaba de espalda, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, seguramente para mantener un poco más el calor. Yo mismo me cerré mejor el abrigo impermeable en el cuello. Ella se giró hacia mí, seguramente cuando percibió que alguien se acercaba. Me miró de medio lado como se había quedado, pero no me dijo nada, yo continué avanzando.

- Dime algo… - le pedí cuando estuve de pie junto a ella.

- Tienes muy mala cara… - sonrió.

Y se me escapó una risa entre divertida y avergonzada.

- Los aviones y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… - sentencié.

- Cualquiera lo diría…

Ambos sonreímos, pero ella se silencio enseguida, mirando a la distancia a ese lago extenso y profundo, que ahora mismo, cuando el cielo parecía querer despejarse por un momento, nos mostraba un volcán a lo lejos, coronado por la nieve.

- ¿Algún día seré algo que puedas declarar? – me preguntó con tristeza.

Yo no le respondí, tomé mi teléfono y marqué un número.

- Sí… llegué bien… - Andrea me miró sin comprender – sí… ya puedes publicarlo…- sus ojos me observaron con cierto asombro – un momento David… - me dirigí a ella - ¿No quieres? – le pregunté directamente.

- ¿Quieres tú arriesgarte? – me preguntó.

- Sólo necesito saber lo que quieres tú. Yo ya crucé medio planeta por ti.

Andrea respiro profundamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a asentir rápidamente. Me puse el teléfono en el oído.

- Sí David, publícalo.

Corté la llamada y Andrea me rodeo con los brazos hundiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

- Es un hermoso lugar para venir de vacaciones… - acepté.

- Lo es…

- Pero sólo de vacaciones ¿eh?

Ella rió y alzó la mirada, observándome con su clara y húmeda mirada.

Metí una mano a mi bolsillo, buscado un pañuelo de papel, para secarle.

- Te moquea la nariz… - le dije riendo, mientras le secaba con suaves toquecitos.

- Lo siento… - quiso separarse de mi abrazo.

- ¿Por qué?... – pregunté – si lloras, es normal que te moquee la nariz… - me encogí de hombros.

Así la quería yo, con todo lo que era un ser humano, no siempre perfecto, no siempre inmaculado.

Me miró.

- Bésame… - pidió.

Y me incliné hacía su boca, regodeándome en la textura, extrañamente fría, de sus labios, calentándolos con mis besos, del mismo modo que su amor me calentaba el alma.

Fin.

****Suspiro****

**Esta historia tiene mucho de mí, como todas en realidad. A veces creo que no es necesario contar literalmente la historia de tu vida, para dejar en cada una de las que escribes, una parte de ti. Comenzamos haciendo un viaje, en el que Andrea iba tras su sueño, en el que ella, sin aspirar a nada más que un autógrafo, termino conociendo más de lo que habría querido. Y terminamos la historia, en un viaje que esta vez le toco hacer a Bill, para encontrar lo que había comprendido que quería en su vida.**

**Con cada historia que escribo, quiero invitarlas a soñar, a anhelar y a desear que las cosas buenas se conviertan en realidad. **

**Espero que la historia les gustara. Desde un principio les dije que no podía ponerlas a todas, pero las chicas que están aquí graficadas, son en alguna medida la representación de muchas más. **

**Ahora, con un beso y un abrazo enormes, las invito a seguirme en la siguiente historia. Tendrá un comienzo complicado, pero no pierdan nunca la fe. Las que ya me conocen saben que todo sucede por algo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

_**P.D.: Bill… no sé si un día irás de la mano por los lugares en los que te he puesto, pero de todo corazón, espero que vayas de la mano de una persona que te ame por encima de todo.**_


End file.
